The Complete Story Revised and with some Corrections
by pnew106s
Summary: This is the complete story of Sabine and Ezra, from the point they become a couple to where the Galaxy has decided to have the Couple rule the Galaxy as the Revered Grand High Over-Lieges.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Complete Story Revised

Running Sabine carried Ezra over her shoulder. He had passed out and she quickly put him over her shoulder and ran. Behind her she heard the explosion at the AT-AT factory on Lothal go off. The mission was supposed to be simple, clear cut and easy. But for some reason a squad of the 501st Stormtroopers were on guard there. As Sabine felt Ezra's weight she did not stop running, with sweat running down her face inside her Mandalorian helmet she started to pant harder. The whole mission was a disaster, even though they succeeded. Mainly that was because Ezra did what he did. Approaching the ridge where the speeder bikes waited, she exhaled. "Hold on Ezra, just a few more minutes, hold on." Sabine said as she glanced at his pain etched face, he was only semi-conscious as she put him on the back of her speeder bike. She was upset, it was her fault no one else's that Ezra got shot. Speeding at full throttle she headed back to the secret base.

On arriving, she floored it into the grotto. Kanan and Hera were waiting but both turned from being happy that Sabine and Ezra were back to deep concern.

"What happened?" Kanan asked as he helped take Ezra off the back of the bike. As Hera looked at the blaster burn on his right shoulder. It was bad and bleeding.

"It is my fault, we ran into a squad of the 501st Stormtroopers and he took a blaster bolt meant for me." Sabine replied as she took her helmet off. She then helped Kanan and Hera carry Ezra into one of the tents. Hera then went to get the one almost medic they had. An old woman who went by "Old Dana." Sabine entered the tent and saw Kanan sitting by Ezra concentrating on him.

"I am putting him in a Jedi Healing Trance. But I think it will only keep him from dying it is up to him and his strength in the force that will determine if he lives." Kanan said as he knew that Sabine was in the room. Old Dana came in and shook her head.

"I got nothing for that type of wound. What Bacta bandages we have won't even do much." Old Dana said as she pulled out several of the blue colored large patches.

"There has to be something you can do?" Sabine asked as she sat on the other side of Ezra feeling deep concern for him. Also feeling ashamed, it was her fault if she stayed under cover behind the crate the Stormtroopers would have never been able to hit Ezra. He had jumped in between her and the four troopers, blocked three of their shots with the lightsaber and one with his body. When Kanan sat back she told him.

"You are not to blame, we got bad intel. If we have known that a squad of the elite 501st was their then we would never have sanctioned the mission." Kanan relayed as he looked at his pattawan and friend.

"But if I stayed under cover he would not be dying." Sabine said as she looked at Ezra. Not seeing him Kanan stood and left to tell the others that it was up to Ezra if he lived or died. There was nothing more that they can do.

Sabine took his left hand, holding it. She began to remember back when Ezra first came on board the ghost. She smiled. She knew that Ezra had a crush on her back then, and she was extremely flattered. Later the infatuation he had in her turned to a somewhat friendship. They were a good team, both had completed several missions together and it almost seemed that they were unstoppable. Now he may die because he had to protect her, she felt a tear run down her face. Squeezing his hand, she looked at his face the pain and anguish were gone. He was in what Kanan called a Jedi trance. As she sat there she realized how important he was to her, not just as a team member but as a true friend and perhaps more. Mandalorians were supposed to be involved with other Mandalorians, but in some instances a Mandalorian could be involved with someone that would strengthen their clan. She had considered that when they both grew older, but she did not know when to broach a romantic connection with him. She always thought that they had time.

Sabine did not notice when Hera had come in. The Twil'ek sat and waited for Sabine to acknowledge her.

"Sabine, why don't you go get something to eat, perhaps get some rest. Kanan said it would be hours before we know if he is going to die or not." Hera said sadly as she looked at the youngest member of her extended family. "I will stay with him."

"No, I must stay." Sabine said angrily as she looked at Hera. "I have to be here when he gets better and wakes up."

"Sabine, Old Dana and Kanan both agree that he may not wake up, or even make it." Hera said softly then nodded and stood. "I'll bring you some food."

"He is going to make it and he is going to get better!" Sabine replied angrily glaring at Hera as she left closing the flap to the tent.

"You hear me Ezra, you are going to get better. If you don't I will kick your butt." Sabine stated to the unconscious young man as she looked at him feeling hot tears in her eyes. "You have to get better." She whispered.

Sabine did not know who kept coming in to check on Ezra and her but she knew that each of the others had poked their heads in to see if Ezra was still alive or if he was dead. She did not acknowledge any of them, even when one of them put a blanket around her shoulders then left. Several hours later Sabine slowly drifted off to sleep, she dozed with her head on her armored chest.

Two hours later, Ezra woke up and felt terrible his shoulder felt like it was burned and it hurt. Moaning he glanced over to see Sabine holding his hand and sleeping sitting up. He blinked his eyes and felt the dryness of his eyelids as he considered sitting up. Trying to swallow was even worse. "Sabine." He said in a croaked and dry whisper, as he tried to wake her so maybe she could get him something to drink. Failing he decided maybe trying to get her to wake by squeezing her hand. As she stirred he said her name again. Her eyes flew open and she stared at him.

"Ezra." She looked down at him and saw him give her a slight smile. "Your awake." She beamed down at him then threw her arms around him carefully avoiding the shoulder and started to cry. Yelling. "Ezra's Awake."

In moments, Zeb, Hera and Kanan burst into the tent all stared and started to laugh and cry in relief.

"Can I have something to drink?" Ezra asked in a croaked and cracked voice. Watching as Zeb ran to get him a drink. Then he looked down and saw Sabine hugging him tightly. When Zeb returned Sabine did not allow anyone else to help him sit up to drink. Getting behind him she supported him while he swallowed the liquid and seemed to be pleased that it cut the dryness. The others then left saying that they would be back to check on him later.

"Ezra, I am so sorry, it was my fault you got hurt." Sabine said as soon as Kanan had shut the tent flap. "If I stayed under cover then you would not have had to do what you did.'

"Bantha Bull." Ezra stated. "We got blindsided by those troopers. We were lucky to get out of that with the injuries we got." He watched as she exhaled and put her arms around his chest holding him. Then reluctantly she eased him back so he could rest and recover. Just before she stood she bent down and kissed him lightly. Feeling the first shock then pleasure of her lips on his. Parting a few inches, she smiled then continued to stand. "Maybe I should get shot more often if I get that every time."

Giving a half chuckle Sabine glared down at him "You get shot again and I'll kick your butt." Going to the tent flap she turned. "Now get some rest. We have a war to win." Closing the flap, she walked over to the nearby fire. Looking back at the tent she grinned happily, she has chosen and soon she would lay claim on Ezra as her mate. It would have to wait for the approval of her mother but she knew that as head of the clan her mother would most heartily agree. "You are mine now, Ezra Brigger as by our custom I choose you as my mate." Sabine whispered throwing a ceremonial phrase to the stars, then without comment she went back to her tent to finally get some sleep. Hoping soon that the communications blackout was pulled so she could finalize her claim. Then Ezra will need a lot of rest for she would then make him hers in a more physical way.

0

Ezra was going crazy cooped up in the tent, but every time he tried to rise from his bed Sabine would chastise him and threaten to beat him up if he tried to get up before she said he could. For almost two days he had been forced to rest by Sabine and he was ready to escape his forced recuperation. Even though his shoulder still hurt, it no longer bothered him as much as the first day. The Jedi healing trance had repaired a lot of the damage and the Bacta healing bandages really made it tolerable. As he started to get up he almost thought he heard Sabine start to come in. He was half tempted to dive back into his sleeping pad and pretend he was resting. But instead he finished getting up. To his relief it was Kanan. Ezra could tell that he had come to tell him some bad news.

"It looks like the operation to retake Lothal is delayed. High command wants intelligence on the new TIE fighter." Kanan said as he closed the tent flap. Then checked under the bandages to make sure that Ezra was healing.

"How long of a delay?" Ezra asked as he winced when Kanan pulled up the sticky pads and looked at the red and blistered wound.

"Two weeks." Kanan put the pads back and nodded. "Looks like in a couple of days you should be fit to cause havoc again."

"Can you tell that to Sabine, ever since I got hurt she has almost forced me to stay in here and rest. One more day and I will be tempted to escape." Ezra complained as he looked at the tent entrance.

"You have to be patient, Sabine still thinks in some way it was her fault you got hurt. So, she has decided that she has to take care of you." Kanan said but did not mention that he felt through the force that Sabine has more interest in Ezra then just a friend taking care of a friend. He had sensed the same feelings that he had picked up from Hera. He doubted if Ezra could yet due to his injury but eventually he would.

Ezra would have lost all patience with Sabine if not for the small kiss that she gave him when he first woke up. He had dreamed about that since he met her back when he first arrived on the Ghost and after he joined them. Having some type of relationship with the Mandalorian, brown eyed girl that could be soft and caring then hard and professional in seconds. Flexing his sore shoulder, he rotated it and only felt some small discomfort. He decided later that he would go outside and practice with his lightsaber even if he had to escape to do it.

As he was about to step out, Sabine stepped in glaring first at Kanan then at Ezra. Kanan beat a hasty retreat from the cold stare that the Mandalorian young woman gave him. Smirking as he left. Ezra wondered how Kanan could see the displeasure on Sabine's face but he was sure the hostility she exuded sure could be felt. "What are you doing up!" Sabine asked as she looked at Ezra.

"I am feeling better, if I lie there any longer I am going to go stir crazy." Ezra said in a pleading voice. Sabine stepped up mere inches from him and gazed into his eyes. Slowly she leaned forward and kissed him again. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the small intimate moment as he circled his good arm around her feeling her put her arms around him. After a few minutes, she moved back but still held him.

"Ezra are you sure you are well enough to go outside." Sabine almost whispered not making any movement to release him.

"I'm fine Sabine, I can at least go outside. I promise I won't overdo it." Ezra could feel her deep concern for him and being this close he could almost sense something else. Something she was trying to keep buried within herself.

Leaning forward again she kissed him then stepped back. Holding the tent flap open. "Alright but if you start to feel weak or if you harm yourself I will make you wish that the Stormtrooper had better aim." Sabine stated as she returned to her normal personality. Ezra nodded and stepped out.

Ezra noticed that Sabine was walking besides him the whole way to where the others were waiting by a small fire. Both Zeb and Hera smiled as he made his way over to sit on a log. Sabine sat next to him and barely said a word.

"So, your Mandalarian nurse slash bodyguard has decided to let you leave your tent." Zeb teasingly said seeing the angry glare from Sabine.

"Where are we at in the operation. Kanan said it is delayed for at least two weeks." Ezra asked as he exhaled feeling inpatient to free Lothal from the Empire.

"Yes, Mon Mothma believes we are in a good position to gather intel on the new TIE Fighter. But I am worried that after your little mission at the AT-AT walker factory the Empire might have upgraded their overall defense of the staging area for the new TIE's." Hera reported as she began to plan an operation to at least get some tactical images of the fighter.

"How will we transmit? With the Star Destroyers in orbit there is no way to transmit anything to Yavin without the Empire picking it up and blocking it." Sabine said then looked up at the small bright dots that orbited Lothal.

"We will cross that road when we come to it." Ryder Azadi replied as he sat down. "Right now, we have a good idea where we can at least get the images that they want." Slowly drawing in the dirt, he showed the hills and mountains that surrounded the TIE base. Pointing out good places for a tactical team to hide and use a video recorder to take images without being observed by any Imperial guards.

"I want on the team." Ezra said as he looked at the dirt map. Ignoring the harsh glare that Sabine gave him. "It should be in a couple of days and by then I should be well enough to go."

Sabine nodded approving that it should be done in a couple of days. "I'm in too." But she secretly was going to keep an eye on Ezra, she had ceremonially laid claim to him as a mate and she wasn't about to lose her future mate because he had a martyr complex. Even though she had been unable to make it official with her mother's approval, in all contents and purposes Ezra was hers now. Eventually she would have to tell Ezra but she could wait.

She did not hear that Zeb and Ryder has volunteered while she was thinking but she was not to concerned about them. Her only concern was that sometime soon she would have to conduct the bonding ritual. Smirking she looked at Ezra and looked forward to trapping and tying him up. Verbally yelling to all that could hear her to announce that she has captured her mate as per the customs of Mandalore. Unfortunately, she would have to wait until he was healthy enough to fight or it would not be a fair honorable conquest. Then after she would take him to bed and lay claim to his body and heart. At that point, anyone approaches on her property she had the right to fight them to the death. She almost wished she had already contacted her mother before they came to Lothal. The cold nights would be lonely without having Ezra lying beside her, but she had to wait or it would not be legal or honorable. Returning to the present she overheard the details of the upcoming mission.

Going to her tent she watched to make sure Ezra got to his without any problems, then went inside and started to braid the ceremonial bindings that she would have to use on him when she captured him. Promising that soon she would contact her mother. She was anxious to make Ezra Bridger hers and share her bed with him. As she finished one of the three-foot-long braided bindings, she still had another one to make. Sabine yawned put it away with the hair that she had cut from her head over the years to make them and laid down on her bed. As she tried to suppress her excitement of the eventual hunt and conquest, she turned her thoughts toward returning to Mandalore and presenting Ezra as her mate to her clan. This made her happy and she slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming of when she would make him hers.

0

Sabine did not like lying to the others but as she patches into the civilian communications network with a stolen imperial transmission code she decides that it isn't that bad since any imperial who is monitoring the transmissions would only trace it to Mandalor. Waiting for the encrypt codes to work she began to consider how she will defend her decision on who she has chosen as a Mate. In moments, the pirated signal made contact.

"Sabine, I did not think you would be able to transmit to us while you are on Lothal." Ursa Wren said with a bit of reluctant joy. "I can see on your expression that you have something that I might not agree with, what is it?"

"I wish to make a formal claim on a Mate." Sabine said feeling somewhat guilty. "I have already made the silent announcement as per our customs."

"Who might this future Mate be, I do not believe that there is another Mandalorian on Lothal, so it must be someone else." Ursa frowned then exhaled. "It must be that young Jedi Bridger."

"How did you know?" Sabine asked wondering how her mother figured it out.

"I saw how he looked at you and more importantly how you looked at him. You tried to hide the glances you made toward him but as someone much like yourself I could speculate. I hope this not some type of ploy to have Mandalorian Jedi again." Ursa said as she leaned forward to get a better look at her daughter.

"No mother, I just want him." Sabine did not even consider the other about her having Jedi offspring.

"Fine, he will add honor to our clan. After all he is a very good warrior. I will clear this with your father Alrich and Triston once they return from trying to get more clans to join our cause. Was there something other." Ursa knew her daughter well and by Sabine's expression there was something else.

"Mother, I do not know what to do? You know after I capture him." Sabine looked down feeling embarrassed.

"I am so proud and relieved that you still have your virtue, I suppose I better give you the talk about what you must do the night of your bonding." Ursa smiled slightly as she started to give her the sex talk. "To begin with it will hurt at first, that is to be expected. But once the pain begins to decrease you will find that you will like it more and more."

Sabine felt her cheeks turn red as her mother continued to tell her about sex. As she concluded Sabine looked at her mother and tried not to sound like she was shocked and embarrassed.

"Now remember to use the triple wrap note or the bindings will not hold." Ursa said as she tried to elevate the situation from giving her daughter the talk.

"I remember, Father said that you made that mistake and he almost freed himself." Sabine added as Ursa frowned then laughed.

"Yes, well I was impatient. I believe the Imperials are about to break the code you used. As soon as you can bring your Mate to Mandalore so he can be officially added to the Clan of Wren scrolls. Good luck my daughter." With that the transmission ended and Sabine quickly removed the data card and crushed it so that the Imperials could not trace it to her location.

Several hours later and after another delay for the mission to get the visuals, Sabine sought out Hera. After telling Hera of her intentions and that Hera was to act as her second. Sabine picked up the ceremonial bindings and carefully sneaked up behind Ezra. Approaching she bent down and plucked his Lightsaber and Blaster off his belt and tossed them to Hera.

Standing quickly Ezra turned and looked at Sabine with confusion. "What are you doing? Why did you take my Saber and Blaster.?' He asked as he Sabine stepped back.

"Prepare yourself Ezra Bridger. I, Sabine of the Clan Wren lay claim on you. Stand ready to defend yourself." Sabine announced as she took a combat stance. Ezra glanced over to the others who stepped back and watched. Hera had told them not to interfere.

With the speed of a Mandalorian warrior Sabine fainted forward and grabbed Ezra flipping him over to land on the ground. Ezra used his reflexes to roll and then block a spin kick that Sabine sent toward his stomach. Not quite understanding what was going on Ezra backed away, then blocked another kick. Ezra decided that he had enough, throwing a right cross he was shocked when Sabine caught his wrist then looped a soft rope around his wrist. She then pulled forward causing Ezra to stagger forward. Spinning around him as he tried to regain his balance, Sabine grabbed his other wrist and tied them together in front of him. Wrapping it three times around and pulling it tight. Attempting to free himself he almost did not see her kneel and kick his feet out from under him. In seconds, she wrapped another rope around his ankles. He was completely tied and before he could even move she stood and put a foot on his chest.

"I have captured you in a fair and honorable combat, as my conquest I claim you." Sabine said as she then leaned down and hoisted him up on her shoulder. "Does anyone contest this claim?" Looking over she saw none of the others say a word. Striding over to her tent she opened the flap and threw Ezra on her sleeping pad. She turned and closed the flap.

Inside Ezra stared at Sabine. "What are you doing?" He asked as he tried to struggle to free himself then his eyes widened when Sabine carefully removed her armor and clothes standing before him naked.

"Like I said you are mine, now. I will take what is mine." Sabine bent down and untied his ankles, removed his boots and pants. Throwing them all over on a pile. Sliding into his bound arms she slowly kissed him. "Now I will claim what is mine." She hissed in his ear. Slowly and carefully reaching down to grasp Ezra's hardening member maneuvering it toward her entrance. Sabine closed her eyes tightly and bit her bottom lip as she eased it in. Her mother was right it hurt a lot as Ezra was almost forced to take her virginity. Slowly moving her hips up and down his shaft she grunted and moaned. After a few minutes, the pain started to go away and Sabine was pleasantly surprised that it started to feel good, so she began to pick up speed and felt Ezra also get into it thrusting upward adding to the pleasure. Ezra did not last long though. But the second time she had released his wrists and he was on top, what surprised her was the ease of him entering her. The first time she had to take it slowly now he slid right in as he fucked her she began to really get into it. He lasted longer and Sabine had her first orgasm. The third time they switched several times who was on top and she had multiple orgasms that rocked her body.

Several hours later as the two rested. dozing in and out. Sabine held her mate, feeling his warmth. She smiled contently. He was hers now by Mandalarian custom. Seeing that she was still awake Ezra stared into her eyes.

"What does this mean?" Ezra asked with a huge smile on his face.

"We are bonded, you are now my mate and Husband. You are the property member of Clan Wren." Sabine informed him. "First though there is one more thing we must do. Say the Mandalorian Wedding Vows. Repeat after me." She commanded and then led him through the vows.

"Does this mean we are actually married?" Ezra said not quite understanding the Mandalarian customs.

"Yes, we are. For life. No other may claim you. Not without having the whole Wren Clan putting a death mark on them. I have fairly defeated you and captured you. So that makes you mine." Sabine answered as she watched Ezra almost giggle with happiness.

"What do we do now?" Ezra asked not sure what to make of it all.

"That is easy, we try to live as a couple since I love you. I hope that you love me. Otherwise this bonding will be very one sided and you might find it very hazardous to your health." Sabine said looking at Ezra with concern.

"I have loved you ever since I met you. First as a boyhood crush, then later as a friend and now as what we are." Ezra said as Sabine leaned forward and kissed him.

"Good, it will be several hours to dawn. Let us see if you can prove your love in a more physical way again." Smirking she pulled him closer and melted into his arms. Finally feeling like a young woman and not a Mandalarian warrior. But as her mother had shown her, she could be both really efficiently.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Complete Story Revised

This story is no longer going to follow the current episodes. Sabine and Ezra are bonded under Mandalorian customs. Since the first night of the bonding Ezra has moved into Sabine's tent and she begins to believe that there is a future for her and Ezra. She has not told him yet that after the Rebellion on Lothal is successful or is an utter failure that he will have to move to Mandalor with her and soon he would have to sire children on her. She has so far kept him from wondering about certain things with constant lovemaking. For the last month since the bonding at night they have had sex as many times as possible. To her thinking if an accidental pregnancy should happen well and good.

Slipping into the tent after finding out that the mission to acquire video images of the New TIE Fighter has been delayed. Sabine saw her bond mate cleaning his Lightsaber. He glanced up at her and nodded to her. Leaning down she gave him a small kiss. Then sat across from him, putting her helmet down in the corner. Above them hung two binding ropes on the tent wall to symbolize the union between them. She felt subconscious tonight. There was a rumor that the final assault would soon begin. Win or lose she knew that Ezra really did not want to leave Lothal, but after they would have to move to Mandalor. It was important that she and he be with the clan until they have their first child. A future must be insured from her and Ezra. That means children. She had not broached the subject to Ezra yet, considering that he was younger than she and might not want really to be thinking of starting a family yet. But for a Mandalorian it is very important to have the bloodlines continue. She did not like the fact that once she got pregnant she could no longer be a warrior until the child reaches five seasons old.

"You are awful quiet tonight." Ezra said as replaced the power cell in his Lightsaber. Reattaching the hilt together and hanging it back on his belt that sat in the corner.

"I am just thinking about the upcoming assault." She lied as she saw Ezra look at her then shrug and reached over and took her hand. "I am Jedi, and after being with you I now can sense more from you then before. What is wrong?"

"I am leery to tell you something." Sabine said looking over at her mate.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Ezra teased her somewhat then realized it could be a possibility.

"No, not yet." Sabine squeezed his hand and smiled when she saw first his relief then he considers the "Not Yet." It made her laugh a little. "I have something more important to tell you."

"Uh oh, I don't have to fight you again." Ezra worried because last time she really kicked his ass and he was a little afraid of her.

Laughing she saw him smile and give a little chuckle. "No, only if you ever try to leave me. Then by right I have to really kick your ass." Moving over to sit by him she gazed into his eyes and felt better. "At some point, we should talk about the future."

"Oh, like whether we should stay here on Lothal or even stay with the Rebellion at all. I am having concerns about the Leadership, they seem more inclined to not realize that they are in a war now." Ezra had argued with Mon Mothma on several occasions that trying to get the Empire to change politically was never going to succeed. The Empire was corrupted at its heart with power mad individuals that forced down justice and freedom.

"We can talk about that later, it is almost time for bed. Since we are still on standby perhaps we should enjoy the time we have not thinking about something that may not even be possible." Sabine said leaning forward and kissing him deeply, delaying the subject of what the subject completely. Pulling off her armor she reached gave him a come hither look and he smirked.

Ezra could now feel Sabine in the Force better than anyone he has before. He was connected to her even though she could not sense him in the force he could sense her. He knew that she deflected the talk about the future and even though she did want sex, she was using it to distract him. Reaching over he caressed her breasts. They became firm as he massaged them and she moaned lightly. Leaning over she whispered in his ear that she needed him to do her now. Quickly undressing they almost did not make it onto the sleeping pad.

Ezra reached down and slipped two of his fingers into Sabine. At first, she looked at him puzzlingly but as he slid them in and out of her while at the same time rubbing her sensitive area with his thumb she began to moan. Grabbing his member, she started to stroke him in time with what his fingers were doing. Leaning her head back on the pillow she felt the approaching orgasm as she suddenly stiffened letting it flow thru her. Deciding that was enough and that she needed more, she started pulling him towards her opening. Knowing the cue, Ezra moved forward and removed his fingers. Replacing them with his member. As he slipped in Sabine had another orgasm and her insides squeezed him tightly causing him to groan with pleasure. Soon he was pumping her and she was almost begging him not to stop, but go faster and harder.

In the next tent, Hera put her hands over her sensitive ear cones. She could hear clearly everything that the two were doing. Especially since they were not being exactly quiet. Feeling frustrated she tried to block out the noise they were making but it also affected her in other ways. Due to her Twil'ek biology she was starting to get urges. One of them was to sneak across the camp and crawl naked into Kanan's bed. But she resisted, instead she decided to masturbate. Running her right hand down inside her panties, she began to rub herself. When she discovered what she was doing she paused. Then she started again it felt too good to stop. Inserting two of her fingers she began to move them in and out of herself. As she started to moan Kanan's name she put her left hand over her mouth so that no one heard her. Moments later she had what she was seeking, some release. An orgasm that almost made her bit her own hand. Flowing through her violently she squeezed her eyes shut until it passed. Disappointed with herself she got up, then noticed that her panties were soaked. So, she changed them put on her rob and went out to the fire.

Old Dana and a younger woman by the name of Tanya Vask were already their drinking hot tea. As Hera approached Old Dana handed her a cup.

"So that is how the Empire is going to win, by having a young couple keep us awake long into the night having sex." Tanya complained as Hera sat.

"Now Essee, I did the same thing when I married my first husband twenty years ago." Old Dana said as she saw the other two grins.

"Yes, but Dana I doubt you were as loud as them." Tanya commented seeing Dana give a smirk

"Well one of my neighbors stopped making eye contact after one night me and Gusrt became a little vocal." Dana replied see the two women start to laugh.

"I am half tempted to move my tent over by the Men's side." Hera commented but Dana shook her head.

"From what Ryder has told me that Lasat snores louder than an imperial walker." Dana said and all three laughed then Dana turned toward the tents. "Sounds like they are done. What do you think Hera?"

"I do not hear anything." Hera replied, because of her Twil'ek hearing she could hear better than a human. "Yes, they are done."

"Good now maybe we can get some sleep." Tanya said as she stood and dumped her tea into the fire as the other two stood and did the same. Soon all three entered their respected tents and tried to sleep the rest of the night, or until Ezra and Sabine had sex again.

In the morning Hera walked out of her tent, confused as she watched Sabine run to the Refresher with her hand over her mouth. Shaking her head, she went to sit by the fire. Old Dana was already their looking at Sabine as she ducked into one of the stalls. Moments later Sabine joined them. Seeming to be paler than normal. Old Dana picked up a device and told Sabine to put her index finger inside.

"Will this stop me from feeling sick?" Sabine asked as Dana looked at her medical scanner. Then the Old woman smiled broadly. "What?"

"You are pregnant dear." Old Dana said cheerfully as she watched Sabine's eyes widen and she dropped down to sit on one of the stools. "According to this almost two days."

Hera almost laughed with happiness and saw a small smile spread on Sabine's face. Then she frowned, she would have to tell Ezra. As he approached she could not help herself from joyfully telling him. All three-woman watched as Ezra fainted.

0

Sabine and Ezra have been bonded and Married for a month. Recently Sabine has found out that she is pregnant and notified Ezra. Ezra took it well, he fainted. For Sabine, she now must tell him that now they would have to return to Mandalore. Not because she is afraid that something might happen to either of them, but so that her offspring will have family ties to the Wren Clan. But Ezra while unconscious has had a powerful Force Vision one that determines what the future may hold for him and Sabine.

While Ezra was unconscious he thought it weird he experienced a very strong emotional vision. He knew from the past it was of the future. He was standing in a large room, that he recognized as the Great Hall for Clan Wren. Before him two young girls with dark and black hair faced each other with wooden staves. Looking on proudly across from Ezra was Ulsa, Alrich and Tristan, Sabine's family on Mandalore. Glancing to his left Sabine stood next to him, her stomach was showing signs of being pregnant again and she looked lovingly back at him. It was a powerful vision that Ezra did not really want to wake up from. But he did, as he came out of his unconsciousness he could see Sabine gazing down at him with concern. Reaching up he caressed and held his hand on her face. Then he saw Hera and Kanan looking at him, Kanan had a confused expression on his features as Ezra concluded Kanan had picked up some of the emotions from the vision.

"Are you alright, my love." Sabine asked worried. "You have been unconscious for almost an hour."

Ezra looked at her confused, an hour it felt more like a couple of seconds. Then he realized that the force vision had taken a lot longer than he expected. "Yes, I am fine. Just that I had the most wonderful Vision that it was hard to come away from it." Standing with the help of Kanan he took Sabine's hand. "Did I hear right, you are pregnant."

"Yes." Sabine answered as Ezra picked her up in a hug twirling her around in a circle laughing as he hugged her tightly.

"That is wonderful. It is line with the vision that I had." Ezra said happily.

"Remember Ezra a force vision is not one hundred percent accurate or it might be one possible future." Kanan warned as he thought about the fact that he sensed some of the vision that Ezra had.

After hearing a lot of congratulations from the others, Sabine quickly pushed Ezra into their tent. She wanted to be alone with him and she did not want the others to see her cry. As the tears ran down her cheek she did not know what affected her more the news of the pregnancy or that Ezra had some type of vision of them thru the force. Wanting to hear about it, Ezra told her the vision he had while he was unconscious. Seeing that it made her cry more, he took her in his arms holding her. She immediately put her head against his shoulders and felt better.

"We will have to make sure that we make the vision come true. It was such a wonderful vision." Ezra said quietly.

"When?" Sabine asked holding him tightly. Wondering if he knew that eventually she would ask for them to go to Mandalor.

"After the attack here, if it ever happens. Either way as soon as it is possible to leave without being shot down we will go regardless." Ezra replied, now unsure if he wanted to put his unborn daughters in danger. "Since I believe that the rebellion is doomed to fail."

"What do you mean the rebellion is doomed to fail?" Sabine asked becoming serious.

"I did not want to tell you yet, but Ryder has found out that Mon Mothma and Bail Organa want to retry politically to get the Empire to change its ways." Ezra informed her and Sabine knew what he was talking about. Both Senators believed with good intentions they could change the Empire without resorting to War and conflict. "I think Hera and Kanan are beginning to wonder if the leadership is actually capable of leading this rebellion."

"So how long do we wait?" Sabine asked as she also thought about the dangerous situation that they are in.

"Two months. Then we resign or quit and find a way to leave for Mandalore." Ezra said as he considered the ramifications of him no longer training as a Jedi and then basically no longer being in the Rebellion.

"I think you are right." Sabine said as she returned to hold her Bond Mate. Turning her head, she began to kiss Ezra passionately. But as she felt him return the passion he stopped and pulled back. "What?"

"Do you think we should, you know have sex. You are pregnant, doesn't that mean you shouldn't have sex anymore. Well at least until you have the babies." Ezra explained and looked at Sabine with concern.

"No, you idiot. We can have sex almost until they are born." Sabine said angrily as she glared at him. "Don't even think of cutting me off for eight to nine months!" Pulling back, she started to take her armor and clothes off. "Now get naked."

"Are you sure it is safe for you and the babies?" Ezra asked as he slowly removed his clothes.

"Yes. I am pregnant not handicapped." Sabine said with amusement. "It is sweet that you worry about me and the babies, but I am not going to be celibate. I plan on having sex as many times as possible before these are born." As she patted her belly and as soon as Ezra was naked she pushed him onto their bed.

Two months later Sabine led Ezra down the boarding ramp of the Ghost. They had already said Goodbye and wanted them all to return in seven months to be there when the babies were born. Sabine was crying as she hugged Hera, Kanan, Zeb and even Chopper. She overheard Kanan telling Ezra to continue his studies and to grow in the Force. As Ezra hugged each of his friends he felt like he was abandoning them. But they all agreed, putting Sabine's and Ezra's children at risk was just foolish. As Sabine and Ezra moved away, Hera closed the ramp. Walking toward the Clan Fortress Sabine could see her mother Ursa, her Father Alrich and her brother Tristan. They all were smiling and waving to Sabine and Ezra. Turning both Ezra and Sabine waved to the Ghost as it hovered and flew off. Ezra held Sabine and she cried heavy tears as they waited for the ship to go out of sight.

Five years later. Ezra stood where he saw himself in the vision. Watching his two four-year-old daughters, Mera and Serena practice with wooden 3 foot staves. Showing their Grandparents and Uncle their skills with the practice weapons. The three looked on with interest and pride at how good they were at lunges, blocking and countering. Ezra glanced over at his beautiful and pregnant Bond Mate Sabine and smiled. He saw her beaming with pride at her daughters as they showed what they had been taught by Ezra. But earlier she had been upset since they have not heard from Hera, Kanan or Zeb in almost two years since the Rebellion. But Ezra somewhat convinced her that they had not for their protection, that Hera, Kanan and Zeb did not return so that no one knew that he and Sabine were here on Mandalore. She reluctantly accepted this. But he did not tell her that Rex had told him that he did not even know where they were. Rex had heard rumors that Zeb had returned to his people and Hera and Kanan were now flying around the Galaxy righting wrongs wherever they found them. But those were just rumors Rex had heard. Ezra decided one day he would go and search for them, but first he had to make sure his daughters and his unborn child were safe. Also, he was not sure he could convince Sabine to let him go alone or even with just Tristan. So, until then he would silently search thru other means. Maybe even have his Bond Mother in Law Ursa contact The New Republic and have that war hero Luke Skywalker search for them. Returning to watching his daughters he felt Sabine lean up against him. Holding him close. No, for now he was where he wanted to be. With his Bond Mate and Children. But eventually he would find out what had happened to Hera, Kanan and Zeb. He had to.

0

Ezra and Sabine have lost all contact with Hera and Kanan. Zeb was located and now is with Colonel Rex. Even though Ezra has made numerous attempts to locate them through different means he has been unable to find them. Currently he has asked his Bond Mate Mother in Law, Ursa Wren one of the High Leaders of Mandalor to have the New Republic attempt to locate them. But to no avail.

"Ezra, I have news from the New Republic." Ursa said as she waved for Ezra to come over. "Mon Mothma is sending an agent to investigate your friend's disappearance. As a favor to me."

"Who is this agent?" Ezra asked as he looked to make sure Sabine was not around to hear. He was planning to go search soon and did not want his Bond Mate to know yet.

"Luke Skywalker." Ursa saw Ezra frown and clench his hands tightly.

"I wonder if he knows." Ezra said quietly. Worry etched his face, they all had taken drastic steps to ensure that no one knew that he or Sabine were here, and that their children were even born.

"I do not know. If necessary I will not have him come here but meet at the Space Port. I have no wish for the Republic to take my grandchildren away to be made into Jedi." Ursa said menacingly as she saw that Ezra was thinking the same thing. He had no wish for him or his children to be a Jedi for the Republic.

Seeing Sabine carrying her one year old son Torva enter. Ursa became silent and smiled over to her. Taking the baby Ursa held her grandson on her lap and tickling his chin, she became delighted when he giggled.

"Now what were you two discussing before I came in?" Sabine looked at Ezra and she scowled. "I know it is something serious because Ezra is trying to use that Jedi Calm face thing and he does that when he does not want to worry me." She said pointing at Ezra. They had been Bond Mates for almost six years and she knows when he is trying to keep something bad from her.

"Nothing to disastrous daughter." As Ursa held her grandson. "We were just discussing that the New Republic is sending an Agent here that we believe should not have any contact with Ezra or my grandchildren."

"Who is this agent?" Sabine narrowed her eyes at her Bond Mate.

"Luke Skywalker." Ezra replied and watched Sabine's expression change to hostile.

"He is not taking my babies! I will not have my children be some symbol for the New Republic to wave in front of the people!" Sabine said with anger.

"We all agree, I would fight him before I allow him to lay one hand on my children." Ezra declared seeing Sabine soften. Reaching over he put his arms around her. She excepted the embrace and held him just as tightly.

"Just don't do anything stupid that takes you away from me. I can still kick your ass if I have to." She said feeling an urge to take him to bed. But now was not the time to indulge in anything but the situation at hand. "Why is he coming now? I mean he has made no intentions of coming to Mandalor in the past."

"That is my doing, I am afraid. I asked the New Republic to look for a missing item and they decided to send Luke Skywalker to investigate. Do not worry my daughter, I will meet him on the Landing Port and give him the information there. I would suggest that you and your family go to the North cottage and wait for him to depart." Ursa said handing Sabine back her son.

"No, I will remain. In case he detects me or my children. More than likely he will only be able to sense me. If I am not around my children then he might not be able to feel them." Ezra told them as he clasped his lightsaber. Seeing the worry on Sabine's face he reached up and stroked her face with his hand. "Don't worry I won't do anything stupid I promise."

"Just come back to me." Sabine looked at her mother who nodded and left the hall. "Before he gets here, I want some time with my Bond Mate in private. To bed my love. Now move." Sabine took his hand and while carrying their son headed for their quarters dropping Torva in the nursery so he could take a nap. Then pulled Ezra into their bedroom.

When Luke Skywalker's X-Wing fighter landed he could have sworn he felt a disturbance in the Force. Seeing several armored Mandalorian warriors waiting for him. As he stepped out of the fighter he ordered Artoo to remain on the ship.

"Welcome Luke Skywalker, I am Ursa of the Clan Wren." The lead Mandalorian said as he bowed to her.

"In the name of the New Republic I thank you for your welcome. The High Council is hoping that this will lead to better relations between the New Republic and Mandalor." Luke Skywalker could sense the hostility emanating towards him. Especially by Ursa Wren. "I have been sent to search for Hera Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus."

"This is everything we have on them." Ursa said handing him a data card then waited, but Luke could tell she wanted him to leave. Then he felt it, a force presence nearby. Someone strong in the Force, and more importantly someone who felt like a Jedi.

"Are there Jedi here?" Luke asked in a daze he could feel the other and he knew the other could feel him. "The New Republic has ordered that any Jedi to be reported to the council so they can be asked to rejoin the Jedi Order." He informed them as he used the Force to try to pinpoint the other.

"If we did, they have no interest in joining the New Order." Ursa declared stepping in front of Luke putting her hand on her blaster. "Now I suggest you leave."

Luke did not understand, the few that he had found were glad to return to be part of the Order again. "Not until I at least talk to them." Luke could almost feel that he was now the target of every Mandalorian as they pointed their blasters at him.

"No, you will leave. I have no interest in being in the new Jedi Order." A voice said just on the edge of the landing pad.

"Ezra Bridger, I thought you died just before the Destruction of the First Death Star. You were listed MIA after the fight at Lothal." Luke looked at the man and even though they were the same age he looked older than Luke. Worry stretched across his face. Luke could see the handle of a Lightsaber held in his right hand.

"I would like it to remain that everyone believes I am dead, Luke. I prefer to not be part of your New Order. So, leave." Ezra declared and activated his lightsaber. The green blade humming over the sounds around them.

Luke grasped his own weapon but did not activate it. He did not want to face a fellow Jedi even if it became necessary. That and he was sure that Ezra was way better than he was dueling. He had more training and longer time to practice. But before he could voice that he did not want to fight, Ezra bounded over and swung his weapon at him. Luke activated and blocked the swing. Backing away, blocking the upper cut from another swing of Ezra's blade. In moments, the two fought across the Landing Pad. The Mandalorian's pulled back out of the combat area. Jumping high Luke landed several meters away and prepared to defend himself. But Ezra stopped and deactivated his blade.

"You need more practice. I could have struck you down at least five times." Ezra declared as he watched Luke deactivate his own. "How in Bantha Fur did you defeat Darth Vadar?" Feeling embarrassed Luke frowned at the man. "If you come back I might have to defeat you. Go, I have no interest in joining your New Order now and I do not want to harm you. So, find Hera and Kanan and maybe I might change my mind." Turning he walked back into the large building.

Luke watched Ezra leave and felt annoyed. But what he once thought about came back to him. Darth Vadar or Anakin Skywalker had taken it easy on him when he faced him. It bothered him that Darth Vadar had defeated Jedi Masters as easy as Ezra had just admitted that he could have defeated him. Was defeated by him. Turning he went back to his fighter. Deciding that he needed to find Hera and Kanan so that he could convince Ezra to join the New Order.

Ezra watched the X-Wing depart and exhaled. When Ursa walked up she looked at him in confusion.

"If you could have defeated him, why didn't you?" Ursa asked as she looked at the fighter leaving.

"I really did not want to, he now knows that he is not a match for me. I gave him a challenge and if he succeeds maybe I will join his Order. But I will never let my children." Ezra thought a moment as he turned and went inside. "It all depends if Luke can convince Kanan to join, if he does perhaps it won't be as bad."

"So, what are you going to tell Sabine?" Ursa asked as she followed him inside.

"Nothing, but perhaps I should also go and look for Hera and Kanan. That is if I convince Sabine to let me go." Ezra saw the concern on his Bond Mother in Law and he grinned. In the years, she had accepted Ezra as one of her family and did not want him to do anything that would jeopardize his life or upset her daughter. Which would be disastrous.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Complete Story Revised

Ezra has faced Luke Skywalker and in some ways defeated him, but also challenged him to find Hera and Kanan. Ezra has also decided that perhaps he better try and find his old friends as well, but first he needed to convince the one person who could deny him to go. Sabine. He knows that if she tells him not to go then he would not go. But in the same respects he believes that he should find his friends. So, he has called the two people that he trusts more than his family on Mandalor. Colonel Rex and Zeb.

Inside the main Hall of the Clan Wren, Ezra waits kneeling trying to focus the Force to discover where to start his search for Hera and Kanan. As Kanan once told him to find something, start in the beginning. So, he decides to go to Lothal and begin the search there. When Sabine and his children enter he stands and feels reluctant to ask Sabine to let him go. Once angered Sabine could be a force to be reckoned with that and Ezra was afraid of her.

"Well I can tell you did not do anything really stupid. But Tristan told me that you did face Luke Skywalker. That may be considered only slightly stupid." Sabine said as she handed Trova to Ezra so he could hold his son. His daughters approached waiting to hug their father. Sabine had tried to convince the five-year old girls that their father would be fine but with their minor Force abilities they sensed something was wrong when they went to the North Cottage. Now they were relieved that their father was fine. As did Sabine, she worried so much that Ezra would be taken from her.

"As to that, I think I should go and search for Kanan and Hera." Ezra saw the anger rise in Sabine as she glared at him. "I have not been totally honest with you, I have been trying to locate them for the past year and only know they are still alive."

"I know." Sabine said as she saw the shock on his face. "I let you believe that I did not know you were looking. Remember my love, I am a lot more cunning then you."

"That you are, and a lot more beautiful." Ezra said seeing Sabine smirk then shake her head.

"So, you are down to flattery. You may go, but Tristan goes with you if he agrees. I do not need my Mate to again try to martyr himself. So, when do you think you will leave?" Sabine asked seeing the relief on Ezra's face.

"As soon as Rex and Zeb arrive. They agreed to come along. Rex seems to have several ideas where they might be at." Ezra relied seeing that secretly Sabine wanted to go too. But she had to stay to take care of their children. "They should be here in two days."

"I am only agreeing to let you go and search, but only for two months. I want my Mate back here. Understand." Sabine ordered as she reached out and took his hand. "Remember if you get hurt or killed I will kick your ass from here to the Capital. So, come back to us safe and sound. Hopefully with Kanan and Hera."

"Of course, My love. Nothing will stop me from coming back." Ezra felt Sabine squeeze his hand and gaze into his eyes. He could swear that he saw a tear form in her eyes as she nodded and moved closer to hold him. Carefully including the two girls into the hug.

That night she held Ezra with her head on his chest. They had not fallen asleep yet and she only laid there listening to him breathing. Her heart was hurting. In six years, they had not been apart for more than a couple of days now Ezra was leaving for two months. But at that moment she needed him to make love to her so she began to kiss him passionately.

The next day Ezra's asked Tristan if he would like to go and look for Hera and Kanan with him and Tristan was eager to go. As they waited for Rex and Zeb arrive, Ezra spent as much time as he could with his children. He was going to miss them as much as he was going to miss Sabine. He had one more night to spend with her and he decided to make sure she knew he was coming back and nothing in the Galaxy would stop him.

Landing a one-time Imperial Assault shuttle Rex bounded down the ramp, with Zeb close behind. Ezra thought that the old Clone looked older than the last time he saw him, but he did not act it. He was still fit and ready to go. Looking at the Lasat Ezra smiled. "You are just as ugly as ever." Ezra said to Zeb as the Lasat growled.

"Look who's talking, I am surprised with that mug that Sabine still wants you." Zeb said as he walked up to Ezra. Then he hugged Ezra picking him up off his feet. They all laughed as Zeb put him down seeing Sabine who waited to be hugged.

"So, Sabine you still with this ugly trouble maker." Zeb asked as he hugged Sabine.

"Well I have to, who else would have him." Sabine replied as she watched Ezra hug Rex and she waited to hug him too. As they all laughed Ezra and Sabine led them inside the Clan Hall to find out what each other was up since the last time they saw each other.

Inside they found out that Colonel Rex had retired from the New Republic and sort of borrowed the Assault shuttle that was assigned to him and he never returned it. Rex before he retired to come here he had downloaded all the information he could on Hera and Kanan from the Intelligence Services. Ezra had to admire the old soldier he knew that eventually Ezra would contact him about going to search for their old comrades so Rex had prepared for the call.

Before Zeb left Hera and Kanan he asked them to keep in touch. But they never did. So, he did not know where they would be. He did know where they came from though. Ezra believed that Zeb blamed himself for not staying with them, then at least he would know where they were. Telling Ezra, the systems that they visited when they left the New Republic, Zeb believes that eventually Hera and Kanan will return to those systems. So, Ezra mentioned Lothal. Both Rex and Zeb agreed that would be a good place to start.

Just before the shuttle was about to lift off, Ezra stood before Sabine. He had already hugged his children telling them that he would be back soon. But now he had to tell Sabine goodbye for two months. He could see the sorrow in her eyes as he reached out and hugged her, holding her close. Leaning over he kissed her and she melted into his arms.

"Come back to me soon." Sabine sadly chocked as she held Ezra. Feeling upset that he was leaving for such a long time. "Our bed will be lonely without you in it."

"I will be back as soon as I can, or in the two months. Remember absence makes the heart grow fonder." Ezra replied seeing the grimace on Sabine's face.

"That is so sappy. Come back and prove that." Kissing Ezra one more time, she turned and walked away. Not really wanting to see him leave. She felt tears running down her face she went inside on the intent to make sure their children were not upset as much as she was. But instead she went to one of the parapets to be alone for a few moments to gather herself.

Ezra watched from the viewport as the shuttle rose and streaked off. He missed them now more than he thought he would, and it only had been a few minutes. Glancing over at the three others he saw them looking at him with concern. "Let's go. The sooner gone the sooner we can come back." Rex set the course for Lothal he engaged the hyperdrive.

Sabine stood on the parapet and watched the shuttle leave, she already missed Ezra. Touching her stomach, she silently wondered if she should have told him that she was pregnant again. Then smirked and went to tell her mother and father. At least they are not going off on some adventure leaving her to worry.

0

Ezra had obtained permission from Sabine his Bond Mate to search for Hera and Kanan, she reluctantly agreed but only for two months and he had to take her brother Tristan along. As the Assault Shuttle piloted by his old comrade Rex and Zeb are on their way to start the search. Ezra has decided that they start the search at the beginning, Lothal. Before they departed Sabine decided not to tell Ezra that she is pregnant again.

As the Old Imperial Assault Shuttle approached Lothal, Ezra began to search through the Force hoping to detect Kanan. He could not sense him anywhere nearby. But that did not mean anything sometimes the Force moved in mysterious ways. Landing the shuttle outside of Lothal Capital City. Looking out of the main viewport they could see Ryder Azadi waiting for them to land. The old one-time governor smiled as he watched the Shuttle land. But he knew that they were not going to be happy. He had used every resource he had and he had no information on the location of Hera and Kanan. Ryder knew of one other source the Loth-Wolves, but he could not contact them. But Ezra could.

Ezra shook Ryder's hand and smiled, inhaling he closed his eyes. He had missed Lothal and being back allowed him to enjoy the smell of the planet of his birth again. Pulling a cloak out from behind him he put it on. No one outside of his trusted friends need to know that he was still alive. Pulling the hood over his head he followed Ryder to a speeder that waited for them. Once out on the plains Ryder spoke.

"I have not seen Hera or Kanan for almost two years, but that does not mean that they could not be here. Remember this planet is mostly mountains and plains. A lot of places to hide out there." Ryder said as he sped faster across the plains heading to the old hide-out that they had used back during the war. Deep in the South where the Loth-Wolves first spoke to Kanan. "I figure if my sources can't help maybe one that only you can talk to."

"The Loth-Wolves." Ezra said and he wondered if the Wolves would cooperate but they were connected to the planet and the Force. If Kanan was here on the Lothal then they would know.

The caves that were they once were hiding when the Empire was searching for them relentlessly. But Ezra remembered something more pleasant, this is where Sabine had claimed him as her Mate. They had spent two months here just being together, even though there was the constant threat of being found by the Empire it was the happiest time he had in the years before then. Walking over to where his and Sabine's tent was at one time, he closed his eyes allowing the Force to bind him to the area. When he opened his eyes, the White Loth-Wolf was standing before him.

"DUME." The Wolf rumbled at Ezra. Looking down at him with the same expression that it had when Ezra had first seen it.

"Yes, we are looking for Kanan Dume." Ezra said as he did not move and saw the Wolf pull back somewhat.

"DUME." It repeated then it laid down and Ezra knew that the Loth-Wolf did not know or would not tell him where Kanan was. It was very confusing but if Kanan was here on the planet the Loth-Wolf would most likely take Ezra to him. Turning towards the others he looked down. "I do not think that he knows, or he won't tell me if he did." As he looked back the Loth-Wolf was gone.

"Where did it go?" Tristan asked as he walked up to Ezra.

"Who knows, they do that sometimes." Ezra explained as he started to walk back to the others followed by Tristan.

"So where do we go now?' Tristan asked as he followed Ezra, glancing back to see the Wolf appeared again or not.

Exhaling Ezra knew of one that might tell him but he was leery to ask him. "Bendu on Atollon. That is where we go and ask next." He could hear the inhales from Rex and Zeb.

"Are you insane." Rex said as he shuddered at remembering those large Arachnids that almost made him dinner. "I doubt that he would help you, he might even try to destroy you."

"We have no choice, I know Bendu probably knows where Kanan is, and where Kanan is Hera most likely will be with him." Ezra headed back to the speeder and he did feel subconscious about asking the huge Force sensitive being for anything. He was not the most stable individual and was vastly powerful. "I am not going to ask any of you to go."

"I'm going." Tristan said without delay. "I dare not return to Mandalor without you, Sabine would probably kick my ass if I let something happen to you." Ezra at that moment felt closer to his Bond Mate brother in law.

"Thank you, Tristan." Ezra said and looked at the others. "Rex, Zeb you do not have to come. I am sure once we land you can drop me off then go into orbit and wait."

"No way. I am coming along. Who else has kept you alive before Sabine made you hers." Zeb nodded and Rex just shrugged and agreed to go.

"Well Ryder I guess we will be leaving. It was nice to see you again." Ezra said as he shook the man's hand.

"If you got room, I would like to come along." Ryder said as he saw Ezra shake his head.

"No, if Hera and Kanan come back here. You have to be here to contact us." Ezra said and he could see Ryder reluctantly agree. Taking them back to the Shuttle he waved as they took off.

Setting the course to Atollon the Shuttle streaked toward the desolate planet. Rex informed him that the Imperials had placed an off-limits buoy in orbit as a warning for no one to land on Atollon. Zeb shook his head and mumbled that they had to be crazy.

Landing on the planet, Rex removed the scanners to repel the Arachnids from getting to close to the ship and them. But the it took several moments to get them to activate and the four ended up defending themselves from the multi-legged creatures. Ezra made quick work of a couple of them while others pushed them back with blaster fire. Once the Sensor probs activated the Arachnids backed off. Then making sure that they had at least two with them as they made their way to where Ezra had last seen Bendu. Hopefully he still believed that he was the center of the Force. Waving the others back, Ezra approached.

"Bendu, Bendu I would like to talk to you." Ezra yelled as he looked over seeing the massive Arachnids trying to get close enough to get to them. Keeping his hand on his lightsaber he saw about twenty or thirty of the beasts moving around them.

"I am here, Jedi. What is it you want?" The massive being said as it seemed to come out of the ground.

"I am trying to find Kanan, do you remember him. He was once here with me." Ezra asked as he saw Bendu stare at him menacingly.

"I remember him. He is not here. Nor do I expect him to come here. He has caused me great discomfort and insult." Bendu said loudly. "But I believe that once you believe you are about to find him than you will find him. Think young Jedi where would Kanan go if he did not want to be found."

"It could be anywhere, he bounced around a lot with Hera." Ezra said exasperated as he saw the disappointment line Bendu's face.

"You have grown in knowledge, but not enough to think. Where would Kanan go." Bendu replied.

"He would go anywhere Hera would decide to go. By the Force I am an idiot." Ezra said waving his hand in the air discouraged with himself that he did not think of that before. He had begun the search by focusing on Kanan, believing that Kanan had selected where to hide. But Hera was the pilot and Captain of the Ghost, she would go where she felt at home. "Ryloth. They have gone to Ryloth."

"You now know where to search. I shall return to my slumber." Bendu submerged and the Four of them were left alone with the Arachnids.

"Ezra, I searched for them on Ryloth already." Rex said as he walked besides him toward the Shuttle. "I even contacted Hera's father Cham Syndulla and he did not know where they were."

"You searched where you expected to find them, but not where they were." Ezra almost ran back to the ship and the others were hard pressed to keep up.

"I hate it when he starts being so Jedi Philosophical. Kanan used to say things like that when we did not know what to do or where to go." Zeb complained as he entered the ship.

"You get used to it." Rex said as he watched Ezra go into one of the rooms on the shuttle to meditate. "The Jedi during the clone wars used to get all Philosophical at the worst of times and that kept me alive." Plotting the course, the ship slowly rose and headed for space. Rex did not push the accelerator to max until they had cleared the rocky outcrops. He wanted to achieve higher altitudes just in case Bendu decided to strike at them.

Ryloth, home-world of Twil'eks. Rex frowned he thought he searched everywhere on that planet but maybe he did miss where they were hiding. Most of the planet was like Lothal but a lot wilder and harsher. As they entered Hyperspace he started to wonder why Hera and Kanan decided to go underground and hide from even their friends.

0

Luke Skywalker soared towards Ryloth in his Starfighter. After several days of back tracking locations where the "Ghost" had refueled Artoo had discovered a pattern. One that led to Ryloth. Using his diplomatic codes, Luke was granted approach vectors to land at the Capital on Ryloth. As he approached he could see the modest defense fleet that now orbited the planet. One Arquitens class light cruiser, and two Nebulan class Frigates sat over the planet. Landing inside the huge cave that served as a landing field he slowly put down, directed by a landing field operator. Shutting down the fighter he looked around the grotto, at least four squadrons of other X-Wings and three Corellian Corvette Cruisers were on the field. Seeing a robed light blue Twil'ek waiting for him to exit his fighter. Getting out of his fighter he approached the man.

"Welcome Honored Sir, I am Vos Folaska. I have been assigned to be your guide and aide, while you are visiting us." Vos said as he bowed to him. "I will escort you to our honored guest rooms as soon as the other honored guests arrive." Looking past Luke, he pointed to an Assault Lambda Class shuttle approaching.

Luke saw the shuttle and felt a familiar presence within the ship as it descended and landed. Luke watched as Ezra, a Mandalorian, a Lasat and an old bearded man walked down the ramp, Ezra approached the Twil'ek guide but looked at Luke. After introductions Luke heard that the guide had been instructed to refer to them as, Specter, Mandalorian, Lasat and Colonel. After Vos had escorted them to the guest quarters Luke sat, after instructing Artoo to search for the "Ghost" thru the data network. When Ezra approached Luke, he expected him to tell him to leave.

"While we wait for your droid to locate the information, perhaps I could instruct you on some Jedi Swordsman Techniques." Ezra said quietly seeing the shock on Luke's face.

"Yes, I definitely could use anything that you can teach me." Luke stood and followed Ezra to the roof. He noticed that Ezra had two three-foot long practice sticks and he handed one to Luke.

While the others watched, Luke discovered that he had a lot to learn. Shaking his left hand after Ezra had hit his wrist with the stick in the first minute. He listened intently to Ezra.

"Luke, you can't just rely on the force to guide you, you have to use skill and technique as well. Fiancé is an art form." Ezra said as he thrust, then spun the wooden blade around and Luke blocked both, but the third back hand swing struck his upper left thigh. "Better, but remember to be ready for the reversal from a forehand spin." This continued for almost two hours and at the end of the instruction Luke felt he could handle himself better than when he started. He had only been struck twice.

"Much better Luke. Now, if you come across someone who is moderately trained you should be able to defend yourself. If you continue to practice you should be good enough to handle anyone you encounter including an Inquisitor." Ezra said as he dropped the stick and went back down into the guest quarters.

Luke stood there, he watched the others leave and he dropped the stick as well. Thinking to himself. Ezra was right, he did not understand or knew enough about the force to consider himself as skilled enough to reestablish the Jedi Order or even lead the order. Determination was not enough, he needed to learn and have a better connection to the force before he could even be competent enough. Walking down the steps he headed for the communication center to contact Leia and the council to delay searching for candidates and other Jedi to rebuild the Order.

Ezra and Zeb watched as Luke walked into the Command and Communication building by the Landing pad.

"That was sneaky, Ezra and cunning." Jeb said as he went and sat down.

"What are you talking about?" Ezra asked as he looked at the Lasat.

"Making him see that he is far from ready to rebuild the Jedi Order. That he needs a lot more training before he can even start. I did not think you had it in you. Sabine is influencing you more than I realized." Zeb said as Tristan and Rex laughed.

"Ha, Ha." Ezra replied then looked back out the window.

0

On Mandalor, Sabine knelt trying to instill patience. Her daughters, Mera and Selena also knelt practicing what their father had taught them about concentration and meditation. Letting themselves feel the force, even though Sabine could not she felt it important that she try to continue their lessons. Torva was playing in the corner not old enough yet to even begin training.

"This is not the same, Mother. Father guides us and shows us how to feel." Mera said frustrated at not being able to concentrate. Selena nodded as she too was not able to concentrate.

"Your Father is not here!" Sabine replied angrily and sadly at the same time. Attempting not to let them see the tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Mother we did not mean to make you sad." Selena said as she stood with Mera behind her, then her two daughters came over and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around them and squeezed them tightly.

"We will try to do it without Father." Mera sniffled as she hugged her mother.

"Thank you, my darlings, I don't mean to be sad and angry. But I miss your father." Sabine said returning the hugs then when they went back to concentrate she stood and left picking up Torva. It would be better if she was not in the room when they tried to concentrate. Putting Torva into his crib she went to her and Ezra's bedroom. Feeling deserted and alone, she went and picked up a crystal frame that showed her and Ezra at the North Cottage. She was almost tempted to throw the frame against the wall, but stopped and sat on the floor holding the image against her. She missed him so much it hurt, she glanced over at the bed and could almost see him lying there and she remembered holding him tightly with her head on his chest. Then she realized that it was not that he was gone it was her hormones were off balance, grumbling she silently commented that maybe it would be fair if Ezra carried and birthed this baby that was growing in her. Knowing that it was impossible she stood and put the frame back on the stand and went to check on her daughters determined not to let the hormones cause her to be as sad as she was feeling.

0

Back on Ryloth Luke asked the Long-Distance Communication Technician to direct a two-way communication to Leia Organa to inform her of his decision to delay the rebuilding of the Jedi Order and to contact the New Republic Council to delay attempting to find Jedi or Candidates for the Jedi Order he found that the communications relay was not functioning. About to ask the Technician he felt and heard a Technician nearby inhale sharply.

"Enemy Star Destroyers approaching." The Tech said in shock. "Sound the alarm we are under attack!" Then every technician and soldier began to move around the command center in near panic. Luke stood and moved over to one of the corners to get out of the way. Seeing a Twil'ek man walk in and everyone turned to star at him awaiting orders.

"Prepare for attack. Have all anti-fighter cannons manned, launch all squadrons and all ground based capital ships." The Officer commanded as the others rushed to obey orders.

"General Syndulla, should we have all civilian ships muster to attack the Enemy." A nearby lower officer asked as he held his hand over a local communicator.

"No, most of those ships are minimally shielded and have only small defensive weapons. Leave them to evacuate non-combatants if we must." Syndulla ordered then saw Ezra, Tristan, Zeb and Rex enter the command room. Just as a broad-based communication came over the intercoms.

"This is the Great Admiral Rosot Gindors, you will surrender and give me, Five hundred thousand credits, two-thousands of your females ages 18-20 and all of your starship fuel. Failure to do so will result in your destruction." The One time Imperial said over the general communication net.

"Open the comm." Syndulla ordered. Waiting for the open frequency. "Pirate Admiral Gindors, we are not going to surrender and we will only give you death." Clicking the comm off Syndulla saw all the soldiers and technicians smile proudly and turn back to defend their world.

"Can we help, General?" Ezra asked as the others stepped forward.

"Yes, Colonel would you and the Lasat take command of the civilian volunteers that are gathering out on the main boulevard, Specter perhaps you and the Mandalorian will go and stand with our ground forces at the front entrance." All four nodded then Ezra looked at Luke in the corner and Luke walked over.

"I would suggest General, that you take half of the volunteers and send them to the rear entrance. If they send down troop carriers more than likely they will send some troops to try to attack from behind." Rex suggested. "it is a common Imperial Tactic."

"Good Idea." Syndulla said then saw Luke approach. "Jedi Skywalker where would you like to be deployed?"

"I will go with the Colonel. But at the rear, so if they are going to attack there I can help keep them from getting into the city." Luke said then watched as everyone went to were they said they would go and General Syndulla started to direct the orbital battle.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

The Complete Story: Chapter 4 Revised

A trusted Comrade of Sabine and Ezra has kidnapped their son Torva and has demanded that Ezra meet him on Tantooine alone to fight. Fenn Rau now waits on the Desert World to challenge Ezra in honorable combat, Rau is hoping to defeat Ezra and claim Sabine as his Mate once Ezra is dead. Ezra has found Hera and Kanan, but they are unaware as Ezra races to Tantooine to save his son from Rau. Meanwhile the entire members of the Wren Clan are feeling that they have failed Sabine, Tristan, Ursa and Alrich the Leaders of the Clan and now recognize Ezra as a member of the Clan as well.

Fenn Rau saw the scavengers with their glowing eyes approach his ship before they probably knew that his ship was seen. The brown robed Jawas seemed reluctant at first to approach the ship or even the area due to the Sarlac pit. Where Rau guessed a good number of them probably are being digested. Using the bottom laser cannon, he shot serval meters away from them and watched them squeal and run. Grinning he had to admit the Jawas were stubborn because soon they tried again to approach the ship. To them it was too tempting a target. But after another salvo they broke and ran back to their large transport, and left the area. Rau was getting bored, he had been in the cabin for almost nineteen hours and even though he had spent a couple of hours feeding and giving the young boy behind him. He did not know what else to do to occupy his time. He was not a patient man, and he was unsure when Ezra would arrive. He hoped soon so that he would have something constructive to do. Imagining the battle, he would face Ezra. Crossing Lightsabers and after several lunges and parries he would drive the blade into Ezra. Then in triumph drop the younger man into the Sarlac pit, taking Ezra's lightsaber to Sabine and claiming her as his Mate. He closed his eyes and thought of the beautiful Sabine, the gentle smile and her quick wit. He could only imagine what her lips tasted like, or what she would be like in bed. But he looked forward to finding out. Hearing the boy complain again, Rau handed him a sweet treat allowing Rau another hour of silence and thoughts.

The Assault Shuttle neared Tantooine and Ezra left the cabin to join his comrades. Looking down at the Desert World he exhaled. He was not looking forward in maybe killing an old comrade and friend, but to save Torva he would. It was his hope that he could defeat the older man and return him to Mandalor to face judgement from the Leadership of the Clans. Fenn Rau was a war hero and he did deserve the benefit of the doubt. Thinking perhaps Sabine and Tristan may be right, that Rau has lost all sense of reality or has lost his mind, Ezra believed that he would try not to kill him. Even if it is a risk to himself. "Now remember, I am going to face him alone. Tristan, you will come out with me unarmed and if Rau agrees you will take Torva and come back to the ship. If I fall take him and go, return to Mandalor." Ezra saw all three of them wince and nod acceptance. "Tristan could you give this to Sabine, if I do get killed?" He asked as he handed Tristan a Data Chip.

"What is it?" Tristan asked looking at the small item.

"It is private, but I will tell you that it is basically me apologizing to her for not keeping my word and returning to her." Ezra replied and then checked his lightsaber, dropping his blaster into one of the seats. Then went back to the ramp to wait for Rex to set down at the quadrants. Tristan followed dropping all his weapons into the same seat.

Fenn Rau saw the Shuttle on his scanners then visibly as it approached. Grinning he opened the cockpit and picked up Torva. Anticipation vibrated thru his body as he dropped his primary blaster and put on his Helmet. The Lightsaber hung on his belt. Stepping under the wing of his fighter he watched the shuttle land and Ezra and Tristan stepped out. "I said to come alone!" He yelled to Ezra.

"Tristan is only here to take Torva. I will face you alone just as you have demanded." Ezra yelled back as Tristan stepped forward with his arms high showing he had no weapons.

"Fine take the boy. You are here and that is what I want." Rau said as Tristan stepped up and took Torva.

"Traitor." Triston said as he turned and returned to the Assault shuttle. Stopping only to glare at Rau. "You are now an outcast, a criminal if Ezra falls and does not defeat you. All of Clan Wren will hunt you down." Walking up into the Shuttle he glanced at Ezra.

Ezra looked at his son and exhaled. Torva appeared to be no worse for wear and as he reached out to touch him. "Remember to give that message to Sabine if I fail." Then Ezra turned back towards Rau and walked towards him.

"I take no pleasure in this Ezra, but I must challenge you for Sabine. She will except me after I kill you in honorable combat." Rau said as he pulled the lightsaber off his belt and activated the Light Green Blade.

"Do you hear yourself, Sabine claimed me under Mandorian customs as a Bond Mate. I did not claim her until afterwards. You do not actually believe that she will except you even if you do defeat me." Ezra replied grasping his own Lightsaber and holding it before him.

"You are trying to confuse me, there is no other way. Prepare to die." Stepping forward Rau slashed an over hand cut at Ezra. Dodging it Ezra activated his own lightsaber and held it pointed at Rau's head. Rau looked back with wide eyes.

"I could have killed you just then. End this, I do not want to hurt you." Ezra pleaded as Rau jumped back and came in swinging. Ezra blocked each thrust and strike easily, determining that Rau may have practiced with the Lightsaber but he was still just a novice. Flipping around Rau Ezra hit the older man from behind with the bottom end of the hilt knocking Rau forward. Roaring with rage, Rau spun around and swung the blade at Ezra. Ezra blocked it then kicked Rau in his Helmet knocking it off. "You cannot win, Rau please don't make me kill you." Ezra said as he moved back then saw Rau's face it was twisted with anger. Wild eyed Rau lunged forward extending the blade in a thrust. Side stepping Ezra brought the blade down cutting Rau's Lightsaber just above his hands. Destroying the weapon. Rau brought it up and looked at it, frustrated he threw the weapon onto the ground. Reaching behind him to pull a hidden blaster out.

"One way or another I will win, even if it is dishonorable." Rau growled as he brought the weapon around to shoot Ezra. But before he could fire Tristan stunned him with his blaster. Then walked up and shot him again with the weapon.

"After he went to using dishonor to win, I had a right to interfere. Especially since you could have killed him several times, even with him drawing a blaster. I also believe you are right, he should not die. Well not yet anyhow." Pulling out some binders Tristan cuffed Rau. Frowning at the one-time hero. Rex and Zeb came out of the shuttle, and while Zeb handed Torva to Ezra he went to help Tristan carry the unconscious man into the ship.

Torva hugged his father and Ezra held him tightly.

"Let's go home so your Mother can have a chance to hug you." Ezra said to his son as he walked into the shuttle exhaling the stress and fear that he had when he arrived, that something had happened to his son.

The Shuttle streaked toward Mandalor and Ezra held his son on his lap, upset that he should have never gone off looking for Hera and Kanan. But then he remembered what Kanan had told him once, even the greatest Jedi could not be everywhere and protect everyone. Good intentions are never an acceptable recourse to being able to do what is right. Feeling better he went to the communicator to contact Sabine and tell her that he was coming home with their son.

When Sabine received the transmission she almost danced out of the Comm Room. Ezra was returning with her son. She began telling everyone, who seemed just as pleased. Ursa and Alrich began to laugh and hugged her then went to hug and tell Selena and Mera. Now the hard part they had to wait for them to return.

Sabine paced back and forth, in her bedroom. She wanted to hold and hug her son, but she also wanted to be with Ezra again desperately. She felt so much pride and love for him that she felt impatient to feel his love for her again. Deciding that he will never go away from her for so long again. Returning to pacing she barely heard the approaching ship. Rushing to the window she frowned it was only the Clan Leadership ship come to take Fenn Rau into custody once Ezra arrived with him. She wished that Ezra simply killed the traitor and kidnapper but she knew that Ezra would not only if it would have been necessary. Now Rau would face the harshest of punishments, if he was lucky they would execute him. The worst punishment would be for them to strip him of his armor, his honor and his name. He would be like Bobba Fett, an outcast that could never return to Mandalor. Then she heard the Assault Shuttle and she ran to get Selena and Mera to meet the shuttle when it landed. As she approached the pad she noticed that most of the clan was their including her mother and father.

Stepping down the ramp, Ezra released Torva and watched as he ran to hug his mother. Sabine hugged Torva and kissed his cheeks then handed him over to his grandparents who also hugged him and held him. Ezra stopped at the end of the ramp and Sabine ran into his awaiting arms. She laughed as he hugged her and spun her around. Leaning down she kissed him long and hard. They only stopped when Selena and Mera had run up wanting to hug their father. Sabine looked over at the shuttle as Tristan escorted Fenn Rau down the ramp, followed by Zeb and Rex. Four Clan Leader guards waited to take him into custody. Rau looked downcast and defeated as they took custody of him. He tried to get Sabine to look at him, to say something to him. But she only looked at him with anger.

"Take it easy with him, I do not think he is rational or mentally balanced anymore." Ezra said towards the lead Clan Guard. "I believe that he needs pity and help more than punishment." Ezra noticed that Sabine was somewhat disappointed but nodded with agreement. If Rau was not thinking logically or was not well then, he needed help not punishment.

"Now, Bond Mate you are not going anywhere without me or our children again. All four of them." Sabine smirked as Ezra's eyes widened.

"Four." He whispered as he comprehended what that meant.

"Yes, my Love. In a couple of months, we will have another member of the clan." Sabine felt him pick her up and hold her tightly. Laughing as he twirled her around. "Perhaps Hera and Kanan will come and be here when this one is born."

"We can hope that we can use it as an excuse for them to stay for an extended visit." Ezra put Sabine down and as he approached Ursa and Alrich he saw them smile.

"Welcome home Son." Alrich said as Ursa hugged him. "What say the Clan?"

All the Mandalorians from the Wren Clan thrust their arms up. Acknowledging Ezra as one of their own returning victorious.

Hera and Kanan decided to remain on Ryloth to help with the Cham Syndulla, Hera's father after the devastating attack on her home-world. Promising Ezra that in a couple of days they would come for a visit, but something dire has arisen. Something from that Kanan finds to be a reminder of the past during the Clone Wars. Which could be a dire threat not only for Ryloth but of every planet that the Pirate Imperial Remnant may target. So, Hera and Kanan begin to investigate the past in hopes of saving the present and future.

0

Departing Ryloth system Hera set a course for Bespin, then another course towards Yavin. It was a habit that she got into, so that anyone following or attempting to track the Ghost would not know the actual destination they were heading to. Captain Adans told them that Gindors was using an old Rebellion base in the Hoth System as his headquarters. Putting his few ships inside the asteroid field to hide their electronics emissions from any curious individuals that pass through that system. As the Ghost entered the Hoth System Hera aimed for a clump of asteroids to hide and observe from safety. Shutting down most of the systems so none of Gindors patrols could not see or detect them.

"Chopper, keep your visual scanners on. When you see anything let us know." Hera ordered the droid as she went to join Kanan in the lounge. He was fixing dinner, since neither of them had eaten since they left Ryloth.

"Are we good?" Kanan asked as he handed a tray of boiled desert eel to Hera. Stabbing one of the green slimy portions and eating it.

"Yes, unless a patrol flies right up to us, they won't even see us." Hera took a seat and started to eat as well. "All we can do now is wait."

Back on Mandalor. Ezra carefully put the power source within the new handle. He was not supposed to do this, but he knew that it would be a great gift for Sabine. Attaching the wires to the circuits he wondered why he had not done something like this before. Now all he had to do was choose a color for the blade. Looking around his and Sabine's chamber it came to him. Pink. Completing the new Lightsaber, he charged it. Pushing the activation stud and it hummed to life. Swinging the blade around he tested it thoroughly. Turning it off, he went to present his gift to Sabine.

Sabine was in the main hall with Ursa, Alrich and Tristan as they watched the proceedings. The Clan High Court was determining whether to banish Fenn Rau for Kidnapping and Attempted Bond Mate murder or to make sure he was psychologically and mentally well. Most of the Court leaned towards that the War Hero may not be mentally stable. After hearing from Tristan earlier that he disregarded honor, it was clear that Fenn Rau was not stable.

"Ezra, they have decided to help Fenn Rau rather than banish him." Sabine said but she still had a bit of anger to work through. Rau had kidnapped her son, threatened to give him to the Empire and kill her Ezra. Then there was his obsession with Sabine. Not something someone could forgive overnight. "What is that behind you?"

Ezra handed the foot-long cylinder out and handed to Sabine. "Just something I made for you, but be careful with it." Sabine took the Lightsaber and looked at it with a bit of shock. She knew how to handle one, ever since Kanan had trained her to use the Darksaber. Activating the blade, it hummed to life. The pink blade lite the room as she swung it back and forth.

"Why did you make this for me?" Sabine asked as she looked at the blade and the handle.

"You don't like it." Ezra said somewhat surprised and heartbroken.

"No, no I love it, but why?" Sabine deactivated the blade and glanced over at Ezra. Who shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"You know how to use one, so why not. I wanted to give you one before but my skills were not up to building one without supervision." Ezra watched as she put the handle on her belt then kissed him. Whispering in his ear that later she will show him how much she liked the gift. Then she smiled seductively at him.

Kanan went to look out the cockpit window, still no movement within the Asteroid field that surrounded the Hoth System. If something did not happen soon, the New Republic was going to arrive and then they would never find the source of the Rejected Clones. Gindors would leave and find a new Base of Operations and this time they may not find out until it was too late. They knew they were on the right path, because they had spotted several TIE fighters patrolling the area and twice a Lambda Class Shuttle had gone to the surface. But no other signs of ships moved or was detected. "Keep your optics open, Chopper. Unless we know where Gindors ships are we can't just stumble on them." Kanan said as he left the cockpit heading towards his and Hera shared quarters. At times the Ghost felt empty, at one time Ezra, Sabine and Zeb all lived on the ship and there seemed to be a closeness feel in the vessel. Now it was just him, Hera and a cranky droid.

"Nothing yet dear." Hera asked as Kanan undressed and put his electronic optic eye in the charger. "Wow."

"What? Remember I can't see now." Kanan said as he used his memory to crawl into bed.

"Just admiring the view." Hera replied with a bit of humor in her voice.

"Ha, Ha. Very funny." Kanan then felt Hera cuddle up to him, he reached over and stroked her Lekku. As she leaned down and kissed him, he held her tightly with his left arm. In moments, they were in a passionate embrace.

Just in the middle of their sleep cycle Chopper began to squeak loudly over the intercom. He had detected movement of several large vessels in the asteroid field. One of them was a Star Destroyer.

Hera and Kanan looked out of the cockpit, Chopper was right there was one large Star Destroyer, an old looking Frigate, one Kolboth Battle Cruiser and three or four Corvettes. The rest of Gindors fleet consisted of Cargo ships and shuttles. "Not really that impressive." Remarked Hera as she counted the ships. Giving a quick minimal scan of the larger ships. "The Frigate and Kolboth are not really armed as much as they should be."

"I get the feeling that most of the power and weapons have been transferred to the Star Destroyer. Gindors is no fool." Kanan looked over the huge ship and it looked like it was in excellent condition. "That is why the Mantas was barely functional, he had stripped it to keep his own battle ready. So where do you think he is keeping the clones?"

"I think that is why he brought his fleet out of seclusion. He is expecting a delivery of some sort." Hera said as she put the recorders on. A Corvette jumped into the system and approached the Typhoon. "That has to be the one. Look at the scanners that ship is in almost as good condition as his flagship."

The Corvette flew into the large Hanger Bay and attached to the underside of the Star Destroyer. They waited, watching as the small fleet moved back into the Asteroid field. "Well we know that wherever the Clones are coming from they are not stored here. So now what?" Kanan asked as he saw the last of the smaller cargo ships head to the frozen world. "He is hiding again. I have an idea." Kanan thought for a moment. "The New Republic is coming, when they show up. Grindors is going to hightail it probably to the only place that he feels safe." Hera looked at him and nodded.

"Where he stores the Rejects." Hera prepped a transmitter probe. If Grindors while he retreats comes near them she could fire the small device and give them a chance to track the Star Destroyer back to where the Clones are stored. "So, we are waiting again."

Sabine walked into the Medical Chamber of the Great Hall for the Wren Clan. The Medical Droid Series 12 was waiting. She liked MD12 he had been with the Clan for almost fifteen years and was the one that delivered all her babies. What bothered her was MD12 usually was talking away even to himself, but today it was silent. "What is wrong MD12?"

"Mistress, I did not sense your presence, I am sorry I was compiling data." The tall droid said as it waved for Sabine to step behind a scanner. "I need to recheck your readings again." After a few moments, the droid clicked to itself. "I have some dire information to pass to you, and I am unaware how I can relate this to you."

Worry etched across Sabine's face and body. "There something wrong with the baby?" The droid did check, and Sabine could tell that the baby was fine.

"No Mistress, I am sorry to relay that this will be your last infant that you will be able to conceive. After you deliver this child you will not be able to have another." Sabine sat heavily on the bio-bed and stared at the droid. She wanted to have at least two more in the next couple of years. It was expected that any woman of the Clan wanted as many children they could have but to find out that after this one she could not birth anymore devastated her. Ursa her mother had the same problem, after she had Sabine she could not have any more children. Her brother after Sabine was still-born so Ursa stopped having children. "If you wish I will inform your Mate."

"No, I will tell him." Sabine almost whispered as she sat there. Knowing something was wrong MD12 handed Sabine a tissue. Allowing for her to cry.

Kanan and Hera did not have to wait long. Three Calmararian Cruisers, Five Frigates and seven Corvettes jumped into the system. Grindors at that point sent his fleet out, while he ran with his Star Destroyer. The two watched as the small Pirate Fleet fought against the superior force valiantly. While Grindors headed away from the combat zone towards them. Hera waited until the large vessel was a few hundred kilometers away and fired the tracker. It impacted on the hull and she could pick up the small transmission. Staying put until the Typhoon was about to jump, they saw two Frigates in pursuit hoping to delay or stop the Star Destroyer from leaving. But it jumped away. The rest of Gindors fleet was devastated. "Well we know can track him." Hera almost whispered, watching the carnage unfold before them. Gindors had sacrificed all the other ships to get away with his Star Destroyer.

0

Following the tracker, Hera made sure that wherever the Typhoon jumped to, that she waited at least an hour before she jumped into the same system. Gindors was being cautious, he jumped into three different systems before he set course to another. Each one took them deeper into Empire held space. But Hera and Kanan did not worry about that, years ago they had put an Imperial Transponder code on the Ghost so they could fly in Empire held territory without being stopped or searched. Now Gindors was running scared, but they thought it interesting that he only went to systems that had minimal or now Imperial presence.

Finally, the Typhoon seemed to stop, it had stayed in one system for the last three hours and Hera and Kanan knew that he had come to roost. It was an unmapped and uncharted system. But Hera had location to feed the Nav-computer. "So, what do we do now, dear?" Hera asked as they jumped just outside the system and looked at the situation. Gindors had his one Star Destroyer, but he also had one Nebula class Frigate, a battle Station and several smaller crafts.

"I guess we can't take on all of those and hope to verify that this is where the Rejects are." Kanan said as he looked at the defenses that Gindors had in the unknown system. "I also take it that we can't call the New Republic. There is no way they would come this far into Imperial space."

"No, they won't, it would take and invasion force ten times the numbers they used to attack him in the first place. Gindors is smart, hiding here." Hera advised as she considered what they were going to do.

"Do you think it odd, that Gindors jumped into systems that did not really have an Imperial presence. Do you think he is avoiding them as well?" Kanan asked as he began to think of a plan.

"Are suggesting that he is raiding Empire held worlds as well?" Hera looked over and saw Kanan smile.

"Yes, he can't get all the resources from the New Republic that he has, so he hits wherever he can. I think he was not expecting to find much of a defense fleet on Ryloth. So, when he lost and was driven back he heads back to where he started. I think he was about to pull out of the Hoth System." Kanan leaned back and began to formulate a plan.

"How about this, we use the encrypt codes that we have for Imperial Reconisense and contact the Empire letting them know where Grindors is." Kanan started the plan.

"So, when they arrive and start fighting we fly in and check to see if this is the place." Hera finished the idea. She liked it, but they would only be able to do a flyby. She doubted that the Empire would stop at just destroying the Typhoon, they would probably destroy any structure on the planet to ensure that the Imperial Pirates could not come back. There was also the risk that the Empire might shoot at them as well, no matter what Transponder codes they transmitted. "Let us jump back one system and give the Empire the location. Then we will see what happens."

"Sounds like a plan." Kanan began to pull up the different transmission codes and selected one from the Imperial Intelligence Service. Smiling, that should get someone's attention.

On Mandalor, Ezra was practicing, he had found a new offensive technique in the Jedi Holocom. The Mace Windu style, it had a different approach to that of any other of the styles and techniques that some used. It did have some finesse to it though where one would use the opponents own offense against them. Using several remotes and a combat battle droid he soon had the basics down. As he shut his lightsaber down, he noticed that Sabine had entered. That was unusual, because she usually did not disturb him while he was training or was teaching their daughters. Wondering if something was wrong he stepped over to her and she almost threw herself into his arms. Putting her head on his shoulder she began to cry. Now he was worried. After a few moments and comforting words Sabine told him.

"Sabine, it does not matter, we have three beautiful children and soon we will have four. I would love to have more but we should be thankful for the ones we have." Ezra said as he stroked her multi colored hair. Kissing her cheek.

"I wanted another two. But MD12 told me it could endanger me if I tried to do it medically." Sabine told Ezra as he looked over at her.

"Then we don't, not if it endangers you." Ezra said firmly. He loved Sabine and did not know if he could go on without her in his life. Even with the children. After a few more comforting words Sabine pulled back.

"Ezra, you smell awful." Sabine said with humor, wrinkling her nose. Then she chuckled and smiled at him.

"Even Jedi sweat, I have been training for three hours." Ezra replied then laughed, taking her hand and heading to take a shower. Sabine decided to join him.

Contacting the Empire was the easy part. Waiting just inside the unknown system was hard. They had to shut down almost everything but life support and sit in the cockpit waiting to see if the Empire would respond. They could not even use Chopper, he had to shut down as well in case one of Gindors patrols picked up the little droid on their scanners. After several hours both Hera and Kanan became bored and started talking about different things. As Kanan felt his eyes start to feel heavy he saw Three Star Destroyers and one Indictor Class Ship jump into the system. The Indictor immediately charged up their Gravity Well Projectors and Kanan could tell by the look on Hera's face that no one was jumping out very soon. They watched as Gindors launched all his fighters, twenty-two TIE fighters and fourteen TIE bombers. While the invasion Star Destroyers sent out more than one hundred TIE fighters each. Soon the system was lite up with blaster fire. "Should we attempt to go in now?" Kanan asked as he saw the concern on Hera's face.

"No, too many here. I think the best bet is wait until it is all over then when everyone leaves we sneak in and check. Right now, it is way too risky. I am going to land on that small moon and wait." Hera said as she used minimal thrusters to angle towards the moon. As she flew the ship Kanan watched the battle. Landing they both began to observe the fight.

They could tell immediately that the Invading Three Star Destroyers were not interested in taking prisoners. As they watched the burning Frigate plunge into the small planet exploding, both the Star Destroyers that besieged the Typhoon were hammering away at it. The battle station was also being shot at and they could see that it was overmatched and from what they could tell was about to be obliterated as well. The Typhoon was not going down easy as it returned fire, Gindors knew he was doomed and if he surrendered he more than likely would be executed. So, Hera and Kanan believed that he wanted to go down fighting. They both pitied his crew, but anyone that followed a Pirate knew what their fate would be. The Star Destroyer that destroyed the Battle Station began to fire on the planet, destroying whatever was down there. It did not stop for almost twenty minutes. Then it turned and started to hammer the Typhoon. Both Hera and Kanan felt that all they could do was watch as the Three Star Destroyers slowly tore the Typhoon apart. Great geysers of fire erupted from the forward sections of the one-time gleaming surface of the mighty vessel. They watched as escape pods flew out and the TIE Fighters swooped down and destroyed them.

"Not taking any prisons at all." Kanan stated watching the carnage. When the Typhoon was nothing but shrapnel and vaporized metal the Indictor Cruiser shut down the Gravity Wells and within ten minutes the Empire's vessels jumped out of the system. Hera decided to wait another hour in case they sent back anyone to check to make sure that it was a complete victory. When no one showed up, she restarted the ship systems and headed for the planet. Swooping down at the destroyed buildings. Landing they knew no one here was left alive.

Walking toward the main large one-time dome building, they saw bodies lying inside vaporized tubes, Kanan tried not to really look at the massive death that surrounded him. He began to wonder if they had done the right thing. Every stasis tube held a deformed man inside, but at first glance they could tell that each of them was dead. After one hour or so they headed back to the Ghost, neither spoke much. It was horrible, even though these rejected clones were a threat because Gindors used them as shock troops it was hard to rationalize the amount of death that they had seen.

Sabine walked with Ezra and their children through the woods, smelling the cool scented air. Both Selena and Mera ran around looking at different things that interest almost six-year old's. The almost two-year-old Torva tried to keep up, but he soon lost interest in what his sisters were looking at. She felt at peace walking hand and hand with Ezra, she had received a message from the Mandalorian Mental Health Department wanted her to come and talk to Fenn Rau. Frowning she flatly declined. Some Mental Doctor believed that Rau needed to apologize to help his mental well-being. But Sabine would not forgive or forget that once a trusted comrade and friend, kidnapped her son and tried to kill her Ezra. When they saw the Ghost, Sabine smiled pointing towards the incoming ship. Kanan, Hera and Chopper were finally coming for a visit. Collecting the children, they made their way towards the landing field knowing that Rex and Zeb were probably waiting already.

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

The Complete Story: Chapter 5 Revised

Talos Hostivak last few of the Inquisitors stood before Admiral Ming Revak on the Imperial World of Mustafar. Revak did not like the Inquisitors or what they stood for, but as one of the remaining remnants of the Empire he needed Talos to maintain his position. Seven Star Destroyers and five Cruisers was all he had left. Two traitorous Captains had surrendered to the New Republic and took their Star Destroyers with them. Darth Vadar himself gave Revak his command to hold Mustafar and now he was down to one half of his original fleet. Talos had been assigned to him as a servant to help him protect the secrets that Vadar had on Mustafar. But the Sith agent now presumed to give orders rather than take them.

"Inquisitor, why have you asked for me to come down from my command ship. I dislike this world." Revak said as he looked out the large window to see the hot lava fields that encompassed most of the planet.

"I have ordered you here to discuss the rebirth of the Empire." Talos responded calmly. He did not like the much older man. Darth Vadar had trained Talos himself and he felt that he was the heir to his power and position. "I have felt a disturbance in the force, Jedi are returning and gaining in power."

"So, what is the difference between what was then and what is now. You mystics that use whatever you call that thing you presume to believe is an all-powerful ability is nothing to the Imperial war machine." Revak said as he sat in the one-time throne that Vadar had placed in the grand audience chamber.

"Do not sit there!" Talos glared at Revak who ignored him. So, using his anger he flung the man out of the chair and across the room telekinetically. "Never sit there, that is our Lord Darth Vadar's throne." Talos warned Revak as the older man stared at him with shock and anger.

"Vadar is dead, child. Keep pushing me Talos and I will take my Fleet and leave you stranded here. Along with whatever secrets that Vadar had placed here." Revak warned as he stood waving his bodyguards off. Both Navy Troopers had their blasters out pointing at Talos. Who did not even acknowledge them.

"Those secrets are none of your concern, and even I do not know what they are. In the meantime, we must not squabble between ourselves. Is there any word on who is now the Imperial Supreme Commander?" Talos asked as he looked back at the throne with admiration.

"No, each Sector Commander has claimed they are the Supreme Commander. But none of them has the resources or ships to support their position. Nor do I, so we are still waiting for someone to assume command." Revak informed him, shaking his head he turned to leave. "The only way for one of us to assume command is to take over one or two of the different Sector Fleets. That would mean civil war between the Remnants of the Empire."

"We may have to do just that Revak, it might come to that." Talos quietly said seeing that Revak would not do such a thing. Imperials do not fight each other, only the enemy. "But what might unit the Remnants is securing the resources and military might to prove that we are superior to the others." Talos began to ponder. "Let me Meditate and I should be able to provide such a target of opportunity."

On Mandalor Ezra held a practice sword in his hand, in front of him Kanan also held a similar piece of wood. They had been practicing for almost an hour and Kanan soon realized that he was woefully not up to Ezra's skill. Stepping forward he slashed a cut at Ezra who blocked it spun and thrust at him. Kanan blocked it and attempted to upper slash after the block to have Ezra dodge it and slash back at him. Kanan was sweating as he flipped over the slash and back cut at Ezra, who simply knocked it aside and tapped Kanan on his left shoulder. Round over. Saluting the strike Kanan dropped the wooden sword and used the force to pick up two towels throwing one to Ezra. "You have been practicing."

"Well not much to do here, I am not the Head of the Clan. I am just the Bond Mate of one of the Heirs to the Head of the Clan. Sure, I can train Selena and Mera, but they are still too young to train them too much." Ezra replied as he wiped the sweat from his face.

"There is Sabine." Kanan said as he too wiped the sweat of his face and arms. "I am sure she finds things for you to do."

"Not really, only recently the clan has seen fit to identify me as one of the clan. But I am still not a Mandalorian. Actually, in their eyes I belong to Sabine." Ezra said as he dropped the towel and they walked out of his training chamber.

"I heard about Fenn Rau, is there anything I can do?" Kanan said with concern. He too could not understand what processed Rau to do what he did.

"No, they are treating him like a casualty of the war. A victim that needs help and support rather than punishment. Sabine would have liked to have seen him banished though." Ezra remembered the hurt and betrayal that Sabine felt towards Rau. She trusted and admired the man, and he did the worse thing possible to her. "Did you know that Rau believed that if he killed me that Sabine would except him as my replacement Bond Mate?"

"That is insane, knowing Sabine she would have killed him." Kanan looked shocked and now he understood why most believe that Rau was not a mentally stable. "Is he better now?"

"I have asked to be updated, no he still wants to kill me and claim Sabine. He has made several attempts to have her contact or come see him." Ezra could feel the concern from Kanan, it was not easy to understand how someone that once was an ally, a friend and comrade now wants to kill you and steal your wife. "I gave Sabine a lightsaber."

"Yes, I saw it. Why, I know she knows how to use it? But still." Kanan asked as he stopped looking at the younger man.

"Protection. That and I felt it was the right thing to do. Just in case something happened to me, someday she can pass it along to Selena or Mera." Ezra smiled and Kanan closed his eyes.

Kanan could understand, if something happened to Ezra he only had one Lightsaber. Passing on a weapon to the next generation was crucial to the Mandalorians. So, he was following their customs by having something of his to pass on to them.

Hera sat with Sabine sipping tea. She regretted not visiting prior to this but when Ezra and Sabine quit the Rebellion Hera was worried that some within the Rebellion would want to use Sabine's and Ezra's children as a grand play to reestablish the Jedi Order. "How much longer do you think the boys will play?" Hera asked as she put down the cup.

"At least another hour, I usually let Ezra have a couple of hours to train and practice then he has to teach Selena and Mera. But not today, the two girls are worn out from seeing you two." Sabine smiled, she had missed Hera and Kanan. For years they were her surrogate family, until she reconciled with her mother and the rest of the clan. She saw Hera looking at her Lightsaber hanging on her belt. "A gift from Ezra, I think he worries too much."

"He has a lot to worry about. I heard about Fenn Rau. Not all the details but enough that Ezra is now a little worried." Hera saw the hurt and anger on Sabine's face.

"Did you hear that after Rau kidnapped my Torva he wanted to kill Ezra then make a claim to be my Mate?" Sabine said angrily as she thought about what had happened. "Everyone, including Ezra wants me to forgive Rau. But I can't. He is a traitor and a coward."

Hera shook her head feeling her Lekku go back and forth, she herself could understand Sabine's anger as she smiled at Sabine. Several times Hera had been betrayed by those that she felt close to even respected. It was hard not to feel betrayed when someone you trusted and admired turns out to have caused you harm. Seeing the two men she waved at them and they walked over to join them.

On Mustafar, Talos used his anger to try to have a vision. But all he could see was his own failures. He had failed Darth Vadar, he had failed the other Inquisitors and now he was failing the Remnants of the Empire. He did not have the power or prestige to gather the remaining Imperials into a concentrated Military group. Not many knew of him and those that did would not let him lead the Remnants as some type of Regent or New Emperor. Especially since he was not old enough in their eyes to have that position. What he needed was the other two Inquisitors to obey him, that would increase his position. The question was how to get them to obey him. He did know one way, but it relied on using something that Vadar swore him to protect, never to touch and never use. Frowning he went to the Vadar's private chamber and picked up the Lightsaber of Vadar. Two existed, this one and the one that was lost on the Death Star. He could use it to compel the other Inquisitors to obey him. Summoning Revak he now knew what they had to do. Admiral Gyst Folsber was in command of the ship yards of Bilbringi, if he could get Revak to conduct a raid and steal whatever ships they were building. Then Revak would have the ships that he would need for the next step.

Laying out the plan and idea to Revak he saw the older man wince. To raid another Imperial sector for resources seemed like Piracy. Reassuring Revak that the next targets would be those held by the Rebels soothed some of the discomfort. Talos had two worlds in mind that seemed to pull at him through the Force. One was Bespin the other was Mandalor. Obtaining the resources from Bespin and the war materials from Mandalor would make it possible for Talos and Revak to have the power needed to unite the Remnants under one leader.

Talos let Revak believe that he would be the Supreme Commander of the Empire, but in truth Talos himself would be the real Lord of the Empire and if all goes well then, he will be the next Emperor of the Empire. At last he would have the real power that he craved.

Ezra and Sabine said goodnight to Hera and Kanan who returned to the Ghost. They had offered them a chamber inside the fortress but Hera and Kanan declined wanting to remain on the ship. As Ezra and Sabine went to tuck the children in, all three almost instantly fell asleep. Ezra stood in the hall outside their bed chambers and smiled it had been several days where they did not have at least one child that was not tired and did not want to sleep. But now all three were fast asleep. Sabine did not miss that as well, stepping into his arms she kissed him passionately.

"So, my love what should we do now that the children are asleep?" Ezra asked as he smirked.

"I think I have an idea." Sabine said seductively as she took his hand and led him into their bedchambers. Closing the door.

Hera and Kanan checked the Ghost to make sure that it was all shut down. So far, they both enjoyed being on Mandalor amongst friends. No pretending, no hiding and no worries seemed to make both feel relaxed. Allowing for them to actually sleep peacefully through the night.

Zeb and Rex had left to return the assault shuttle to the New Republic, Ursa had arranged for one of the Clan's ships to escort and then return Zeb and Rex back to Mandalore. Ursa said that she was tempted to ask for one of the seven Dreadnaughts that protected Mandalor to go, but decided that a Marauder Fighter was more than enough.

0

Talos's second part of his plan to get the Inquisitors to follow him not only involved Darth Vadar's other Lightsaber, but his very appearance. Stepping into a nearby closet, Talos pulled out an exact duplicate of Vadar's armor, it even had the respirator and the black cape that Vadar wore. Putting the armor on Talos felt he was betraying Lord Darth Vadar in some way, but he knew there was no other way to inspire the other two Inquisitors to follow him. He also hoped that some of the other Imperial commanders might join him if they believed that Vadar was alive. Imitating his walk Talos walked out into the main chamber, that had Vadar's throne. The cape flowed behind him and Talos felt like he was Darth Vadar, he felt powerful. When Revak and his bodyguards saw him they all stared in fear. Walking to the throne he sat and looked down at Revak who did not know what to say at first.

"Lord Darth Vadar. I await your command." Revak said as he bowed and his bodyguard saluted.

"Admiral Revak. Dismiss your guards." Talos said and was pleased that his voice sounded just like Darth Vadar. It affected those in the room as Revak waved his bodyguards out, who beat a hasty retreat out of the chambers and shut the door. "Revak, can you not tell it is I, Talos Hostivak." Talos was thrilled when Revak stared and his eyes went wide.

"I could not tell it was you, Talos. I fully believed that it was Lord Vadar himself." Revak smiled and finally understood. Even if they did raid the shipyards as planned, all Talos had to do is announce that they needed certain ships from Admiral Gyst Folsber at the shipyards of Bilbringi and they would turn them over without question. Admiral Folsber might even join them without hesitation.

"Now you understand how we are going to get the resources and ships. But we still need to raid the Bespin and Mandalor to give us enough supplies to overthrow the others or have them join us willingly." Talos said in Vadar's voice. Standing he walked over to Revak. "Prepare your flagship, we will leave for Bilbringi within the day."

"Yes, Milord." Revak smirked and bowed. Talos looked at the man and decided maybe he would not kill him after he came to power. The man was smart enough to go along with the deception and not mistakenly call him Talos anymore.

Fenn Rau sat in a room, it was locked and he no longer wore his armor. It was confiscated and he was not sure why he was here. Several Medical personnel told him that he was not mentally stable. But he did not believe it, all he wanted to do is kill Ezra Bridger and take Sabine as his Mate. He could not understand what was wrong with that. When Tristan Wren visited he could not understand what was wrong with disregarding honor, kidnapping an innocent and try to kill Ezra just to claim Sabine.

Rau was desperate to see Sabine, try to explain to her why he had done what he had done. When the Staff of the Medical Center told him that he had a visitor coming, he became ecstatic he knew it was Sabine. He could almost imagine what would happen, she would come in and he would profess his undying love for her. At that moment, she would rush into his arms and agree to let him kill Ezra. Then he would claim her as his Mate. After they consummated the bonding he would claim Sabine's children as his own. But the visitor was not who he expected.

"Kanan Jarus, I was not expecting you." Rau said as the other man walked into the small room and sat on one of the two chairs. "Is Sabine here?" Looking at the locked door.

"No and she has said that she will not be coming." Kanan related.

This upset Rau he needed her to come, everything he planned on relied on Sabine coming so he could explain. "I need to speak to Sabine, make her understand that I did this for her."

"You think Sabine should forgive you for what you have done because you did it for her." Kanan said with shock.

"I did nothing that cannot be explained. Once I kill Ezra she would know that I am the right choice for a Mate." Rau said as if it was just a normal everyday action that did not affect anyone.

"Listen to yourself, try to understand. You kidnapped her son Torva, demanded that Ezra face you in honorable combat and if he didn't you were going to give Torva to the Empire. Then when Ezra disarmed you in honorable combat, you disregarded honor and tried to shoot him. All the while wanting to claim Sabine who would never want you as a Bond Mate." Kanan said trying to get through to Rau. "Does that sound like the Fenn Rau that we all know."

Puzzled Rau looked at Kanan and thought about what he had said. Trying to consider if everyone just did not understand the importance of what he needed to do.

Talos imitating Darth Vadar, stomped onto the Bridge of the "Eradicator", Revak's command Star Destroyer. Every crewmember stared at the black clad armored man as he stopped before Revak.

"Are we underway, Admiral?" Talos asked in Darth Vadar's voice.

"Yes Milord. Both the "Destiny" and the "Darkheart" have signaled that they are ready. We should be at the Bilbringi shipyards in under nine hours." Revak said as he saw his crewmembers sit and stand up straighter, totally obedient and acting like true imperial soldiers. As he watched Talos pull off the perfect mascaraed standing above the crew pits gazing at the stars. He decided that perhaps Talos could pull this off, especially since it inspired his crew to be better.

Standing with his arms crossed much like Vadar did on several occasions, he looked out seeing the forward ridge line of the mighty Star Destroyer. Soon it would be time for the next step in his plan. Start rumors of Darth Vadar's return. Hoping that it would gain the obedience of other Admirals and Commanders and fear from his enemies.

Ezra was meditating with both Selena and Mera, who attempted to copy their father and concentrate so they could feel the Force. Sabine had walked in and stood in a corner, they had planned to go with Hera to the Northern Cottage for the day and she was waiting for the lesson to be over so they could depart.

"Now remember Selena and Mera to try to block out all outside influences and distractions. Ezra said quietly to his daughters. "Including your mother." He knew that both was focusing on more on their mother than that of the lesson.

"Ignore me, ha." Sabine thought wickedly as she smiled and snuck up on Ezra. Leaning down she grabbed his shoulders and kissed him roughly. Pushing him backward. Ruining his concentration.

Both Selena and Mera gave a disgusted face and they could be heard saying. "Ewe!" Watching their parents kiss.

"No fair." He muttered as he righted himself seeing Sabine beam down at him smiling broadly.

"Remember to block out all distractions and influences." Sabine replied mockingly as she heard her two daughters burst into laughter.

"Not funny." Ezra complained then leaned back and started to laugh as well. "Your mother is the only one that can distract me so well."

As the four laughed, Sabine felt happy. Hera and Kanan was finally here, her family was happy and well, she had the love and devotion of her Bond Mate and she was expecting a new baby. All was right and perfect.

When the three Star Destroyers under the Command of Revak entered the shipyards at Bilbringi, Admiral Gyst Folsber sent his three Strike Cruisers and One Star Destroyer to intercept. They halted just inside the kill zone of the two Golan III's defense Stations that were on the Invaders approach. The other two Golans could be seen behind the shipyards. A half-completed Star Destroyer could also be seen.

"Open a Holonet Transmission to Admiral Flosber." Talos ordered as he watched the Communications officer proficiently open the link. "Admiral Flosber. You will stand down. I require replacement TIE Fighters and Three Battalions of your StormTroopers."

"Of course, Milord." Flosber could be seen and heard telling his officers to stand down and contacting three of his StormTrooper commanders. "Milord, Inquistitors Durshs and Milonda are here."

"Have them brought aboard Admiral Revak." Talos ordered as he saw Revak quickly give the appropriate orders, showing that he was impressed by Talos's Darth Vadar to fulfill the role. But now the role has changed, Talos knew he had to increase his anger and rage so that Durshs and Milonda would not see thru his deception. Concentrating on pure anger and rage he let it flow into him pumping it up to Darth Vadar's level.

As the two Inquisitors approached they felt his anger and rage and instantly knelt. "We are here Milord Vadar, ready to do your bidding Master." Durshs said as he lowered his head, Milonda paused for a second then followed suit.

"You will take an unrecognizable shuttle and go to Bespin, and after I contact you. You will destroy the Shield Generators that protect the main storage tanks." Talos said in Vadar's voice as he pushed with all his might to keep his rage and anger to the fullest levels. But it was hurting him, he felt the burning of his skin, the pain throughout his body. He had to hold on until they left or all his planning would come crashing down. At worst Durshs and Milonda would kill him, at best they would leave and never return. That is after they exposed him.

"At once Milord." The Two Inquisitors stood and bowed, then walked out of the command deck. To carry out Lord Darth Vadar's will.

Talos had to keep up the charade until he saw the unmarked shuttle lift off and leave the Hanger Bay. He started to feel weary but he continued until the shuttle jumped into hyperspace. Then he exhaled and let his anger and rage reduce to normal levels. By sheer force of will he remained standing. "Admiral as soon as the additional troops and TIE Fighters are aboard, set course for Bespin. Contact me when we are about to arrive, I will be in my chambers"

"Yes, Milord." Revak said as he watched Talos stomp out of the command deck.

With extreme effort Talos made his way with the confidence Vadar had to his chambers. But once inside Talos almost fell to the floor, he was exhausted. He felt every painful burn and bruise that the effort to keep his Rage and Anger high. It had damaged him extensively, it was necessary though. Locking the door, he began to remove the armor. Picking up some Bacta Serum Salve he applied it to his injuries. Not even noticing when the Three Star Destroyers entered hyperspace. He had twenty hours to rest and recover and he would need all that time to rest and recover. As he passed out he smiled all his plans so far are working perfectly.

0

Kanan looked at Fenn Rau and shook his head, he could tell through the force that Rau was experiencing Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. What had happened to him during the War had affected him more than he would admit. Having to fight and kill your own people, ones that really did not want to fight for the freedom of Mandalor from the Empire. But did so because your Head of the Clan required that they do so. Kanan knew that Rau had personally killed those that in the past were friends and comrades. It had to cause some mental and emotional instability.

"Let us discuss the reasons you think that if you killed Ezra and then Claimed Sabine, why you believe that it would be the right thing to do?" Kanan said to Rau as the other man seemed to think.

"When I was around Sabine, everything made sense. I joined the Rebels because of her. When Ezra claimed Sabine then everything started to not make sense." Fenn Rau told Kanan.

"I was there, Sabine claimed Ezra as a Bond Mate. She defeated him, tied him and claimed him. It was not until later that he claimed Sabine." Kanan informed Rau as the man stared not quite comprehending.

"That cannot be." Rau said as he thought it was not possible for Sabine to choose someone that was not Mandalorian.

In the temporary quarters, Talos awoke. He was still tired and sore, but it was manageable. Standing up he put the armor back on. The helmet stunk so he cleaned it before he placed it on his head. As he walked out of the chambers two Imperial Navy troopers came to attention. Talos liked the feeling of obedience and fear he received as he mascaraed as Darth Vadar. Walking with the same gait as Vadar he made his way back to the bridge. Revak was waiting and as Talos entered every crewmember seemed to stiffen.

"Milord we are approaching Bespin. The planetary defenses are activated and we have nine mid-sized capital ships approaching." Revak said as Talos approached.

"Signal the Destiny and the Darkheart to intercept those ships and then send the signal to the Inquisitors to take down the Generator." Talos said as Revak quickly obeyed.

On Bespin, Durshs and Milonda stood on a roof overlooking the Shied Generator that added its overlapping power to the Main Storage area for the refined gases. They had arrived five hours ago and found the Generator easily enough. Gripping their Double Ended Lightsabers, they waited for the signal to attack and destroy the Computers that ran the Generator. Seeing six patrols of armed Guards they knew that there would be more inside the building. But they were not concerned, none of the Guards would be much of a challenge to those that had the Dark Side of the Force. When the signal came, Durshs nodded to Milonda and both jumped down cutting down one of the Four Man Guard Patrols in seconds. Running to the Building, while Milonda covered Durshs he cut the door apart. An alarm sounded and the other five patrols converged on them. Durshs smiled evilly as he blocked blaster bolts and cut down the men. Milonda was also smiling as she blocked the deadly shots, cutting down the attacking guards. In less than five minutes the battle was over and they entered the Building. Running thru the building they bounded up steps, all the while killing or maiming any that opposed them. As they reached the control room, they were thrilled and excited. It had been almost three years that either fought in an actual battle. As Milonda quickly destroyed the Computer Control, Durshs stabbed and cut down the technicians. When completed, Durshs sent the signal to Lord Vadar that they have completed their mission.

"Send down one Battalion and confiscated all the refined gases that are being held at the Main Storage area." Talos ordered as he stood and watched the battle between the Two Star Destroyers and that of the Bespin Defense Fleet. Smiling inside the helmet he believed that nothing could go wrong. "Next contact Durshs and Milonda tell them to go to the Mandalor and wait for our arrival." Revak bowed and transmitted the orders.

As Five Drop Troop Transports departed along with ten Lambda Class Shuttles heading to collect the refined gases that the Empire drastically needed. That Talos's needed to begin the plan to place the Empire under his overall command.

Fenn Rau tried to understand, he was a Mandalorian, Sabine was a Mandalorian. It was natural that he should have the right to claim her. But as Kanan had told him that Sabine claimed Ezra, perhaps he was wrong. Rau always thought that Ezra had somehow used the Force to make Sabine choose him. What if instead Sabine had chosen Ezra because they were supposed to be together. This gave Rau a lot to think about as Kanan waited for him to continue talking.

"So, you believe that Sabine will never choose me." Rau asked as he tried to swallow the dryness that he felt in his throat. "Not even after I kill Ezra, instead she most likely will kill me."

"Yes, Fenn I believe that you have idolized Sabine. She is what you believe can make you feel normal. But she can't, it isn't Sabine that you need. It is your desire to be the warrior that you were before the War. One that protected Mandalor. You remember the time before you joined the Rebellion and Sabine was the one that convinced you to join." Kanan said explaining Rau's problem.

"I did not join because of her, I joined because before I met her I was a protector of my people. Then my fellow comrades were killed and at that moment I decided to join. Sabine only convinced me to join." Rau looked shocked as he realized what he had done. "I let myself believe that I needed Sabine to remember why I joined the Rebellion, when everything made sense. Before I killed other Mandalorians."

"I think you now understand you have placed Sabine means to an end. Just like killing Ezra, you must have known that fighting him with a Lightsaber was suicide. You wanted Ezra to kill you, and when he didn't you cast away your honor in hopes that he would kill you." Kanan could see the understanding in Fenn Rau's face as he thought back to the fight on Tantooine.

"You are right, Ezra could have killed me. I needed him to kill me. To punish me for what I have done. Not just kidnapping his son, but for what I did during the War." Rau shook his head and watched as Kanan pulled out a holo image. Showing it to him. "Who is that?"

"That is the latest image of Sabine." Kanan related as Rau looked at the image and seemed confused.

"That is not Sabine Wren." Rau said looking at the image, but then he realized that it was and he almost started to cry. "By the ancients what have I done." The Sabine that he fantasied was not the Sabine Wren that he saw on the imager. Yes, it was the same beautiful young woman that he had met and fought with, but it wasn't the one that he imagined.

"I believe the one that you have desired does not exist. It was an excuse a means for you to end your suffering." Kanan said and watched Fenn Rau start to cry.

At the Northern Cottage, Hera could make out several Armored Mandalorians from Clan Wren moving about the wooden building. Ever since Torva had been kidnapped the other Clan members did not let the children out of their sight. Even when they were perfectly safe.

Over Bespin the Imperial ships had almost driven the small Defense Fleet of three Frigates and four Corvettes out of the system. Two other Corvettes were on fire. Talos was pleasantly surprised the TIE Fighters were easily keeping the combination of X-Wings and B-Wings at bay. It seemed that the TIE Fighter commanders were once again being extremely proficient, fighting in complex maneuvers that showed that they once again were a terror of the stars. Revak had commented once that it seemed that his pilots just did not have the same drive that they once had, but the mere presence of Talos's Darth Vadar had once again made them fight like professionals.

"Milord, ground operations have reported that they have the refined gases that we needed. They have asked if we want to take the unrefined tanks as well. It seems that they are experiencing opposition but it is manageable." Revak reported to Talos as the he looked up at the Dark man.

"No, it is not worth our effort. Have them pull out and return to the ship." Talos said as he continued to watch the battle over Bespin. Now it was time to begin the rumor, he had wanted to contact Bespin and demand that they surrender the Refined Gases. But the troops needed a concessive victory, to boost their morale. "Prepare the Holonet, I wish to make a broadcast to the Managers on Bespin." The Comm Officer had the Holonet activated and waited.

"Officials of Bespin, I am Lord Darth Vadar. The next time we come here you will ensure that you transport what we require or I will destroy all of your manufacturing facilities." Talos said menacingly then had the Comm Officer cut the transmission. Talos smiled he now knew that soon all the New Republic and the rest of the Imperial Remnant would spread the rumors of Vadar's return. "Return to Mustafar. After the Refined Gases have been transferred we will then move onto Mandalor." Turning Talos stomped off the Bridge and headed for his chambers. Every officer he passed stood straighter and seemed to finally have pride in being an Imperial officer and crewmember.

Within three hours the news of Darth Vadars's return flew thru the New Republic, right to the Leadership on Corsecaunt. Luke Skywalker stood before the Leadership Council as they made the report to him about Darth Vadar being seen at Bespin.

"Commander, are you certain that Darth Vadar died at Endor?" Mon Mothma asked as she looked at the recorded message that he made to Bespin.

Luke could see and feel the uncertainty and fear ebb from every member of the Leadership Council. Including Leia. "Not only did I see that he died their but I felt him die." Luke did not mention that he saw Anakin Skywalker's Force Image standing beside Ben Kenobi and Yoda. He did not think they would believe that type of report. "I also burned his body in a funeral pyre."

"We ask because with this report on Vadar's return could cause us problems with our War against the Empire. With his supposedly return could rally the Remnants into a fighting force that could challenge us more effectively." Admiral Ackbar said as he thought over the ramifications if Darth Vadar had returned from the dead.

"Is it within the power of the Force to return from the dead?" Leia asked Luke as she stopped staring at the image of Darth Vadar.

"Not that I know of. But I am still learning much about the Force." Luke admitted as he exhaled. Knowing that the Council was still reeling from him deciding to delay the rebuilding of the Jedi Order under him, until he learned more about the Force and could effectively train others.

"Do you know anyone that could provide the answers that we seek?" Mon Mothma asked hoping that Luke could find out if this is Darth Vadar reborn or something else.

"I know of two I could ask, if I have your permission I will leave and go and ask them if they know if someone can return from the dead with the power of the Force or if this Darth Vadar is something else." Luke said and he watched as they voted for him to leave at once, Ackbar wanted to have him take a Star Cruiser. Luke told him he had to go alone or they may not speak with him. Within two hours Luke Skywalker was on his way to Mandalor. Hoping that Kanan and Ezra knew the answers that he was seeking.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

The Complete Story; Chapter 6 Revised

As the Three Star Destroyers reached Mustafar, Revak was surprised to see not only his two other Star Destroyers and Strike Cruisers, but Admiral Gyst Folsber's ships as well. "Milord the "Tyrant" has requested a Holonet Communication, it is Admiral Folsber." The Communications Officer said from the crew pit.

"Open Communications." Talos ordered as the small image of Gyst Folsber could be seen from where he stood. "Was there something other you wanted Admiral?" Talos asked the small image.

"Yes Milord, I wish to join you. I have brought my Flagship the "Tyrant" and my three Strike Cruisers." Gyst Folsber said as he bowed to Lord Vadar. Talos could see the devotion on the man's small image and he smiled.

"I accept your wish to join me." Talos said and he knew soon others would flock to join him. Through his mascaraed he was providing hope to the Empire and that is what was needed for the Remnant to once again be powerful. "But we cannot leave the shipyards undefended, send back your Strike Cruisers."

"Yes Milord." Folsber said and Talos watched as the smaller Capital ships turn and return to protect the Shipyards. "I will transmit what materials and men that I have brought to serve you." The Image of Folsber bowed and the transmission ended.

"He is the first to join us, soon there will be others." Talos said and Revak smiled, then bowed to Talos.

Hera, Sabine, Ezra and their children walked around the Northern Cottage. Enjoying the time away in the high woods. Selena and Mera ran around under the watchful eyes of seven Armored Mandalorian Wren Clan members. Three others watched Torva as he explored a log that had fallen since the last visit. Sabine smiled she thought it wonderful that her clan was now devoted to protecting her children. But as heirs to the Wren Clan Leadership the other Clan members believed they had failed when Torva was kidnapped. Now they were not taking any chances that something like that would happen again. Sabine watched as one of the self-appointed bodyguards approached.

"Mistress, there is an incoming X-Wing. Three of our Marauders are escorting him here." The man said as he looked skyward seeing the X-Wing fighter angling toward the landing field.

"Who is it, Dorva." Sabine asked as she waited for Dorva to ask the Fighter Pilots.

"Luke Skywalker, he wants to speak with your Bond Mate." Dorva said as he removed his helmet. "Should I order our pilots to shoot him down or tell him to depart?"

"No, let him land. Can you make sure that he does not see Selena, Mera and Torva?" Sabine said as Dorva signaled for the others to escort the children into the Large Wooden Building. Then she went over to tell Hera and Ezra. She was not surprised when Ezra seemed to already know. Walking to the landing field the three waited for the Fighters to land. As soon as the Marauders landed the three pilots escorted Luke Skywalker over to them.

"Hello, Luke. I have not changed my mind if that is the reason you have come." Ezra said as the other man looked at him.

"No, I still am not trained or have enough knowledge in the Force to ask yet. I have come for another reason. There is a rumor that Darth Vadar has returned from the dead." Luke was not surprised when he saw the shock and fear come across Ezra's face.

"Are you sure? I have faced him before and I can tell you that if he is alive then we all are in danger." Ezra said quietly. Glancing at Sabine with worry.

"That is the rumor, I came to warn you and ask if you ever heard of someone coming back from the dead. Is it possible with the power of the Force?" Luke asked as he watched the young Mandalorian that he knew was part of the Wren Clan wave for the Three Pilots to go back to their ships.

"No, well I have only heard of one and I do not know the details. Asoka Tano once told me that she had died and had somehow come back from the dead. But I do not know how or when." Ezra said as he tried to remember the story that Asoka had told him once a long time ago. "I am not sure if Kanan even knows the details."

Luke exhaled and frowned, it was not the answers that he wanted. "I guess I will have to seek Vadar out and find out if he is alive. Unless you know where Asoka Tano is?"

"No, I do not. I do not know even if she is alive." Ezra began to consider his own options. His and Sabine's children were at risk. If Vadar had returned he would either conduct a Purge again or try to take the children to be disciples to the Sith and the Dark Side. Something Ezra would fight to the death to prevent. "Come inside, I will ask the Jedi Holocomm if it knows if anyone has used the Force to return from the dead." Ezra could see the slight frown on Sabine's face as Ezra led Luke toward the Large Cabin. Whispering to her that all will be well.

Durshs and Milonda approached Mandalor. Seeing the Three Golan II defense platforms, Nine Large Dreadnaughts Cruisers and Five Frigates orbiting the planet, they frowned. It might be possible to land on Mandalor and it might be possible to destroy the shield generators that protected the Weapon System Depot and the Energy Cells. But afterwards they would be hard pressed to leave quietly as they did at Bespin. Even if during their Lord's attack. They were not too concerned, Lord Darth Vadar ordered them to do it and they would do it. No questions and no delays. Once he contacts them they would do as they were told and if they died then so be it. Using the fake transponder and entry codes they landed at the Capital and waited.

Talos waited patiently for the unload of precious refined gases that were drastically needed by the Empire. After the Rebels had won at Endor, supply lines to planets that held those Gases had been cut and those within the Empire were being hoarded by those Commanders and Admirals that held those Sectors. Now Talos had a large supply stockpiled. He smiled as he watched the Lambda Supply Shuttles taking their loads to the other Star Destroyers and down to Mustafar. Two other Captains of Star Destroyers had deserted from their Sectors to join Talos or rather Darth Vadar. In the time that Vadar had seemed to rise from the dead more and more true Imperials were rallying to join him. More and more units and ships were coming to pledge their loyalty to Darth Vadar. What bothered him was that none of the Sector Admirals other than Folsber had come. But that did not bother him, once he had the Weapons Systems and Power Cells from Mandalor, he could turn his attention on those Sector Admirals. After that the full restored Empire, under one man would attack and conquer the New Republic. Everything was proceeding as he had planned.

Inside the Northern Cottage, Luke watched as Ezra asked the Holocomm about if anyone came back from the dead using the Force. It had no answer. Luke could feel the anxiety ebbing from the young woman Mandalorian as she stared at him. He could not understand why until he sensed three others in the large cabin. "I am not here searching for Jedi Candidates." He said reassuringly.

"Good because you are not going to take my babies away from me. I will kill you first." Sabine said as she glared at Luke.

"Sabine, I promised you that I would never let that happen." Ezra stated, as he glanced at Sabine then focused on Luke.

"Mandalore is not part of the New Republic yet and even if it does join. I have convinced the Council not to force anyone to join." Luke did not admit that before the Leadership Council was considering making those that had Force Potential to be candidates would be conscripted to join the New Jedi Order.

"You have been warned, Jedi. I have the complete support of my clan. Those that have come to take my babies will find it very difficult to live." Sabine warned as she looked over at the door where Selena, Mera and Torva were. Along with ten Mandalorian warriors.

"I am only here to find out if it was possible for Darth Vadar could come back from the dead." Luke replied as he felt a sudden release of tension in the room.

"Could he be a clone?" Hera asked as she considered the Rejects that she and Kanan had just investigated. "I mean the Empire confiscated all of the Sparti Cylinders from the Clone Wars. What if they cloned Darth Vadar in case he died?"

"That is one possibility, if he is a clone then he would have all of his power and be a real problem since he would not know that he turned from the Dark Side." Luke said sorrowfully as he thought of Anakin turning from being Darth Vadar.

Taking most of the fleet, Talos ordered them to set course for Mandalor. Revak's intelligence told Talos that unlike Bespin, Mandalor had a lot more defenses. With Nine Star Destroyers, they entered Hyperspace. This time they would have to send down at least five Battalions to secure the materials that they needed. Most of the population of Mandalore were combat soldiers. This concerned Revak as he told Talos that it might be a very costly raid. But Talos was not as concerned, even though StormTroopers were no longer expendable he believed that with the Shield Generators down over the storage areas for the Weapon Systems and Power Cells the resistance would not be as tough as Revak predicted. In seventeen hours Talos would see if he was right, or Revak.

Kanan believed Fenn Rau was finally understood that he was not well. As Rau still looked at the Image and could not believe that it was Sabine, he finally admitted that he had set his desires and mental stability on a figment of his imagination. At least he stopped saying that he needed to kill Ezra. That was a huge step in Kanan's mind.

"Who is it that I have confused Sabine with?" Rau asked as he put the Imager down. The Sabine that he had kidnapped her son and tried to kill her Bond Mate was not the one that he fantasized about. The one in the Imager had multi colored hair, and was at least half his age. While the one that he imagined was his age and had dark hair. Rau could not understand where he had seen the one that he believed to be Sabine. Kanan told him that it was just someone that he made up and placed Sabine name on her. She might not even exist. "I need to make this right, I need to apologize and thank Ezra. I also fear you are right, Sabine will never forgive me. I have done her such an injustice."

"No, my friend eventually she will forgive you. But that will take a few years. You need to find a path that leads you to understand what you have done. Now that you have taken the first steps and admit that you are wrong. It should come much easier." Kanan said as he saw the grief come to Fenn Rau.

"I promise that I will restore my honor. It may take me years to get it back but I will one day be as I was." Rau said then became serious. "Once the Medical Physicians release me I intend to leave Mandalor. I cannot stay here."

"Where will you go? Once they release you that is." Kanan asked as he stood. Knowing that Rau was not faking it, he was finally mentally stable again.

"I will join the New Republic Military. In the past with the Republic I held the rank of Commander in their Fighter Squadrons. I should be able to at least get that rank back." Rau said showing the first signs of being proud. "I have done too much damage to my name to remain, to many would see me as what I became and not what I am."

Kanan left and the Medical Personnel smiled, they also believed that one of their World's greatest war hero was once again well. Making his way to a speeder bike that he borrowed from the Wren Clan, he set course for the Northern Cottage. He considered stopping and telling Ursa, Alrich and Tristan. But decided instead to allow others to tell them, outside the city he felt the disturbance in the Force something was going to happen. Flooring the accelerator, he sped towards the Northern Cottage.

0

Ezra and Luke both felt the disturbance in the Force and looked skyward. To Ezra it felt like a dark presence had walked in front of him. It was only a slight cold feeling that made him shiver, he had felt it a couple times before and always in where someone that uses the Dark Side of the Force. He swallowed and glanced over at Luke who looked like he was concentrating, with beads of sweat on his brow.

"What is it?" Hera asked as she saw the concern come across both Luke and Ezra's faces.

"Someone is near that uses the Dark Side." Luke muttered as he finally blinked.

"More than one, I sense at least two and they are so immersed in the Dark Side that they are adding to each other's presence." Ezra said as he looked toward the room that held his children. "We need to get to the Capital, I think they are heading there." Gripping his lightsaber, he moved over to Sabine and took her hands. "My love you need to stay here, if they are on the way I have to stop them."

"Just don't do anything stupid, like dying." Sabine said with concern as she squeezed his hands lovingly. Leaning in and kissing him.

Returning the kiss, Ezra parted and said. "I promise I won't do anything stupid."

Luke joined him and they both walked out. Taking Luke over to a couple of speeder bikes they raced towards the Capital.

"I think they are coming to destroy the shield generators over the storage areas." Luke stated as they rode.

"How do you know that?" Ezra asked shocked and confused.

"That is what they did at Bespin, survivors reported that two people with Lightsabers destroyed the shield generators over the Main Storage Warehouse." Luke said as followed Ezra.

"Then we better get there, we can't let them destroy the Generators." Ezra stated as he floored the speeder bike towards the south side of the Capital. Seeing an approaching speeder bike, he slowed then saw it was Kanan. After a quick explanation Kanan joined them.

Durshs and Milonda landed outside the Capital city and slowly exited their shuttle. Before any customs officials or landing coordinators could contact them, they jumped over the surrounding fence and headed to take a gander at the Shield Generators that protected the city. The Shield Generator building sat on the southern edge of the city and they found an empty building that overlooked it. Sitting on the roof they waited for the confirmation signal to attack. What excited them was there was so many patrols of Mandalorain Guards walking around the area. More than what they expected. "This might actually be a challenge this time." Durshs said as he counted the soldiers that walked around the city. He then focused on three speeder bikes that approached and stopped to talk to one of the patrols. As one of them raced to a large building the other two walked over to the shield generators. Clenching his teeth, he saw that all the soldiers became more alert, carrying their rifles with more certainty. The Mangalorean's knew something was going to happen.

Talos watched thru his Vadar mascaraed as the Nine Star Destroyers jumped into Mandalorian space and immediately the defenders fleet began to fire on them. Frowning he surmised that they were alerted to their surprise attack. As six of his Star Destroyers moved to combat the Golan's and other smaller Capital ships, the three others launched TIE Fighters. Along with the Fifteen Troop Dropships. Three Battalions of Stormtroopers sat inside those Dropships. Touching a transmitter waiting for the shield to lower above the Capital.

Durshs and Milonda received the signal and jumped down off the roof. Running toward the Shield Generator, pulling their lightsabers and activating them. As they approached two men stepped in front of them, blocking their path. Surprise lite Durshs face as both ignited lightsabers.

Ezra saw a man and women run towards the Shield Generator carrying double ended lightsabers. Moving in front of them, he and Luke activated their lightsabers. "Remember Luke, don't underestimate them. Let them show you what fighting techniques that they may use." Ezra suggested as Luke gripped his lightsaber tightly. Ezra watched as the man moved in, swing the left end side towards him. Blocking the thrust, Ezra spun around and struck the top half as the man blocked the swing. Spinning, slashing and blocking Ezra suddenly realized that this Sith was no match for him. What he was concerned about was Luke. Hoping that Luke could hold out until Kanan came back, and help Luke fight the woman.

Durshs was surprised and felt fear ebb into him, the dark-haired man he faced was well skilled with his lightsaber. As he blocked a thrust he felt pain lance through his forearm as his opponent scored a slight cut. Wincing he stepped back and tried to do an overhead sweep with his double ended blade to find that the man ducked. Then brought the green blade up and almost cut him again. Deciding he was in trouble Durshs hoped that Milonda could finish off the blond haired one and help him with his opponent.

Luke fought and quickly decided that if it was not for Ezra teaching him some lightsaber techniques he would be dead by now. The Sith woman was good but nowhere near the level that Ezra is. Blocking a thrust Luke spun around and used the double block and thrust that he learned from Ezra then blocked the return swing. Smiling he was glad that Ezra had taught him that move. Sparing a glance, he saw Ezra fight the Sith man back and after a few more parries and thrusts Ezra stabbed the man thru his chest.

Durshs felt the green blade enter his chest. The pain was immense as he dropped his lightsaber seeing the two red blades deactivate. Trying to understand how it was possible for them to be so unlucky. Running into two Jedi on Mandalor. As darkness overtook him, he watched as Milonda throw her double ended lightsaber down and raise her hands in surrender. His last thoughts were that at least she would survive.

Milonda saw Durshs get stabbed, looking at the blond-haired man she glanced over to see the other start towards her. Frowning she knew that if the other could defeat Durshs so easily she did not have a chance. Deactivating her own lightsaber, she threw it down, and raised her hands. She knew that she was failing Darth Vadar by surrendering, but she had no wish to die. Not for Vadar and not for his accursed Empire.

Talos was confused, why had not the Shield Generator gone down yet. To add to his horror, three more Dreadnaughts had come out of nowhere to add to the battle. Along with almost fifteen squadrons of Star Fighters. The battle was going badly. "We need to rethink our battle plans for Mandalor. Admiral prepare to retreat."

Revak looked at him with shock, then saw another four Large Capital ships coming around the planet to add to the ones that were already firing on them. Signaling the other Star Destroyers, they slowly retreated. As the eight Star Destroyers fled into hyperspace, Revak scowled. The "Destiny" had lost power and was forced to surrender. An hour later he was in Talos's private chambers.

"What happened?" Revak demanded as he looked at the younger man who had removed the armor and helmet.

"Durshs and Milonda had failed. That is what happened. But do not worry we can still turn this around. I think I know who we can blame this on." Talos smirked and walked over to one of the computer terminals. "What Admiral is most against us?"

"Admiral Vorsaga." Revak stated as he thought of the man that held Seventeen Star Destroyers in the Bastion Sector. Vorsaga was building up his own fleet and held two of the crucial needed supplies that the Remnant of the Empire required. Refined Gases and Power Cells. Talos knew that Vorsaga had openly opposed serving anyone but himself as the Supreme Leader of the Empire.

"Have your intelligence falsify a transmission that Vorsaga had warned Mandalor that we were going to attack there. Once they have completed it, whoever does it must die." Talos ordered and Revak thought about killing one or more of his critical intelligence people, but nodded he agreed. If it was learned from his own intelligence had created the transmission then it would mean death to him.

"I know just the person to do it, I will have him create the message then I will have him executed before he can tell anyone." Revak said as he understood, once the rumor spread that Vorsaga had conspired against a fellow Imperial his credibility would take a serious hit. Some of his loyal Captains might even switch to join them.

"Get it done, and soon. I want it so we can tell our supporters by the time we reach Mustafar. If not, we might not be able to salvage this disaster." Talos dismissed him and went to rest, playing Darth Vadar was extremely difficult both emotionally and physically.

Standing over the Sith Inquisitor Luke looked at the older woman. "Who are you?" Luke asked as the manacled woman looked at him with scorn.

"I am Milonda. One of the last Inquisitors. Actually, I think I am the last." Milonda said as she glanced at the other two force users standing behind the blond man.

"I am Luke Skywalker Jedi Knight. Who sent you here to destroy the Shield Generator?" Luke asked as he sat down so that the older woman did not have to look up at him with those eyes that showed she was of the Dark Side.

"Lord Darth Vadar, commanded me and Durshs to destroy the Shield Generator. We did not expect to find Jedi here." Milonda answered as she pulled at her handcuffs. "You got lucky Skywalker, if it was not for that one I would have defeated you. Also, if I had known who you were I may have killed you even if it meant my death. The supposed killer of our Lord is well known to us." She glared at Luke with pure hate.

"I did not kill Vadar, he turned from the Dark Side and killed the Emperor." Luke answered her quietly, exhaling as he closed his eyes.

"I do not believe you." Milonda said as she considered if she could somehow get free and kill the young upstart.

"Think about it." The dark-haired man said from behind Luke. "You fought Luke Skywalker, can you believe that he could defeat Darth Vadar and the Emperor."

Milonda stared at Luke and her eyes widened as she thought about the fight they just had. No, it was not possible, Vadar would have struck Luke down with ease. "How, I mean I watched Vadar kill Jedi and he never hesitated. Why would he not kill you?" She had the satisfaction on seeing Luke squirm then frown at Milonda.

"Tell her." The one-eyed one said from behind Luke, who looked back at him and nodded.

"Darth Vadar was once Anakin Skywalker. My father." Luke informed Milonda as she frowned and considered what they had said.

"What do you want to know? I will tell you everything." Milonda said with defeat. She no longer wished to be a servant of one that betrayed the Dark Side and essentially betrayed her and Durshs.

"Has Darth Vadar returned from the dead?" Luke asked.

"Yes, and no. He still is filled with hate. But it is different. Vadar used hate and rage but it was measured within himself. Now it seems to be just within his control. The amount I felt when I saw him is extremely dangerous. If a Sith Lord maintains that amount of anger it will harm him so badly that he could destroy himself." Milonda answered then considered what she had said. Both she and Durshs did not think to question what they felt, only obeyed. Now she had time to think.

The three Jedi asked her several more questions than promised to return. She knew that eventually they would try to turn her from the Dark Side and she may. All her beliefs were now wrong and she felt betrayed not only by Vadar but the Empire Remnant. As her Jedi Master had told her years before she became a Sith, with the Force anything is possible.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

The Complete Story; Chapter 7 Revised

Talos was pleased the fake transmission that the intelligence operative placed in the Holonet Receiver that bordered the Empire. Showed that Vorsaga had betrayed them to the Mandalorains. It was a simple trick by using Volsaga's own encrypt codes it appeared that he contacted Mandalor and warned them. The operative then was killed soon after, trouble with one of the lifts caused it to fall and slam into the last deck. Fourteen levels at high speed. Tragic, Talos thought as he smiled. So that there was no way to connect Talos to the message, he asked Revak to have a neutral third party check the Receiver. A Captain Aban who was part of Volsaga's fleet but was also considering joining Lord Darth Vadar investigated the Receiver and found the message. Within two days Volsaga had lost Thirteen of his Star Destroyers and almost all his Cruisers. Nine Star Destroyers and fifteen Cruisers joined Talos. The others just disappeared. Talos considered attacking Volsaga, now that he only had four Star Destroyers to protect his territory, instead he focused on Mandalor.

The greatest loss to Talos was the two Inquisitors. Revak had discovered that Durshs was dead and Milonda was captured. That could cause problems if Milonda talked. He did not want confirmation that the possibility of Darth Vadar returning from the dead. Rumors were enough. If the New Republic feared that Vadar had returned then they might be desperate and decide to attack. Talos had a large fleet but not where he could stop an invasion by the New Republic, well not yet anyhow. Talos had to rethink his strategy, sending a force to destroy the Generators was one option. Revak advised that it might take a Battalion or a small insurgent team to be able to complete the mission. Putting his armor on, Talos walked out of his chambers and headed for the bridge. Revak was waiting.

"Select your best Insurgent Special Operations team, they will need to destroy the Generators on Mandalor." Talos ordered as he watched Revak exhale.

"Milord, by now Mandalor will have increased their security. It might not be possible for a team to enter directly." Revak said as he looked at him.

"That is why they will go to Ord Mantell and separate, then seek civilian transports to Mandalor. Once on the planet they will find a way to destroy the Generators." Talos advised as Revak now understood.

"It will take several days for them to arrive, Milord." Revak said as he calculated the time inside his head. "Possibly seven days minimal."

"That will work out for our benefit. Also, this time I will lead the ground assault. Perhaps my presence will ensure that we are successful." Talos turned and stalked off the bridge, he did not tell Revak if the raid was not successful then it was over. All the support they had acquired would disappear. Since this time, they could not blame a failure on anyone but Darth Vadar this time.

Ezra left Luke and Kanan to talk to Milonda. He had no interest beyond the protection of his family, the Wren Clan and Mandalor. If Darth Vadar has returned and does come to Mandalor then he will be concerned. Otherwise it was a New Republic problem. Reaching the Speeder Bikes, he glanced over to the Shield Generators. The Local Defenders had increased the numbers around the facility. Including putting check points and guard stations. The commander in charge had been caught flat-footed and now he was making sure it did not happen again. Instead of heading for the Northern Cottage he raced towards the Clan Great Hall east of the Capital. By now Sabine, the kids and the rest would be going back there. He secretly hoped that Sabine did not hear about him taking on a Sith Inquisitor. He told her that he would not do anything stupid and that would be considered extremely stupid, especially since there were two of them and his only help was someone that needed more training. Luke did hold his own, but he still had a long way to go before he would be at Ezra's level. Reaching the Wren Clan Fortress, he dismounted and walked inside. When he saw Sabine's scowl he realized that he was in trouble.

Storming over to him she smacked him in the arm. "What did I tell you, nothing stupid." Sabine said as she glared at him.

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked innocently rubbing his arm.

"Izora, told me you decided to take on Two Inquisitors by yourself." Sabine said accusingly as she felt tempted to hit him again. "Remember Izora Wren, she is posted at the Shield Generators at the Capital."

"Oops, I forgot." Ezra said seeing the anger and hurt in Sabine's eyes. He had forgotten that several members of the Wren Clan were in the planetary defense forces. "I was not alone, Luke also fought. So, it isn't like I took on both." Ezra tried to explain as Sabine glared at him.

"Do something like that again and I will kick your ass all the way to the Capital." Sabine said angrily, then leaped into his awaiting arms and kissed him roughly. Holding him tightly as she let some of her anger diminish. "Now come on Mother wants you to advise her about this recent attack." Taking his hand, she led him inside the Great Hall. Ursa was holding Torva on her lap and watching her other two grandchildren tell Tristan of their latest trip to the Northern Cottage. Seeing Sabine and Ezra she smiled.

"Tristan could you take the children into the gardens? I need to speak with Ezra and Sabine." Ursa asked her son who smiled and was more than happy to spend time with his nieces and nephew. After the children stopped to hug Ezra they followed Tristan out into the center Garden.

"Ezra, I ask your counsel on a matter most dire. The recent attack required that the Defense Fleet commit all of our forces even those that were hidden." Ursa said as she looked at the latest status reports concerning the attack. "The Mandalorian command believes that we have successfully shown that we can defend ourselves against any adversaries. What do you think?' She knew with Ezra's connection to the Force he could sometimes advise her on the right tactic or give her advice that benefited the Wren Clan and the rest of Mandalor.

"I think, no I can feel that this is not over." Closing his eyes, he began to flow into the Force. Allowing the Force to guide him. "The Empire will return. I do not know when but I can feel that they are coming back." Then Ezra felt something else, frowning he opened his eyes.

"I will contact the command, have them put everyone on alert. They believe that we should be able to get the Star Destroyer that we captured operational in two weeks. I will suggest that it be repaired faster." Ursa stood and Ezra and Sabine bowed. She left and Sabine bit her bottom lip.

"Ok, Ezra what is it. I know that look. There is something that you are either afraid to tell me or worried that it might be really bad." Sabine said looking at Ezra sternly.

"When they come back, I think I have to face Darth Vadar." Ezra said quietly as he saw the anger flow over Sabine.

"NO, YOU WILL NOT!" Sabine yelled as she grabbed Ezra's hands. "Listen my love, I have no intention of losing you. Let someone else face him. I do not care if the Force says you will face him. I only care if the Force tries to take you away from us." Sabine felt Ezra pull her close then hug her. She felt tears flow into her eyes as he mumbled in her ear that he loved her.

Sergeant Dishas stood at the entry ramp of the shuttle. Before him was Darth Vadar and Dishas felt honored that he and his squad had been chosen for this mission.

"Sergeant you understand your orders." Vadar said to him as he stood at attention.

"Yes Milord. We are to destroy the Shield Generators at the Capital on Mandalor in seven days." Dishas said as he waited for any more orders.

"Good, also if you have the opportunity you are to kill Inquisitor Milonda. But only if you can destroy the Generators. They are the most important detail in this operation." Vadar said to him as he saluted.

"If it is possible I will do it personally." Doing an about face Dishas walked into the shuttle. Talos watched the shuttle rise and depart then he turned with a flourish allowing his cape to flow around. Several crewmembers watched as the dark armored Darth Vadar walked toward the nearest lift. Talos liked the feeling of power he received when the crew and officers glanced at him. He felt like Darth Vadar.

Kanan stood in the hall outside the Interrogation room speaking with Luke.

"Milonda may turn from the Dark Side. But it will take several sessions and a lot of patience." Kanan said as he looked at the chamber door.

"I would like to try. I know do or do not there is no try. But maybe if I can help her change it will bring me closer to the Force." Luke said as he exhaled, what he was undertaking would take time and understanding. "I can have Artoo take my fighter back and seek passage with one of the ships going to Corsecaunt."

"I do not like the idea that you would be alone with her. When someone is changing it is a difficult and dangerous time. You might not be up to it, if she decides not to surrender from the Dark Side. But I think I know someone that you can go with you." Kanan said as he turned and went to find Fenn Rau.

Bringing Rau back to meet Luke, Kanan was not expecting to see Rau stare at Milonda thru the two-way mirror.

"That is Sabine." Rau whispered as he looked at the dark-haired woman inside the small room.

"No, her name is Milonda." Luke stated as he saw the far-away look on Rau's face. Not really hearing Luke.

"No, that is the woman that I have seen in my dreams." Rau stated and Kanan smiled.

Kanan understood, Rau had been fantasying over someone that Rau believed was Sabine. But after seeing a visual he found out that Sabine was not the one that he desired. Perhaps somehow the Force had placed Milonda's image in Rau's mind. Entering the room Milonda stood.

Milonda stared at the Armored man that came in. She had seen him for almost twenty years in her force visions. He was the one that would define her destiny according to the visions. Feeling a cold sweat she stepped forward and stared at the man. It was not possible. She always believed that the man was just a figment of her imagination. But there he was. When Luke mentioned that all three of them would be leaving she smiled.

"Milonda we will be leaving for Corsecaunt as soon as I can arrange transport." Luke advised her as she shook her head.

"That is what Vadar decreed that I be called Milonda. I am Salana Keen and I denounce the Dark Side." Salana said as she felt the darkness leave her soul.

Reaching out Rau took Salana's hand. "I am Fenn Rau and I have been looking for you for years." Salana took his hand and squeezed it. She felt joy and peace flow through her as she held his hand.

Kanan shook his head and left. Striding to where the Speeder Bikes awaited he quickly jumped on his and headed for the Wren Clan Great Hall. Deciding to let Luke escort the one time Sith to begin to go from the Dark into the light. Roaring across the plains he soon arrived at the Fortress and stepped off. Five Mandalorian armored guards descended on him. Seeing who it was they waved for him to go inside. He was pleased that it seemed that the others in the Wren Clan were not taking any chances with strangers anymore. The other members of the Clan felt they had failed when Torva was kidnapped and now they believed it was an affront to their honor if they did not make sure that all the Heirs were protected.

Talos met with Revak in his quarters. They needed to plan the attack, he would have liked to take his whole fleet but if they did not leave at least Five Star Destroyers and Ten Cruisers here at Mustafar. One of the other Sector Commanders may decide to attack and claim the sector. It still upset Revak that none of the Sector Commanders or Admirals had not joined them yet. If that did not change soon there could be civil war within the Empire. The only other Admiral was Flosber and he was not as powerful as any of the others. The only resource that he had was the Ship Yards at Bilbringi. Talos decided to only take half of the Star Destroyers and most of the mid-sized Cruisers and Light Cruisers. All others would remain to protect Mustafar. "Begin the preparations Revak. We must be ready to leave within five days. The timing has to be perfect." If they arrived before the Generators were down then the Mandalorians could somehow stop the landings, if they arrived after the Generators were down the Mandalorians could repair the Generators. No, they had to arrive just as the Generators were destroyed.

0

Dishas and his squad arrived at Ord Mantell and separated. He and another man went to the civilian space port and arranged transport to Mandalor. The rest of his squad would do the same. The problem they had was the heavy weapons were back at the shuttle, they could not risk taking anything but hand-held blasters and a couple of rifles. After the failed attack on Mandalor anything bigger might arise suspicions. Sitting in the coach section of the transport shuttle he noticed three other teams also on board. If nothing else he would have at least seven men if the others could not find a way to Mandalor.

Luke was having problems, first he could not find a transport willing to take him, a Sith Inquisitor and a one-time traitor. The other problem he had is the local Diplomat for the New Republic was worried that if Luke used his authorization to contact the New Republic Leadership it would affect his position in some way. The only solution was to try and use one of the subspace transmitters from the Mandalorians. Meanwhile Salana Keen the one time Milonda sat in detention with Fenn Rau. Walking to the Defense Command building he decided to ask one of the commanders for Mandalor Defense to allow him to use a transmitter. He had to tell the New Republic Council what he had found out about Darth Vadar, that and try to have them send some type of ship to collect him and the others.

Revak had noticed rather quickly that Talos who now was impersonating Darth Vadar was growing impatient. The dark armored man had come to the bridge and command deck several times over the last four days demanding to be updated if Sergeant Dishas had reported in yet. Each time Revak informed him that they could not signal until the exact moment of the attack. The Dark armored man would then retreat to his chambers. Revak started to wonder if Talos's plan would succeed and what worried him the most was if it failed and Talos was discovered then everything would fall apart. More than likely Revak would be executed right beside the young Inquisitor. He began to formulate a plan just in case the attack failed. He wanted to live, and if that meant defecting to the Mandalorians or the New Republic then that is what he would do.

Leia was not surprised when Luke had contacted her. The information he had was not exactly concrete but it did tell her that it may be possible that either Vadar had come back because he was a clone or someone was illustrating a mascaraed. Using her authority, she issued orders for a Battle Group that was patrolling near the border of Mandalor to go and pick up Luke and the others that he had told her about. Stepping into the Council Chamber she briefed them what Luke had done and about what he had discovered.

Ezra stood on one of the high walls overlooking the plains and woods. He knew that soon he would have to face Vadar. He could feel it through the Force. Even though Sabine was adamant that he not, he knew that it was inedible. He could also tell it would be soon. When Kanan joined Ezra on the high wall.

"You feel it don't you." Ezra asked as Kanan moved over to stand next to him.

"Yes, soon it will come full circle. Vadar is coming, or rather whatever he is. I do not know there is something missing." Kanan said as he looked toward the stars. "I will face him with you or rather I believe it might be best if I do so alone."

"No, my old friend. I am far better now. If it is Vadar only together can we hope to defeat him." Ezra felt subconscious but he needed to protect his family. Even if it meant facing a Dark Lord of the Sith. The last time they faced Darth Vadar he had almost killed them both.

Dishas waited with what members of his squad that made it to Mandalor. All Nine of them, four were missing. As they approached Mandalor he had his communications expert send the half second signal that would reach Mustafar and tell them that in fifteen hours the team would attack. Dishas like all his team was not afraid of dying, but failure. Seeing the amount of guards and soldiers protecting the Generator made him wince. There was easily over one hundred of them guarding the Generators. That could be a problem. Dishas decided to adapt to the problem, sending two of his men to the local Space Port they were going to cause an explosion. That would draw at least some of the Guards away, he hoped.

Checking the detonators on his belt, Dishas had his remaining men check theirs as well. At that moment, he decided it would be a suicidal attack. None other would succeed. "Remember our goal is to destroy the Generators. As soon as you reach the building set off your explosives." Dishas ordered as the remaining Seven nodded. Drawing their blasters, they followed Dishas as he ran toward the building. Seconds later the explosion at the Space Port drew several of the Guards to respond. Running as fast as they could they began to fire at the remaining guards. Four of his attacking men fell as the returning fire struck them down. Dishas felt a blast hit his arm but he kept running. Looking back, he saw that he was the only one alive, all the others were dead. Feeling the burning blast hit his stomach he coughed up blood, but still ran. Reaching the wall, he hit the detonator. His last thoughts. "Mission Accomplished." With that the explosion almost destroyed the Generators completely.

When the signal reached Mustafar, Talos immediately ordered the fleet to depart. They had fifteen hours to be in position to attack. As the eleven Star Destroyers and fifteen midsized and Larger Cruisers jumped into hyperspace. He felt anxious, if they succeeded then his rise in power and influence would increase. Failure and everything would fall apart. It would mean ultimately his death. Sitting on the floor of his chambers he held Vadar's lightsaber. He should be sleeping or resting but instead he was wondering if he had done the right thing. As he drifted off he awoke when the massive ship arrived on the outskirts of Mandalor. Quickly putting the Armor on he walked into the hanger bay.

Ezra and Kanan heard the explosion all the way from the Wren Fortress. Running down to the speeder bikes, Ezra saw Sabine standing in front of them. She had an angry expression on her face as he approached.

"You cannot go. I forbid it." Sabine stated as Ezra stood in front of her. "Please Ezra do not go." She pleaded grabbing him and hugging him tightly. Tears coming to her eyes as she held him.

"I must. My love if it is Vadar then I need to stop him before he finds Selena, Mera and Torva. I will not face him alone, Kanan is coming. I think Luke is still at the Capital." Ezra held Sabine and tried to convince her that he must go. "I swear I will come back."

"Go, but if you die I will kill you." Sabine said as she let him go and glared at Kanan. "You did not tell Hera you are going did you."

"No, but she will understand." Kanan said then smiled. "Don't tell her I left until I am gone." Getting on the Bikes they roared toward the Capital. Seeing fighters and small capital ships rising from the city upwards. The High Command was thinking ahead. As they raced thru the streets they saw several Armored Soldiers moving about. It almost seemed that every Mandalorian warrior was preparing for invasion. "Where do you think they will land, if they come?"

"My guess would be the Main Landing Zone near the Warehouses for the Weapon Systems and Power Cells." Ezra said from the seat of his Bike. Aiming toward the huge buildings he saw Luke, Fenn Rau and the one time Sith Woman. Stopping near them they watched as Luke greeted them.

"I have a feeling they are going to land here." Luke said as he saw Ezra stare at Rau and Salana. Luke knew that Rau kidnapped Ezra's son, tried to kill him and then take his wife. Salana just recently disavowed the Dark Side. Both in Ezra's mind could not be totally trusted.

"I would suggest that Rau and Salana return to the detention area for their own safety." Ezra said as he looked at the two, not hiding the fact that he did not trust either one.

"We might need them here." Luke stated but Rau just walked away without comment. Salana followed him. Confused Luke watched them leave. He thought that they would want to be here but instead they left.

When Rau was out of sight of the Three Jedi, he turned to Salana. "We are not going to the Detention Center. I think we need to leave." Pointing to the Landing Field and a Marauder Fighter.

"I think you are right. Even if I am no longer a Sith. Some die hard Members of the New Republic may want me to be held accountable for what I did." Salana said but also knew that she should be punished.

"Especially what you did on Bespin. I think it would be best if we just leave. I am no longer an honored hero here and I already was planning to leave." Rau said as they made their way to the fighter.

"Where will we go?" Salana asked then shrugged she did not care. If she could be with him and discover what he meant to her destiny. Getting in the fighter Rau lifted off and headed for deep space. Once out of the gravity well he set for random location coordinates and entered hyperspace.

"We will contact them later and tell them that we just left, and not to try to find us." Rau said as he felt the ship streak away. Deciding never to return to Mandalor.

Talos watched thru the Landing Bay viewer as the fleet headed towards Mandalor. Immediately Mandalor's defenses began to fire on the impressive fleet. Squadrons of fighters surged towards them as TIE Fighters were launched to intercept. In moments, the space above Mandalor became a cross of energy bolts, green and red. Stepping on an Imperial Lambda Assault Shuttle Talos waited for the Troop Carriers to launch. Five large ships hovered above the deck then descended thru the force field that kept the coldness of space out. Following the Five ships the shuttle banked to set in the middle of the formation. Ten other Star Destroyers launched the same number of Troop Carriers. Eleven Hundred Stormtroopers sat in the Carriers. As soon as they secure the Ware Houses the Star Destroyers would send down cargo ships to take the Weapon Systems and Power Cells. Landing and deploying the troops, Talos watched the unit commanders direct their troops to drive the defenders away. Smiling he was pleased that the operation was succeeding.

Luke, Ezra and Kanan sought cover behind a small three-foot wall as the Imperial Troop Carriers landed. Several hundred defenders rushed to the area and started to fire on the Stormtroopers that flowed out of the carriers. More and more defenders arrived to fight. But Luke, Ezra and Kanan were looking and waiting for someone else. The invaders were slowly gaining ground, but there loses were huge. The Mandalorians had cover while the Stormtroopers were just swarming to overcome the defenders. Remaining behind the wall was no longer an option. Soon they would have to fight and hope to draw Darth Vadar out.

"There he is." Luke said as he gripped his lightsaber. "You two help the Mandalorians, I will face him again." Luke ordered as he was about to stand.

"Are you sure, I could go with you." Ezra asked as he also gripped his lightsaber. He had no interest in facing the Dark Lord of the Sith, only if he had to.

"No, if that is Anakin Skywalker either returned from the dead or a clone. Then I have to face him again." Luke stood and ran toward a spot he could eventually sneak up on the armored man. Once he was close enough he stared at the visage of Darth Vadar and frowned. "That is not Anakin Skywalker!" Luke stated as he looked at the Armored man. Luke could tell from what he felt in the force, Darth Vadar that stood before him was not that of Anakin Skywalker. Standing he rushed back to Kanan and Ezra. They had to know that whoever that is it is not Anakin Skywalker which means that it was not Darth Vadar.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

The Complete Story: Chapter 8 Revised

Sabine and Hera watched from the wall, they could see the descending ships and fighters in the distance firing at each other. Frowning Sabine knew that her Bond Mate was probably right in the middle of that mess. She decided that soon she would have to get him to stop trying to rush in where fools were afraid to tread. Cure him of this martyr complex that sent him where he was constantly in danger. They were still a young couple and she wanted the years and time for them to be together. Being bonded for only six years she did not want to face the future without him. As she looked at Hera she could see that the older Twil'ek was thinking the same thing, that they needed to stop having their loves of their lives stop risking themselves. Sabine knew that the household guards were on full alert in case the Imperials decided to attack. Heavy weapons were being brought on line and a dozen had posted themselves around the children. Touching Hera, Sabine gestured for them to go inside. All they could do now was wait.

Luke made his way back to the defense position that Ezra and Kanan were waiting. Several Mandalorian soldiers were around them firing at the Stormtroopers. When he jumped down amongst them he ducked so that he would not be hit by the approaching Troopers.

"That is not Darth Vadar." Luke stated as he looked at Ezra and Kanan. "He is not Anakin Skywalker."

"Do you think it is someone masquerading as Vadar?" Kanan asked as he glanced over the small wall at the Dark Armored man that was standing with about one hundred troopers around him. His red bladed lightsaber lite. Then Kanan stared at the man and shook his head, he had faced Darth Vadar and the way he was holding the Lightsaber was wrong. "Yes, I think you are right."

"So, what do we do? I mean we can't just walk up to him. He is really defended." Ezra pointed to the Troopers that surrounded the would-be Darth Vadar. "At best, I would suggest that me and Kanan draw the Troopers away so you can get close enough to prove that it is not Darth Vadar." Turning to the section commander that was commanding the twenty or so Mandalorian's that were close at hand. "Rez Torfa, what do you think?" Ezra knew that Rez had been listening and even with the helmet on the commander was almost thinking the same thing. Take down Vadar and the Troopers would stop fighting, they would retreat or surrender.

"I do not know Jedi, we could move to there and lay down suppressive fire. But it is an exposed position." Rez stated as he pointed to another wall. "Could we wait for reinforcements?"

"Ezra and I are going, it will open a lane for Luke to confront Vadar. If we wait too long the only reinforcements that might come would be Imperial." Kanan stated as he looked at the surrounding Mandalorian Soldiers.

"What do you all say?" Rez asked his men and women that was on the wall. Every one of them gave an acknowledgement to move and provide cover fire. "Ok, we are in Jedi."

"We'll draw their fire so you can move." Ezra said then jumped over the wall and headed for the right. Kanan was right behind him. The soldiers stood and ran to the left. The Stormtroopers nearby started to fire at Ezra and Kanan. Meanwhile Luke crept back to where he first was close enough to discover that Darth Vadar was not Anakin Skywalker.

0

Revak first thought that it was just a bad dream but it soon turned into a nightmare. The Mandalorian's were fighting and his forces were holding them. But it was too many details to keep track of, too many ships to keep track off. He was more of an administrator than a tactician. Now another fleet had arrived. This one had the markings of the New Republic, Two Mal Calamarian Cruisers, Eight Frigates and over a dozen Corvette Cruisers. When they first had more firepower and ships then the defenders now they were overmatched. "Signal Lord Vadar, tell him we have a problem." Revak ordered as he exhaled. If it started to look worse than he would signal the retreat, then make his way to his personal Lambda Shuttle and desert.

0

Talos believed that the battle on Mandalore was going well, his ground forces were holding back the defenders. But as he looked around he noticed that the loses were growing. While the defenders had defensive positions, his was mostly in the open. Not a good situation to be in. When he saw two men run across with their lightsabers lite, he felt a cold shiver run down his back. That is why his inquisitors failed, Jedi. Frowning he directed several of his troops to fire at the pair. Not noticing the twenty or so Mandalorian Soldiers running to another wall. Not until they started to fire on his troops. Meanwhile the two Jedi were advancing cutting down his troops, blocking blaster fire and hurling his troops away. But they were not advancing on him. He thought that was strange. Smirking he realized that they were not ready to face Darth Vadar. He felt powerful again.

0

Ezra and Kanan drew as many troopers away as they could, using their lightsabers and the force to draw them away from Rez and his soldiers. When Rez was behind the other wall they started to fire at the troopers. This first confused the Stormtroopers, they soon realized that they were essentially in a cross fire. With a threat from the right which consisted of Ezra and Kanan and fire from the left the troopers had to split to handle the threats. This left Luke the opportunity to move closer to the imposter.

Sabine sat in the Great Hall, not really watching the status reports from the ground and space battle. Worry etched her face as she thought of Ezra in the middle of the ground battle. She knew that he would be, he always seemed to be in the middle of any place that offered him a chance to be killed or harmed. It frustrated her, ever since he first got shot protecting her. Some good came from it though, it caused her to realize her feelings for him. But she was still upset, she was five months pregnant and her mate was right out there endangering himself again. She did not even notice the sudden arrival of another fleet, as she pondered why she put up with him and his glory seeking ways. Deciding that when he came back, she would forbid him from leaving ever again.

Luke had made his way within ten yards of the Imposter and noticed that most of his defending Stormtroopers were concentrating on the two threats. Gripping his lightsaber tightly he let the calm overtake him. He was initially upset that someone was masquerading as Darth Vadar, but now he knew what he had to do. Waiting for all Vadar's bodyguards were focused on the threats he bounded in. Striking down the ten or so, troopers. Then facing the Dark Armored man.

"Who are you?" Luke asked as he looked at the man, seeing him holding the dark red bladed lightsaber before him. "You are not Darth Vadar, or Anakin Skywalker."

"I am Darth Vadar, Jedi and soon you will feel my power." Talos said menacingly as he stepped forward swinging his lightsaber.

Luke blocked the swing and spun around to strike at the Imposter on the right. The Dark armored man caught the strike and deflected it. Luke instantly knew that this was not Darth Vadar even though he felt it before. The imposter was not very skilled with the blade. Countering another swing, Luke struck back at him. Their blades crossed and each blow told Luke that this man was fighting like a caged animal, barely able to block Luke's blows. The nearby Troopers were watching, they could do nothing more. If they fired they would most likely hit Vadar along with the young blond man. Blocking another ill-conceived attack Luke moved in and stabbed the man in the right shoulder. He heard the man scream as Luke pulled the blade out, he could have slashed upward and removed the arm but instead stepped back.

Talos felt the green blade pierce his shoulder, screaming in pain he almost dropped his lightsaber but instead brought it up and tried to cut down the blond man. But he had stepped back and the red energy blade swung short. Talos was near panic, he thought that the mere presence of Darth Vadar would cause fear to paralyze the other. But for some reason the man knew he was not Darth Vadar. Growling with rage he swung his lightsaber back and forth at the man.

Luke frowned the imposter was swinging his lightsaber much like he did on the Death Star, without technique or skill. Evading the maniac swinging he waited until the man was off balance then lunged in and cut the helmet off the man. As the dark helmet shattered and fell to the ground Luke looked at the younger man in the Darth Vadar armor. He had dark red hair, a young square face and looked younger than Luke was. As Luke glanced around he saw every Trooper staring at the imposter. The younger man snarled and glared at Luke.

"I knew it, you are not Anakin Skywalker or Darth Vadar. Who are you?" Luke asked easily blocking the swing of the others lightsaber.

"I am Darth Vadar, now." The imposter said angrily. Talos could not help but feel exposed. Noticing that every Trooper was now looking at him. Most dropped their weapons and raised their hands. Surrendering to the approaching Mandalorian Soldiers. The others just stared at him. "Fight, we can win. I can lead you to victory." Talos yelled to the troopers who ignored him. Turning on Luke he began to slash his lightsaber back and forth. "This is your fault, I will kill you."

Luke deflected the blows then stepped in and cut the others hand off that held the red lightsaber. Seeing the shock and pain ebb on the younger imposters face as he looked at the stump of his right wrist. As he was about to reach out with the force to retrieve the weapon, one of the Stormtroopers shot him.

Feeling the blast hit him Talos stared at the Stormtrooper that had shot him. Anger, pain and fear etched his face as he fell.

Dropping his weapon, the Commander of the Stormtroopers that had been assigned to protect Vadar surrendered. Communicating the deception up to the fleet. Then he removed his helmet and looked at the Imposter. "Traitor." He murmured as he nodded to his men. Soon all the troopers surrendered.

The message sent by the Stormtrooper Commander circulated throughout the fleet. Revak watched as several Star Destroyers jumped out of the combat zone, leaving. Three others that were damaged were transmitting that they surrendered and along with almost half of the Cruisers. Not wanting to betray the Empire he ordered his ship to retreat along with his two other Star Destroyers. Stepping off the bridge he headed for the Hanger Bay. His shuttle was prepped and ready to go as soon as he arrived. Getting aboard he launched and headed for the nearest New Republic ship. Signaling his surrender. Watching as his command ship jumped out of the sector.

Ezra looked down at his wounded arm, he had been hit by a stray blaster bolt. As he flexed his left hand, he felt the tingling pain run up and down his left arm. "Sabine is going to kill me." He said to Kanan as he tied a bandage on the wound.

"If you are lucky." Kanan said smiling at the thought of Sabine yelling at Ezra for getting hurt again.

"Maybe I can quell her anger if I promise to put my lightsaber away and only take it out if I need it." Ezra said as he looked over the battle field. The Stormtroopers were surrendering to the Mandalorian Soldiers, and Luke was standing over the Imposter. Not saying a word. "I think Luke wanted it to be Darth Vadar or Anakin Skywalker."

"Yes, he wanted to save him again. Maybe this time not have to watch him die." Kanan said as they watched Luke walk away. The sorrow etched on his face.

When Sabine saw Ezra walk in with a sling on his Left arm she held her temper for about thirty seconds. After kissing him and making sure that he was not seriously harmed she began to yell at him. "YOU GOT SHOT AGAIN! I SHOULD KICK YOUR ASS FROM HERE TO THE NORTHERN COTTAGE!" She glared at Ezra seeing him wince at the verbal dressing down. Feeling upset she then threw her arms around him and held him tightly.

"The arm." Ezra said with pain in his voice.

"Oh, shut up and hold me you idiot." Sabine said crying as she felt Ezra put his good arm around her and hold her tightly. Not seeing Hera and Kanan walk out of the Great Hall. She knew that Hera was going to let Kanan have it as well, but privately.

0

uke looked for Fenn Rau and Salana Keen one-time Milonda a Sith Inquisitor. But could not find them. After a while he decided not to bother on continuing to search. They were gone. Stepping on the New Republic Transport he left Mandalor. The next step would to put together his report for the Council and hoped that it made some type of sense. The only good thing that came out of the Attack on Mandalor was that now the Empire had several less Cruisers and Star Destroyers. Even though there would be problems since Mandalor was claiming all the ships since they surrendered in Mandalor Space. Some of the higher-ups in the New Republic would have issues with that, but it was not Luke's concern. Landing on the Mal Calamarian Cruiser he headed for his guest quarters to rest and think over what had occurred.

Ezra winced in pain when Sabine held him tightly. He had screwed up, he was not supposed to be wounded. As she put it he did something stupid again. Now he was paying for it. At that point, he promised to put his Lightsaber away and only take it out if it was needed. This quelled her anger and frustration a lot. Kanan had promised the same thing to Hera, but now Ezra was stuck. Sabine would expect him to fulfill his promise and no longer carry his lightsaber anymore. She also put her lightsaber away.

"Now my love, your only duty is to be a loving mate and father to our children." Sabine glared at Ezra and he exhaled and nodded. Deciding that maybe that would not be such a bad thing after all. He could still train his children in the ways of the Force, but he would no longer consider himself a Jedi.

Ezra, Sabine, Hera and Kanan remained on Mandalor. Several days after the Attack Zeb and Rex returned from dropping off the Assault Shuttle. Rex was recruited to train non-Mandalorians that live on Mandalor into a Reserve combat unit. Zeb who found a few survivors of his people started a colony on Mandalor within the Wren Clan lands. Four months later Sabine had their fourth and last child. A girl that they name Ursala partly named after her grandmother Ursa.

Fenn Rau flew the stolen fighter into the unknown regions, they did not know where they were going but they knew that they had to leave. Looking over at Salana he smiled, she was asleep and it seemed that a lot of her tension was gone. Before he could do anything, an older Victory Class Star Destroyer jumped out of hyperspace before him. Frowning he tried to do any maneuvers but the fighter was trapped in a tractor beam. Nudging Salana she stared at the great white ship and subconsciously reached down to where her missing lightsaber would be.

"Welcome Fenn Rau, I am Admiral Voss Parck and I have been waiting for you and Salana Keen." A gray haired older man said through the small holo image within the fighter.

"We will not surrender, I would prefer death to going back to the Empire." Salana said as she glared at the small image.

"No, it is nothing like that, I would like to offer you a place to be useful against an enemy that if not opposed could result in disaster for the Galaxy. Please come aboard. I promise that you will be perfectly safe." Parck said as he released them from the tractor beam.

Turning off the holo projector Fenn Rau looked at Salana and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not, what have we got to lose." Salana said as Fenn piloted the fighter into the Star Destroyers hanger bay.

The Mandalorian Rebellion

Five years later, Ezra is considered one of the greatest non-Mandalorian war heroes that lives on Mandalore. Due to the that status, he and Sabine have been placed into high influential positions within the leadership. Their current assignment is to negotiate as Ambassadors with the New Republic in hopes to reduce the threat of a War. Currently the relations between Mandalor and the New Republic are strained and if the situation does not change, it could result in War.

Ezra in some of his free time, watches Selena and Mera practice with their lightsabers. Blocking stinger bolts from four practice Remotes. The two young ten-year old deflect the little energy bolts. Feeling some pride in how much they have accomplished, he looks over to see his Bond Brother Tristan smile.

"They progress well." Tristan remarks as marvels at the two being able to block so many bolts at once.

"Yes, both are farther along than I was when I started. How are they doing on their Jet Pack training?" Ezra asked, Tristan was instructing both his nieces on flying with the Mandalorian jet packs.

"Like they were born to it." Tristan said stifling a chuckle as he looked back at Ezra. Smiling as he tried not to laugh.

"Sabine told you didn't she." Ezra frowned as he thought back last week when he and Sabine went flying together. It did not go well. He had lost control and ended up crashing into a large muddy half frozen pond. He did not get hurt all but his pride.

"Yes, along with our parents, Ursa and Alrich. We all found it entertaining." Tristan could not stop the chuckle that emitted from his lips.

"I just need to practice more." Ezra silently said as he felt his cheeks grow warmer.

"It is not a matter of practice, you have to just be able to do it." Tristan commented as he tapped his own Jet Pack.

"It must be a Mandalorian thing. After all you have to be almost crazy to fly with one of those things." Ezra replied then smirked. "Just like using a lightsaber, not everyone who does not have the force to guide them can use one." He countered as Tristan grimaced. Tristan's attempt to use a lightsaber was a disaster. When he borrowed Sabine's pink lightsaber he found he could not fully control the energy blade, he had accidently cut down a tree on a backslash.

"Touché." Tristan said, no longer smiling.

"But, eventually I will get better with the Jet Packs." Ezra said as he pushed the pause button on the four remotes. "That is enough for today, Selena and Mera. I believe it is time for your flight training." Both girls frowned then became excited. They both enjoyed flying. Shutting down their lightsabers they put them away, hidden from view within special holsters that hung from their belts. "Torva, you can stop as well." Ezra said to the corner where his son, practiced levitating objects with the force. "Why don't you go along and watch, I am sure Uncle Tristan would not mind." Ezra watched his six-year-old son stand and run to follow his older sisters outside. After they left he went into the center of the room, in between the four remotes. Pulling his own lightsaber out, he activated the remotes. In moments, he was blocking bolts from all four remotes. Becoming one with the force he let it guide his actions until it felt like he was just an extension of the lightsaber and the remotes. One hour later the remotes paused automatically. He had not noticed that Sabine had come into the room.

"You still amaze me, my love." Sabine stated as she had watched Ezra practice.

Ezra looked at Sabine and saw that she was still tired and exhausted from arguing with the Bothan New Republic Representative. He was a frustrating individual that still did not fully grasp that Mandalor was not a part of the New Republic, yet. Demanding that the Four-Star Destroyers that Mandalor had captured would not be turned over to the New Republic. His demeanor really did not affect Ezra as much as it did Sabine. Mainly because of the Bothan's noted bias that females should not be in a political setting. So, throughout the negotiations the Bothan Representative was unpleasant to Sabine. Ezra was tempted to at one point to threaten the annoying Bothan to treat Sabine with respect but it could cause more problems than it would be worth the effort. After all, in the political hierarchy Sabine outranked Ezra. Putting his Lightsaber away Ezra stepped over and put his arms around Sabine. Holding her tightly so that she could draw as much love and support from him that he could give her. "I see that Ven'yala Borske is still giving you problems." Ezra said as he raised her chin and kissed her.

"Yes, he is still demanding that we release the Star Destroyers. He is such a pompous ass." Sabine said relishing in her Bond Mates affection. It made her feel better. "So, where are the children?" She asked as she looked around the room. She had just put Ursala down for her nap.

"Selena, Mera and Torva are with Tristan, why?" Ezra replied, as Sabine smiled at him and started to pull him down the corridor towards their bed chamber. "Where are we going, I thought we were going to eat a meal together."

"I think I need to spend some time in bed with you, instead." Sabine almost rushed to get Ezra into their bedroom. It had been almost two weeks since they both had time to be intimate and she was feeling deprived. The last time was interrupted when Ven'yala had petitioned for a negotiation to discuss the entrance of Mandalor into the New Republic, which was declined. But still Sabine and Ezra had to go and make it in his presence. Now they had a few hours to spend some time together.

Entering the bedroom, Sabine started to take her armor off. Throwing the pieces onto her nightstand. She was impatient to have sex, it felt like forever since they laid together. Taking off her body suit she stood before Ezra naked. Pleased that he still found her desirable even after eleven years of being Bonded. Annoyed as he slowly took his own clothes off in less hurry then she wanted. Folding his trousers, she could not wait any longer. Grabbing him she threw him onto their bed, ripping his shirt off and getting on top of him.

"Patience is a virtue of the Jedi." Ezra said as he felt Sabine start to kiss him. Slipping her tongue into his mouth. Parting slightly Sabine glared down at him.

"Oh, shut up. We have not done this without worrying about being interrupted for so long that I am starting to think that the Force is trying to make me celibate." Sabine complained but smiled as Ezra started to kiss her neck. Leaning her head back, so he could kiss her neck and up to her ears. Reaching down she began to caress his member. Oh, she needed this so badly. Feeling him getting hard, she could not wait any longer. Slipping him inside her, she felt her insides tighten as she had her first orgasm. Moaning, she began to move up and down on him. His member sliding all the way in and partially out of her. In seconds, she felt another orgasm that caused her to bite his chest. "That feels so good, my love." She rasped out as she continued increasing the speed she felt him going deeper and harder inside her. Groaning as another orgasm rocked her she could not contain herself any longer. Feeling him reach up and start to play with her erect nibbles. Thrusting her hips faster and harder she suddenly felt him spew his hotness deep inside her causing her to moan and cum herself. Slumping down on him she felt his arms encircle her and she kissed him roughly.

"Feel better?" Ezra asked as he felt Sabine relax in his arms.

"I will feel better once we have another time. So, rest for a minute and then it is your turn on top." Sabine ordered as she smiled at him seductively.

Two hours later and three times, Sabine rested next to Ezra. Deciding that it felt so good to finally can make love and not have some irritating Bothan interrupt them. It also pleased her that Ezra still loved her and found her just as beautiful as when they first were Bonded.

"Now I feel better." Sabine stated as she held Ezra. "You know what we need to do. As soon as the negotiations are completed and we send that Ven'yala on his way. We should go up to the Northern Cottage and visit Kanan, Hera and Zeb. We both could use some time away." She could see the haggard expression on Ezra's face.

"I do not see a quick end of the negotiations, besides after that we have the meeting with the Civilian Transport Services from Colleria and eventually with Talon Karrde about transporting cargo." Ezra said listing some of the other duties that had been placed before them.

"When did we ever agree to be politicians?" Sabine said complaining as she thought about how long it would take with each of the assignments. It was not a matter of just agreeing to the Civilian Transport Services or hammering out a contract with Talon Karrde. It took careful deliberations, proposals and contracts. "I do not remember when we agreed to do any of this."

"Because of our status as war heroes we have been asked to be Political Leaders of Mandalore. It is expected of us to conduct these negotiations." Ezra said almost repeating what Sabine's mother had told her. "At least they have not demanded that we live in the Capital City, yet."

Sabine winced, it was inedible that the Mandalorian Council would eventually demand that Ezra and Sabine move into the city. As their positions grew in status it was becoming harder to dissuade them to allow Sabine and Ezra to remain in their family home. Both did not want to be Political Leaders, it was thrust upon them and now they could not even quit. Frowning Sabine began to wonder how it could have happened. Five years ago, she was just a daughter of the head of the Wren Clan and now she was a Political figure that made decisions for all Mandalor. The only thing that made it tolerable was Ezra was there with her. For a Non-Mandalorian to be elected into such a position was almost unheard of, but now he was a political figure just like her. Lying naked with her Bond Mate she closed her eyes. Trying to figure out how it had happened.

"We better get ready, I am sure that Ven'yala will be wanting to continue the negotiations sooner or later." Ezra said as he tried to get up. But Sabine held him down.

"Let him wait, what is the point of being a Leader if we have to pander to his every whim." Sabine stated as she hugged Ezra tightly. "I am at my wits end with him and I think we need to just send him packing or shoot him."

"Sabine, we cannot shoot him. I would like to if he disrespects you again." Ezra leaned back and kept his arms around her, as his communicator pinged he reached out with the force and turned it off. "Yes, let him wait." Knowing full well that soon an aid would come to tell them that Ven'yala wanted to continue the negotiations and is waiting for them at the Capital. Wondering what would happen if the aid or no one else could find them.

0

Ven'yala Borske used his diplomatic codes and contacted the High Council of the New Republic, he believed that the negotiations should have been completed by now. Unfortunately, he had to deal with a woman that did not know her place and a man that was not intimidated by the him or the New Republic. This caused him unending problems. Each time he requested the release of the Star Destroyers, they would cite that the ships were captured here at Mandalor. Each time he petitioned for Mandalor to join the New Republic, they would state that Mandalor has no interest in joining. As he read the response he frowned, the New Republic was sending another to negotiate. Believing that he was failing. Cursing in Bothan he slapped the drink he had onto the floor. The new Negotiator would be arriving by tomorrow, Leia Organa Solo. Continuing to curse Ven'yala stood and could not believe his bad luck.

Han Solo did not like it, he never trusted Mandalorian's not since he was hunted by one of their number years ago. Bobba Fett had taken him to Jabba in frozen Carbonite and sold him for bounty. Now his wife was going to a planet full of those armored warriors, to meet them and attempt to negotiate not only the release of the Star Destroyers that were captured there but to see if they would join the New Republic. To make matters worse, she was only going on a Diplomatic Frigate, no Mon Cal Cruiser just a small Frigate that was more for show than a warship. He had tried to convince her to at least wait for Luke to get back from wherever he was. But she was leaving within the hour. Bad enough that he could not even follow her in the Falcon, he had let Luke take it with Chewy. Frowning he stalked towards Admiral Ackbar's office to ask that he be put in command of the Frigate. If not, he would resign his commission as a General and stow away on the ship.

0

Ezra got out of bed when the door chimed as Sabine covered herself. Picking up a robe he answered the door and an aid handed him a sealed note. Opening it and reading it, he smiled. "Well I guess we have time, the New Republic is sending another negotiator. They will not arrive until tomorrow."

"Good, now get back in bed. If we have the time then I plan on using it." Sabine ordered, smirking at Ezra. Pleased that she no longer had to deal with that asshole Ven'yala, but also worrying that the next Negotiator might be worse than Ven'yala.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

The Complete Story Chapter 9 Revised

Frowning Ezra looked down at his Sabine, Ven'yala Borske had demanded another meeting at the Capital on his diplomatic shuttle. Leaning down he kissed Sabine on the forehead, not wanting to wake her. When the message came from Ven'yala, Ezra decided to go alone. Stepping out of their bed chambers he left a message for Sabine and made his way to the Capital.

Stepping onto the shuttle, Ezra was surprised that Ven'yala aide another Bothan that he had never actually met, greeted him. Protocol stated that Ven'yala should have met him, shrugging his shoulders he walked into the conference room. Puzzled that it seemed everyone on the shuttle was anxious. As he sat to await Ven'yala his surprise turned to shock when two Bothan guards stepped into the room and shot him with stun bolts. Falling to the floor, Ezra cursed himself for not having any guards accompany him. Passing out as the darkness over took him.

Sabine awoke with a start and screamed. Something had happened to Ezra, she knew it, she felt it and now it almost seemed like someone had ripped her heart out. Standing in panic she ran to the communications room to discover what had happened.

Ezra slowly came around, but he was no longer on the shuttle. Instead he was bound to a large metal chair. His wrists, forearms, chest, thighs and ankles were held by metal straps that attached to the chair. Wires and leads attached to the straps. As he tried to move, a jolt of pure agony cursed through his body. Causing him to thrash and scream. When his eyes returned to focus he saw Ven'yala sitting before him holding a remote device in his furry hand.

"Good, you are awake, at last." Ven'yala said as he smiled at him evilly. "Let us discuss the Control Codes for the Star Destroyers at Mandalor."

"Go shave yourself!" Ezra stated as he tried to touch the force to release himself. But another jolt caused him to buck and whither. Stifling another scream. The Bothan Ambassador shook his head and released the button he was holding.

"Now, Now. No Jedi tricks and let's attempt to be civil shall we." Ven'yala silently said as he poised his finger over the button again. "What are the Control Codes, once you tell me I will release you." Then when Ezra did not answer he tapped the button again, satisfaction flowed through his fur when Ezra screamed again.

0

Sabine sat in the Grand Leadership Chamber, Eleven Mandalorian and one Non-Mandalorian Counselor Leaders sat before her. Asak Drull touched a switch and the recorded message that had been sent five hours ago played.

" **I have Ezra Bridger, he has been reluctant to disclose the Control Codes for the Star Destroyers. Hopefully you will be more cooperative."** The Bothan Ven'yala said as he touched a button and the visual showed Ezra whither and scream.

Sabine snarled as she watched her Bond Mate being tortured before her eyes. Before she could say anything one of the others slammed his fist onto the table.

"Coward, you dare to torture an Honored Leader of Mandalor!" Kerr Fargia stated angrily, forgetting that this was just a recording. Several of the other Counselors mumbled agreement as the message continued.

" **Release the ships to me and I will release him."** Ven'yala ordered calmly.

" **No do not, not for me!** " Ezra bellowed as he thrashed about and screaming in pain, Ven'yala then released the button.

" **You have two days to comply, otherwise he will die. Also, as you wait to release the ships I will continue to educate Ezra Bridger so do not wait to long."** Ven'yala said laughing as he touched the button again and hearing Ezra scream again in pain. Then he cut the transmission.

"This means War!" Asak said as he slammed his own fist onto the table. Hearing the others in the room agree. Even the Non-Mandalorian Counselor Dorna Kingza agreed.

"No!" Sabine yelled with sadness in her voice. "Ezra would not want that, not because of him and not for him." Tears ran down her face as she continued to remember Ezra being harmed.

"It is too late, Milady." Dorna said quietly, "Ever since this visual was sent on the Media Channels for the planet five hours ago. Every citizen including the Non-Mandalorian's are screaming for war and vengeance." Sabine stared at the other members.

"We have a 90% increase of volunteers at the recruitment centers throughout the planet. Not just Mandalorian's but every race that live on Mandalor are volunteering." Pursa Griff, Civil and Defense Counselor stated pushing a switch to show one of the volunteer centers. Sabine could see a line almost a mile long outside the center, a huge crowd of thousands could be seen. Cheering and shouting, while holding signs in different languages all saying, "War and Vengeance". When three Large Brown Wookies stepped out of the center they raised their arms and shook them Bellowing with enthusiasm.

"This may not be what the Ven'yala has intended when he kidnapped Ezra and began to torture him. But he has drawn and united all Mandalor into one, one voice and one goal. "War and Vengeance." Asak declared as he looked proudly at the visual.

Sabine could not believe it, the whole planet of Mandalor. Every race that lived here was shouting for war. "How is this possible?" She asked in almost a whisper.

"Ezra is not just a hero to the Mandalorian's, he is a hero to every race that lives here." Dorna replied as she pointed to the door guard. The huge warrior nodded and opened the door allowing for the Twil'ek ambassador to enter the large room.

"I Fas Zorborda of Ryloth support our friends the Mandalorian's. If war against those that kidnapped Ezra Bridger comes we will stand and fight with them." The light blue Twil'ek stated as he smiled. "Ezra Bridger is a hero to our people and heroes are honored and avenged."

"I am sorry, but if you would just tell me the codes. This will stop." Touching the switch again he smiled as Ezra withered in pain.

"Go sit on my activated lightsaber!" Ezra replied weakly, grimacing as another jolt of pain racked through him.

"You do not understand, I need those ships. It would elevate me into a higher political standing here on the Bothan Home-world. If you will just be reasonable, just give me the codes." Ven'yala could not understand, when he tortured Imperials during the war. They would eventually tell him everything they knew by now. But this Ezra Bridger had not broken yet. Exhaling he touched the switch again and watched as Ezra bucked and thrashed. Screaming in pain. Believing that eventually he would break, Ven'yala continued until Ezra passed out. Standing Ven'yala went to get something to eat and rest, after all he had been torturing Ezra for nine hours and Ven'yala needed to relax.

Sabine sat alone, she could not face her children yet. As the tears ran down her face she thought of Ezra being tortured. It sickened her, it enraged her and it made her afraid. She decided not to be in the Grand Chambers when the new Representative from the New Republic arrived. Instead she was going to check on her children. When she entered her home, she heard all her children crying. Almost running into the Grand Hall, she saw Ursa her mother, Alrich her father and Tristan her brother trying to counsel and comfort the children. Going straight towards the oldest.

"What is wrong, Selena, Mera?" She asked the two twins, concerned.

"Someone is hurting father!" Selena burst out as she ran into Sabine's awaiting arms, crying with Mera right behind Selena.

"Father is hurt." Mera cried holding tightly to her mother. "We can feel it."

"I know my darlings, we must be brave and strong for him." Sabine said to all of them. "Can you all be brave and strong?"

All her children sadly nodded but continued to sniffle and cry, even when Sabine put them all to bed. Ursa, Alrich and Tristan all agreed to sit up with the children until they went to sleep. Twenty minutes later Tristan returned.

"Torva cried himself to sleep." Tristan said dryly as he put his arms around his sister so she could cry as well.

0

Leia Organa Solo had arrived on Mandalor with her husband, Han Solo. As the Mandalorian guards took them into the Grand Chamber she seemed confused. She could hear the shouting outside the huge building at the Capital. Then she saw the recorded message and almost lost her composer. But Han did not, he swore. Asking for a brief recess she rushed to the communicator on her shuttle with Han close behind her. She quickly briefed Mon Mothma and the rest of the Council on Corsecaunt. Staying on the line Leia over heard the conversation at the High Council.

"Councilor Fey'lya what do you have to say for what Ven'yala has done?" Admiral Ackbar asked as the Mon Cal turned towards the Bothan.

"I do not see any problem with what Ven'yala is doing, it is a common practice amongst the Bothan people to detain someone for not complying to the wishes of one of our representatives." Fey'lya replied with confusion.

"You risk war with the Mandalorian's.' Mon Mothma said as she looked at the Bothan as well.

"Nonsense, and if war comes then as members of the New Republic you must defend us." Fey'lya said as he glanced at the others in the room.

"Only if the whole Council agrees to, and right now I do not believe that any of the presiding members will agree to." Keef Vordulla said from one end of the table. "All of Ryloth has decided to support the Mandalorian's and if war comes we will side with them." Fey'lya glared at the Twil'ek and then saw others in the room nod.

"I will need to contact Ven'yala and my government, then we will decide what to do." Fey'lya said as he stood and left the room.

"Leia try to somehow reduce the tensions and the threat of war if you can, reassure the Mandalorian's that we will not tolerate this and we will press for a political solution." Mon Mothma stated as she turned off the communications.

0

Ezra had time, as he focused the last of his strength he placed himself into a healing trance, it was his only hope that Ven'yala was not aware that he could do that. Twenty minutes later Ven'yala returned. Touching the switch, he suddenly felt concerned. Ezra did not wiggle at all. Pulling out a device he checked the dark-haired man. His eyes suddenly went wide.

"Blast!" Ven'yala said aloud as he rechecked the vitals. "Dead." Ven'yala exhaled and frowned, unaware what he would do now. When his cousin Fey'lya contacted him, Ven'yala told him that Ezra Bridger was dead.

Fey'lya returned to the Counselor chambers and shrugged his shoulders. "Well the point is moot now Ezra Bridger has died. Of course, we will compensate the Mandalorian's for this." Fey'lya could not understand why several of the others just stared at him in shock.

"Do you realize what you have done?" Mon Mothma said in a low voice. "This may be the end of the Bothan race."

Fey'lya shook his head. "We have offered compensation. What else can be done?"

"You fool, the Mandalorian's will want war, they will demand a Blood Price for killing one of their honored heroes and leaders." Ackbar stated as Fey'lya finally realized that something was wrong.

0

In the Grand Chambers, Fas Zorborda had returned. Sabine stood off to one side with her brother as Fas relayed the message from his colleague Keef Vordulla. Ezra Bridger was dead. Sabine fell onto the floor screaming. Pounding onto the floor with her fists. Bellowing in pure anguish as she felt her heart go out of her.

Leia heard the scream and when she entered she saw a young woman about her age, yelling and crying. When Leia heard the message from one of the other Leaders she almost cried herself. The Bothan's were doomed. Approaching the young woman she looked down at her. "The New Republic would like to offer it's sympathies and condolences." Leia said sadly as she saw the woman glare up at her.

"Your Sympathies and Condolences!" Sabine screamed loudly. "Your Sympathies and Condolences! It is your fault my Bond Mate is dead. If you had demanded that the Bothan's release him then he would not be dead." Sabine stood and pointed her finger at Leia angrily. "What am I going to tell our children, that the New Republic is sorry that one of their ambassador's had killed their father." Several of the Council Leaders hung their heads as they watched the display.

Leia did not know what to say as she watched the woman before her break down and throw her arms around the man that stood off to one side. The man looked as upset as the woman as she cried. The man slowly guided the woman out of the chambers.

"We are sorry that this had happened." Leia repeated as the Counselors glared at her. "We were trying to have the Bothan's release Ezra Bridger."

"A little to late." Asak said as watched Tristan help guide his sister out of the room. "The people will want to demand a Blood Price now and we will not be able to stop them. Tell the Bothan's war is coming."

0

Sabine dropped to the floor, she wanted to die. If it was not for the children she would have taken the Lightsaber that Ezra had given her and she would have plunged it into her heart. As she continued to mourn her brother stood off to one side not knowing what to do. He had never seen Sabine like this.

Ezra slowly opened his eyes, it had worked the idiot Ven'yala had assumed that Ezra had died. Using his restored strength in the force, he could easily open the manacles and bindings that held him to the chair. Standing he felt the pins and needles of not being able to move for almost twenty hours. Slowly moving to the door, he peered out into the hallway. He could not see anyone, walking barefoot he made his way down the hall. He still felt exhausted, the Jedi Trance did not totally repair the damage from the hours of torture. Stumbling he found an air shaft vent, smiling he remembered that he used to crawl through those in different situations to escape. Removing the vent, he slipped inside. Replacing the vent, he slowly edged himself several meters down the small air-filled crawl space. Finding a dark corner junction, he curled up and instantly fell asleep.

Leia was almost begging the Mandalorian Council Members not to punish or decimate all the Bothan's for what one foolish and stupid Ambassador had done. On the approach to Mandalor she had seen the fleet that was massing; Twil'ek Corvette Cruisers, Wookie Gunships, Blast Boats and B-Wing Bombers and Lothalian Frigates and Star Fighters. To join the already impressive fleet that the Mandalorians had. It was madness, she dared not mention what Fey'lya had offered as compensation for killing one of Mandalorian Hero's.

"I am sorry, but the only one that could even possibly persuade the people of Mandalor not to seek the Blood Price would be Ezra's Bond Mate." Asak said as he shook his head. Almost knowing that at that moment Sabine would probably want every Bothan to die. She had lost her Bond Mate over something as stupid as ownership over Five Star Destroyers. Just so one Bothan could use that ownership to advance politically.

"Then let me ask her to see reason. What would it solve having you and your allies destroy the Bothan's for what one had done? We can at least bring just those that are guilty to justice, that is something." Leia almost knew that it was hopeless, she would feel the same way if some idiot killed Han for no reason other than to gain some political points.

"I believe we must at least ask Sabine to talk to the people, I for one do not want that much Bothan blood on my hands." Dorna said as she looked around the long table, several of the older members nodded. In the mindset of most of the populace nothing short of genocide will quench the anger that flowed throughout the planet. "Guard ask Sabine to return."

Sabine sat on the floor in her office and cried, it was not fair. She first blamed Ezra for going alone to see Ven'yala, then she blamed herself for not arising and going with him. Finally, she blamed the New Republic for sending a greedy, self-serving psychopath to conduct the negotiations. At one point, she decided that she would not believe he was dead until she saw his body and if that meant stepping over the corpses of several thousand Bothan's then so be it. She wanted revenge, she wanted justice and she wanted to personally kill Ven'yala with her bare hands. Looking at the image on the desk she saw her and him holding each other, smiling and being happy. As she stared at the image, seeing his calm and measured expression she exhaled. "No, you would not want revenge would you my love." She whispered to no one. Touching the image of him she closed her eyes. When the door chimed she stood and put the image back on her desk. She felt in control again, she was still angry and upset but she was ready to not let her feelings dictate what should be done. Walking back to the Council chambers she saw her brother waiting, she could swear that he had tears in his eyes. "Tristan could you go and tell mother and father, I will later tell my children." Seeing Tristan nod, he departed sadly.

0

In near panic, Ven'yala listened to his cousin's transmission. Fey'lya told him that the Mandalorian's were homicidal. Not really paying attention, Ven'yala only heard only his own heart beating. Willing to part with a large amount of his private fortune to compensate for Ezra Bridger's death he prayed that would somehow save his valuable skin. Offering everything he had, even things he did not own he tried to have his cousin broker to save his life.

"You do not understand, Cousin. They do not want any type of compensation. Just your hide, maybe that of our entire family and even possibly that of our entire race." Fey'lya stated knowing that he was also on the Mandalorian Blood Price for the death. "What might save some of our family and that of our people would be for you to release the body to the Mandalorian's. Otherwise our race is doomed."

"The New Republic needs to defend us." Ven'yala pleaded as he looked at the image with some hope.

"They will not, too many believe that since we are the cause of this misery then we are one our own." Fey'lya said as he closed the channel, and Ven'yala knew that his cousin had no intention of returning to the Bothan Home-world since he was safe on Corsecaunt.

Swallowing the dryness in his throat he slowly walked back towards the holding cell, he had left the body of Ezra and had not ordered any of his guards or servants to remove it for disposal. When he saw the empty chair, he screamed. Several of his personal guards burst into the room, all holding assorted weapons ready to defend their master. "Find him! Find him! Find out who took him and kill them on the spot!" He yelled at the five Bothan guards.

"Master, by now he would have been incinerated as per our customs." The Lead guard stated as he looked at Ven'yala.

"Find him! His body may be the only hope for the Bothan people to survive. Otherwise we are all going to die." Ven'yala bellowed at the others then wondered where is other guards were. "Where are the other guards?"

Frowning the Lead guard flattened his fur. "All non-Bothan's are leaving the planet. I just received the report, we are being abandoned."

Ven'yala stared at the Lead guard and felt his fur bristle. Seventy percent of Bothan Defenses relied on the Non-Bothan fighter pilots, soldiers and ship officers. Without them the Bothan's were doomed. "Go." He ordered as he sat heavily on a chair, feeling trapped.

0

When Sabine reentered the Council Chambers she did not look at Leia or her escort, who she learned was Leia's husband. Sabine had an irrational thought of shooting the man so that Leia would know how she felt. The thought passed as she approached the long table. "Open the Media channels, I wish to speak." She said as one of the Council members pushed several switches to open the direct Media uplink.

Thinking of the right words, Sabine looked directly at the recorders and transmitter. "Citizens of Mandalor, for those that know me. I am Sabine Wren, Bond Mate of Ezra Bridger." Pausing to inhale she felt a tear in her eyes. "My Bond Mate would not want us to seek a Blood Price for his murder. He would want us to seek Justice against only those that have committed the crime, not that of the innocents that had no hand in this crime. I plead to you not to use his murder and death to commit Genocide. In memory of the one I love I ask that we show mercy." She nodded and the transmission ended.

"Thank you." Leia said quietly as she approached Sabine. "I met Ezra years ago, and I know he was a decent and caring man. I do mourn over his untimely death, and I promise the one's that had committed this crime will be brought to justice."

Sabine looked at the other woman, she wanted to lash out. Strike the other, but instead she threw her arms around her and started to cry again. The Council silently left the room, to take the world off the brink of war preparations and send their allies back to their home-worlds.

0

Ezra awoke and felt both cold and stiff, he had slept almost five hours and now he was thirsty and hungry. Sliding along the cramped vent conduit, he made his way along. Following his nose, he could smell food nearby and hoped it was some type of kitchen or prep area. Licking his dry lips, he felt sweat on his brow. He still needed to escape. But not until he ate and drank, otherwise they would find him unconscious nearby and then he would be right back in the holding cell. Probably tortured again, just for making Ven'yala look like a fool. Looking down through one of the air vents he spotted a tray of food and a mug of water. Using the last of his reserves he used the Force to levitate the tray to him. Grabbing the half-eaten food and water he drank and ate quickly. It almost restored him as he felt the fluid and nutrients replace what had been lost. Feeling better he continued to crawl through the duct work and sought an exit.

0

After telling his parents about Ezra dying, Tristan went to check on the children. Both Ursa and Alrich followed him wanting to hold and hug their grandchildren. All three were shocked when they saw the children laughing and acting relieved.

"What?" Tristan blurted out not understanding the merriment of the children. "What is going on?"

"Father is fine, he escaped." Selena said smiling and laughing as she hugged Ursala. Hearing her little sister squeal and giggle.

"Wait, Ezra is alive. I mean your Father is alive. How can you tell?" Ursa asked as she moved to stare at her two oldest grandchildren.

"We can tell, we can feel that father is no longer being hurt." Mera replied as she ran up to Ursa and threw her arms around her grandmother. Laughing with glee.

Running from the room, Tristan shouted behind him. "I need to tell Sabine." He said happily as he bolted through the fortress heading to his awaiting speeder. Racing across the long expanse he floored the accelerator at maximum, almost laughing hysterically as he weaved the fast-moving vehicle at top speeds towards the Capital. "Ezra was alive, but still in danger. But he was alive, according to his children who could feel him, he was alive." Tristan said aloud as he drove the craft as fast as he could.

Arriving at the Council Headquarters, Tristan did not bother running through the gate or the building. Igniting his jetpack, he flew up into a window that was near Sabine's and Ezra's office. Bolting breathlessly into the Council Chambers he ran up to Sabine. Whipping his helmet off. "He is alive." He blurted out.

0

Ven'yala tried every contact he had, no one would transport him off the Bothan Home-World. Even the Bothan Captain's turned him down when they learned that he was the cause of the mass panic that ran through their world. Watching ship after ship depart, he felt afraid. Cowering in his chambers, he prayed that his guards would find the body. It was his only hope to live at this point, since he believed he could beg that it was an accident. His cousin would also plead to the Mandalorian's that it was an accident and that Ven'yala would be willing to compensate fully for Ezra Bridger's death. Even if it meant he would be imprisoned.

0

Ezra finally found his way out of the complex that he was being held at. Now he did not know what or where to go. As he looked towards the skies he saw several vessels leaving. He instantly knew why. The Mandalorian's had issued a Blood Price on his supposed death. Now he had to somehow contact or get back to Mandalor before War would decimate the Bothans. Slowly walking on his bare feet, he made his way to the fence that surrounded the Complex. Using the force, he jumped over the fence and after scrapping his bare feet he hobbled into the night. Trying to locate the New Republic Embassy.

0

Sabine stared at her brother first with confusion then with hope. "What do you mean he is alive?" She asked wanting to believe with all her heart.

"The children said he is." Tristan gasped out trying to catch his breath.

"They would know." Sabine said as she started to laugh. She knew that her children had a special connection with their father, they could feel him through the force and he could feel them. As she laughed she started to cry in relief. "Ezra is alive, he is alive!" Sabine yelled as she sunk to the floor trying to breath.

Leia had heard what the other man had said and she looked at Sabine with skepticism. "It was reported that Ezra has died. I do not think the Bothan's including Ven'yala would fake such a devastating report."

"Not unless they thought he had died. Remember Ezra is like Luke, he probably did one of those Force tricks that they can do." Han replied seeing Leia remember that Luke had done something like that a couple of times before.

"It could be possible. We need to get to the Bothan Home-world and confirm it." Leia said anxiously as she moved towards the door followed by Han.

"Not without us." Asak said from the door. "We will take two of our Dreadnaughts and two squadrons of Marauders class fighters." Pointing to Sabine and Tristan. "If Ezra Bridger is alive then we need to be there to bring him home and if he is truly dead then we need to bring his body home." Asak said the last part quietly as he signaled for a shuttle to meet them on the roof.

Seeing the concern on Leia's and Han's faces, Sabine stomped up to them. "We are going, if my Bond Mate is alive then I need to go and nothing is going to stop me." She said as she pointed her finger at the pair. "If my children are wrong then I need to be there to ensure that those that had caused his death are punished."

"As long as it is under New Republic Law then I agree." Leia stated as she led them out of the room towards the awaiting shuttle. Having Han signal the diplomatic Frigate to return to the New Republic. Hoping silently that Ezra was alive, but preparing for the worst. As they entered the shuttle her body guards frowned at the opposing Mandalorian guards that stood watching the five armed men.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Han whispered to her as the shuttle lifted off. "It might be best if we just left and let the Bothan's get out of this by themselves." As he shifted in his seat, he never liked or trusted the Bothan's and figured that they deserved whatever happened to them.

"We can't let this escalate, it will not stop with the Bothan's. Eventually those that have grudges against other members will use this as the means to continue their past problems and feuds. It could tear the New Republic apart." Leia whispered back as she took his hand and held it tightly. Landing on the Dreadnaught it immediately set course for the Bothan Home-World.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

The Complete Story Chapter 10 Revised

Ezra walked bare-foot into the large city, as he passed several people who just looked at him with curiosity he noticed that they were all Non-Bothan's. Stopping in front of an older human woman who just stared at him.

"What is going on?" He asked the woman as she looked him up and down.

"The Mandalorian's are coming, and everyone is trying to leave before they come and kill us all. In your mad dash, did you forget to put on shoes and a shirt?" The woman asked as she smiled at her own little joke.

"Which way to the New Republic Embassy?" Ezra asked as he tried not to bring attention to himself by others that were rushing by.

"Wrong city, it is located at the Capital due east from here." The woman informed him. "It will do you no good though, the ambassador there is not helping anyone." Picking up her bag she frowned then pulled a large shirt out of the bag. "Here this never fit me, sorry I do not have any shoes that would fit you." Handing him the light gray shirt.

"I thank you for your kindness." Ezra said taking the shirt and pulling it over his head, it cut down the chill immediately.

"I will never miss it. Well good luck young man. I have a transport waiting to get me out of here." The woman almost ran towards the space port.

Ezra looked around and frowned, with the madness there would be no way he could find any transport to the Embassy. Leaning against a wall he felt defeated. He was too sore and too tired to think, so he let the force flow through him for an answer. Then he saw someone that he recognized. He did not know the man's name, but he still knew him. As he watched the man push an anti-grav sled towards a warehouse, he decided to follow the man. Standing at the huge door he looked around the warehouse, several people were quickly loading a cargo ship.

"Do not move! Keep your hands where I can see them!" A female voice ordered as Ezra found himself on the business end of a small blaster pointed at his chest. "Wait I know you." Turning slightly Ezra looked at the Red-Haired woman and visibly relaxed, he had met the woman a month ago during the negotiations with Talon Karrde. "Your Ezra Bridger, you are supposed to be dead."

"Not yet, Mara Jade. Not yet." Ezra said weakly as he kept his hands in view. "Is Talon Karrde here? I might have a job for him."

0

Sabine paced her temporary quarters on the Dreadnaught ship code named the "Star Fist". She was impatient and anxious, she needed to find Ezra, to hold him and never let him go. Stopping her pacing she stopped when the door chimed. Opening the door Asak entered and smiled broadly.

"What? Have we heard from Ezra or the New Republic Embassy?" Sabine asked concerned and hopeful that he had been found alive.

"No, Milady. But other good news, I just found out that the citizens of Mandalor had conducted an emergency election. You and Ezra have been elected to the position of Grand High Over-liege of Mandalor." Asak said as he held the data pad out to her.

"Wait that position has not been held in almost two thousand years, it takes the unanimous vote of all the citizens, clans and the council. Usually some clan or council member votes against it since it is the highest position that a Mandalorian can have." Sabine stated as she thought about it, The Grand High Over-Liege was equal to that of a King or Queen, even though it was an elected position. No Non-Mandalorian had ever been elected to that position.

"It was passed two hours ago, every citizen, clan and council member, Mandalorian and Non-Mandalorian has approved it. Congratulations." Asak said as he knelt onto one of his knees bowing his head. "Royal Milady what is thy bidding."

Sabine stared at the older man and winced, if Ezra was alive he would protest this. He would not want it just like she did not. But both did not have a choice, it would cause civil unrest if either declined the honor. "You may rise." Frowning as the older man rose and stood before her beaming with pride. Walking out of the chambers she watched as every crew member knelt as she passed them. With Asak following her she approached the bridge.

Captain Tulak Dorda turned and saw the Royal Lady Sabine enter his bridge. "Kneel." He ordered as everyone on the bridge knelt looking up at Sabine with devotion. Leia and Han off to one side looked at all the crewmembers as they stayed on their knee. Leia could swear she saw Sabine frown at the crew as they waited for her to acknowledge them. Dorda was near them and he snarled at them. "Kneel." He viciously whispered to them. "You are in the presence of the Royal Elected Grand High Over-Liege of Mandalor." Leia looked over at Han and they both knelt.

"Arise." Sabine said as she felt subconscious about what had conspired. She hated this, now Ezra if he was alive and her would never be allowed to live at home. They would be the most revered couple on Mandalor and as the Grand High Over-Liege they would be lucky if they would be allowed off world the rest of their lives. Their children would be just as revered. Then Sabine hoped that Ezra was alive, she did not want to spend the rest of her life without him having to deal with this with her. The crew and visitors stood and went back to their duties.

Leia looked at Sabine and could not understand, not until Asak stepped over and explained it to her. Staring at the now Royal Leader Leia suddenly shivered. Ezra had better be alive, otherwise the Bothan's may still be doomed. If he is dead, the Mandalorian's would want more than just a Blood Price they will want the head of Ven'yala on a pike, along with the entire race and seeing the devotion on the ship they might even vaporize the Bothan Home-World. Especially if Ven'yala had killed one of their Royal Leaders. Leia almost pitied Sabine, she could tell the other woman did not want that honor. Sabine was now basically a Queen in the Mandalorian's eyes and every one of them would sacrifice themselves to keep her safe.

"We have contacted the defense fleet, Royal Milady. They are dispatching Ten more ships to ensure your safety." Dorda said as he bowed to Sabine.

"That might not be necessary Captain. I trust you to keep me safe. After all we have the New Republic ambassador to guarantee our safety." Sabine said as she saw the pride on Dorda's face, then he bowed and returned to his post.

0

Sitting with his feet up on a small folding table, Talon Karrde looked at the young dirty and disheveled man that sat across from him. Flopping a data pad face down he exhaled. "When we depart, I will take you along. Unfortunately, the Bothan's have jammed all outside communications frequencies, so you won't be able to contact anyone. Dankin could you escort Ezra Bridger onto the Wild Karrde, it looks like he could use some time in a refresher. Than try to find some suitable clothes for him to wear."

"Sure Chief." Dankin said as he gestured for Ezra to follow him. After they were entering the ship Mara frowned at Talon.

"This is going to piss off the Bothan's. So how much are we going to charge him to smuggle him off the Bothan Home-World?" Mara asked as she leaned against a large storage container.

"Fuck the Bothan's and we are going to do it for free." Talon said as he picked up the data pad.

"Free, he is so desperate we could almost ask for anything." Mara stated staring at her employer.

"He is much more important to us than any other cargo or any amount of money." Talon handed the data pad to Mara and she watched the Mandalorian Media feed. He was not surprised when her eyes widened and then she stared at the Wild Karrde.

"No, that is not possible." She almost whispered. "He is not a Mandalorian."

"True, but there it is. Right now, that young man is vastly more important to anyone in the Galaxy." Taking the pad back. "Ask Chin and Aves to keep a discreet eye on him. Tell them to treat him like a million credits."

"I think I might also keep an eye on him. Because right now if something should happen to him our lives won't be worth Bantha Shit." Mara said as she went to relay the orders. Shaking her red-haired head, she guided herself through the different cargo boxes and crates.

0

Re-watching the planetary Media Feed, Ven'yala smiled broadly. There was still a chance to turn this debacle around. At that point, he deduced that Ezra Bridger was in fact alive and still on the Bothan Home-World and with the mass evacuation of Non-Bothans it was most likely he was still nearby. Using what influence, he had left, Ven'yala had the space and air above the city closed for all commercial traffic. Several squadrons of Starfighters now circled above keeping all ships from departing. Since his own Guards and Security Forces could not locate Ezra Bridger, Ven'yala had decided on another approach. Tapping into the Bounty Hunter registry on his computer, Ven'yala placed a bounty on Ezra. One hundred thousand credits, alive. Dead or injured and no credits. It was important to Ven'yala that Ezra be returned alive, it all depended on Ven'yala ability to use him as a hostage. Then Ven'yala could barter with the Mandalorians for not only the ships but an amnesty that would pardon him from all misunderstandings. Smiling Ven'yala acknowledged the offer and sat back. Soon some Bounty Hunter scum would find and return Ezra to him.

Bobba Fett, sat in his specially designed ship. The Slave III, leaning back in the uncomfortable chair he reviewed the Bounty Hunter Registry. Hoping for something on the Bothan Home-World to add to his finances. While reviewing the Registry he listened to the Mandalorian Media Feed. It was his only connection to his home-world and he liked hearing about current or past events. Stopping at an offer on the Registry he sat up, one hundred thousand credits. Smiling he taped the imager. "Wait, where have I heard that name before." He said aloud as he leaned forward and rewound the Media Feed that played on his small monitor. Then his eyes widened. Standing and putting his helmet on, he left his disguised ship and went to see one of his local contacts, a Bothan that owed him several favors. Obtaining the information, he felt lucky that he was in the same city that Ezra Bridger had last been seen at. It was easy for Bobba Fett to discover where Bridger would go. Talon Karrde. Standing outside the Huge Warehouse, Fett looked into the building with his optical enhancer and after seeing Ezra Bridger he bit his bottom lip. Without thought he stood from his hiding place and slowly walked towards the main entrance, putting his hands in the air. Almost confused, Fett strode forward. Ignoring the armed men and women that soon surrounded him pointing their weapons at him. His focus was on Ezra Bridger, striding to him slowly he stopped before the younger dark-haired man who looked at him wearily. Kneeling Bobba Fett stared up at Ezra and removed his Helmet.

"Royal Milord, I am Bobba Fett, exile of Mandalor and Bounty Hunter. I have come to serve you." Fett said then felt weird, what did I just say? He asked himself then realized he had meant it. Bowing his head then staring at Ezra.

Ezra looked back at Talon Karrde as the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter knelt before him. "Is there something you wanted to tell me, Karrde."

"Just that we have just found out that you and your wife have been elected as the Royal Grand High Over-Lieges of Mandalor." Talon was not surprised to see Ezra stare at him with shock and surprise.

"No, it cannot be. I am not a Mandalorian. That position has not been held in almost two thousand years." Ezra said in almost a whisper feeling lightheaded.

"It is true Royal Milord, I just found out myself." Fett replied as he waited for the great one to acknowledge him and allow him to stand. Staring at the younger man with hope, devotion and dedication.

"It seems that you and your lovely wife have united all of Mandalor into one, something that all the citizens and clans of Mandalor have been wanting for almost a thousand years." Talon said smirking as he suddenly realized that he was in the presence of someone that was now royalty and more important than anyone in the galaxy, other than Ezra's wife Sabine. Kneeling Talon looked at his crew and they all knelt. "Royal Milord, we are ready to serve."

0

After a frustrating debate with Leia Organa Solo about waiting for a New Republic Escort. Sabine left the bridge and returned to her quarters, passing two Gold and Blue Trimmed Mandalorian guards that stood outside her quarters. As she approached both knelt until she entered her room. Exhaling she looked at the light pink and blue gown that hung from a hook on the wall. "Oh no." She said loudly as she ran her hand over the gaudy gown and frowned. They were expecting her to wear this thing as she glared at the dress and felt the urge to pull one of her blasters and destroy it. Then she saw the knee-high boots that went with the dress. "Yuck". She said as she stared at the boots, "Whoever picked this needs to have their eyes examined." When the door chimed she turned and answered it, seeing that it was Asak kneeling at the entrance.

"May I enter, Royal Milady?" Asak asked as he waited on his knee for her to acknowledge him and allow him to enter.

"Yes, yes. Come in." Sabine replied as she watched the much older man stand slowly and enter. As the door shut, she rolled her eyes. "Asak I cannot do this, I am not someone that can be the Royal Grand High Over-liege, and I doubt Ezra could be as well. Maybe after we find and rescue him it would be best if we just disappeared with our children."

"No, you cannot. Royal Milady. It would devastate all of Mandalor. Our world has finally come together as one, and without you as the center, the focus and the symbol of our hope there can be no future. You and the Royal Milord are now the principal factor that gives all the citizens, clans and even the counselors something to rally and believe in. To disregard that would cause us to splinter apart again. You are needed to provide that hope, dedication and devotion." Asak said as he pleaded to her, as a tear ran down his face.

Sabine shook her head and she relented. "I guess me and Ezra do not have a choice anymore, we have to be the Royal Grand High Over-Lieges don't we. Even though we both do not want to be." She exhaled and sat on a nearby chair, feeling devastated at what had occurred. "One more thing." Seeing Asak look at her waiting. "Do I have to wear that thing, it is so ugly and looks really uncomfortable."

Asak smiled and gave a slight chuckle. "Royal Milady, you must be properly attired. You cannot dress like a warrior in armor anymore. But I suppose you could wear it under the gown. After all who would protest."

"Fine I will wear it. I am going to hate it, and if Ezra laughs at me I am going to burn it." Sabine stated as she picked up the dress.

"Do I have your leave to depart Royal Milady?' Asak asked as he waited for her to dismiss him. She simply waved and he bowed then turned and left.

Holding the Dress up, Sabine grimaced and slipped it over her head. Deciding not to wear the ugly boots. Letting her hair down she then looked at herself in the mirror. "Aarg." She protested as she tried to walk in the outfit. It swayed back and forth as she moved and when she sat it almost engulfed her. "How can women wear these things?"

0

Standing silently with her eyes partially closed, Mara Jade watched as Ezra kneeled trying to Meditate, but she could tell that he was not able to maintain his concentration. She knew he was probably thinking about Bobba Fett's promise to obtain a communication code so that he could contact Mandalor and his wife. Smirking she saw that even Jedi could be anxious and inpatient. Standing Ezra looked over at Mara.

"Has he returned yet?" Ezra asked as he stretched his back.

"No, remember he said it would be at least three hours. He wanted to bring his ship here as well. In case we have to evacuate quickly." Mara stated as she saw him close his eyes. "You seem a little anxious."

"I can feel my children and they can feel me, even though I can also feel Sabine and I know she is well. She cannot feel me, I just want to talk to her. I need to talk to her." Ezra said sadly as he tried to see her through the force. "To reassure her that I am fine."

"Maybe you should rest, go take a nap. I will tell you when Bobba returns with the codes." Mara said as she watched him shake his head.

"I can't, every time I close my eyes. All I can see is my family. That is the same reason why I cannot meditate." Ezra glanced towards the large entry door and exhaled.

"It must be nice to have a family." Mara replied quietly. "Someone that you can count on."

"You can count on others, Mara. Not all families are related, some come from having friends that you would do anything for and they would do the same. Look at your colleagues around you." Ezra smirked. "Even one that you have counted on and seem to use hostility as an excuse to keep your distance."

"Stay out of my mind!" Mara glared at Ezra. "My feelings are not something that someone has the right to invade."

"I was not in your mind, and I am too uncentered to pick up any feelings from you. I heard about you and Luke, you two make a pretty good team." Closing his eyes. "That is how it started with me and Sabine. We worked well together during the War. In some ways I miss those times, we were together and not responsible parents, or now leaders."

"I have no intention of being anything other than a passing acquaintance to Skywalker. Now if you do not mind let's talk more about you than me." Mara said turning so Ezra could not see her blush, she did like Luke and when she first met him at Jabba's Palace she thought he was attractive. But her sense of duty pushed those thoughts away, the Emperor ordered her to kill him. In some ways, she was glad that she failed. Not really listening to Ezra talk about his family and especially his Sabine, she wondered if it was possible to have a relationship with someone that only recently she intended to kill.

0

Ven'yala could not understand, he had sent the Bounty out three hours ago and no one has contacted him yet. For that many credits, any self-respecting sentient would be willing to find and capture anyone. Frowning Ven'yala began to feel frustrated, if Ezra Bridger could not be found then he would have to attempt to leave the planet. Abandoning much of his own fortune and any chance of rising politically. His ultimate desire was to replace his cousin, after all Fey'lya had failed attempting to replace Ackbar, failed to rise politically and basically failed as a true Bothan. Checking the blockade that circled above the city, he suddenly realized that the number of ships had decreased. Contacting the space port, he was dismayed to learn that several of the fighters had been recalled be on hand when a Mandalorian Task Force escorted by the New Republic was reported to be on their way. This caused Ven'yala to feel his fur flatten in fear, he was running out of time. Turning on the intercom to his aide. "Have you found someone willing to transport me off world yet?" He asked the semi competent aide.

"No Master, everyone I have contacted. Bothan or Non-Bothan has refused to take the risk." The aide replied. Ven'yala slammed the off button and stood. So, he was trapped, he could not find Ezra Bridger, he could not use Bridger to barter for his freedom and he could not leave. Looking out the window he saw several of his servants and guards slipping out of the gate, abandoning Ven'yala. Roaring with rage, spun and pulled his personal blaster out of his desk. He had one chance left and to save his own life he was willing to risk it to take it.

0

Talon Karrde wished he had Ghent on hand, by now the young slicer would have hacked into one of the communication codes and Ezra could at least contact Mandalor. Without Ghent, it was not possible and Karrde had to put up with Ezra pacing in front of him waiting for Bobba Fett to return. When the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter walked into the Warehouse he was carrying a small data chip, brandishing it with pride.

"Got one, Royal Milord. It will only work for about ten minutes but it is untraceable and secure." Bobba Fett said as he handed the chip to Karrde who motioned for Ezra to follow inside the Wild Karrde.

"Thank you, Bobba Fett. You do not know how much this means to me." Ezra said as he looked at the older man. Karrde could swear he saw the Bounty Hunter smile.

"It was no problem, Royal Milord. I should go and make sure my ship is well hidden nearby." Bowing to Ezra, Fett turned and felt wonderful. He had never wanted to serve anyone, well not for free. Now he was willing to do anything for Ezra the Royal Grand High Over-liege. That small amount of gratitude that he had received felt like he had just received a million credits.

On the ship Ezra stood behind Karrde, impatiently waiting. "It will take a minute for the codes to transmit." Karrde said as he silently hoped that the codes would hurry up, Ezra was driving him crazy. "Ok, I have it on a secure line to the nearest Mandalorian military location."

Ezra stood waiting as the system ran through the different frequencies, silently willing for the codes to find Sabine. When a communications officer came on line, he stared at Ezra. Then in moments Ezra almost fell. He saw Sabine standing in a ridiculous gown staring directly at him. He felt his knees wobble as he sat and tears began to leak from his eyes. "Sabine." He said as he gazed at her image. Desperately wanting to reach out and hold her.

0

Sabine looked at the enlarged image of Ezra on the main screen, at that moment she was glad the gown did not let anyone see her knees as they shook. Reaching out she clasped the arm of the person that stood next to her, to keep from falling to the floor. "Ezra." She rasped out as she stared at his image on the screen. Swallowing back her tears. "Are you alright, my love." She said as she stared at Ezra wanting to memorize every inch of him before her.

"I am more worried about you, I have missed you so much." Ezra said not caring that the others on the Mandalorian ship's bridge could see or hear him.

"We are coming for you as soon as the New Republic escort arrives. Where are you, are you safe?" Sabine asked staring at him, not caring about the others on the bridge. She could see and hear her love and she did not care if it made her look weak. Two days ago, it was reported that he had died, and now there he was alive and well. Now she wanted him with her, not on some video image. She drastically wanted him in her arms, holding her, kissing her.

"I am with Talon Karrde. So, for right now I am safe." Ezra stared at her and exhaled. He felt better, but he wanted to be there not where he was.

"Royal Milord, I apologize on interrupting you. But if you could transmit your coordinates we will attempt to send you aid." Captain Dorda said as he knelt. As Karrde transmitted the numbers, Dorda saw his communications officer nod. "Have them, Royal Milord."

"Two minutes, then we have to stop transmitting." Karrde said as he tried not to interrupt Ezra and Sabine.

"My darling, I do not care what it takes I will return to you and our children. I swear it. Remember I love you." Ezra said as Sabine squeezed the arm she held tighter. "Oh, and I love the gown, it makes you look so beautiful." He said smiling broadly.

"Wait until you see the outfit they plan on having you wear. I expect you to keep that promise. I love you, Ezra and I want you here." Sabine said feeling tears swell up into her eyes, pointing to the spot in front of her. When the image faded and went black, Sabine wept. Moaning with despair. As she looked to the man she had a grip on she released his arm. "I am sorry, I hope I did not hurt you." She said to the man not knowing who he was.

"That is my husband, Royal Milady. Han Solo and I am sure he will not protest too much." Leia said as she beamed at her husband. Seeing him smirk at her.

"So, what do you think Dorda?" Asak said to the Captain. "Can we get anyone on Bothan?"

"We have a ship, but it would take a hot-shot pilot to fly in a team to ensure the Royal Milord's safety until we arrive. Unfortunately, we don't have anyone that could skim an ingoing ship and tailgate past the shields." Dorda said as he frowned.

"I can, no problem. As long as the ship is not some piece of junk." Han said as he saw the glare from Leia.

"What are you doing, Laser Brains?" Leia asked scowling at Han.

"If something should happen to Ezra, I mean the Royal Milord. It could mean the end of the New Republic. If I can help to prevent that then I will." Han said as he shrugged his shoulders. "So, Captain what do you have, that would be worth the effort?" Smiling at the fact he could finally do something other than standing next to Leia.

"If you are successful, you will have my appreciation and gratitude." Sabine said as she smiled at Leia and Han.

"We got just the thing, if General Solo can handle a U-Wing Gunship." Dorda said with a smirk, as Han huffed.

"There is nothing that flies that I can't handle." Han stated as he followed the Mandalorian Captain off the bridge towards the hanger deck. Seeing the U-Wing, Han smiled. He had seen one of those before and always wanted to try to fly it. The U-Wing Gunship was maneuverable, had good shielding and was fast. Nowhere near the Falcon, but it would do.

"This is Major Inso Zazz, he and his team are the best we have available. They will protect the Royal Milord or die trying." Dorda said as he pointed to the five Mandalorian armored soldiers standing outside the U-Wing.

"I guess we better get going then, it might take a couple of hours. We will need to find an ingoing ship big enough to skim and tailgate. Then land near where Karrde is. Say five to six hours and we will be on the ground." Han said as the others climbed aboard the ship.

"Good luck, General and thank you." Dorda said shaking Han's hand, then he turned and went back to the bridge.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

The Complete Story: Chapter 11 Revised

Han lifted the U-Wing off the hanger deck and flew it thru the Hanger Bay portal. Soaring the ship away from the Dreadnaught he smiled. The ship handled beautifully. Perhaps he would suggest to the New Republic Military to acquire a few of the U-Wings for use. Doing several maneuvers that stressed the internal compensators he heard Inso inhale sharply.

"Do you mind, General." Inso said through his teeth as the ship looped around and then returned to a straight course.

"Sorry, I have to get used to her. I need to see how she handles." Han stated as he smiled conducting a power dive and then pulling back on the stick to bring it upward. "Ok, now I know." Setting course for the Bothan Home-World he pulled back on the levers and the U-Wing streaked away.

0

"Your Husband seems to be having some fun." Sabine commented to Leia, as she watched the U-Wing spin, loop and then level out.

"Yes, Royal Milady he is. Sometimes I think he misses the old days, when he was a smuggler not a General." Leia said as she thought about how much he had changed, he was a husband and father. He had at one time resigned his commission, but had it reinstated after the debacle with Grand Admiral Thrawn. Knowing him as she did, he would probably resign again in a month or so.

"Since we appear to have the time, I would like to speak with you privately." Sabine said as she pointed to the nearby conference room.

"Of course, Royal Milady. I was hoping that we would get the chance." Leia said as she followed Sabine into the room. Waiting inside, she watched as Sabine closed and locked the door.

"Forget the Royal Milady while we are in here, May I call you Leia?" Sabine asked as she sat gesturing for Leia to sit across from her.

"Of course, Sabin." Leia replied looking at the woman sitting across from her.

"I do not want to get your hopes up, if I have anything to say. We will not join the New Republic. I will not go too far into the reason why, but both me and my Bond Mate became disillusioned with the leadership during the War." Sabine said as she watched Leia become sullen.

"The New Republic can offer you so much, mostly the reassurance that something like this will never happen again." Leia countered trying valiantly to change the one of the two that could influence Mandalor to join the New Republic.

"It should not have happened this time. Your council and leaders allowed for an out of control ambassador to kidnap, torture and attempt to kill my Bond Mate. In all that time, instead of demanding his release, your leaders pandered to the Bothans, talking about forcing them politically to undo something that on most worlds, including Mandalor would require the guilty to be executed. But to Bothan's it is a political strategy that they use to get their way. Let me put it this way, as long as the Bothan's are members we will never be." Sabine stated seeing Leia frown and try to maintain a calm outward appearance.

Leia believed she understood, again the Bothan's have cost the New Republic dearly. The first time when they accused Admiral Ackbar of being a traitor and now the possible entry of the Mandalorians into the New Republic. Nodding to Sabine she did not know what to say. But she began to wonder if perhaps it was time to have the Bothan's removed as members of the New Republic.

0

Bobba Fett sat on the roof of the Warehouse, using his enhanced visual scanners and optic enhancer to survey all approaches to the building. As he watched he began to think, what was he doing? He thought as he focused on an approaching Bothan, then seeing that it was nothing he began scanning again. He had been banished from Mandalor, he was an exile. But here he was ready to die to protect a non-Mandalorian, just because this Ezra Bridger had been elected to Royal Grand High Over-Liege. Though it was wonderful, Bobba thought, knowing that Mandalor was now united. As he remembered his father, he felt a bit of anger. A Jedi had killed him, leaving Bobba alone to fend for himself. If it was not for his father's family on Mandalor he would never become what he is today.

"See anything Bobba Fett?" A female voice asked thru his communicator. Knowing it was Jade, Bobba quickly replied no, then went back to his scanners. "Oh, I thought you would like to know, The Royal Milord has written on a Data Pad that you are no longer exiled from Mandalor. That you are a true Mandalorian." Jade said as she closed the link.

Suddenly Bobba Fett, who was having doubts stood, feeling shocked. He did not expect that, or believed it was possible. Every time he had doubts and thought about just walking away, some sense of his Mandalorian heritage made him stay, and now to hear that he was no longer an exile that was banished from his Home-World, it made him feel devoted. He would never leave Ezra Bridger's service. Not now and not ever.

Ezra finished the writing on the Data Pad, then handed it Mara Jade. "Make sure that gets to my Bond Mate if something happens to me. I have put a personal letter in there and a pardon for Bobba Fett. If you want you can tell him the next time you call to see if we are still safe." Mara took the pad and took it into the ship. Then she called Bobba and after receiving a report that everything was secure, she told him about the pardon.

Talon watched as Mara took the Data Pad onto his ship, he had suggested to Ezra to pardon Bobba Fett. He had misconceptions about the Bounty Hunter, after all Bobba Fett was not known to be honorable unless it suited his purposes. Perhaps he was being unfair, but he had first-hand knowledge about Bobba Fett and to give him a chance to return home would probably ensure his loyalty until the Mandalorian team arrives.

0

Ven'yala walked in front of the four last loyal guards he had left, all others had deserted him. He had discovered that Talon Karrde was still in the city at a Warehouse. Carrying all his credits in a black bag he hoped to bribe the smuggler to get him off the Bothan Home-world. If bribery did not work then he would use his blaster and the guards to force the smuggler to do what he wanted. Nearing the building one of his guards pointed inside and his eyes widened. Ezra Bridger was standing next to Karrde talking. "You go find as many armed loyalists that you can find. We need to recapture Bridger no matter the cost." Rubbing his furred hands together he motioned for the remaining guards to take cover so that none inside could detect them. "You and you slip around the rear of the building, do not let anyone see you and do not let anyone leave. Understood." Not watching as the two guards moved to follow his orders. "We will remain here." He told the last guard. Reaching down he touched Bridger's lightsaber and smiled, soon he would have Bridger back in his custody and then everything would work out.

0

"Shit." Bobba Fett said aloud as he watched two Bothan's sneak around the building to take position at the rear of the large building, while two others covered the front. The fifth ran off. "Probably to get reinforcements." Fett thought as he went to the sky light. Using minimal thrusters on his Jet Pack he dropped through the roof and landed inside the building. "We got problems, I think the Bothan's have found him." He said to Karrde and Jade.

"Well we knew it could not last forever. I have been expecting something like this for the last ten hours." Karrde stated as he looked at his crew. They had spent the day, putting crates and boxes in certain places to provide cover for just such a problem. "Mara, have Chin and Aves bring out the heavy artillery. Put them there and there." Karrde ordered as Mara nodded then went to tell Aves and Chin to get the large rapid fire heavy blaster cannons. "Should we tell, the Royal Milord."

"Not yet, if they come. I will take the Royal Milord and fly him out of here. Do you think you can hold them long enough that I can carry him out?" Bobba asked as he bent down to recharge his Jet Pack.

"I suppose, but what if they bring in a couple of air transports. It might be dangerous to try to fly him out." Karrde stated considering all the options and threats.

"If they do, I will take them out first then carry him to safety." Fett said with determination. Then became silent when Ezra approached.

"They found us, didn't they?" Ezra said as he stepped up to the two men. Seeing their stoic faces. "If it comes to any of you being hurt or killed, I will surrender myself. I cannot ask you, Talon or you Bobba to die for me."

Snarling Bobba Fett stared at Ezra with anger. "Royal Milord, I will not let you surrender yourself to the Bothan's to save my life! You have given me back my Mandalorian honor, I will not let anything sully that again! If it comes to me dying, I should have died years ago in the Sarlac maw. This time if I die then let me die defending you." Dropping to his knees he looked up at Ezra and waited. "If you will have me, I swear my loyalty and honor to you as one of your personal guards."

Staring down at Bobba Fett, Ezra exhaled. Bobba Fett had just volunteered to be one of his personal guards, if he refused Fett would be dishonored. "I accept your loyalty and service, and I thank you. I appoint you to the rank of Commander of my personal guard." Ezra could see Bobba Fett beam up at him with pride. Standing Bobba Fett ripped his clan markings off his armor and dropped them onto the floor, stomping on them. He was now one of the unknowns.

As Talon followed Ezra he shook his head. "What did that mean when he ripped his clan markings off his armor?" Talon asked, trying to learn something new. He liked collecting and gathering information and he had never seen a Mandalorian do that, they had excessive pride on having others know what Clan they belonged to, even the exiled and banished.

"He is now one of the Unknowns, the ones that cannot be identified other than being known as the personal bodyguards of someone influential. I can trust him more than anyone else outside my family, for if he believes that he in any fashion betrays me, he would kill himself instantly." Ezra replied as he looked at Talon who looked back to see Bobba Fett.

"So Bobba Fett no longer belongs to his clan." Talon asked as he saw Ezra nod.

"No. He is now fully committed to guarding me." Ezra said then watched as Mara, Aves and Chin carry out heavy long barreled blaster cannons.

0

Han flew in, coasting on thrusters. Using the minimal scanners to search for a ship big enough for them to skim under and then come up behind it. He did not want to use a heavily armed Capital ship; the scanners might pick them up as they approached and then fire on them. Of course, with all the ships departing the Bothan Home-world the Capital ship might not be looking for someone to use an old smugglers trick to get through the shield. But Han was not going to chance it. "What do you think, Major?" Han asked the Mandalorian commando that sat next to him.

"That large cargo ship looks like the best bet." Inso said as he pointed to a small bulky boxed shaped ship that was crawling at minimal sub light speed. "Can you, do it?'

"Hmm, might be a bit close to the engines but yeah no problem." Han said as he looked at the ship and set for the hard part. Exhaling, Han gripped the controls tightly. "Hang on this going to be fun." Increasing the speed to half sub light speed, Han aimed for the port side of the cargo ship. As they approached he, waited until the proximity sensors began to ping, then did an adverse rotation and punched the drive. Coming within a few meters of the hull of the Cargo ship he headed the ship aft. He could hear Inso inhale sharply as the U-Wing wobble under the stress. Reaching the back of the Cargo ship, Han flipped the ship around then shot a mooring tow cable into the aft section of the target ship. Shutting down the engines, now all they had to do was wait until the Cargo ship passed through the energy shield then they could detach and power up. Flying down themselves to the coordinates that were provided. "When we get there, I might not be able to land to close to the Warehouse."

"That is fine, we will deploy out in midair and meet up with you later. I will leave Lena Covt with you. We might need this ship to get the Royal Milord off world." Inso said as he relayed his orders to his team.

"Sounds good." Han replied as he leaned back waiting for the Cargo ship to pass thru the energy shield. When it was apparent that they were thru, he turned on the power and detached the cable. Following the coordinate direction finder, he soon pinpointed the location. "Get ready, ten seconds." Inso moved back to the passenger area and soon the back of the ship opened. Four men jumped out and Han was soon joined by the one Mandalorian woman. She sat in the co-pilot seat watching through the side as the four warriors ignited their jetpacks and headed for the warehouse.

"They are there." Lena stated.

"Looks like there is a place to land over there, about a mile from the Warehouse. You might want to tell the Major so he knows where we are." Han suggested as he flew the U-Wing to the open area outside the city. Landing the ship among the trees.

"Right." Lena replied as she transmitted the location to the ground team.

"Now all we can do is wait. You ever play Sabbaca?" Han asked pulling a deck of cards out of his vest pocket. While shutting down the ship.

Smiling the younger woman, tilted her head and looked at Han. "Once but we did not play for credits, we played strip Sabbaca."

Putting the cards back into his pocket, Han felt his face turn red. "Never mind, let's just make sure that the ship is ready to fly if it has to." Not watching as Lena giggled and went to the back of the ship. Focusing on the instruments Han closed his eyes and shook his head.

0

Using his personal com-link, Ven'yala contacted his aide. Having him transmit a message to his cousin Fey'lya. Barely able to hear the other, Ven'yala had to repeat himself several times.

"Cousin you have to delay the New Republic Escort, I have found Bridger and if I am able to capture him then we can achieve what I desire." Ven'yala said not knowing if his cousin heard him or not, so he repeated the message to his aide to make sure Fey'lya understood. Closing the link Ven'yala saw the guard he had sent for reinforcements arrive, followed by a dozen other Bothan officers. "Is that all you could muster?"

"I am sorry Master, no one else would come." The guard said as he moved to stand by his fellow guard.

"It will have to do, we must capture Ezra Bridger. Otherwise all I have worked for will be for nothing. Take half your soldiers to support the two I have at the rear." Ven'yala said pointing to the head officer. "Set your weapons to stun." He ordered putting his own weapon on stun. "If he is hurt or killed, then I will personally punish the offender." Seeing the soldier nod, he pointed to half his men and they moved to circle the building.

0

Sabine sat on the Bridge in the Captain's chair, after several protests Dorda insisted that she sit. She was getting more and more impatient as the fourteen Capital Ships waited just outside of Bothan Space. The New Republic escort should have arrived by now and Sabine was to the point of not waiting any longer. At the same time, she did not want to cause any type of friction between them and the New Republic. "Captain it is entirely up to you, but I am done waiting. I need to retrieve my Bond Mate." She did not tell Dorda that if necessary she would borrow another U-Wing and go herself.

"Royal Milady, if you so order then we shall go." Dorda said as Asak nodded his approval. "I will contact the other ships and have them ready to enter Bothan Space."

"No, you can't." Leia protested. "You take this fleet into Bothan Space, it will appear to be an invasion or an attack force. At most you can only take one ship."

"She is right Captain, and I cannot ask or order any of you to risk your lives. Not for me and not for Ezra." Sabine stated seeing several of the crew shift in their seats.

"I am going." Sabine replied as she stood. "With or without this ship. If I must I will take one of the other U-Wings and go myself. I am not waiting any longer." Sabine started to walk to the bulk head doors, but Asak stepped in front of her. Dropping to his knees. Followed by Dorda.

"I will go with you." Asak stated then looked around the ship. Seeing the determination on the other Mandalorians.

"We all are going with this ship." Dorda said as he also knelt. "So is my crew." Dorda said as he looked around the bridge seeing all his crewmembers stand and kneel.

"I thank you all. Counselor Organa Solo you do not have to remain. If it comes to an armed conflict I cannot guarantee your safety." Sabine said as she looked at the New Republic representative.

"No, I might be able to convince the Bothan's that you are only coming to retrieve the Royal Milord, you have no hostile intentions." Leia said looking at her two Body Guards who remained standing at attention.

"Captain, contact the fleet tell them that we are going. They are to remain here unless we call for assistance." Sabine ordered as she sat back down. Straightening her gown. Then she silently thought "We are coming my love, we are coming."

0

Fey'lya listened to first his cousin Ven'yala, then Ven'yala's aide. Frowning the Bothan Senator shook his furry head. "No, sorry cousin but I will not conduct political suicide." Fey'lya said quietly. It had taken him almost three years to build up about half of his political clout, since the debacle that caused him to use Bothan Politics to try to usurp Ackbar from his position. He would not risk that on his cousin's blunders. Ven'yala made several mistakes and now expects others to make the same mistake. Changing the frequency Fey'lya contacted the Ruling Clans. It was time to end this and try to save the Bothan's any further embarrassment.

0

Major Inso Zazz zeroed in on the Warehouse. At first, he was tempted to take his team right through the front door. But after seeing the two groups of Bothan soldier he decided to take the high ground. The roof. Deploying two to cover the rear and he and another to the front, they then contacted Talon Karrde.

Ezra looked out at the nine or ten Bothan's outside the main entrance. This had to end, he thought as he considered his options. "Commander, Talon do not fire unless they fire. I have decided it is time to end this. Stay here." Walking out into the opening, he knew Bobba Fett was about to protest, but was ordered to stay where he was. Lifting an amplifier to his mouth. "Ven'yala, we need to talk. I am unarmed and I await you." Ezra could see one of the Bothan's pause then after a minute approached. Flanked by two of his soldiers. "What do you want?"

"What I have told you, the command codes for the Star Destroyers and possession of those Ships. Alone with a pardon by the Mandalorians." Ven'yala said simply as he looked at Ezra.

"First, I will take this back." Ezra said as he gestured and his lightsaber flew from Ven'yala's belt and landed in his outstretched hand. "Second, why do you want the ships? Your people do not have the resources to retrofit them or even support them."

"I have several buyers that will pay me five million credits each. It all comes down to economics that go hand in hand with politics." Ven'yala stated as he felt his confidence increase, thinking that Bridger would release the ships to him.

"I do not know anyone that could afford, twenty-five million credits except the Empire." Ezra replied seeing the Bothan just continue to smile. "You would sell them to the Empire, isn't that treason."

"Not at all it is politics. Bothan Politics." Ven'yala smugly stated as he watched as his guards holster their weapons, turn and walk away. Soon they were joined by the others. "Where are you going, I order you to get back here."

"No, former Master. We do not conduct business with the Imperials." The lead Guard said signaling for his comrades in the rear to depart. Ven'yala stared at his people as he suddenly felt exposed, vulnerable. Reaching down for his blaster, he watched it fly from his holster and clatter somewhere within the Warehouse.

"Leave Ven'yala, there is nothing for you here now." Ezra said as he put his lightsaber away, turned and walked back to the others. Not watching as Ven'yala, slowly moved away with his shaggy head down in defeat. Ezra watched as an Armored Mandalorian landed next to Karrde and Bobba Fett. The man kneeled and waited for Ezra to acknowledge him. As Ezra approached, the new arrival spoke.

"Royal Milord, I am Major Inso Zazz. We have a ship nearby that can transport you to your Royal Milady as soon as you are ready." Inso stated as he looked at Ezra.

Receiving the signal, Han raised the U-Wing and flew the ship back to the Warehouse. Landing just outside the main entrance. As the side opened, he and Lena stepped out. Watching as he saw Ezra, Major Zazz and someone that Han knew and hated. Bobba Fett. Snarling he drew his blaster and pointed it at Fett. "Watch out!" He bellowed as he aimed his blaster at the Bounty Hunter.

"Easy, General Solo. It is not what you think." Ezra said raising his own lightsaber, seeing Fett just stand without making any moves. "Stand down."

"But that is Bobba Fett, Royal Milord! Do you have any idea what he did to me?" Han said angrily as he slowly lowered his weapon.

"Solo, I am not what I was." Fett stated as he made no move. "I am not a Bounty Hunter anymore. I am a loyal bodyguard to the Royal Milord."

"Someday you and I are going to have a few private words, Fett." Han said stepping back so that Ezra, the commandos and Fett could step aboard the U-Wing. Grumbling angrily and staring at Fett with pure hate.

0

When the Mandalorian Dreadnaught entered Bothan Space, Leia expected to see several armed Bothan Defense Ships waiting. Instead was a transmission welcoming the Mandalorian's and a promise that the Royal Milord is on his way. The Bothan Leadership, wanted no more conflict.

"Royal Milady, we just received a message. Major Zazz has located the Royal Milord and they are on their way." Dorda said as he saw, Sabine smile broadly. She immediately almost ran off the bridge, complaining as the Gown hampered her steps. Going to the hanger bay to await her Bond Mate. As the U-Wing landed, Asak placed his hand on her arm to keep her from getting to close to the ship. She felt anxious and impatient waiting as the side panels slowly opened.

When Ezra stepped wearily off the U-Wing, Sabine ran into his awaiting arms. Not caring that the Bay Crew, the Commandos or anyone saw them being affectionate. Enveloping her in his arms he bent forward and kissed her passionately. Feeling her wet tears flow onto his checks.

"Oh, my darling, my love." Sabine sobbed as she kissed him roughly. Then she stared at him with anger. "Do not ever scare me like that again or I will kick your ass!" Grabbing his shirt front and glaring into his eyes.

"I promise that I will never put you in that position again." Of course, the possibility of being in such a position was not impossible. Sabine, his children and himself would probably never be allowed into another dangerous or potentially hazardous situation again. Hell, they will most likely never be able to journey off Mandalor again without a serious amount of security and protection.

"Good, now who is that is watching us so intently and the others within the hanger?" Sabine asked as she looked at the unknown Mandalorian that stood silently off to one side, shifting his head back and forth watching everyone.

"That was Bobba Fett, now he is my first Bodyguard. He has pledged himself to me and I suppose to you. Is that correct Commander?" Ezra stated as he looked back at the silent one time Bounty Hunter.

"Yes, Royal Milord. If the Royal Milady will accept my service." Fett said as he kneeled.

"I would be honored, Commander." Sabine replied then took Ezra's hand. "Come my love, I want some time alone with you." As she led Ezra toward the Hanger Bay doors, every crew member knelt waiting for the Royal couple to depart. Followed by their first Bodyguard.

Leia watched the procession as the two Royal Grand High Over-Lieges left the huge bay. Holding Han closely she stared at the now Commander of the Royal Couple Bodyguard. "Isn't that Bobba Fett, I thought he was dead?" She asked Han quietly as she saw Han bristle.

"Yes, it is!" Han said frowning at the gray armored man as he followed Ezra and Sabine out of the Hanger.

Changing the subject Leia looked at the U-Wing Gunship. "So, did you have fun flying the U-Wing?" Smiling up at Han as he looked at the mix between fighter and shuttle.

"If we can find the manufacturer I think we should have a couple of squadrons of them. It is not the Falcon, but they are really fun to fly." Han replied as he noticed his wife had changed the subject. "I have a question for you." As Han watched the stars zip by through the shielded Bay ship access, knowing the large Capital Ship had entered hyperspace and was heading back to rendezvous with the other Mandalorian ships. "What is going to happen to the Bothan's, it seems that the New Republic keeps having to bail the corrupt Furballs out of one disaster after another. All of them caused by them." Han was thinking about the last problems that Fey'lya had created, first accusing Ackbar of treason, then losing a good portion of the Katana Fleet and now Fey'lya's cousin almost causing a war. It could not continue.

"I will broach that issue with the Council once we return to Corsecaunt. I agree we cannot keep having political disasters caused by a Senior Counselor Fey'lya or his people. But that can wait, right now I want to spend some time with you." Leading Han to her own private quarters she pulled him closer. She was thinking as they walked, that if the New Republic could censure the Bothan's, then perhaps she could change the Royal Milady's mind about joining the New Republic.

0

Ven'yala returned to his private compound, everyone had deserted him. Even his aides, his servants and his most devote guards. What did not surprise him was when they deserted him they had stolen anything that was not bolted down. Tossing the bag that held most of his credits onto the desk, he sat in the chair. He was done for, soon the Leadership would be sending Enforcement Officers to place him under detention. Ven'yala was not afraid of being arrested, what made him fearful was the possibility of being bankrupt. The Leadership would probably confiscate all his fortune and that could be disastrous. Without his fortune, he would become a Vagrant, wandering the streets begging for credits so that he could eat. His only hope would be his cousin could intervene and demand that Ven'yala be banished from the Bothan Home-world with his fortune. But he doubted Fey'lya would even assist him now. Leaning back, he closed his eyes to await the Enforcement officers.

0

Holding Ezra, Sabine looked up at her Bond Mate and smiled. She felt better, especially after having sex numerous times. She knew just like him, both were not too thrilled on being Elected as the Royal Grand High Over-Lieges of Mandalor. Mainly because they and their children would not be able to live at home anymore. Within a few months, they all would have to move into some type of fortified palace, and all their movements would be closely monitored. Any thoughts of going on small vacations or visits back home or at the Northern Cottage to see Kanan or Hera would require extensive amount of security preparations. The option on just disappearing no longer was possible, it would cause chaos throughout Mandalor. Both Ezra and Sabine were now revered and almost worshipped. Their children would be expected to inherent their positions eventually. Sabine cast the thoughts away, she decided that she would ponder on that later. Right now, she was being held and loved by her Bond Mate and she was happy and content.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

The Complete Story Chapter 12 Revised

The Lambda Assault shuttle folded its wings as it started to land. Sabine looked out the side viewport and pointed to Ezra. Before her family home, millions of citizens could be seen. The masses were cheering as the shuttle set down. Encircled by dozens of Mandalorian guards, the couple stepped out. Immediately the masses standing behind thousands of Mandalorian soldiers, began to kneel. Sabine watched as row after row of the Citizens knelt, cheering the return of the Over-Lieges. Raising her hand, she waved and the cheering increased. Turning the couple entered the Wren home and were met by their children. Hugging and kissing the children and then Ursa and Alrich the whole family moved into the grand hall, followed by Asak.

"Royal Milady, Royal Milord. We need to discuss where you would like your Royal Palace." Asak said as he knelt.

"Why cannot it be here?" Ursa asked concerned that she may not be able to see her grandchildren as much as she liked to.

"I am sorry, Lady Wren but it must be in a location unattached from any Clan. Otherwise it would appear to be favoritism." Asak stated as he looked at Ursa.

"How about on the plains in between the Wren Clan and the Capital City. As I understand it, that is unclaimed territory." Ezra suggested thinking that it would be close enough for his in-laws to visit and be close enough to the city that it would be convenient.

"That would be acceptable. Royal Milord. If I have your leave, I will bring it to the council and begin the plans to build the Royal estate." Asak said as he stood and after bowing left the room.

"I am so sorry about this mother. I never expected this and personally I do not want it. Neither does Ezra." Sabine said as she hugged her mother. The walls of the home barely reduced the cheering outside.

"I am so proud of you and Ezra, you have brought the whole planet together. It has been a hope of the entire world, every citizen, clan and council has wanted this for almost two thousand years." Alrich said as he beamed at his daughter and Bond in Law. "Imagine this, you have given hope, dedication and devotion to all. It is wondrous, I never thought I would live to see it."

"I personally could do without all of this, even though Sabine does look lady like in that Gown." Ezra stated smiling and trying to stifle a chuckle. The dress was hideous, but Sabine made it look good. Of course, Ezra thought anything she wore made her attractive and beautiful.

"Oh, I am going to make sure I get to pick your Royal attire. Let us see if you appear to be a gentleman wearing some ridiculous outfit." Sabine scolded as she looked at the dress, flipping the material so she could see her boots.

"Father is right, Mother you look so pretty." Selena said as Mera nodded. Both girls stood by their parents looking at them.

"But Mother, are we going to have to wear dresses too?" Mera said frowning, she preferred to wear Shirts, Slacks, Boots and armor.

"I am afraid so, my darlings." Sabine replied as she saw all her children grimace at the thought of wearing dress up clothes. "It will be expected."

"Well, let us adjourn to the dining room, I believe we all could use a meal and some time together." Ursa commented as she stood and led them all into the next largest room.

0

Outside the Commander, one time Bobba Fett talked to several guards and others. He needed to select several hundred personal guards for the Royal couple. Finding an empty room, he would soon begin the interviews of potential bodyguards and guards. When the call went out, several thousand had come forward to volunteer. Lena Covt was one of the first to volunteer and be selected as a Lieutenant and personal lead body guard to the Royal Milady. Bobba Fett had interviewed her on the ship and found she would be perfect to be with the Royal Milady always. He was taking his duty seriously as he reviewed each applicant, meanwhile Lena screened them before they entered. Out of the nineteen hundred, forty-seven volunteers, he and Lena had chosen fifteen. Looking down on the floor, Bobba saw seven different clan markings. Leaning back, he removed his helmet and stroked his short beard. It would take at least a month at this rate to fill the needed amount, of Bodyguards and Guards.

0

Leia stood before the High Council of Senators, she had given her report and most of the others looked at Fey'lya to see his reaction. The Bothan had barely spoke, asking only a question or attempting to defend the accusations. Leia could tell that the Bothan was afraid and frustrated. His fur kept rolling or flattening whenever she brought up a certain aspect of what had occurred. She also knew that several of the Leading council members were considering removing or reducing the Bothan's as members of the New Republic. It was a consideration that Leia had believed that should be done, mainly as punishment for one of their high political leaders for kidnapping and torturing a citizen of another world.

"I believe it should be mandated that the Bothan's be removed as members of the New Republic." Keef Vordulla the Twil'ek said loudly staring at the Bothan with anger. "As just punishment for kidnapping and torturing a hero of Ryloth and Mandalor." Several other Senior Senators nodded as Fey'lya glared at the senator.

"We are members of the New Republic and you cannot remove us for any reason. Have we not been crucial allies during the Galactic War, when the Rebellion sought out allies? Perhaps our political ways are not completely acceptable to those that do not know the fundamentals of Politics. That is not the fault of the Bothan's but those that we have dealings with." Fey'lya replied as he looked around him, trying to see if any other of the Senior Counselors would support him or his people. None would meet his eyes.

"It is not a question of support or the amount of aid that you gave during the War, Counselor. It is a question of activities that remind us of how the Imperials would act to obtain what they sought. You have admitted that the Bothan ways of Politics are harsher and different than any other race. This cannot continue." Mon Mothma said as she stood. "It has come to our attention of what now the Royal Grand High Over-liege has said. That they will not join the New Republic while the Bothans are members. Several other worlds are considering leaving the New Republic or not joining while you are members."

"That is outrageous. You cannot expect us to voluntarily leave the New Republic. We need your protection." Fey'lya stammered out as he slammed his fur covered hand onto the table.

"I am not asking you to, but you have to understand the position you have placed this government in. While you continue to conduct your politics your way, it harms the image and reputation of the New Republic. To that end you are being reduced from this council and you will no longer be able to conduct politics in the same manner that you have recently done." Mon Mothma stated then asked for a vote and to Fey'lya's dismay it passed.

0

Landing the Wild Karrde, Mara Jade looked at the construction. A good portion of the New Royal Palace was completed. She could not believe how fast the construction droids and workers had built in the last month. She marveled at the size, it was at least twice the size of the old Imperial Palace and from what she could tell it was going to double as a fighter bay. Coming out of the ship, she and Karrde were met by several guards and a Mandalorian with the Wren Clan crest markings on his armor.

"I am Tristan Wren, I have been asked to escort you to the Royal Milady and Royal Milord." Tristan said as he led the two inside the Wren Home. "They are expecting you."

Sabine felt weary as she sat on her mother's chair in the Grand Hall, even though it was only temporary and with her mother's approval. She felt strange, sitting beside her Ezra looked as uncomfortable as she did. Especially with all the meetings that they had to conduct. Each one demanding that they rule on what should transpire. Even though most of the minor ones, were being done by the Leading Council, it was still expected that they have a final say on each one. She did not like it, she had never wanted to be a ruler, or a leader. But here she was expected to Royals. When Talon Karrde and Mara entered, Ezra dismissed all the guards and council members. Well the one's he could, Bobba Fett and Lena Covt had to stay.

"Welcome Talon, Mara. Please do not kneel. We get enough of that during the day and sometimes at night." Ezra said as he stood and walked down to shake both of their hands. Seeing Bobba Fett shift inside his armor. "They can be trusted Commander."

"I know, Royal Milord. But it is my sworn duty to keep you safe." Fett said as he watched Karrde and Mara closely, putting his hand onto his blaster. Knowing that Lena was also watching them closely next to Sabine.

"We have come as asked." Talon said as he shook the younger man's hand. Noticing that Mara was just as Leary as the two Bodyguards.

"Yes, for what you did for me on the Bothan Home-world, I was able to convince the Mandalorian Supply Requisitions to decide to exclusively hire you to transport cargo." Ezra said smirking as he thought about when he went to the Owners of the Supply Requisitions and asked them to hire Talon Karrde. The Two Twil'ek and Three Mandalorians quickly agreed for the favor of the Royal Milord.

"I thank you. I am sure I can provide all the ships that they will require." Karrde said as he began to calculate the profits that he would make.

"Now as a reward to you Mara Jade." Sabine said as she also stood. "I want you to have this." Sabine held out a data card that contained the codes for a ship. "I had it recommissioned as the Jade's Fire." Seeing Mara take the card and look at the ship specs.

"I cannot accept this, it is too much." Mara replied, her eyes glittering at the images of the large ship. As she thought on how beautiful it was.

"Nonsense. You helped protect my Bond Mate and I feel this is nothing compared to that." Sabine stated then hugged the woman. "You must take it, if not you will offend me and I am sure that you do not want to do that." Smiling Sabine released Mara and then took Ezra's hand.

"Then I have to accept." Mara said happily as she continued to look at the images, ready to take her new ship and see what it could do.

"Now shall we sit and talk, it is rare to have someone that can tell us what is happening outside of Mandalor." Ezra said as he led the two visitors to a small table. Then placed an order for some Caf, Tea and snacks to be brought to them.

Sabine and Ezra watched as the Wild Karrde and the Jade's Fire lifted and departed. Escorted by a half squadron of Marauder Class Fighters.

"You did not ask Mara about Luke Skywalker. I thought you were trying to get her to consider him as her Bond Mate, I mean wife." Sabine asked as she held her own Bond Mates hand.

"No, I figure that eventually she will figure out that they belong together. I could tell that she has mixed feelings about him." Ezra replied smiling at Sabine.

"I still do not understand why you would try to get them together? It is not like you." Sabine smirked. "I did not know a Jedi is also a matchmaker."

"I just thought that they would be as happy together as we are." Ezra said as he leaned down and kissed her. "That is if I make you happy."

"Extremely, I do not think I could do this without you to keep me grounded. I know we both do not want to be rulers or Over-lieges, but to ensure Mandalor remains as one we must do it. So, Royal Milord, should we go to bed early." Sabine asked seductively.

"It is just after dusk, a bit early to go to sleep." Ezra informed her as the sun slowly set.

"Who said anything about sleep." Sabine pulled him inside and headed for their bedroom, ignoring the servants and guards who knelt as they passed them. It did bother her that she no longer felt dismayed that they did that, but it was now what she had to expect. She really did not care anymore, if her Bond Mate and children were with her. Closing the door, she pulled Ezra close to her and kissed him. At least with them being Royals no one would disturb them. Sabine thought as she almost threw Ezra onto their bed. That was something.

The Mandalorian Treaty:

Ten years has passed, Sabine and Ezra Royal Grand High Over-Lieges of Mandalor have ruled wisely and with compassion. Building Mandalor into a real power in the Galaxy. Because of that, now both the New Republic and the Remnants of the Empire have petitioned for Mandalor to join one or the other. In the Royal Palace, Sabine and Ezra are being briefed from Kenla Parsek newly elected to the High Councilors of Mandalor about both petitions. Afterwards Sabine and Ezra decide.

"I believe that we should hear from both, see which one offers the best incentive." Sabine said as she looked over at her Bond Mate. She knows that he has little love for either one, she herself has none for the New Republic after allowing one of their members to kidnap, torture and almost kill her Mate.

"I agree, but whoever we send must tread lightly. Both have proven that they cannot be trusted. I think Selena and Mera should go." Ezra said as he looked at his two nineteen-year-old daughters sitting in one of the corners of the grand hall. "One to the Empire and One to the New Republic."

"Ezra do you think they are ready for such a delicate diplomatic situation." Sabine said with a bit of motherly concern.

"Yes, I think they need to do this. Not only to gain some experience, but they both must learn to be diplomatic. After all they will ascend once we no longer are Over-Lieges." Ezra stated, almost impatient for the day that he and Sabine could retire and turn their titles over to their two oldest daughters. "I also believe that they should carry their lightsabers openly. Let both know who and what they are dealing with."

The others in the room including Parsek, said nothing allowing for the Royal Over-Lieges to decide. But one Armored Mandalorian standing behind Ezra and Sabine ground his teeth and frowned. Looking over he saw his Second in Command also fidget slightly.

"Commander I can hear you frowning and scowling from here. Speak your mind." Ezra said not turning to look at his lead and Commanding Bodyguard, Bobba Fett.

Stepping in front of Ezra and Sabine, Bobba knelt. "Royal Milord and Milady, on such a potential dangerous situation I feel to risk the Ladies Selena and Mera is unwise." It was his duty and honor to protect the Royal family, this gave him some say on what kind of situation and to provide the safety of all the Royal Family. If he felt a situation was too hazardous or dangerous he could deny that they go.

"What do you suggest, Commander?" Sabine asked as she saw that he already had decided on the only way he would allow either Selena or Mera to go anywhere.

"Royal Milady, I will go with one, and the Lieutenant will go with the other. Along with a squad of Royal Guards for each." Bobba stated as he looked over at Lena Fett, his Bond Mate for the past six months.

"A lot of protection for two that are not only Jedi but trained Mandalorian warriors." Sabine said as she knew that both her daughters, even though they had Royal Gowns on. Like her they had Mandalorian Armor on underneath those gowns.

"Royal Milady it is the only way I will permit either of them to leave Mandalor." Bobba replied as he looked at both Sabine and Ezra, waiting for them to either challenge his decision or to accept it.

"Very well, I think a Correllian Corvette each will be assigned as Diplomatic transport. Counselor Persak can you arrange it?" Ezra said as he looked at the Counselor.

"Yes, Royal Milord, I shall contact the Defense Command and have two of the newer Corvettes ready for when the Royal Ladies are ready to go." Persak said kneeling waiting to be dismissed. Seeing them both give him a slight head nod, he stood and left the Grand Hall.

0

Leia Organa Solo waited outside the Chancellors office, of Mon Mothma waiting to see her. She had been summoned for some type of reason. Leia hoped it was not something other she had to do, she was overworked as it was. She still had to conduct several negotiations with different Sector Senators about details from defense to trading agreements. Not to mention that her twelve-year-old twins, Jaina and Jacen and her nine-year-old Anakin were waiting for her back at her apartment with their father Han Solo. It almost seemed that the twenty-six-hour day was not long enough. Mon Mothma's secretary a Twil'ek female smiled at Leia and went back to copying some notes into a computer. Then stopped seeing a light on her desk.

"Mon Mothma will see you now." The Twil'ek said as she pushed a button and the double doors opened. Then went back to typing.

Leia stood and entered the large office, she went and sat down on one of the chairs. Seeing Mon Mothma reading a Data on a tablet, she smiled at Leia and put the tablet down. "Good evening Leia, sorry to have you come by so late." Standing from the desk the older woman approached Leia and leaned against her desk wearily.

"That is alright, if I come home to early Han thinks that something is drastically wrong." Leia said as she tried to stifle a yawn. She was tired, but if the New Republic was going to continue to succeed then she had to work long hours.

"Our Diplomatic Corps has good news, it seems that the Mandalorian's have consented to send a representative to conduct negotiations. Unfortunately, it is not who we initially would like to speak with, though." Mon Mothma said as she picked up another Tablet. "We had hoped that it would be one of the Royal Grand High Over-Lieges."

"As I understand it the Mandalorian's won't let Sabine or Ezra leave Mandalor at all." Leia informed Mon Mothma as she thought of the two married Royals.

"That is right you know them both." Mon Mothma said as she looked at Leia, smiling. "Well neither are coming, it is one of their Daughters and as I understand it, they are Royals as well, but not Over-lieges."

"Not yet, both are in line to inherit the position." Leia said as she tried to remember all the details that she put together during the time when one of the Bothan Ambassadors had kidnapped and tortured Ezra Bridger, husband to Sabine Wren. That had caused all Mandalor to unit and eventually elect both Ezra and Sabine as the Royal Grand High Over-lieges. A position that had not been held in almost two thousand years.

"So, in truth they are as important as Ezra and Sabine." Mon Mothma said as she realized that the Mandalorian's were sending someone essentially important. "I would like you to conduct the negotiations with the Representative when they arrive."

Leia frowned, she already had lots of work already on her schedule. "I do not think I have the time." Then she thought about it. "But because I have already have had dealings with them then I will have to make the time." Leia did not want any misunderstandings to cause the Mandalorian's to once again not want to join the New Republic.

"Thank you, Leia. I will have intelligence provide you with all that we can get on the Daughter that will be coming along with all the information the Diplomatic Corps can obtain." Mon Mothma smiled and Leia stood and exhaled, then went home to her family.

0

Admiral Gilad Pellaeon stood on the command deck of the Imperial Star Destroyer Cimmeron, watching the Ship Yards of Elsa Minor. Two new Star Destroyers sat at the Ship Yards awaiting the crews and soldiers that would man them. He had felt proud that the Empire was able to finally finish another couple of the vast war Machines. But still they were seriously under strength. With only Five Hundred of the Large Star Destroyers, they had no chance against the Rebels, New Republic. The Empire had changed over the years, especially under his command of the Military arm. Glancing around his command deck, he saw women in command positions along with aliens. The bigotry of the Empire had died two years after the death of Grand Admiral Thrawn. Looking back at his orders he frowned, he was not a diplomat or a negotiator, but the Moffs had decided that Pellaeon would make the initial contact with the Representative from Mandalor. The Empire needed Mandalor, they had built themselves into a real power in the Galaxy in a short matter of time. Pellaeon looked over the intelligence reports, the Mandalorian's processed Ten Victory Class Star Destroyers, Eight Golan II Defense Stations, Forty-Three Dreadnaught Cruisers, Twenty-Two Nebula Class Frigates, Sixty-Five Corvette Cruisers and almost two thousand assorted fighters. That was more than ten other systems had. Even at the height of the Empire a single system did not have that much firepower. Not really looking behind him, he heard another man approach.

"Yes Captain." Pellaeon said as the other man stepped up to stand next to him.

"Sir, this is wrong. How can the Moffs believe that we should contact and conduct negotiations with the Mandalorian's? We are soldiers not Diplomats." Adriff said as he frowned.

"Well it appears that our roles have changed of late." Pellaeon said as he tried not to smile, Adriff was a capable Captain of his flagship, but politics eluded him. Pellaeon suspected that Adriff hated politics as much as he did. "Maybe the Moths believe that since the Mandalorian's are a warrior race it makes sense to send a soldier instead of a civilian."

"That does make sense, but I heard that one of the Royal Over-lieges children is being sent to talk to the Empire." Adriff reported as he pursed his lips. Not wanting to add that he had also heard through rumors that the young adult that was coming was also a Jedi.

"What else have you heard?' Pellaeon asked already knowing about the rumors that the Imperial Intelligence had gathered, but wanting to see if Adriff knew as well.

"That the supposed daughter that is coming is a trained Jedi." Adriff scowled, he did not personally like the spoon benders and aura readers. He did not trust them.

"I have heard that as well, but when this dignitary arrives we will accost and provide her with full diplomatic courtesy. Make sure every crew member and officer knows this. Failure will not be tolerated. Understand." Pellaeon said with a bit of harshness. He did not want anyone to insult or cause any problems that could result in a Diplomatic incident. "Select ten Stormtroopers to be honor guards for her when she arrives. I suspect that the Mandalorian's will have several body guards and I do not want any misunderstandings."

"I will personally issue the orders, full courtesy and honors. Sir." Adriff said stiffly as he came to attention.

"Good, carry on Captain." Pellaeon said as he did not watch the other man step away. After he was basically alone he looked back at the completed Star Destroys and wondered if the Ship Yards would be able to continue to produce the ships that the Empire drastically needed. It had taken them three times as long as it did in the past to build these. Leaving the Command Deck, Pellaeon went to his quarters to get some rest before the dignitary arrived, he wanted to be fresh and rested.

0

"So, Father Mother, who shall go to the Empire and who shall go to the New Republic?' Selena Bridger Wren asked as she stepped up to look at her mother and father. Mera her sister was right next to her waiting to see where she would go.

Ezra looked at his two daughters, while both looked a lot like their mother except both had blue eyes and their personalities were totally different. Selena was rambunctious and rebellious just like her mother, while her sister Mera was patient and calculating like her father.

"Well I feel that maybe Mera should negotiate with the Empire and Selena with the New Republic." Ezra said as he saw Sabine smile, she agreed. Selena would throw off any negotiator with her rebellious attitude while Mera who was usually quiet and calculating would do well with the empire.

"Good, this is going to be so much fun." Selena said smiling broadly, wanting to leave and have an adventure.

"Just remember that you are representing Mandalor, young lady. You are also a Royal Lady. So, you better behave yourself." Sabine said sternly. Then looked at Ezra who was trying to stifle a chuckle. "What my love?'

"She is so much like you, my love. It is almost scary." Ezra said smiling trying very hard not to laugh. Sabine reached over from her throne and hit Ezra on the arm.

"I was never like that." Sabine protested as she smiled, knowing that she was just like her daughter at one time, before she became an influential figure on Mandalor.

"Oh no, not at all." Ezra said sarcastically as he looked at Mera. "Now remember Mera, the Empire usually likes to give half-truths when dealing with others, so keep your wits and do not agree to anything."

"Both of you need to not trust either government. Also listen to Fena and Bobba Fett about your safety and security. They will tell us if either of you do anything reckless or foolish." Sabine added as she saw both of her daughter's glance at the two Lead body guards and chaperones that would report to their parents if they misbehaved in any way.

"I think it might be best if Bobba go to the New Republic it will add to the discomfort for them, do you agree Commander?" Ezra said as he looked over at Bobba Fett, who nodded. They all knew that Bobba Fett might not be accepted to well at the New Republic, especially since at one time he was a Bounty Hunter that captured Han Solo and before that hunted different Rebel leaders and officers for the Empire. Standing Ezra approached Selena and Mera, hugging one then the other. Sabine followed and did the same. "You two be careful, and come home safely." Ezra said as he looked at his now grown daughters trying not to cry. Seeing Sabine had moisture in her eyes as she looked at her Daughters. Parting the two young women walked out, Bobba Fett and Fena knelt then followed the two.

"They will come back safe and sound. I just hope they do not do anything foolish or reckless." Sabine said as she went back to sit on her throne. Biting her bottom lip. Ezra stepped up in front of her and leaned down, kissing her. Touching her face with his hand gently.

"They will be fine, remember they are Jedi and Mandalorian warriors. A dangerous combination." Ezra said as he looked into Sabine's eyes and smiled. Secretly worried about what mischief his daughters might get into.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

The Complete Story Chapter 13 Revised

Selena stepped aboard the Dreadnaught Cruiser "Pathfinder", at one time the ship belonged to the Empire but now to the Mandalorians. The Credit Poor Empire after the last war with the New Republic was forced to sell almost all the Katana Fleet on the ship market. Through different intermediaries the Mandalorians had purchased Forty-Three of the Cruisers. Selena thought it funny that the New Republic did not do that, instead they tried to buy them openly and was denied. She also knew that her people had not paid in credits, but power converters and power cells. Both drastically needed by the Empire. Nodding to assorted Crewmembers that knelt in her presence she made her way to the command deck. Captain Verza Forhatha, a dark green Twil'ek had quickly volunteered. Most of the crew were Twil'eks and Selena felt very comfortable amongst them. After all her adoptive Aunt was a Twil'ek. Selena almost wished that Aunt Hera and Uncle Kanan could visit more, both told wonderful stories about her mother and father. Walking on to the bridge followed by Bobba Fett, Selena saw the whole command crew kneel.

"Good Morn, Captain Forhatha. Please have your crew continue their duties." Selena said as she saw all of them rise and return to their stations.

"Good Morn, Lady Selena. Upon your permission, we will get underway." Verza said as he looked at her with the same devotion and dedication that he would give to her mother and father.

"Of course, also Captain I am not in command. You are. This is your ship." Selena said as she went to sit down at one of the junior stations that was only occupied during combat. Fena stayed right behind her, watching the crew and not trusting any of them. "I am just a passenger."

"Hardly Lady Selena, I like my crew would gladly lay down our lives for you." Verza said as he pointed to the navigator to set course.

Every crewmember on the command deck sat straighter and Selena knew that any one of them would. She did not like it, like her mother she only accepted the position because she had to. She would rather at one day be in command of a ship like this, but she would never get the opportunity. Someday like her mother and father, she and her sister would never be able to leave Mandalor. Her sister Mera and her would be too important, too revered to be placed in harm. Looking out the viewer she saw the other Dreadnaught, the "Rainbow Skies". Her sister was just arriving on that ship to be underway to the Empire.

0

Mera walked onto the Command Deck of the "Rainbow Skies", seeing the Mandalorian Captain Kneeling to her. She nodded and had Giva Pextna stand then signal the rest of the crew to do as well.

"Hello Captain Pextna, how are your Mother and Father?" Mera had known of Giva's parents for years. Both were Leaders of the Clan Pextna, and would visit her grandmother and grandfather on occasion.

"They are well, Lady Mera. On your order, we shall depart for the Empire." Giva said as she waited for Mera to signal for them to be under way.

"Giva, this is your ship not mine. I am just a visitor and traveler." Mera whispered to Giva. As Mera watched the other woman frown then nod.

"If you would like, Lady Mera I can show you to your quarters." Giva said as the Cruiser started to move towards the point to make the hyperspace jump.

"Yes, thank you. Commander I presume that you would like to check the room first to make sure it is secure." Mera said towards the gray Armored man standing off to one side.

"You know I would Lady Mera, if you will remain here until I return in a moment." Fena Covt Fett said as she took the room keycard and left the Command Deck. Stopping to tell the two other Body Guards to remain and be vigilant.

0

Leia looked over the intelligence and the Diplomatic information and she frowned, all that was there was tidbits of data that amounted to nothing. Seeing Han sitting while tinkering with some malfunctioning part that once was in the Falcon, he swore when he pinched his finger. "Language, the children are in the next room." Leia said sternly as she saw her husband wince.

"Sorry, this influx stabilizer will be the death of me yet." Han replied then saw Leia's expression. "What's the matter?"

"This information that they gave me is useless, it is so out of date that I have no idea where to proceed." Leia threw the data pads down and crossed her arms.

"You do know someone that has dealings with the Mandalorian's and probably with Ezra and Sabine." Han stated as he smirked at her.

"Do I?" Leia asked confused.

"Sure, Talon Karrde and Mara Jade." Han replied seeing his wife close her eyes then leaned back frustrated. "Mara is out of touch on some mission for Talon, so it would have to be Talon."

"How do you know that Mara is out of touch?" Leia asked glaring at her husband.

"Luke told me, it seems my brother in law is keeping tabs on her." Han said as he went back to fidgeting with the stabilizer, swearing he should just find a new one.

"Where is Luke, I have not seen or even know where he is?" Leia asked frustrated and a little worried. Luke had taken off with his X-Wing and Artoo three days ago and she had no idea where he was or if he was safe.

"Excuse me Mistress, but Plakhmirakh Clan Hakh'khar had reported he had seen Luke Skywalker on Cejansij four weeks ago." Cakhmaim her Norghi Bodyguard said from a shadow in the corner of the room. "He departed right after to places unknown."

"What was he doing on Cejansij? Where did he go and why?" Leia asked Cakhmaim. After they returned together for the signing of the Treaty with the Empire, the two just departed and disappeared again.

"Plakhmriakh Clan Hakh'khar believes he was searching for Mara Jade, she seems to be missing." Cakhmaim stated. Wondering if he should send a Norghi team to track and locate Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade, then decided to wait to see if Mistress Leia required it.

"Don't worry hon, Luke can take care of himself. He stopped getting into as much trouble as he used to." Han said unconvincingly as he struck the stabilizer with a tool and it hummed to life. "This time Mara Jade is with him, so what trouble can he get into.

0

Ezra took Sabine's hand and the couple made their way on one of the high parapets that ran around the inner wall of the palace. It was a nice clear night and they wanted a few moments alone before going to their chambers for bed. Both could see many guards moving about to ensure their safety. Even though they were perfectly safe on Mandalor, their bodyguards took no chances. Stopping to admire the stars and Sabine, he put his arm around her. "What do you think My Love, can we retire soon.?" Ezra asked as he looked at Sabine, wishing they could and pass their titles onto Selena and Mera.

Exhaling Sabine leaned close to Ezra, putting her arm also around him. "Not for a few more years, I am afraid that neither would readily accept the responsibility." She gazed at him and she could still see the same young man that she had fallen in love with. But now he had hardened lines running across his brow. She remembered back when she first took him as a Bond Mate, before that she always worried about him more than any of the others. It was not until he was injured that she decided that he was perfect for her and he needed her just as well. In truth, she also wanted to retire, move to the Northern Cottage for a simple life with her Bond Mate and perhaps her youngest, Ursala. Torva was old enough to remain at the Palace. Pulling Ezra closer she kissed him, letting all her worries and frustrations be released through the kiss. She had found that when she was with him, all her troubles seemed to melt away.

Moving along, they returned to the main corridors. Once inside their personal chambers they were essentially alone. Only a couple of servants and maids were allowed inside. Passing two Guards who knelt, they entered and went to sit in front of a fire place to relax. It had been a long day and tomorrow was going to be just as busy. Ezra felt something was wrong, grabbing Sabine he pushed her behind a large stone statue. Just as an explosion from their bed chambers went off, sending fire and smoke throughout the room. Putting himself in between the blast and Sabine, knocking him down to strike his head on the stone. Sabine reacted just as quickly dragging her dazed Bond Mate into another room. Grabbing a cloth to staunch the wound on his head. At that moment, Five guards rushed into the main room, blasters drawn. Seeing Sabine and Ezra they visibly relaxed. "You and you, let no one enter this room. You summon Triston, do not tell anyone that we are alive." Sabine ordered three of the guards who immediately obeyed. "Who is in command here?"

Kneeling one of the guards looked up at her. "Royal Milady, I am, Sergeant Fossa Mixtex".

"You will tell everyone that we perished, understood." Sabine said and then told the other guards to report it as well. Helping her Bond Mate to his feet. "Someone wanted us dead, and until we discover how they were able to put a bomb in our private quarters and who did it, until then we will be dead." Several of the guards frowned at that, in all intense and purposes if Royals were truly dead the guards would commit suicide. Because they failed in their duty. "Now help me carry Royal Lord Ezra, we cannot be here when the others come." Two of the remaining guards assisted Sabine to carry Ezra to one of the nearby empty rooms. Locking the door with the two guards inside, Sabine could almost overhear Fossa tell others of the assassination of the Royal Grand High Over-Lieges.

0

Triston had heard and ran towards the Royal Chambers; his heart was beating as he reached the bomb destroyed room. Pushing past several others he rushed into the Bed Room, it was obliterated. "No one could have survived that". He whispered as he felt tears sting his eyes. His thought was on how could he tell the children that their parents were dead, how could he tell his mother and father that Sabine and Ezra were dead. Then he saw Counselor Kenla Parsek enter the room.

"What happened?' Parsek asked as he surveyed the room. A glint in his eyes as he focused on the destroyed bed chambers.

"A bomb has killed the Royal Grand High Over-lieges." Triston said sadly as he tried to focus. "We will have to contact Mera and Selena, they are now the Royal Grand High Over-lieges."

"No, their mission is to important. The High Counsel can lead until they return." Parsek said as he tried not to smile, but Triston saw the younger man's lips curl slightly.

"That is not how it is done, Counselor. With the death of the Royal Over-lieges their two oldest inherit their titles." Triston said angrily.

"Yes, of course. We will have to contact them and have at least one return. But which one and would it not insult either the Empire or the New Republic if one continues on to conduct negotiations." Parsek said as he spread his hands to his sides. Then turned and departed, acting somewhat dismayed. Once out of sight, Parsek smiled broadly. It had worked, bribing a servant with a promise of becoming a true Mandalorian, the servant had hidden the bomb inside the bed chambers. Afterwards the Servant seemed to have an accident and fell from one of the high walls. A shame Parsek thought as he continued deeper into the Palace. Finally, he though, the Paxton clan had their revenge and now as soon as he could convince Selena or Mera to accept him as one of their Bond Mates he would finally achieve his goal. It did not matter which, one of them would do.

Triston slowly walked out of the room and was met by a Sergeant. "Come with me Lord Triston. It is important." The Sergeant led Triston down the corridor, making sure they were not followed, knocked on a door. The door opened and two guards pointed their blasters at them. Ushering Triston inside, the Sergeant relaxed.

Triston just stared, before him Sabine was sitting next to a prone Ezra. Both were in a frazzled condition but they were alive. "How, I saw the Bed Chambers?" Triston asked as he felt lightheaded.

"Ezra was able to push me behind that ugly statue in the main room. I thought it best to let everyone believe that we were killed. Someone tried to kill us, in one of the most secure suites on all Mandalor. I need you to investigate this Triston, find out who did this and why." Sabine said as she held Ezra's hand.

"I should tell your Children, our Parents that you live." Triston said as he exhaled.

"No, not yet. If whoever did this finds out that we live. They might go after them. Until you find out, only trust Sergeant Fossa and the five other guards that he will point out." Sabine said as she herself looked wain and weakened.

"Ask Kanan and Hera to help you." Ezra said as his eyes fluttered open. "You should also tell Bobba and Fena not to trust any of the crews of those Dreadnaughts. This could be a conspiracy." He said as he tried to sit up, but Sabine held him down.

"Before you start, send Torva and Ursala to our parents. They will protect them with all of the Wren Clan." Sabine said as she pushed Ezra back down onto the bed. Triston nodded and stepped out into the corridor followed by Fossa.

"Do not worry, Lord Triston. I and the others will not leave them and we will restore our honor and protect them. Find who has done this and bring them to justice." Fossa said as he went to find the other three guards and have them sneak back to this area to protect Ezra and Sabine.

Triston did as he was instructed, first he had three of his fellow Wren Clan members to take Torva and Ursala to their Grandparents then contacted Bobba and Fena. Also sending as many Wren Clan members he could find and could be trusted up to where Ezra and Sabine were. Taking a speeder, he went to find Kanan and Hera to help him investigate the assassination of Sabine and Ezra.

0

Laying on the bed, in the guest quarters one level down from their own Chambers, Ezra looked weakly at Sabine. The explosion had hurt him, but he was slowly gaining his strength back. "I am going to block the ties in the Force that allow Selena and Mera to sense me." He said as he saw Sabine close her eyes.

"If you do that, they will think that you are gone. Dead. It will devastate them." Sabine said quietly then nodded. "They may not be able to convince anyone that we are gone if they know the truth."

"Yes, we can hope that they will forgive us for putting them through this." Ezra closed his eyes and started to concentrate. He would not be able to keep it up long, a couple of days then he would be too tired to maintain it. To severe and shield himself required a lot of concentration, and if they return he would have to also shield Sabine. Adding in a quick burst of anguish and surprise he severed the link. But maintained it with Torva and Ursala, knowing that they were safe.

0

Selena was resting in her quarters aboard the "Pathfinder", her eyes were closed and she was about to drift off to sleep. When suddenly she no longer could feel her father, it came quickly and it cause her to sit up out of bed. Stumbling she fell the floor and screamed. Crying hysterically. Bobba Fett rushed into the sleeping area with his blaster searching for the threat, but only saw Selena on the floor crying.

"What is wrong, Lady Selena?" Fett asked as he put his blaster back in its holster. Kneeling to look at the young woman.

"I cannot feel my Father, he is gone!" Selena bellowed at him, seeing that he did not understand. "He is gone, the ties that bind us are gone! It can only mean that he is dead!" Crying uncontrollably as she put her hands over her eyes. "If he is gone most likely Mother is too."

Bobba Fett tore of his helmet and stared at Selena. "No, it cannot be." He whispered. He owed Ezra so much, his newly found honor, his restatement and pardon to be a true Mandalorian again, his Fena Cotz as his Bond Mate. He owed Ezra and Sabine everything and he had failed them. "Lady Selena, you must return to Mandalor and inherit your title." He said quietly as he saw her look at him.

"Yes, we need to return. I must discover what had happened. Please arrange it." Selena said as she put her hands back over her eyes. "I wish to be alone." Starting to cry again. Bobba Fett stood and retrieved his helmet. Stopping briefly to tell the guards to allow no one to enter, and he meant no one.

0

Mera at the same time, was sitting on a chair rereading what to expect when she negotiated with the Empire. Without warning she thrashed and became stiff. She could not feel her Father anymore. The Force ties that she had with him were severed. Bellowing with anguish she fell to the floor. Fena stared wide eyed and reached for her blaster.

"Lady Mera, what is wrong?" Fena asked concerned. She watched as Mera put her hands over her eyes and started to cry.

"I cannot feel my Father, the ties that bind us have been severed! He is gone." Mera said in shock as she looked up at Fena seeing that Fena did not understand. "It can only mean he is dead, and if he is dead probably Mother also is dead." Returning her hands in front of her face she started to wail. "I want my Mother, my Father." She said like a little child as she continued to grieve.

Fena did not know what to do, so she knelt before her and put her arms around the younger woman, hugging her. Mera threw her arms around Fena and put her face onto her chest, crying as she hugged her. "It will be alright, Lady Mera. I promise." She said softly to Mera. "You will need to return to Mandalor to inherit your title."

"Yes, but I do not want to inherit until I find out what happened to my.." Mera could not continue as she chocked on her anguish. "My mother and father." She finally said as she let Fena go. "Please leave me, I wish to be alone." Mera closed her eyes and she could still feel her Sisters and Brother. Exhaling she sat on the floor and cried for several hours.

0

Kenla Parsek walked proudly through the Palace heading to the Throne room, he had to contact the counsel and report the death of the Royal Grand High Over-lieges. Trying not to smile, he made the report. Then with confidence he went and sat on one of the Thrones. Several aides and guards looked at him with confusion.

"There must be someone to assume the rule of Mandalor. As a High Counselor, I reluctantly take the role until one of the heirs returns." Parsek said as he had to bite his lip from smiling. He had to maintain the illusion that he was just as grief stricken as the rest. Inwardly he was almost cheering.

"High Counselor, we are receiving a communication from Lady Selena." One of the aides said as she typed in for Selena on the holo-projector.

"Ah, Lady Selena. I am High Counselor Parsek, I offer you my sympathies." Parsek said as he gave a slight bow from the throne.

"Get out of my Fathers throne!" Selena said angrily as she glared at Parsek.

"Of course, my apologies. I was just assuming the rule until you return from the negotiations." Parsek said as he stood, not moving from the upper level.

"I am on my way home, I should arrive by tomorrow." Selena replied, and all could see her eyes were red and sore.

"Is that wise, Lady Selena. The negotiations are crucial." Parsek said silently cursing. He did not want them to return yet, not until the people saw him as a suitable Bond Mate to Mera and Selena.

"I believe it is, I wish to discover what has happened to my.." Selena paused then swallowed. "Mother and Father." She then closed the channel and the Holo-Projector turned off.

Parsek frowned, then sat back down on the throne. It was falling apart, he still could woe one of the sisters once they returned. Promising to aid them in Ruling Mandalor, helping them make decisions that effected billions of people. But that would take time.

"Excuse me, High Counselor. But the Lady Selena said to not sit on that throne." The one aide that had turned on the Holo-Projector said.

"Who are you?" Parsek asked angrily and frustrated at the aid.

"I am Oriska Vesat. Now get off that throne." She ordered as she stepped up to look up at Parsek.

"If I do not, then what? I am a High Counselor, Aide!" Parsek glared at the young woman.

"Then I will order one of these guards to arrest you and drag you off that Throne." Oriska said sternly. Parsek glanced around the Throne Room and saw several of the Guards touch their blasters, ready to step forward and drag him off the Throne. Swallowing Parsek, stood and walked down to Oriska.

"I will make you pay for this outrage." Parsek said angrily as he walked out of the Throne Room in rage. Deciding once he was in power all of those in there will suffer.

0

On Corsecaunt, Leia looked over the protocols that were established for meeting a Mandalorian Royal and she frowned. It seemed that she had to address the person as Lady or Lord, and kneeling was still the acceptable custom. Stopping when a message had been sent to her she clicked on the Holo-Projector.

"Talon Karrde, thank you for returning my call." Leia said as she looked at the smuggler chief. "I need to know anything you can tell me about the children of Ezra and Sabine." Then she saw Talon stare at her, he had a dry emotionless expression. "What is wrong?"

"I just received word, Ezra and Sabine have been killed. All Mandalor is in mourning. I do not think whoever is coming to you, is still coming. If it was one of their oldest children then she is going to be one the next Royal Grand High Over lieges." Talon said listlessly. Ezra and Sabine were his friends and he was mourning as well.

"By the Force." Leia almost whispered as she thought about Ezra and Sabine. She liked them immensely, they had united Mandalor and had Ruled the past ten years wisely turning the world into a real power in the Galaxy. "Are you going to Mandalor?"

"I am on my way, I have to find out what happened and the Media Sources are not giving any details." Talon said as Leia knew he was wishing Mara was with him.

"I would like to go as well, can you come to Corsecaunt and transport me as well." Leia asked as she heard an inhale and growl from a corner. "Oh, and one or two of my Norghi Guards."

"Yes, you are on my way, So I should be there in about ten hours." Talon said as he closed the channel.

0

Triston roared the Speeder to the North Cottage, once he parked it he stepped off and was greeted by Hera and Kanan. It took him an hour to tell them, he highlighted that both Ezra and Sabine were alive and well. But they needed their help to find out who tried to assassinate them. Both agreed to help. Getting into the speeder they headed back to the Palace. Hera and Kanan agreed that they should keep it secret that Ezra and Sabine were alive, otherwise the Assassin might not fail a second time.

"So, you do not know who tried to kill them?" Hera asked as she felt the breeze blow through her Lekku.

"No, but a Servant seemed to have an accident just before the bombing." Triston replied as he saw both Hera and Kanan frown.

"Convenient, I would fathom a guess that the Servant was responsible for placing the bomb in Ezra and Sabine's Bedroom." Kanan speculated as he thought about it. Someone else was responsible. The first rule of a successful assassination plot, kill the Assassin to prevent them from talking. "Who would benefit from their deaths, I cannot believe that Selena and Mera are responsible because right now they are the only ones that would benefit."

"Not true, there has to be another. Think Triston, who would benefit from Ezra and Sabine's death." Hera asked as she began to wish she spent more time at the Palace.

"No one, I mean everyone loved and devoted to them. I cannot believe any Mandalorian or Non-Mandalorian would do this." Triston replied as he drove the speeder. The rest of the trip was in silence.

0

When Adriff brought the communication to Pellaeon he expected the Admiral to be upset, he was surprised when Pellaeon became sullen.

"Is it verified?" Pellaeon asked as he looked at one of his data pads that he was reading.

"Yes, The Royal Over-lieges of Mandalor have been killed. The Negotiator that was on their way here, as I understand it is one of their children is returning to Mandalor." Adriff said expecting the Admiral to protest, instead he exhaled and closed his eyes.

"Contact them and offer our condolences. Ask them if they would like to reschedule for another time even if it means that we must go to Mandalor." Pellaeon said as he leaned forward and put down the pad. "We must appear to sympathize with them lose, otherwise they may conclude that we are no more diplomatic as the New Republic." He explained as he stood.

"I understand, Sir. I will at once." Adriff left the Admiral, watching Pellaeon move over to one of the viewports and stare out at the stars.

0

Mera had arrived first on the "Rainbow Skies" riding a shuttle down to the Palace she made her way to the Throne Room. All the Guards and Servants knelt but also looked grief stricken. Mera tried to smile as she walked, but she was too upset. Standing before the Thrones she felt tears enter her eyes. Fena stood behind her. When Asak entered, the older man saw Mera just standing in front of the Thrones.

"Lady Mera, you need to accept and inherit your parents Titles." Asak said as he knelt.

"Not until I know who killed my Mother and Father." Mera said sadly as she closed her eyes trying to hold back her grief. "I am sure Selena will say the same thing. Who is conducting the investigation?"

"I am, with the help of Hera and Kanan." Triston said as he entered, his niece ran and put her arms around her uncle, then hugged Kanan and Hera. But stayed holding Hera.

"It is okay, Mera. Let it out." Hera said to her adoptive niece. Stroking her hair and trying not to blurt out that Ezra and Sabine were alive. Mera had to maintain the grief stricken young woman so that the one responsible would not discover that fact.

"I want them here. I miss them." Mera said sadly as she held the Twil'ek tightly.

"She needs to accept her Title, I know she wants to find out what happened but the people need for Lady Mera and Lady Selena to show them that they are ready to inherit and lead us." Asak said quietly as he remained kneeling.

"I do not think it us unreasonable that they wait until the Assassin is found and punished. I think the people will understand. Since they probably want the same thing." Kanan offered as he fought the temptation to tell Asak that Sabine and Ezra were alive and well. Then he saw Selena enter and they had to comfort her as well. Both young women were in mourning, they did not want to accept that their parents were gone.

Kenla Parsek entered the Throne Room he saw the crowd of people. Frowning he stepped forward and with some reluctance knelt. "Ladies, Mera, Selena I am here to offer my support and advice in your time of mourning."

"No what you will do is leave and not step within this room again unless summoned." Selena stated angrily as she pointed her finger at Parsek. "Oriska Vesat told me that you sat back on my Fathers throne after the Transmission ended. Now leave!"

Parsek was tempted to say that the Aide had lied, but with several guards and other Aides to verify the mistake on his part, he dared not. "Of course, Lady Selena. I offer my apologies, I was in grief." Turning he left, cursing the arrogance of them to embarrass him like that. Thinking perhaps another Assassination might be called for.

"That was a bit rude, dear." Hera stated as she watched the young Counselor leave the Throne Room.

"I do not like him, he was not sorry and he is not in grief. I could feel it." Selena stated as she looked at her sister.

"I felt it too." Mera added.

"I think we have found the one that would benefit from the Death of Sabine and Ezra." Kanan said as he nodded that he had felt the same thing from Parsek. "Maybe it is time to investigate him." Triston turned and looked at Bobba Fett seeing the one-time bounty hunter shaking with rage.

"Ladies Mera and Selena. If you would like I will make him confess then kill him!" Fett said angrily fingering his blaster and vibro-knife. Ready to torture Parsek.

"No, we must do it legally, otherwise our future Rule would be in jeopardy. We are not despots, ruling with fear and unlawfulness. Our parents would not want that." Mera said as she wished she could just make Parsek confess herself and then execute him.

"So, what do we do?" Selena asked.

"We investigate him." Triston said as he saw the others all agree. "If he did it we will find out."

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

The Complete Story chapter 14 Revised

Kenla Parsek waited outside the Throne Room, he did not like the way events had played out inside the large room. He had expected that the two young women would jump at the chance to allow him to offer advice and support. Eventually he would then be indispensable to them and finally with one of their approval become a Bond Mate to either one. Now he had to wait for them to summon him. He knew that neither was ready to Rule and soon they would realize his importance. Then he saw the one he was waiting for. "Commander, May I have a word with you in private?" Parsek asked the Commanding Bodyguard for the Royal Family.

"What do you want Counselor?" Fett asked sternly, he did not like the younger man. Especially if he was the one that killed Ezra and Sabine. He had to fight the urge to draw his vibro-knife and gut the man right on the spot.

"Just a quick conversation, that involves your future." Parsek said calmly, seeing the Bodyguard tense as if deciding something.

"Fine my office is over here." Fett replied leading Parsek into his office, a small room with a desk and two chairs. Usually only Fett and Fena used the small room. "So, talk."

"You do know eventually Lady Selena and Lady Mera are going to blame you for what had happened to their parents. You are responsible for all their safety and security and you failed. At minimal they may cancel your pardon, at most have you executed for failure." Parsek said thinking that the one time Bounty Hunter was a fool, and dumb enough to believe him. "You could end up either dead or banished again."

Deciding to play along Fett took off his helmet and looked at the man. "What you say could be true. Even though I was not here it is my responsibility." Fett said as he leaned forward.

"I may be able to help you, that is if you will help me." Parsek said oily as he gave a small smile, he had Fett right where he wanted him.

"I will not betray them." Fett stated firmly, almost regretting that he said that. But he doubted that the moron in front of him would try to have him assassinate the two young women.

"Betrayal, no. What I offer is that you convince them that I should be allowed to help them with their Rule of Mandalor. Once they accept their titles. They are young and unexperienced with the difficulties that comes from leadership." Parsek stated as he believed that if the Commanding Bodyguard could convince the two heirs of his importance then they might ask him for his aid.

"I will think about it." Fett said watching the arrogant man stand and smile down at him. Then departed. Fett let go of the table leg that he was crushing. It took all his self-control not to stand up and beat Parsek within an inch of his life. Leaning back, he decided to tell Triston of this encounter. Maybe they could use this as an advantage.

0

In the small room that Ezra and Sabine were hiding, Sabine was worried about her Ezra. He was kneeling on the floor and had remained in that position for the past fourteen hours. His brow was farrowed with concentration and strain. She knew he could not keep up the barriers for too much longer. Not with blocking both him and her from their daughters. But to keep them safe and unaware he had to keep them from detecting or feeling Ezra and her.

"Royal Milady, is the Royal Milord alright." One of the loyal Guards that stood in the room asked, concern etched his voice as he and his three other comrades watched over them.

"He is using all of his concentration and strength to keep Selena and Mera from sensing us." Sabine said with dread. She was concerned for her Bond Mate, he was already exhausted and slightly injured from the explosion, this was causing him a lot of strain. "They cannot know that we live, it might put them in jeopardy." She stated knowing that they already knew that, but it made her feel better to think that if her daughters knew they were alive then they would not be able to keep up the charade of being grief stricken and sad.

0

Leaving Hera with Selena and Mera, Triston and Kanan went to the main computer room. They needed proof that Kenla Parsek was involved with the attempted murder of Sabine and Ezra.

"I think it is strange that Parsek would try to bribe Bobba Fett." Triston said as they typed in for all information about Kenla Parsek. "Selena and Mera think of him as an overprotective uncle."

"Funny isn't it, for years Bobba Fett was one of the most ruthless Bounty Hunters in the Galaxy and now he is the Commander of the Royal Families Bodyguards." Kanan said as he looked at the monitor over Triston's shoulder. The Palace computers had immediate access to all information even the encrypted.

"I think he is happier now then he was, especially after he Bonded with Fena Covt." Triston said as he tried to get the computer to go faster, time was a factor.

0

At the Border of the Empire and the Mandalor, Pellaeon debated and finally decided. "Captain, you and I will take one of our escort Corvettes and continue from here. I do not want to cause a misunderstanding. Even with the Treaty with the New Republic and that we have been invited. I think having a Star Destroyer cross the Border might cause some misunderstandings." He saw his junior officer frown. A Corvette was a good ship but if there was trouble it was neither fast or powerful.

"Are you sure Admiral, I am sure that if we go in transmitting peaceful intentions as per the treaty we would not be intrusive." Adriff said with a bit of protesting not taking the mighty flagship the Cimmeron. "Can we at least take a squadron of Preybirds."

"Yes, that would be wise." Pellaeon replied as Adriff went to make the arrangements.

0

The Wild Karrde raced towards Mandalor. While Talon and Shada played the gracious host and hostess the Leia and her two Norghi Bodyguards.

"I wish I knew where Mara and Luke went or even how to contact them. Mara would want to know." Talon said as he put a cup of tea in front of Leia.

"I did not even know that they went, after the Treaty signing they seemed to just disappear. He did not even tell me where he was or what he was doing." Leia said with frustration as she sipped her tea. "Luke would want to be there as well, even though Ezra and Luke never got along. I feel Luke admired Ezra."

"I heard rumors that Ezra defeated Luke when they first met." Talon said hearing a low growl from behind Leia. One of the Norghi took exception to that.

"Yes, to show Luke he was not ready to lead or teach new Jedi." Leia smiled. "Luke told me at the time that Ezra even taught him some of the defensive and offensive techniques that Luke uses now." She did not tell Talon about Luke discovering that Anakin Skywalker alias Darth Vadar had taken it easy on Luke, where Vadar had defeated trained Jedi just as supposedly as Luke defeated Vadar.

"Whoever killed Ezra and Sabine, I hope that they are found and tortured for a long time." Talon said angrily, he thought of the couple as one of his closest friends and spent several times visiting the Royal couple as much as time allotted. He knew Mara thought fondly of them as well, especially since they gave her the Jade's Fire. "We should arrive in about ten hours, if you would like there is a guest room next door. I suggest you get some sleep." Talon stood followed by Shada and left the small room.

Leia sat there thinking. Both Sabine's and Ezra's daughters had huge shoes to fill. She remembered that both did not want to be elected as Royal Grand High Over-lieges, Sabine had protested it from the start and she knew Ezra was against it as well. But they accepted the role and they united one of the most fragmented worlds in the Galaxy. She almost pitied whoever assassinated them, because the Mandalorian and Non-Mandalorian people that live on Mandalor would probably tear whoever did it apart. Yawning she stood and made her way to the guest quarters to get some sleep. It would be a long time before she would be able to get any rest after they arrive on Mandalor.

0

Sergeant Fossa Mixtex, glanced out of through a hole that he had made himself seeing that it was just Triston and Kanan. Opening the door, he looked down the corridor seeing several people just standing around nonchalantly. In truth, those people were watching and guarding with concealed blasters and other weapons. None of them wore Armor or anything that identified them as Guards or members of the Wren Clan. Ushering Triston and Kanan inside, Fossa closed and locked the door.

Kanan looked at Ezra with concern, his one-time Pattawan was using a lot of concentration and strength to keep himself and Sabine undetectable from Mera and Selena. Turning to Sabine. "We found out something, I do not know if it is relevant but Counselor Kenla Parsek is actually Kenla Saxton, of the Saxton Clan, later it was changed to Paxton and then Parsek."

Sabine stood clenching her fists, Saxton. Her mother had killed Gar Saxton to save her from being shot in the back after she defeated him and let him live. "I thought the High Council did thorough background investigations before letting someone be selected as a Counselor."

"They did, it seems Kenla Parsek had sealed all knowledge and information about being from the Saxton Clan. What they found was only back to Paxton." Triston replied as he exhaled. Saxton Clan members were essentially banned from being able to do anything, as known traitors to Mandalor at most they could live and had to stay out of being in any leadership roles. The information they had could remove Kenla Parsek from his position as a High Counselor.

"Do you think he is responsible for the bombing and assassination attempt?" Sabine asked as she reached over to her lightsaber that Ezra had given her. Then she relaxed and sat back down next to Ezra.

"I believe he is, but we do not know if he acted alone or if it is some type of conspiracy within the Council. I do not suspect the older members but the younger is upset that they no longer have the same authority." Triston stated as he sat on one of the chairs. "I am not going to tell Selena or Mera, both are upset and I am not sure they would continue to be reasonable."

"I think that is best, my only worry is Ezra may not be able to maintain the block much longer. Before he started he was already tired and was injured. Continuing may not be good for him." Sabine said as she looked at Ezra, seeing the sweet bead on his forehead as he concentrated on maintaining the severs and shielding that blocked them from being detected by either Selena or Mera. "If you can, bring them here, then Ezra can rest and we can explain why we did it. They must also keep up the charade that we are dead, otherwise Kenla Parsek may try to assassinate one or them."

"Maybe we should also tell Bobba Fett, I think he is about to kill Parsek. If he finds out that we have proof that Parsek is a Saxton he may not wait for us to prove that Kenla Parsek is responsible for killing you. I have sensed great anger and hatred." Kanan added as he went to the door.

"Yes, try to sneak them all here, if Kenla Parsek finds out we are alive there might be trouble." Sabine said as Triston and Kanan left to go bring Selena and Mera to the hideaway.

With the premise that it was important, Triston and Kanan led the two grief stricken sisters into the area. Several plain dressed people knelt and saluted them. As they entered the room, Ezra stopped blocking them. Both Selena and Mera did not wait for an explanation. Jumping into their parents awaiting arms they began to cry. As did Ezra and Sabine. The guards turned to look at the walls, to give some minor amount of privacy.

"I do not understand." Selena said chocking on her sudden joy that her mother and father were alive. Mera could not speak but nodded.

"We are so sorry, my dear ones. But we could not count on that you would appear to act grief stricken enough if you found out we were alive. It had to look real, we do not know if Kenla Parsek is working alone or if he hired someone to try to kill us. The next attempt might have been one of you or both." Sabine said as she held Mera tightly. "We are so proud of you, even with us reported to be dead you did not lose yourselves in grief and returned to eventually accept your titles." Ezra weakly smiled proudly. "You did not let yourselves be distracted."

"You have proven that you are true leaders and Jedi." Ezra said quietly as he held Selena then when Selena went to her mother, he hugged and held Mera. Bobba Fett entered and stared. Dropping to his knees as he tore off his helmet.

"Royal Milord, Royal Milady." Fett stammered out, feeling tears well up into his eyes as he looked at Ezra and Sabine with unbridled joy. "I thought I failed you." He said as he reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Not being here to prevent the bombing."

"Nonsense, you were not responsible and could not have prevented it even if you were here." Ezra said as he slowly stood and reached down to clasp Bobba Fett's arm. Pulling him to stand. "My friend you were with Selena on her way to the New Republic, where you were needed to protect her." Fett smiled and had the overwhelming urge to hug Ezra but stayed professional. "Never doubt that we ever believe that you would fail us. My hope is that if someday something does happen to me and Sabine you and Fena will always be there to protect our children."

"I swear upon my Honor, I will serve them until I can no longer protect them." Bobba Fett replied with pride. Then he broke down when Selena and Mera each hugged him.

"We do not see you as a Body Guard, Bobba. But as an overprotective Uncle and your Bond Mate as an Aunt. You have been around us for ten years, watching over us." Selena added as she saw tears running down Bobba's face as he tried to stop crying.

"You are family, part of our family. Now we must leave or it will be noticed that we have been missing." Mera stated as she moved towards the door, stopping to hug her parents one more time. Seeing Selena do the same.

"Stay with them, Bobba. It still might not be safe for them. At least until Triston and Kanan can finish with the investigation and prove that Kenla Parsek tried to kill us." Sabine said as Bobba finally could control himself.

Stepping out of the room, Bobba felt pride and devotion overwhelm him. He would never betray them. As he followed Selena and Mera, he decided that if Kenla Parsek tried to harm any of them again he would personally kill Parsek in the most painful way possible. They were his family and no one harms any of his family, not while he lived.

0

In the Throne Room, they had all discussed that Parsek was responsible for the death of Sabine and Ezra. It was not the intention of any in the room that the information be released or passed on. But it happened. A young Guard overheard the discussion and after he was relieved, he told a servant that he was attracted to. She told all the other servants and within two hours the whole Palace knew. A Supply Officer was told and he spread the word to the Capital City.

Staying at the Royal Palace, Kenla Parsek contacted the two of his supporters on the Council. Both were nervous, they had agreed with him that with the Royals there was no real authority or power. Standing to admire himself in the mirror, he smiled. His plan was not working yet, but soon either Selena or Mera would discover that they are ill suited to be Rulers. At that moment, he would be there to provide his assistance. It may take a long time, but eventually he would woo one of the two into choosing him as a Bond Mate. It did not matter which, they were both lovely and beautiful. Selena had her mother's skin color and some of her facial features, but had dark-long hair and her father's eyes. While Mera was the spitting image of her mother. Parsek always wondered why Sabine had chosen Ezra, after all Sabine was a rare beauty. Stepping to the door he decided to go wait outside the Throne Room for the inedible moment where the two heirs were overwhelmed and needed his assistance. He was patient and he could wait. As he stepped into the corridor, two Servants scowled at him. He did not understand, until a Togruta Male ran his finger across his throat as he glared at Parsek. Indicating cutting someone's throat. Parsek moved over to complain to a nearby Guard, but when he saw the Guard put his hand on his blaster. Parsek frowned, retreating to his guest quarters he quickly locked the door. Feeling fear he sat on the floor and started to shake. "How did they discover that I am responsible? What am I going to do?" Standing he went to the monitor to call his supporters for help, but stopped when he saw the Media coverage.

0

Leia and Talon had landed at the civilian spaceport and now waited in line at the Receiving Customs for Mandalor. Leia thought it odd, most of the Customs Agents walked stiffly and seemed to be distracted. Most of the Customs Agents that she had contact with were diehard professionals that prided themselves in their duties. As they reached a woman Agent, Leia noticed that she was red eyed and upset.

"Excuse me, what is the matter?" Leia asked concerned. She the Agent look up at her with sadness in her expression.

"Have you not heard? The Royal Grand High Over-lieges were assassinated yesterday. We are all in mourning." The Agent stammered out as she slowly looked over Talon's paperwork on the Data Pad.

"I take it that they were respected." Talon asked seeing the Agent stare up at him.

"Respected, no. They were admired and loved. All Mandalor loved them, they are the greatest leaders and Rulers that our planet ever had. It is a tragic loss." The Agent burst into tears as she put her hands to her face and cried openly.

Leia could see several others in the room that seemed to have the same sentiment. Feeling some moisture in her own eyes form, she waited patiently for the woman to control herself and continue to process them.

Choking back tears, the Agent looked up at them. "You should be advised that no one is being permitted to leave. Not until the Assassin is identified." Then her voice went cold with fury. "And torn apart." After stamping their entry, the Agent handed them back their identification.

Before Leia and Talon could leave, an Enforcement officer burst into the room. He began to whisper to anyone around them. Even with her rudimentary Force abilities she could feel the anger and fury in the room. Stopping a Guard. "What is going on?"

Almost snarling. "It has been discovered that one of the High Counselors is responsible for the Death of the Royal Milord and the Royal Milady. Curse the name, Kenla Parsek. If we see him he will die." The Guard angrily stated as others in the room started to chant. "DEATH TO PARSEK!"

Stepping outside Leia and Talon could hear the chants all around them. She almost pitied whoever this Parsek was.

0

Selena and Mera stared at Kanan and Triston. Both were not happy and Selena stammered out.

"How was it discovered?" Selena said quietly. "That Parsek was suspected."

"Rumors flew through the Palace faster than hyperspace. You cannot fault anyone that told others, your parents were greatly loved and admired. I have checked with the Enforcement Officers at the Capital. The common sentiment is that Parsek needs to die horribly." Triston said as he smiled slightly. He himself would not mind killing Parsek, but he also wanted the man to face justice.

"That lies the problem. Parsek is in danger, I do not think he will live much longer without your protection. We must diffuse this somehow. Currently there are several hundred thousand people moving towards the Palace. They all know he is here." Kanan added as he bit his bottom lip.

"I personally would rather not." Mera said and everyone stared, she was usually the levelheaded one that did not let her emotions dictate her actions. "Let that piece of slime face the fury of the people."

"I agree, it is not that I do not agree that he should face Justice. Let him face mob Justice, it is the people that want his hide so let them have him." Selena said as she thought about the fact that Parsek had almost killed her mother and father.

Ezra and Sabine had heard about the situation and both were concerned.

"My love, we cannot let the people exact revenge." Ezra said as he tried to rise, but Sabine scowled and forced him to lie back down.

"You are in no condition to get up, my love. Lie there and rest. We do not have to do anything right this moment." Sabine said with concern as she looked at her hurt and exhausted Mate. She had always been concerned about Ezra. Way before they even were Bonded, she was concerned more about him then any of her other friends. Mainly because the fool always seemed to get into situations that caused her to be concerned. At one time, she believed that he had a death wish, he would jump into harm's way without any thought. Staring down at him, she rolled her eyes. He wanted to jump again to protect a man that was responsible for almost killing them. Staying next to him she made it clear he was staying in bed until she decided he was well enough to face not only Parsek but the populace and hopefully convince them that Justice needs to be measured and correct.

0

Pellaeon was not initially upset to learn that he could not bring the "Line Caster" into Orbit around Mandalor. But Adriff was not as understanding.

"Sir, we cannot just go down in a shuttle. I will not permit it. It is my duty to protect you." Adriff stated as he shook his head.

"That is alright, Captain. As I understand it whatever happened is about to be sorted out. We will wait. Signal the Cimmeron, I think since we have to wait here at the border of Mandalor I believe it would be better to have the Flagship and its escorts." Pellaeon said as he saw Adriff smile. "Don't be so smug Captain."

"Sorry Sir." Adriff saluted and went to contact the Cimmeron. Leaving Pellaeon to look at the ships just inside Mandalor space.

Patience was needed, and Pellaeon had learned to be patient.

0

Kenla Parsek watched the Media footage and almost fainted. Swallowing the dryness in his throat he felt panic overtake him. The whole planet was calling for his dismemberment in the most horrendous way possible. Then to add to his horror, his two loyal supporters was reported that they turned themselves over to the High Counsel for Immunity against the mob justice that threatened their lives. He did not have that option, he could not even leave the Palace. Hell, that room. He knew if he left the safety of the room, any number of servants, guards or aides would cut his throat. He was trapped. Exhaling to control his fear and panic, he silently cursed himself for not having an escape set up in case things went sour.

Walking weakly down the corridor, escorted by the same Guards that had protected and kept them from being discovered. Ezra and Sabine carefully moved towards the Throne Room. Sabine was supporting the tired Ezra. Seeing first stares then joy, as Servants, Guards and Aides kneel. Sabine could see some of them smiling broadly, while others cried openly. As they stepped into the Throne room, Sabine and Ezra could hear the cheering erupt throughout the Palace as word spread. The Royal Over-lieges were alive.

Selena and Mera smiled as their parents entered, both vacated the Thrones and walked over to help their mother with their father. Sitting Ezra exhaled, closing his eyes. He was bone tired and wanted to do nothing but sleep. But he had a duty to perform.

"Commander, take a team and escort Kenla Parsek here. Let no harm come to him." Ezra ordered as Bobba Fett put his helmet back on, leading several guards out of the room.

"Sergeant Fossa you and your men approach." Sabine said as the five men stepped forward and knelt. "For your dedication and protection. We thank you, Sergeant you and your men may ask for your reward. Name it and it shall be yours." She said as she saw all of them stare at the Royal Couple.

Fossa knew if he asked for a Star Destroyer they would give it to him, smiling he looked at the other guards and they all just said nothing. "Royal Milady, Milord. We have already received our reward; your gratitude is all we will except." Fossa said as he glanced at his men and they all smiled.

"That is not enough, therefore Sergeant we advance you all one rank. Arise lieutenant and Corporals." Ezra said as he saw the five men smile broadly. Then return to standing silent Guard.

When Bobba Fett and Five men demanded that he come to the Throne Room, he felt relieved. The only thought was that Selena and Mera were going to offer him protection. It was his only option to remain alive. Three times before Fett had arrived, different individuals had tried to break down his door. One yelled that she had come to gut him like a Voga Fish. Walking with an armed escort, Parsek saw several Servants and Aides glare at him. He could see that they all were imagining in some gruesome way that he should die. As he entered the Throne Room his eyes widened and he almost fainted. Sitting on the Thrones was Sabine and Ezra, the Royal Grand High Over-lieges.

"How?' Parsek Stammered out as he felt his knees wobble. "How can you be alive, I thought the bomb killed you."

"The bomb you had Dessa Giforna set." Sabine replied as she said the name of the trusted Servant that somehow fell to her death from one of the parapets. Sabine almost felt sorry for the young woman, Dessa had let some scum convince her that she would gain for doing Parsek's bidding.

"Yes, Royal Milord and Milady please do not kill me." Parsek dropped to his knees and begged.

"Why Kenla Saxton should we not have you executed. Yes, we are aware of who you really are." Ezra said calmly as he saw the man stare at them with shock. "Why should we not just cast you out so that the millions of citizens outside the Palace should not dispense Justice as they see fit."

"That would, be murder." Leia said as she entered happy that both Ezra and Sabine were alive. Talon stood beside her smiling broadly. "That is not justice it is Mob Rule Justice."

"Welcome Counselor Leia Organa Solo, though you do state the obvious. This man must provide us with an answer. As a Saxton, he already is facing life in prison for bribing and lying his way into the High Council. Which is a criminal offense. But also for the attempted murder of the Royal Milady and Milord, is a Capital offense that dictates that he be executed." Sabine said as she glared at Kenla with anger.

"It was a mistake, one that I wish I never attempted. I just beg you not execute me, or send me to face those that wait for me outside." Kenla Saxton begged, he did not want to die. "But your family executed my Uncle Giles Paxton and by Mandalorian custom I have a right to seek Revenge."

"That custom is no longer valid, you have no legal standings to use Revenge to try to assassinate those that you believe have dishonored your clan." Mera added as she also glared at the man that almost killed her parents.

"I believe I have a solution. Banish him, I would be willing to transport him off world." Talon said. (Since he was a trusted friend he did not have to address Ezra or Sabine as Royal Milord or Milady). "He probably will be hunted by any Mandalorian that is off world, but you will not feel that you actually executed him or given him to the citizens that want his head."

"That is acceptable. Take him with you Talon and drop him wherever you please. Guards remove this scum and when Talon Karrde departs make sure he is on his ship." Ezra said as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Scribe, annotate this. Kenla Parsek Paxton Saxton or any other name you go by. You are hereby banished from Mandalor. You have no claim on any of your property and your name shall forever be a curse. If you Return to Mandalor you will be executed and your body vaporized without honor." Sabine dictated as the Guards took him from the Throne Room.

"Now we better inform the populace that we are alive. It should make it easier for you to leave Talon. At this point if it is discovered you are transporting Kenla you might get shot down." Ezra said as he signaled on of the Aides to open the link.

0

Two days later, Leia and Pellaeon sat in a conference room. It had been decided that Selena and Mera would conduct negotiations there on Mandalor.

At the same time, Kenla was dropped off on Tantoone. Leaving Mos Esley Space Port. He glanced around in almost near panic, he was alone and now hunted by his own people. Using the last of his credits, Kenla bought an old speeder bike. His only hope at that moment was to disappear into the wastelands and pray that no one found him. Riding south, he headed for the huge Desert Mountain ranges. He had found out that there were several abandoned dwellings in that area, that he could hide and strive to exist at. With nothing more than a few supplies and a blaster that he stole from Karrde he raced into the desert. Hoping and praying that he could just disappear.

Sabine kissed Ezra passionately as they stood on the parapet looking out toward the Capital. Seeing fireworks going off, and they could almost hear the cheering. The whole planet was celebrating that the Royal Couple was alive. Some of the High Council wanted to install the day as a Planetary Holiday. Smiling Sabine pulled Ezra closer. "Just think, my love. In about ten years we can retire and advocate the Titles to Selena and Mera."

"I can't wait, so what should we do now?" Ezra asked as he saw Sabine smile mischievously.

"I think I have an idea." Sabine said as she led Ezra inside.

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

The Complete Story Chapter 14 Revised

The Nal Hutta Pirate Conspiracy

Several Months after negotiations with both the Empire and The New Republic, Mandalor is now in a business contract with the Empire for Power Cells and Converters. Unfortunately, several Cargo Ships that were transporting the materials to the Empire have been attacked by Pirates. So, after contacting Admiral Pellaeon. Sabine and Ezra decide to send Hera and Kanan to Nal Hutta to contact with an Information Broker. Meanwhile Sabine and Ezra need to continue the talks with the New Republic that their daughter had begun.

Hera could help but wince, she did not like wearing the scantly outfit that she was forced to wear. As part of her cover she was dressed as a Twil'ek dancing girl. The almost see threw outfit was tight in some areas and baggy and scantly in others. Walking on shoes that could not actually protect from the gruesome material of Nal Hutta, she glanced at her supposedly owner.

"I must say, dear you do look good." Kanan said as he led, Hera through the streets of the Major Space Port.

"Next time you dress like this and I get to wear actual clothes." Hera complained as she felt a cool breeze brush over her ass. "I am freezing." Walking behind Kanan with a line attached around her neck that Kanan had the other end.

"Remember this was your idea to volunteer, when Sabine and Ezra asked us to investigate the pirates." Kanan stated as he gave the line a gentle tug. "Any chance when this is over you might keep the outfit." He gave a seductive smirk as he looked her up and down.

"Only if you wear it." Hera smiled as she put her arms around herself to try to conserve some warmth. True she had volunteered both her and Kanan when Sabine and Ezra mentioned that several of the Cargo Ships had come under attack by Pirates. With the new trade agreement with the Empire, for power cells and converters. It was essential that the goods arrive from Mandalor to receive payment. She had jumped at the chance to do something other than sit around at the North Cottage, it had been so long since her and Kanan went on some type of adventure. She was beginning to get bored. In the past, they not only ran from the Empire, but did things that mattered. Now the only spontaneous thing that they do, is have sex whenever the whim took them. "How soon do we arrive at the Inn, this breeze is blowing right up and giving me a real chill." As they passed the denizens of Nal Hutta, Hera saw several males leer at her and she felt a real chill from their spectated looks.

"Not much farther, it is just past the main square." Kanan said as he went a little faster so that Hera could get out of the cold evening breeze. Then a greying man stopped him by stepping in front of him.

Hera immediately glanced downward, appearing to be a devoted servant to Kanan.

"She ain't bad lookin. How much will you take for her?" The man asked as glared at Hera, pausing to stare at her breasts.

"She is not for sale. It has taken me a couple of years to get her to do what I like." Kanan stated as the man frowned.

"I will give you Five Hundred Credits." The man replied as he looked back at Kanan.

"That is a lot for an older Twil'ek, that has Seev'o." Kanan said as he saw the older man step back. (Seev'o is a Twil'ek social disease that causes Males to develop a rash that burns and itches). "Let me think about it."

"No deal, if she got Seev'o then she ain't worth fifty Credits." The man turned and walked off in a huff.

Continuing Kanan smirked. He and Hera had come up with that she had Seev'o to discourage anyone from trying to buy or rent her. After all she was portraying a Dancing girl. Reaching the Inn, Kanan paid for a room and then led her upstairs to wait for the Information Broker to make contact.

0

At the Mandalorian Palace, Sabine and Ezra were not happy. Sitting at the Conference table, an Envoy from the Empire had several Data Pads in front of him.

"Envoy Sal Sasbara, you must allow for our Patrol ships to enter Imperial Space. The last five Cargo Ships have been attacked as soon as they enter your space." Sabine stated as she saw the older man shake his head.

"I am sorry, Royal Milady. But we cannot allow any combat vessels to cross our borders." Sasbara said as he read the latest attack from the pirates on the Cargo Ships.

"The agreement that Mera had arranged dictates that we deliver the Power Cells and Converters. Then we receive payment. If we cannot protect those shipments then we do not get paid." Sabine replied as he saw the Envoy wince.

"I realize that Royal Milady, still we cannot allow any combat vessels to cross the border." Sasbara repeated not relenting to what Sabine was demanding. "Perhaps I can arrange for some of our ships to escort the Cargo Ships." Glancing over at Ezra hoping that he would say something, but all he did was sit in his chair and say nothing.

"You better arrange it or we may decide to cancel the shipments." Sabine said sternly seeing the older man frown.

"You cannot do that Royal Milady, we have an agreement." The Envoy dictated as he held up the Data Pad, with the signatures and contracts.

"We can and we will, especially if it endangers any of our people." Sabine replied. "This discussion is over, contact your government and demand that either our ships are protected or we will protect them."

Sal Sasbara knew that the talks were over and any objections would result in him being escorted out of the Throne Room. Especially since, what the Royal couple said was law on Mandalor.

Once Sasbara departed, Sabine almost laughed out loud. "Well how did I do?" She asked Ezra as he stifled a laugh.

"Not bad, my love. You were the demanding, opinionated and stubborn. Just like we decided you would be with the Imperial Envoy." Ezra said as he saw Sabine shake her head.

"I do not understand why I had to be the irrational one?" She asked as she looked over at Ezra.

"Well in truth you have been known to be demanding, opinionated and stubborn." He replied seeing Sabine scowl at him, as he tried not to smile.

"I am not." She stubbornly stated as she threw a light punch at his arm. "Ok, now if it all goes as planned by Pellaeon. The Envoy will contact his partners and ask what he should do about our demands for protection of our Cargo Ships."

"Pellaeon is devious, he knows someone is leaking information to the Pirates on Nal Hutta about our shipments and has discovered that Sasbara is the only one that could be doing that. What I do not understand is why the Admiral just arrests him and make him divulge who his partners are?" Ezra asked as he considered what Pellaeon had decided.

"He believes that if he arrests Sasbara, the Pirates will just disappear and go to ground until they find someone else to bribe. No this is the only way. Has Kanan or Hera reported in yet?" Sabine wondered as she was a bit worried about them.

"No, neither has Triston." Ezra added. Triston was now the Captain of the Star Destroyer, the "Adventurer" and as somewhat back-up for Hera and Kanan was sent to the border of Nal Hutta. Hidden within a Gas Cloud waiting for any sign of the Pirates or if Kanan and Hera had located them.

0

Wrapping Hera within his arms, Kanan held her until she started to feel a bit warmer. He liked holding Hera in his arms, stroking her Lekku affectionately with his one hand she leaned against him. Closing her eyes and enjoying Kanan's touch and his body heat. Glancing at the bed, she wondered if they had time to fool around a little before the Information Broker made contact. Pulling the strings that held her outfit up, she let it drop to the floor. Standing before Kanan naked.

"I do not think we have time for anything, the Broker could be here at any-time." Kanan protested as he felt her naked body pressed against him.

"Well I believe that we have plenty of time, if not the Broker can wait. Especially for the amount that Sabine and Ezra are paying him." Hera seductively pulled Kanan down and kissed him. Angling him over to the bed. It did not take much coaxing, she watched as he pulled off his boots, pants and shirt and laid down with her. While he stroked her Lekku, she straddled him, putting him inside her. As she moved up and on him, moaning as he thrust upward. She felt her insides tighten around his member as an orgasm flowed through causing her Lekku to curl and uncurl. Leaning down while her hip moved, she kissed him then bit his lip lightly. Just as she felt another orgasm, she felt his warm fluid explode up into her. Her Lekku responded by going straight downward and wiggling with pleasure. Feeling his arms encircle her, she smiled broadly. "See we had the time." Glancing at the chronometer, she noticed that it only took about forty clicks on the timer. "We might even have enough time to go again."

Kanan smirked as he held Hera, knowing that she wanted more. But if the Broker showed up, he might not wait for them to get dressed. If the Pirates found out that the Broker was selling information about them, his life would not be worth Bantha Spit. Exhaling he shook his head and Hera understood, they did not have the time. Standing he put on his clothes with signs of regret and tossed her scantly outfit to her. "Maybe later, we can fool around a bit."

"You're no fun anymore." Hera put on the reveling outfit and saw Kanan gleam at her. Maybe she would keep the outfit, it did look good on her and it made Kanan excited. Frowning when someone knocked on the door. Touching her concealed blaster, she nodded for Kanan that she was ready.

When Kanan opened the door, he did not expect to see who he was sent to contact. His eyes widened when he allowed the person to enter. "What are you doing here, Mara Jade?"

Mara Jade smiled and she carefully shut the door. "I am your contact, and it is Mara Jade Skywalker now." Seeing the shocked expressions on the both Hera and Kanan.

Triston sat on his Star Destroyer, the "Adventurer" rechristened from its original name "The Vengeance". Glancing over the command boards he felt a bit self-conscious, this was his first command of a ship that currently held, four thousand crewmembers, five hundred Soldiers and forty-five fighter pilots. The "Adventurer" was the third Star Destroyer to be retrofitted to be able to be crewed with almost a quarter of what originally the ship needed. Now almost a thousand droids conducted a lot of the minor duties that the Empire had five to six crewmembers do originally. Exhaling he looked at his inexperienced Bridge crew and he could tell that they were nervous and hesitant as well. To conduct the retrofit took almost three years of dedicated work by the engineers, so if something went wrong not only would the crew be lost. But also, a couple hundred thousand hours or work. "Status Commander, any signals yet." Triston asked the Second officer, a young Togruta female with light orange hint to her skin.

0

"Nothing yet sir." She said as she smiled back at him, which sent a small thrill through him. Essee Fulsa was attractive and when she looked at him he swore he could see a glint in her dark gold eyes. She Stepped closer. "They probably just arrived, sir. So, it will be a least another two hours before they can make contact." She said quietly to Triston.

Inhaling Triston could smell her perfume, hinted with a touch of flowers and candle spice. He tried not to close his eyes and enjoy her smell. Swallowing the dryness in his throat he nodded and she sat down in her chair, next to him. It was not forbidden in the Mandalorian Military for officers to see each other socially, and he was tempted to ask Essee to dinner later. But he just could not bring up the courage, fearing that she was one of the purist that believes that inter-racial relationships were taboo. Then she shocked him

"Sir, would you like to have dinner with me later. Dining alone can be lonely." Essee whispered to him as his eyes widened.

"Yes, I would." Triston stated as he saw her smile at him and he felt like smiling broadly, but remained somewhat stoic. Inside his mind he was jumping cartwheels.

0

Hera pulled on a robe, since she did not have to play a vacant brained bit of fluff. "Why are you not on Yavin with Luke?" She asked as she watched the other woman smirk.

"I am not really here, if anyone asks I am on Yavin with Luke training. Right now, I am your contact, I know it was supposed to be with an Information Broker. That is my cover, arranged by Karrde, Sabine and Ezra." Mara replied as she pulled her lightsaber out of the hidden pocket that she had it in.

"When we get back to Mandalor I am going to have a discussion with Sabine and Ezra." Kanan stated sternly.

"Oh, they did not mention that it was me. That is funny." Mara gave a short laugh and then pulled out a data pad. "Here is everything I able to find from some of Karrde's information contacts. The Pirates are here, they seem to have several mid-level partners that I have not been able to locate. What is funny is the Pirates only have two small Correllian Gunships and a couple of fighters."

"From what Envoy Sasabra reported to Sabine and Ezra, these Pirates should have several Corvette Cruisers and over fifty Uglies Fighters." Hera added as she tried to figure out why the Envoy would falsify the strength of the Pirates.

"Maybe they do, but here they only have the Gunships and five or six fighters. So, until we find out we better not have your back-up blow them into atoms." Mara stated as she threw the Data Pad down and frowned. "Perhaps the Pirate leaders are smarter then they appear, keeping their forces separated and bringing them together when they attack a target. I have heard of groups that do that."

"So, what do we do know?" Hera asked not sure what they should do.

"Well several years ago, Corran Horn gave the pirates a bit of Jedi Justice to find Mirax. Maybe Kanan and I should do the same thing. It might cause the Pirates to call in reinforcements or make them leave to form up with some of the others. I already placed a tracker on both of the Gunships." Mara advised as she smiled smugly, seeing that Kanan liked the idea.

"Sounds good to me. Hera can select the Targets and then you and I under disguise provide a bit of Jedi Justice to the Pirates and other criminals that are here." Kanan pulled out his own Lightsaber and checked the charge.

"That works for me, but I rather do it from the Ghost, I can have Chopper go through the data files and find targets that really need to see a couple of Jedi." Hera nodded and pulled out her usual outfit from a bag. Pulling off the scantly outfit and putting on her clothes. "I am not wearing that anymore. But I am keeping it, Kanan likes to see me in it."

"Maybe I should pick up something like that, it might be fun to see Luke's expression when he saw me in it." Mara said almost laughing as Kanan and Hera smiled broadly. "Well let's plan our first Target."

0

Within the overly secure Suite, Sabine sat up at her desk. She had arisen in the middle of the night and after ordering some tea she picked up a Data Pad. She had promised the historians that she would document about her and Ezra's past so that the historians could have a record. Reading over what she had dictated she noticed that she had stopped at when she first met Ezra.

Turning on the audio writing recorder she continued. "My first impression of Ezra Bridger was that he was a self-centered street rat that only thought of himself. As time progressed I found that he was not, he cared deeply for others including those that could not defend themselves. At times, I worried that he cared so much about others that it placed him in harm's way. On more than one occasion he conducted missions recklessly and as I began to care for him found it aggravating that he would jump into situations that normally someone would think before acting. During our time with the Rebellion, Ezra never shied away from what he considered right. That was one of the reasons I began to care about him in the beginning, but I also worried about him. Several times he risked his own life to ensure my own safety. For example, when we went to a supposedly abandoned Medical Facility and was captured by an Inquisitor. He risked his own life to keep me from being killed by the Female Inquisitor. It tested my patience when he would place himself in Harm's way to keep me safe. But that was just how he was. After he assisted me on Mandalor to start the Rebellion, I started to look at him differently. Yes, we were comrades and friends, but we worked so well together and when we went to Lothal that partnership expanded. When he was shot saving me from being killed by a squad of Stormtroopers I realized that I needed to claim him as my Bond Mate." Putting the Pad on pause, she reread what she had dictated then continued. "After we were bonded, we eventually moved back to Mandalor to be with my family and for me to finalize my claim on him. At first my fellow Clan Members did not accept him. Because he was not a Mandalorian, he was not treated as an equal. Basically, he was my Mate and that was all he was. I did not like how he was treated by the others but he would not let me protest the treatment. He did not care if they saw him as an outsider, he wanted to prove himself to them that he was worthy to be my Mate. I was greatly thankful that my mother, father and brother did not treat him any differently, but as someone that was Bonded with their daughter and sister. Which made him more convinced to be accepted. He did not even mind that he was addressed as; Ezra Bridger Wren Bond Mate to Sabine Wren. Eventually the other members began to see his worth and treated him equally." Sabine pushed stop and filed the dictation, after setting the device down she yawned and went back to bed. She had this sudden compulsion to hold and hug her Ezra. Sliding into bed she felt him stir. Putting her arms around him.

"Everything alright." He mumbled as he also put his arms around her.

"Yes, I just want to hold you." Sabine said as she closed her eyes and smiled. Remembering why she loved him so much. "Now go back to sleep, we have those talks with Leia tomorrow and we both need the rest." Feeling him relax and fall back to sleep.

0

Hera and Chopper had found the first target, a local bar that several of the Pirates frequented between jobs. Turning to tell the two she almost laughed when Kanan stepped forward and she saw him wearing the armor and mask of a Jedi Temple Guardian but it was painted black. Then looking over at Mara who instead of armor, decided on a black cloak that covered her completely.

"So, how do I look?" Kanan asked as he attached his lightsaber to his belt.

"Menacing, and a bit scary." Hera answered, smiling at what the Pirates would make of the Dark Armored man when they see him. "Mara, you look like a Dark Jedi."

"Good, that is what I am going for. If I keep my face in the shadows, no one should be able to identify me." Mara stated as she stepped forward to look at the information about the local Bar. 'The Rust Bucket Tavern. We will have to be careful, there are not just Pirates there, several of the locals go there as well."

"It is a good place to start, Remember the Pirates that go there are usually already drunk by this time. So, I suggest a bit of menace and threats. No actual physical action." Hera suggested as she saw them both nod.

"Mara, you should stay back and let me be the center of their attention." Kanan added, seeing that Mara wanted to be in the action. But nodded, as back-up she could jump in if the situation became violent.

The Rust Bucket Tavern, was a disgusting whole in the wall bar. Several of the patrons sat at tables made of packing material drinking locally brewed ales that were close enough to be used for fuel. The Pirates sat at tables in the corner watching a middle aged Twil'ek dancer twirl and whither on a small platform. The head Pirate had already arranged to take the Twil'ek home or back to the ship that night. As the merriment continued as the ale came, it ended when the front door burst open and a Dark Armored man entered.

"Everyone out! Except you Pirates in the corner!" The Dark man yelled menacingly as he ignited his lightsaber. The green glow caused all the others in the room to bolt out the back door or whither in the opposite corners. Stalking up to the cowering Pirates, the Lead Pirate drunkenly reached down to his blaster but stopped when the Dark man centered the tip of the laser sword just before his nose.

"What do you want?" The lead man said with a touch of fear. Waving the others to not try anything while he stared up at the green energy blade right before him.

"You are done, leave and never come back! Take your ships and go away! Or next time Justice will prevail!" Kanan growled at the heavy-set man that he had centered his lightsaber on. Slashing downward, Kanan cut the table in half. The other Pirates scattered away from the table in panic. Stepping backward, he gave one final warning. "If I hear that you have attacked one more Mandalorian Cargo Ship, I will hunt you down." Retreating through the door, he met with Mara and the two jumped onto the roof.

"That was a little melodramatic, but it should be sufficient." Mara said quietly as they looked down seeing several armed Pirates come out, all of them looked afraid as they glanced about and not seeing them retreated into the Rusty Bucket. Within moments, all the Pirates stormed out and almost ran towards the Space Port. The Lead Pirate was screaming into his comm link.

0

"This is Ranse, call the Boss's. We just ran into a Jedi. Don't tell me that I am imagining things. He was carrying one of those energy swords and I ain't going to argue with one of those. Just tell the Boss's that we are leaving Nal Hutta." Ranse the Lead Pirate yelled as he strode towards the Space Port. Both Kanan and Mara overheard the whole conversation.

0

"Well, I guess that is enough for tonight. Do you think they will leave?" Kanan asked as they both watched a Gunship lift and depart on full thrust.

"Yep, the next target I get to do the threatening and you stand outside in the rain and watch my back." Mara stated as they both watched the Gunship reach escape velocity and rocket off Nal Hutta. "If they go to their Boss's, the tracking device should tell us where it is." Standing she motioned for them to jump to another roof, then to another until they were close enough to the Ghost to jump down and slip inside without anyone seeing them.

Hera greeted them as they entered the Ghost, she had transmitted the tracking device codes to Triston so he could keep track of where the Pirates that just left had gone. "Well how did it go?" She asked as Mara flopped down behind the table.

"It went great, but I did not get to do anything. Kanan got to do all of the fun stuff." Mara complained as she accepted a cup of Caf from Hera.

0

Triston walked towards the Second Officer's quarters. He was nervous, he did not know what to expect. He was attracted to Essee and because of their physical differences he was unsure what the Dinner would be like. Stopping at her door he pushed the buzzer and when the door opened he was a little distressed. He was wearing his Armor and uniform, while she wore a tight fitting blue gown that was low cut and highlighted her complexion. Startled that he was staring he blinked. "I did not realize this was casual." He blurted out.

"It is Sir, I like to dress up whenever I get a chance. If you would like I will put my uniform back on and it can be formal." Essee said as she directed for him to come in.

"No, that is fine and please call me Triston, unless this is just a Captain and Commander dinner." Triston replied quickly admiring her as she turned and led him towards the small table in her quarters.

"It is a social dinner, Triston. I asked you to eat with me so please call me Essee." She stated as she gave him a drink. "I do not mean to be so forward, but I like you and in my culture if a Togruta likes someone they do not wait." Sitting across from him while he did not know what to say. "Triston, I want to have a physical relationship with you and hope that it amounts to something more."

"I would like that." Triston replied but felt like an idiot, especially when she leaned forward and kissed him. He ran his hand through her Lekku and closed his eyes enjoying the physical contact. As she parted she licked her lips as if tasting his.

"Ok, now that is settled. Shall we eat and talk before I take you to bed." Essee stood and went to bring the food from the counter to the table. Smiling at him seductively.

0

Ezra awoke early he like Sabine had to dictate his story for the Historians about himself and Sabine. Unlike Sabine he did not know where to start. When he arrived on the Ghost he barely knew Sabine at first, it took time to get to know her moods and to get to know her. Turning on the recorder he started. "When I first arrived on the Ghost and met Sabine, I was not exactly subtle about my feelings for her. She even rolled her eyes and ignored me. What I believed at first is that she tolerated me, that I was a nuisance especially when I kept trying to impress her. Then as I started my Jedi training I noticed things with my enhanced senses, she would give me little smiles when I did things that she liked. As time went on, we both discovered that we worked well together. I appreciated her art form and tried to learn more about her styles and even provided objects for her to express her art upon. In truth, I was in love with her first as a boyhood crush and later as someone that respected her. She never knew this, but if it was not for her I may not be alive today. After I found out my parents had died, I did not handle it well. On more than one occasion, I wanted to die. To be killed by some Inquisitor or the Dark Lord of the Sith. Even a stray blaster bolt. She believed it was because I was brave and reckless, but the truth was I was a coward that could not see a future where I had no chance to be with my parents again. Without Sabine, I probably would be by now dead or on my way to die."

"Is that true?' Sabine asked from the door way. Staring at Ezra as he paused the recordings. "Is that the reason you placed yourself in harm's way so often when we were younger. You wanted to die." She said angrily and shocked that Ezra just dictated that. Stepping over to him and putting her hands on his face, she could see the moisture in his eyes.

"Yes, you always said I saved you that day with the Stormtroopers when I got shot. But the truth is I think you saved my life. You gave me hope, hope for a future." Ezra said quietly as he felt Sabine lean down and kiss him. Feeling her tears mixing with his. "Also love, one that I thought I would never have."

"Leave that for now, I need you in the bed." Sabine took his hand and had him stand, pulling him to the bedroom. She did not know what to say, but she knew that she always thought that Ezra was what made her life more complete and worth living. To learn that, in fact she had gave him something to live for, to stay alive and no longer seek a suicidal way to end the suffering that he felt when he learned of his parent's death. It made her love him more, to want to make sure that he knew that he was loved. Not only by her, but their children and their friends. Stopping she turned and looked at him. "I wish you had told me about that before, I am now worried because I was so mean to you when we were younger and I cannot understand how you could ever forgave me for that. I should have realized and been more supportive."

"No, it made me love you more and in the end, it worked out. Consider this, you found out you loved me because I was reckless and decided to claim me. You did support me, you gave me the will and the gumption to go on." Ezra said as she threw herself into his arms, kissing him roughly.

Tapping a control on the wall that was linked to the main aide's computer. "Minso Jysona please contact Counselor Organa Solo and tell her that we need to delay the talks until the next day. Me and Ezra are taking the day off." Closing the link, she smiled at Ezra. "We are not leaving this room until tomorrow. I need to reassure you on how much I love you." Turning off the light she angled Ezra to the bed, ripping his bed clothes off and hers as well.

0

While Kanan and Mara slept in separate rooms, Hera poured over the possible target lists. According to Chopper there were quite a few Pirates on Nal Hutta and all were part of this group that attacked the Cargo Ships. The Bosses in charge used different elements on each attack so that no one knew how many Pirates there actually are. Mara had only found one group within the larger numbers. Selecting the next Target, she frowned. This time Kanan and Mara may have to fight, more than likely the whole Pirate gang would be on guard against them so she had to make sure that they both knew what they were getting in to.

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

The Complete Story Chapter 15 Revised 3

Receiving the message, Minso Jysona personal aide to the Royal Couple frowned. The Representative Counselor Leia Organa Solo was not going to like it, but she had to obey and relay the message. Stepping out into the corridor she made her way to the guest chambers, she shuddered at the sight of the two grey skinned guards that silently watched her as she approached. They were called Norghi and to Minso they were terrifying to even talk to. After all she was an aide not a warrior or soldier. "I have a message for Counselor Organa Solo." She said to one of the silent guards who nodded and said something in its language that she could not even attempt to translate.

"You may enter." The Norghi guard told her as the door opened and Minso saw at least a dozen more of the silent grey skinned bodyguards.

"Ah, Aide Minso Jysona. I heard you have a message for me." Leia said as she saw the younger woman staring at the Norghi. "Do not mind them, unless you are a threat they will not harm you."

Swallowing Minso handed the message that Sabine had sent to her for Leia. Then giving a slight bow Minso quickly left.

"What is it, hon?" Han Solo asked his wife as he stepped out of the bedroom.

"Sabine has rescheduled the talks until tomorrow. I had hoped to inquire why one of their Star Destroyers have been reported within the Nal Hutta system." Leia worried, even though the Hutts were not part of the New Republic. They did have a lot of influence within the New Republic.

"Well it does give you an extra day to read over all of that before you meet with them." Han said as he pointed to the several Data Cards and Pads sitting on the table. Each had different points and information that she had to review then ask Sabine and Ezra about.

"I guess it does." Then Leia looked at Han with concern. "How are you doing, I understand that there Commanding Body Guard is Bobba Fett."

"Don't worry I have not had the urge to blast him, yet. I still think it is strange that someone like him is now respectable." Han stated seeing Leia stare at him and try to stifle a chuckle. "What? It was totally different from what I was to what he was. I was a smuggler he was a bounty hunter."

"If you say so." Leia smiled then went to work on the Data Pads. Hearing Han grumble and stalk back into the bed room.

0

Triston awoke just before morning chimes, looking down he saw Essee snuggled up to him. She was still asleep and he did not want to disturb her. Smiling he felt happy, but then worried. It was not unheard of that a human become involved with another race, never within the Wren Clan. Even though he could not reproduce, due to an injury that he received during the Rebellion on Mandalor. It was expected that he Bond with another Clan to solidify an alliance. At that moment, he had no intention of having any relationship with anyone but Essee, that is if the relationship progresses, which he hoped it would.

Hera's second Target was a Pirate Group that Corran Horn had contact with once before. The Lazer Lords, since they already had a deep-rooted fear of the Jedi it was logical for Kanan and Mara to accost them. That and Mara had already put a tracking device on their ship. The plan was to get the Lazer Lords to leave Nal Hutta then compare where they went with that of the Last group of free lancers. If it is the same, then the three of them would go and check it out.

Pirate Captain Ranse of the Ranse's Ravengers stood before the Four Dark images and made his report. Each was just a silhouette of a person and Ranse could not tell who he was talking to, but he knew them as the Bosses.

"So, you and your gang came here which is against our orders. You were safe on Nal Hutta with the others, we have made arrangements with the Hutts for you to be safe there." The Second Dark one stated as he or she pointed at Ranse.

"There was no way I was going to face a Jedi. Now if you do not do something about him, I am out." Ranse replied as he glared at the Four and scowled.

"No one is out, we have come too far for anyone to be out. Soon we will become a force to be reckoned with and no one is going to jeopardize that." The first Dark one said as he or she hit something in front of them. "You may remain if you are too cowardly to return to Nal Hutta."

"I fear no one." Then Ranse turned and left. The Four stayed on line within the lighted chamber.

"This complicates matters, if the Jedi persist on attacking our Pirates on Nal Hutta we may have to expedite our schedule." The Second said. "Or have all of them rendezvous here."

"Do we have enough Power Cells and Convertors for our combined fleet?' The First asked.

"Almost enough, our Agent on Mandalor has reported that the Royal Fools want the Empire to protect their Cargo Ships. I have arranged for a couple of fighters to provide escorts. They will be no match for any of the Pirates." The Fourth replied.

"Then we will have to wait until all of our fleet has enough Power Cells. If we all agree, we will be ready within two weeks to begin." The Third added.

All four-signaled affirmative and the images disappeared.

0

Sabine still could not believe what she had heard, if it was not for her Ezra would probably be dead or rooted within the Dark Side by now. She knew a lot about the Dark Side of the Force, from the discussions and instruction that she overheard when Kanan was training Ezra. She almost wished she had known the hardships that Ezra was going through when they were younger. She might have let him know that he was not alone, or at least not been so rough on him. Even though according to him it made him love her more, it still upset her. Looking over at Ezra who was sleeping soundly she was glad that she did love him as much as she did. She wondered perhaps she might not want the historians to know that he was suicidal before they were bonded.

0

Finding the Lazer-Lords was easy, the hard part Kanan saw was getting close enough to them to sneak up on them. Like most of the other Pirates, the Lazer-Lords had heard about the Jedi being at the Rusty Bucket, so they were on guard. Mara had pointed out at least four patrols of the Pirate members guarding their ship and the area that they were housed in.

"This is not going to be easy, I think we need to bail and reconsider another group." Kanan suggested as he looked down from an adjoining roof. "If we do it from here, there is going to be a lot of death, more than I want to do."

Mara counted the numbers and she had to agree, they could accomplish the mission. But to do so, they would have to maim or kill a lot of the Lazer-Lord Pirates. Even in her days as the Emperors Hand she shied away from mass murder or killing. "You might be right, maybe we can go about this in a different fashion. See that Headhunter fighter, perhaps if we levitated it high enough we can drop it onto those others. The destruction might cause them to decide to depart. If not, we can always try again in a couple of days." She knew from experience that even Stormtroopers on guard generally became less and less diligent after several days of being on guard for intruders even if they knew someone was going to attack.

"Good idea, do you think we can do it?" Kanan asked as he looked at the fighter. "It is kind of a large item to levitate with telekinesis." Then he frowned, he knew they could and before he could answer his own question Mara did.

"Like Luke told me size does not matter." Mara closed her eyes and began to concentrate, she knew Kanan was also concentrating. Together they saw in their minds the Headhunter fighter began to rise, as they lifted the ship high into the air. Several guards pointed at the ship and a few of them started to fire their weapons at it. As soon as it was thirty or so meters in the air, they both released it and it came crashing down on another fighter. The resulting explosion destroyed four other fighters. Watching from a concealed position, they both watched as the Lazer-Lords ran around the resulting destruction trying to Quelch the fires. "Let's leave, those pirates will be fighting the fires for a while."

Sneaking back to the Ghost, Kanan and Mara entered and saw Hera waiting.

"What was that explosion I heard?" Hera asked as she handed each a glass of water. Even from this distance she still could hear the yelling and smaller explosions.

"Just us shaking them up a bit. They were on alert so we could not go in, if we did there would have been a lot more fighting then either of us wanted." Mara stated as she drank the water, soothing her parched throat. "By morning I will bet a good portion of them will want their Captain to pull out."

0

Sal Sasbara, Envoy for the Empire considered his orders from the "Four" Bosses. He did not like it, if Pellaeon found out that he did not send an escort request through proper channels he could be facing an inquiry. Sasbara did not even know why he ever became involved with them, other than the promise of receiving a fortune in Credits. So far, he had not even received one Credit for his role. Providing information to them about shipments of Power Cells and Convertors. Changing the information on the Data Pad to show from two Prey Bird fighters to that of a squadron was easy, the hard part would be to later explain to the Royal pains that it must have been an oversight by the Empire's military. Leaning back, he smiled, soon the "Four" told him they would be ready. Ready for what he did not know, but ready to begin.

0

Triston sat on the Bridge as Essee looked down at a scanner, rechecking the location on the Tracking Device that they had received the codes for.

"Sir, it seems the Gunship has stopped. It is strange though; the Ship is in the middle of nowhere. Just outside this system. Should we send out a Marauder to check on it?" Essee asked as she watched Triston bite his bottom lip.

A Marauder fighter was fast and hard to detect, but if it was detected then the Target Gunship might leave and they would never be able to know what was going on. No, they had to wait for Kanan and Hera to spook another Pirate Gang or ship to leave Nal Hutta. Then they could be sure. "No, just keep an eye on it. Let me know if it leaves or if it is on its way back." Essee straightened up, nodding to the Sensor Officer and moved to sit on her Chair near him.

"Are you coming to my quarters tonight for dinner?" She whispered to Triston as she handed him the Data Pad that indicated the report from the Sensors.

"Yes, if we end up still waiting and if I can get all these reports read." Triston whispered back, reading the Pad and then put it down with the others that he had to review, sign or file. That was the part he disliked about being in Command, reports and filing of reports. It seemed to never end. He had to read the Engineering Reports, the Environmental Status Reports, the current Supply Invoices and then the Power Consumption Stats. All required him to sign then have his Administration Officer file them. Picking up another Report from his Fighter Commander he exhaled and started to read it. "Blast" he thought, he still had to write his daily Report. When he did it he always felt like he never provided enough information. Or that he was doing a class assignment for his tutors. Picking up a blank Pad he started to write his own Report, hoping to have it done before going to Essee's quarters for dinner.

0

Sabine and Ezra entered the conference room, standing at the table Han and Leia waiting for the Royal Couple to sit then they could sit. Sabine still worried about what Ezra had dictated, it bothered her. She never realized the extent that Ezra had gone to when he was younger to relieve the pain of not being able to see his Parents again. Holding his hand under the table she gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled at him.

"Shall we begin." Sabine said as she looked over at Leia and Han. "We have reviewed the proposal and still find it not acceptable."

"Royal Milady, the New Republic has offered several concessions to the proposal. What will it take for Mandalor to join the New Republic?" Leia asked, she had spent days in negotiation with Mera and thought that they had reached a point where they would join.

"A miracle." Ezra replied as he frowned at Leia. "I am sorry, Leia but I for one do not trust a government that so far is not doing something about the self-serving opportunistic greedy politicians that form most of their leadership."

"The only other option, Royal Milord is that of the Empire. Even though the Empire has changed it is still the Empire. You cannot remain apart anymore, Mandalor has become a real power within the Galaxy and to some that may appear to be a threat." Leia stated, seeing the Couple frown and become sullen.

"What you state is true, but unknown to you is several other systems have petitioned to form a Separatist Government from the New Republic and the Empire." Ezra did not want to join such a collaboration, but in some respects, it was a better idea then that of joining either the New Republic or the Empire. During the Clone Wars, if the Separatist did not attempt to change the Republic with war. Those that left the Republic would have been able to accomplish their goals much easier and with no need for war.

"Royal Milord. That cannot be done, no matter how many systems sign into such a Government eventually it would result in war." Leia knew all about the Separatist Clone War from the past and she had no intention of having another War that involved those that left the New Republic and formed another government and the New Republic. Eventually those diehards within the New Republic would start to demand that those that had left and joined the Separatists to return or place restrictions on trade. The result would be armed conflict. "We allow all those that join the New Republic to administrate and lead their own systems, I doubt that some of the higher Leaders within the New Republic. Would allow a separate Government to exist within the borders of the New Republic."

"Your Government would have to, I am not speaking about just a few Systems. The last count was close to five hundred systems and most believe that Mandalor should be the center of that government." Ezra smiled at Leia and Han.

"That cannot be." Han whispered out in shock, he had heard from some of his sources that a few Systems had become disillusioned with the New Republic. But to hear that many are considering leaving the New Republic almost made Han feel faint. "Are the Wookies part of those that are considering?" Han was in too much shock to be formal and polite.

"Yes, and so are the Correllians." Sabine stated seeing Han Solo turn white as his eyes widened while shaking his head.

"I am sorry I must contact the New Republic and find out if this is true. Royal Milord and Milady, I suggest we reconvene after I make contact." Leia stood and almost had to pull Han out of his chair, he was in utter shock.

"Of course, say tomorrow." Sabine suggested as Leia nodded and guided Han out of the room. Both Sabine and Ezra smiled and watched them leave.

0

The Lazor-Lords spent most of the night attempting to put out the fires and keep them from spreading to the three Corvette Cruisers that were docked nearby. Near dawn the crews finally put out the fires. Pirate Captain Remosa Yer was not happy. Half of his Headhunter Fighters were damaged or destroyed and he wanted to have answers. He also did not like the orders sent by the Four to remain on Nal Hutta. Directing his exhausted crew to continue to remain on alert, he stepped into his private quarters to get some sleep.

Kanan had to admire Mara, she was right. The Lazor-Lord Crews had spent most of the night battling the fires from the destruction. Since the fighter they levitated had crashed amongst others and the fuel supply lines, it had become a major incident. Walking along pretending to be a couple out for a stroll Kanan and Mara watched with others as the Lazor-Lords rushed about, first putting out the fire then staying on full alert.

"So, dear what do you think?" Kanan asked Mara, seeing her wrinkle her nose at being called "dear" by anyone but Luke. But they had to have the pretense that they were just an innocent bystander couple watching the inferno.

"I think, that we should go." Mara replied. "I have seen enough, they are still on alert but look at that. Most of them are stumbling about." She whispered. Keeping the pretense. they walked holding hands loosely. Both felt uncomfortable holding hands. So as soon as they were far enough away they stopped.

Entering the Ghost, Hera was waiting. She was going stir crazy staying on the ship, but on the missions, she would only get in the way and she could not go out alone. It was not safe for a lone Twil'ek female to walk anywhere on Nal Hutta. Some scum would capture her and sell her to anyone that wanted her. Not a fate that Hera would wish on anyone. Especially since she knew she was quite attractive, even at her age. Closing the hatch, she quickly drilled them about what they had seen.

"By tonight, we should be able to sneak in and cause some real havoc." Mara replied as she sat and rubbed her own tired eyes. They had spent half the night watching with others as the Lazor-Lords fought the blaze. "If you will excuse me, I am going to take a nap. Then send a coded message to my husband to let him know I should be back in a couple of days." Standing Mara went to the room that once she found out belonged to Sabine. Laying down she dozed for a couple of hours until she heard noises from next door. Pulling a pillow around her head she grumbled. "Geez could they not have sex while I am trying to sleep." Mara protested silently as she rolled over and tried to sleep.

0

Leia stared at the monitor as Mon Mothma responded to Leia's inquiry.

"Council Intelligence verifies your inquiry. There are at least four hundred forty-three aligned systems that are considering leaving the New Republic and close to fifty unaligned systems considering joining a Separatist Government under Mandalor." Mon Mothma reported as she looked at Leia's image. "Under Sabine and Ezra that is. It seems that the couple has impressed most of the systems."

"What does that mean, under Sabine and Ezra? They are already the Royal leaders of Mandalor." Han asked behind Leia, finally recovered from his shock.

"It means, Han that if these systems decide to have Mandalor lead them. That they may be the Royal Grand High Over-Lieges over all of them." Mon Mothma responded in somber voice.

"So, basically they would be the Leaders and Rulers of over five hundred systems. Such a situation cannot be allowed to happen, Han. It could mean a whole new Empire under the leadership of Two People." Leia stammered out as she could not believe that even the Wookies or the Correllians would agree to that. Stating that she saw Mon Mothma close her eyes and look at her with a tired expression.

"Both Ambassadors have already stated that they will not protest it. They are willing to have Sabine and Ezra rule over them." Mon Mothma exhaled and both Leia and Han could see the frustration on the older woman's features.

"I cannot believe that the Wookies would be willing to be ruled by anyone, besides themselves." Han said in disbelief.

"Believe it. I have argued with Shavionca the Wookie Ambassador for several hours. He has stated that if they join the Separatist Government under the leadership of the Royal Couple, all Wookies are willing to kneel in homage and acceptance." Mon Mothma informed Han as she dropped a data pad onto her desk and Han could almost swear that the older woman was about to cry. "They like most of those interested have become disillusioned with the New Republic."

"This cannot be happening." Leia said in shock. Thinking about all the conflicts she had fought, both in council chambers and on the battle field to make the New Republic what it was.

"The Bothan's started something that has caused most of the other Systems and Members to wonder if the New Republic is acceptable anymore. Under the Empire and a singular Rule, the others found that it was profitable and in some instances preferable then what we are now." Mon Mothma said. "So, these Systems see and have observed two Royal Leaders bring a world together under their Rule and in a few years into real power in the Galaxy. Most want that as well."

"The Feggle Grass is always bluer and bushier across the valley." Han stated barely audible.

"It would appear so. Do what you can, Leia to dissuade Ezra and Sabine on accepting the role of having Mandalor join this new Government. Otherwise the New Republic may have to eventually join them and no longer have the Beaucracy anymore." Mon Mothma said as the transmission ended.

Leia sat there staring at the blank screen, she personally did not want to be Ruled by anyone. The Emperor had, Ruled the Galaxy with fear and the threat of violence. Even though she knew Ezra and Sabine would not, it bothered her that she had fought so hard to return the overall Leadership to that of the New Republic. Now it might all be for nothing.

0

Sabine and Ezra sat on their Thrones, before them was a contingent of System Representatives that wanted to form a new Separatist Government under the Leadership of Mandalor. Which meant that Sabine and Ezra to Rule them all. "Ambassadors, Welcome. We need to inform you that we have no intention of being a Ruler to any of your Governments or Systems. We did not want to be put in this position on Mandalor, why would we want to be your Rulers as well?' Sabine said to the five Ambassadors that had come to talk to them.

The Wookie Ambassador, Grrlera knelt on his massive knee and began to speak in its language. Sabine understood because she spoke Wookie, but a Silver CPO droid translated for all the others.

"My Master Grrlera has said that, you say you did not have a choice. Because the people of Mandalor desired you to Rule. We that come before you also desire that if we Separate from the New Republic that you will need to accept this as well." The CPO Droid said as the other four Ambassadors knelt as well.

"But it would not be a Separatist Government, you are asking for another Empire. You cannot be serious. I for one and I believe my Bond Mate will agree, we will never be like the Emperor. In name or title." Ezra replied angrily, he hated the Empire. It had killed his parents, and he had no intention of being like that ever. "Now please rise."

"No, you would have the same title as you do here. Royal Grand High Over-Lieges. We are not asking you to Rule us, but to provide a center, a symbol for all our People to follow and be dedicated to." Durth Dornia, the Ambassador from Correllia said as he looked up at Ezra and Sabine.

Sal Sasbara stood behind the Ambassadors that slowly arose, he was not sure what to make of this. He knew he had to report what he had just witnessed to the Empire and wondered if he should contact the Four as well. Then smirked, this might play well into the Four's plans if he knew what they were. An imbalance within the New Republic could un-stabilize them enough for either to use it to gain some type of advantage.

0

That night on Nal Hutta, Kanan and Mara snuck into the Lazer-Lord complex. Most of the guards were either leaning against some object dozing or asleep at different locations. Smiling Mara pointed towards the barracks and Kanan shook his head. "Let's just cause some damage and sabotage." Kanan whispered as he took out one of Sabine's specials that they kept on the Ghost. "That weapons storage shed, should cause a lot of problems for them."

"Sounds good." Mara led the way as they slipped over to the shed. The concrete and steel building held a great number of Blasters, Explosives and Blaster Packs. Putting the explosives inside and after setting the two-minute timer, Mara led him out of the compound. As they jumped the fence, the shed exploded. Stopping briefly, they watched as the whole compound came alive and the Lazer-Lord Crew began to run around the area searching for the cause of the destruction. The One in Charge as they could tell, was screaming at whoever was about to do something.

"Well I guess that is all we can do tonight. Let's go back to the Ghost and see if that causes them to get the hint." Kanan advised as they jumped onto an adjoining roof and sprinted off into the night.

0

Pirate Captain Remosa Yer slammed his fist down onto the communication terminal. "This is Yer, I just lost all of my munitions!" He bellowed into the screen, seeing the Four silhouettes calmly look at him. "Did you hear me, thousands of Credits worth of Blasters, Explosives and Packs, gone!"

"Calm yourself Captain Yer, we heard you. You are having the same Jedi problem that Captain Ranse had." The Third said as he or she looked to the others.

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it?" Yer asked angrily as he stared at the Four Unknown Bosses.

"Nothing, continue operations and recruitment. Soon you will either confront this Jedi or at some point we will have you come to the rendezvous. Either way you must remain on Nal Hutta until we summon you." The Second ordered.

"I have faced a Jedi before and have no impulse to do so again." Yer said as he glared at the screen. "One more incident and I am coming now, not later. I already have had several desertions. Soon I will not have enough crewmen to crew the three Cruisers I have here."

"Do as ordered, we will consider your problems and come up with a solution." One demanded as the screen went black.

"I should have never joined this group, now I am stuck." Yer said aloud as he leaned back rubbing his temples. The Four had offered him great wealth and power if he went along with them, so far it has not paid anything but aggravation.

0

Leia had heard about the Five Representatives inside the Throne Room and she decided to demand to know what was going on. Leaving Han in the Guest Chambers she marched with two of her Norghi Bodyguards towards the Throne Room. Having the two Norghi stay outside she burst into the Throne Room. Seeing the five kneeling in front of Sabine and Ezra.

"I demand to speak and to know what is going on?" Leia snarled as she saw two of the Representatives not be able to make eye contact with her.

"That is not exactly diplomatic, Counselor." Sabine stated from her throne looking down at Leia giving her a placid stare. "Remember you are a guest here and if we wanted you here we would have summoned you."

Waving back the two Guards that were approaching Leia to remove her from the room. "As for what is going on, we are trying to persuade those that have come to remain within the New Republic and to not attempt to make us the Rulers of the New Separate Government." Ezra added as he tiredly closed his eyes. Both he and Sabine had been arguing with the Five Representatives for hours they were tired.

"Oh, I must apologize. When I heard about this meeting I assumed that you were trying to convince them to leave the New Republic." Leia said as she tried not to feel embarrassed.

"The Royal Milord and Milady has tried to convince us to remain loyal to the New Republic, but we are here because the will of our people and citizens have requested that we be here." Durth Dornia said as Leia looked at the Correllian Ambassador.

"You cannot be serious, leaving the New Republic could cause repercussions that could devastate every world and system in the Galaxy." Leia protested and she could envision the New Republic dying before her eyes. Hearing the Wookie grunt and growl she felt sorry for Chewbacca and Han, because she knew that the Wookies have already made their decision.

"My Master Grrlera, is in full agreement with Durth Drornia. He also states that the New Republic is falling like an old tree in the woods. When it strikes the ground, everyone knows it is dead." The Silver CPO droid translated as Grrlera shook his massive hairy head. "The Wookies have made their choice."

"This discussion is pointless. We have no inclination of becoming the Rulers or Royal Grand High Over-Lieges of a combined System Government." Ezra protested and Sabine nodded.

"Unfortunately, Royal Milord and Milady you might not have a choice. If all the Systems decide to leave the New Republic then it will fall to you to accept." The Bakuraian Representative Cashas Demond said. "We five Ambassadors have been selected to petition Mandalor and you to lead the New Combined Systems Government, since that is what we are and you have named it. So that is what it will be called."

"More and more systems are placing their support and acceptance into this, every day we are receiving word from other system Leaders and Ambassadors that they wish to join us and no longer be members of the New Republic." Durth Dornia added. "To that end, if all decide that Mandalor and you will be the head of that Government then you have no choice."

Leia could say nothing more, she could tell that both Ezra and Sabine had been placed in a position that they could not dissuade the Ambassadors or the Leaders of those systems. If the New Combined Systems Government becomes a reality, Sabine and Ezra would be the Overall Royal Grand High Over-Lieges. With or without their consent. When that happened, the New Republic would soon be so reduced that and those that remained would either must go at it alone or join the New Government.

0

In the morning, Kanan and Hera said their goodbyes and thanks to Mara as she stepped aboard her Y-Wing Fighter. "I wish I could stay longer, but if I do not return to Yavin soon. Luke will come looking for me. This operation is complicated enough, having a Jedi Master that is known on sight show up, could really cause more problems than its worth."

"We know, it is fine. I will keep needling at the Pirates and maybe even try to find out why so many of the larger and smaller Pirate gangs are clustered here." Kanan stated as both he and Hera shook her hand. Then Mara climbed into her fighter and lifted off and departed.

"Well let's get to it. We might even want to give Triston a call and see if those other Pirates are still just out of the system." Hera turned and they went back to the Ghost.

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

The Complete Story Chapter 17 Revised

Mon Mothma sat at the conference table, only five out of twelve of the Senior Senators had come to the meeting. She almost wished that she had not returned and retaken the role of Chancellor of the New Republic. She was the first of the New Republic and now she might be the last. Too many Systems and Planets were considering leaving the New Republic. She had listened to Admiral Ackbar argue for hours with the Mon Calamarian Ambassador, when he informed Ackbar that the Mon Cal were considering leaving the New Republic. Over one third of the members were all stating that they were leaving the New Republic. She knew that eventually those numbers were going to rise. She knew why, there was a certain amount of appeal to have a government that did not have to rely on council meetings, debates and political processes. Closing her eyes, she felt tired.

0

Kanan made a few more forays amongst the Pirate gangs that inhabited Nal Hutta and found that most of them were on edge. Especially the Lazor-Lords. Kanan watched several of the Pirate Members move throughout the City and Space Port fully armed. Both wary and tired at the same time. He could guess that their Leader was making them be on constant alert. What Kanan needed was the Lazor-Lords to leave Nal Hutta so that they could track them. Keeping to the shadows, he watched a group wander down the street. They were not on guard or weary about anything. Smiling Kanan knew they were bait, their Pirate Captain was trying flush out the Jedi that was causing him so many problems. Jumping onto a roof, Kanan saw the trap. Three other groups could be seen hiding in the alleys waiting for him to do something against the others. Then it came to him, this many out in the city, the Lazor-Lords compound would be minimally guarded. Pulling out another of Sabine's specials he leaped to another roof and then another. Overlooking the compound, he saw his target, an Assault Shuttle. Turning the explosive on, he used the force to levitate the device over to the Assault Shuttle attaching it to where the power cells would add to the destruction. Five minutes before it detonated Kanan left and returned to the Ghost. Seeing Hera, he smiled broadly.

"What did you do?" Hera asked as she saw the mischievous grin on Kanan's face. Taking his hand as he led her outside to at least hear what he had done.

"Just something to cause the Lazor-Lords a little more grief. How many more of Sabine's specials do we have left?" Kanan asked as he silently counted down then the explosive would go off.

"Three. Why?" Hera knew that some of Sabine's explosives were no longer usable.

"I was just wondering. I do not think I can actually confront the Lazor-Lords, but a few more accidents and their Leader will decide it is too risky to remain here." Kanan stated as the explosive detonated. They both could hear the explosion, and then see the bright flash. "Scratch one Assault Shuttle." Over the resounding smaller detonations, they could hear the emergency siren blaring.

0

Leaning heavily back on his throne, Ezra felt bone tired. He and Sabine had argued with the Ambassadors for almost two hours and they could not dissuade any of them. "Please leave, I want to discuss this with my Bond Mate." Ezra gestured to the Ambassadors, then the guards and Aides. "Councilor Organa Solo, could you remain." The others bowed and soon the room was empty, except for the couple and Leia.

"There has to be a solution to this. We have no intention of being the Rulers of this new Combined Systems Government." Sabine said to Leia and Ezra.

"Royal Milady, right now I do not know of one." Leia stated in almost a daze. "I think you might not have a choice, they are already leaving the New Republic and if you do not lead them then who will?"

"Again, we are trapped. First when we were forced to become the Royal Grand High Over-Lieges of Mandalor now it seems that we are about to be trapped again." Ezra said frustrated at the situation. Reaching out to take Sabine's hand. "How can this keep happening to us, my love. All I ever wanted was to be with you and our children."

"I know, my love. I know." Sabine replied squeezing his hand. She knew that he was like her, thinking of the old days when they were just a normal couple on Mandalor. Now they were Royals, Leaders and soon to be Rulers of a huge multi System Government. Even if their Rule was just a rallying focal point, to provide a center or symbol, it was not something either wanted.

"Consider this, the people of Mandalor are dedicated, devoted and love you as Rulers. Maybe that is what the Galaxy needs. The Emperor ruled with force and fear, you will rule with Morality, Justice, Devotion and Dedication. Symbols and a Focal Point is perhaps what the Galaxy needs." Leia said as she herself began to wonder perhaps it would be better than the current government. The Bothan's and other Races and Systems were going back to their old disputes with others, with a stabilized monarchy those disputes would not be a problem.

"Wonderful!" Ezra threw his arms in the air. "Now you are convinced that we need to accept this, we are doomed, cursed to be something that we do not want." Sabine and Leia almost laughed as Ezra swore a couple of Lothalian swear words.

0

Pelleaon sat at a long table with six of the remaining Moffs. The Moffs had discussed it for hours and now Moff Hort and Andray were yelling at each other.

"Gentlemen please, let us be civil." Pelleaon said as the two Moffs stopped screaming at each other and looked at Pelleaon. "Envoy Sal Sasbara's report indicated that over one-third of the members of the New Republic align systems and worlds and over sixty unaligned worlds and systems have decided to leave the New Republic and form a different government under the leadership and rule of the Royal Grand High Over-Lieges of Mandalor." Pelleaon repeated what had originally caused the heated debate amongst the Moffs.

"We already knew that, Admiral." Moff Bemos added. "I have several of my own Planet Administrators and Government leaders wanting to join this new Government." Pelleaon watched as the other Moffs nod, they too have the same issue. "What are we going to do?"

"It is easy." Moff Sander stated as everyone in the room looked at him. "We decide to join them as well." The other Moffs erupted into chaos.

"You cannot be serious!" Moff Vered said loudly as the other four Moffs stated their disproval.

"Think about it, In the time that we the Empire had a monarchy under the Emperor. The Empire was signally the greatest achievement this Galaxy ever had. The common people knew who was their leader and in some respects, followed and obeyed without question. But the Emperor ruled in the wrong fashion, we all know this. Fear and Force is never a way to ensure loyalty." Sander replied then seeing that the others were listening intently. "From what the Admiral has reported, this Sabine and Ezra do not Rule Mandalor in this fashion. The people follow them because they are devoted and dedicated to them. That is perhaps what we need."

"Are you willing to kneel to them, I have heard one of them is a Jedi." Moff Quillan injected as he hit the table with his hand.

"I personally am not too concerned about that. From what I have heard, is that this Ezra and Sabine would only be token Rulers, something for the common people to admire and devote themselves to. A symbol for them to follow." Pelleaon said as the Moffs looked at him. "Envoy Sal Sasbara stated that the System Governments would govern themselves and only look to Ezra and Sabine as a moral compass or a final say on matters that are extremely crucial."

"I do not like it, but it would reduce a lot of the tensions and diplomatic problems that we have with most of the Members in the New Republic and that of our own systems." Andray added then nodded. "I call for a vote, that we approach this New Combined System Government and petition to join."

The other Moffs sat and slowly one Moff after another raised their hands in approval. Pelleaon as the Supreme Military Commander smiled as he considered what he had just witnessed. "Since it is approved, I would suggest that we all go to Mandalor and petition to join."

"Agreed, Admiral please make the arrangements. Gentlemen it appears that we are going to have a Monarchy to Rule us again." Sander said happily as he and the other Moffs began to congratulate each other.

0

The Four reconvened. "We may have a problem the segregation of the New Republic does work in our favor. But having them become a whole new government strikes me as a situation that we may not like." Number Three said as the other ones mumbled.

"Our target still is open, I very much doubt that they will join this New Government or even be allowed to." Number two added. "If Mandalor is going to head this new Government, I know that the Target will be not be accepted."

"That still may work in our favor." Number One replied. "How goes the preparations?"

"We are almost ready, at this moment we have forty-two different Pirate Groups under our direction." Number Two reported. "Pirate Captain Remosa Yer of the Lazor-Lords is continuing to have problems. He has lost an Assault Shuttle, in its destruction it has damaged one of his Corvette Cruisers."

"That situation is becoming intolerable." Number Four stated. "Perhaps it would be best to have Yer leave Nal Hutta."

"I do not like it, but I agree. This Jedi is starting to cause some of the other Pirate Captains to wonder if it is worth the risks." Number two said as the others agreed. "Contact Yer and tell him to leave Nal Hutta, bring his group to the rendezvous location."

0

Triston kissed Essee in his quarters, it was the morning bells and both had to report for duty. Three days and nights they had been together and he was tempted to ask her to move into his quarters. But he knew it was too soon, they both needed to get to know each other better. Now they were just lovers, even though they spent most of their off-duty time together. He liked the feel of her in his arms and the sex was spectacular. Parting he smiled down at her.

"We better report for duty, even though you are the Captain and I am the Commander we do have to be on time." Essee stated as she reached up and ran her hands through his hair. She liked to touch his hair, it was soft and felt nice and since her species did not have hair. Touching someone that had hair sent a thrill through her. Right down to her hormones. Frowning she wished they had time to go back to bed.

"So, what is on the roster today, Commander?" Triston said formally as he touched her face.

"Captain, we are still monitoring the Pirate Gunship and it is still in the same location. None of the other Trackers on Nal Hutta has left Nal Hutta." Essee reported as they both left his quarters and headed for the Bridge. On the way they smiled at each other, then once on the Bridge they separated and went to work.

0

Han was going stir crazy in the Guest Chambers, he decided to try to talk to the Wookie Government and try to convince them not to leave the New Republic. To his dismay the few that he talked to would not relent on their decision. He then tried to get Chewbacca to intervene and found that also was a dead end. "This is insane." He muttered as he leaned back from the terminal and felt helpless. "The New Republic is dying right in front of me."

"Maybe it is time for it to die, Han Clan Solo." Khabatakh said from one of the darkened corners. "I beg your forgiveness I did not mean to speak."

"That is fine Khabatakh. If the New Republic ends, would the Norghi also join this new government?" Han asked wondering what the Norghi would do. At that moment, most of the Race was spread out, much like the Caamasi. Both the Norghi and the Caamasi shared a settlement on Dantoone.

"We will follow what Lady Vadar decides. If she joins the New Government then we will as well." Khabatakh replied.

0

Ezra looked depressed, it was happening again. He and Sabine were being forced to become what they dreaded. Hitting a switch, he asked the Aides to let the Ambassadors return.

As they entered Sabine felt the heavy mantle of Leadership on her shoulders. She knew her Bond Mate was thinking the same thing. They were trapped, there was no solution to the problem that they faced. "We have decided, it is not something that neither of us originally want. We will accept the role that is being placed upon us." She watched as the Five Ambassadors smiled broadly, even the Wookie was bellowing with glee. Then as one they all knelt.

"Royal Milord and Milady. We the Representatives of the New Combined Systems Government pledge our loyalty and Devotion to you, the Overall Royal Grand High Over-Lieges." Durth Dornia said as he looked up at the new Galactic Royal Couple. The others repeated the pledge and Sabine and Ezra winced with acceptance.

"Royal Milord and Milady. With your permission, we will contact the other Members and arrange for them to come and pledge their support to you as well." Cashas Demond said as he bowed slightly from the kneeling position.

"Fine, we will arrange for it to be done in the Master Grand Hall." Sabine replied knowing the Master Grand Hall was probably the only room in the Palace that could accommodate the vast numbers that would soon would arrive. Thinking perhaps changing the Hall into something like the Senate Building on Corsecaunt.

After bowing the Five Representatives stood and departed to inform the other Leaders and Ambassadors to come and pledge their loyalty and devotion to Sabine and Ezra.

0

Kanan and Hera watched as the Three Corvette Cruisers and a couple Corellian Gunships, under the escort of over a dozen Headhunter fighters rise and head for space. Smiling Kanan turned and returned to the Ghost, followed by Hera.

"Don't be so smug, well we better rendezvous with Triston and then see where the Lazor-Lords are going." Hera commented as she went to the bridge of the Ghost to start the engines. As they entered the stratosphere of Nal Hutta they saw five Corvette Cruisers, two Nebula Class Frigates and a Koboth Cruiser join the Lazor-Lords. "Uh oh, that is quite a build-up."

"Yes, it is. Maybe a little more than Triston's Star Destroyer can handle." Kanan stated as he started to see other ships join the small fleet as it headed away from Nal Hutta. Wondering where all those ships had come from.

0

Admiral Ackbar had used his influence to convince the Leaders of his home-world to delay leaving the New Republic. This resulted from him calling in every Political favor he had, along with arguing with those Leaders for almost two days straight. Returning to his flagship, Home One he felt tired and drained. Now all he had to do was hope that it was enough to keep some of the other Systems within the New Republic. Transmitting the message to Mon Mothma he noticed that she too was tired. He knew that Mon Mothma was debating with other Ambassadors and Senators to sway them to remain in the New Republic.

0

Essee smiled broadly when the other trackers began to move, in all pretenses they were heading toward the same location as the other Pirate ships were. Informing Triston of the new arrivals to the that area of space, she brought the ship ready for combat.

Feeling the excitement of possible combat, Triston was ready. They had sat in the same location for almost a week and now the possibility of finally doing something other than reading and filling out reports. "Status, Commander."

"The ship is ready, Sir. Just give the word and we can go teach these Pirates a lesson." Essee stated as she felt the thrill of possible combat. "Wait we are getting a coded transmission from Kanan and Hera." Essee added as she keyed in the code to receive.

" **Ghost to Adventurer, can you hear us?"** Hera's voice came over the communication system. **Ghost to Adventurer, can you hear us?"**

"Send a reply, Commander." Triston ordered as he stepped closer to make sure he could hear what Hera and Kanan were about to transmit.

"We can hear you, go ahead." Essee transmitted as Triston came up beside her.

" **Do not engage the Pirates, we have seen a great number of ships leaving Nal Hutta. To many for the Adventurer to handle alone. Recommend you summon reinforcements."** Hera's voice said. **"We will rendezvous with you in one hour, then you can see our scanner and sensor data. Ghost out."**

Triston bit his bottom lip, then turned to Essee. "Stand down, we will take Hera's and Kanan's word that it more than we can handle."

"Yes sir, Stand Down all preparations." Essee ordered the bridge crew and then contacted the Fighter Commander and had him stand down.

0

Just outside Nal Hutta space, the Pirates started to rendezvous. Pirate Captain Remosa Yer looked at the increasing amount of ships that kept arriving. Shuttles and Small Cargo Ships flew from one ship to another, leaving Power Cells and Converters. He could see dozens of different Pirate groups and gangs be assembled here. He could not believe the build-up that he was seeing, over sixty different mid-sized Capital Ships, over one hundred smaller-sized Cruisers and Gunships and several hundred fighters. This had to be the biggest gathering of Pirates in the Galaxy. His patience was wearing thin as he signaled the biggest ship, a Star Destroyer that appeared to have seen better days.

"Welcome Captain Yer, to the fleet." A woman's voice said from his communication system.

"Who is this?" Yer asked as he looked at the name of the Star Destroyer and did not understand, he had thought that the ship had been destroyed. But no there it was the Invidious, Leonia Tavira's ship.

"You know who it is." The familiar voice of Leonia Tavira said. "But now I go by, Number Two of Bosses in the Shadow. You will come aboard and then you will see the other Three Bosses." Tavira said as the comm went silent.

Once on board the Star Destroyer, Fer looked around. He saw Pirate Captains that he knew and some he didn't. Standing on the raised platform he could see Admiral Leonia Tavira. Next to her was a fat human man, a Bothan and another human female.

"Attention, let us introduce ourselves. I am Admiral Leonia Tavira, this is Republic Councilman Threkin Horm." Tavira said as the fat man raised his arm. "This is Ven'yala Borske." The Bothan raised his furry hand. "And this is Captain Veena Kisak, current Captain of the Imperial Star Destroyer Death's Head. We are the Bosses of the Shadow." Tavira saw all the Pirate Captains stare at the Four Bosses.

"We have gathered you all here to conduct a raid, a raid that will give every Captain enough riches and wealth that they can retire if they so please." Threkin Horm said as he rolled his hoover chair closer to the Pirate Captains.

"Where is this supposed wealth and riches?" Captain Control of the Cavrilhu Pirates asked leaning against his shuttle.

"Once we are ready we will transmit the location and what each Pirate Group will accomplish. By the end of this raid, everyone here will be happy with the selection of the Target. Now return to your commands and be ready." Tavira answered as she and the other Four Bosses of the Shadow left the hanger deck.

0

Within the Grand Hall, Sabine and Ezra watched as the Engineers and Designers began to place tables and chairs in a large semi-circle. All facing a pair of thrones siting on a raised platform.

"Royal Milord and Milady, the Grand Hall is almost completed for the arrival of the Ambassadors and Leaders." Head Engineer Imbosa Dersk reported as he looked at a data pad.

"Very good Head Engineer. You and your team have done an excellent job." Ezra said as he saw the other workers smile broadly.

"Thank you, Royal Milord." Bowing Dersk turned and went to oversee some of the other details that needed to be completed. As an Aide approached and knelt.

"Royal Milord and Milady, Admiral Pelleaon just arrived in orbit and requests an audience." The Aide said as she stayed kneeling holding a transmitter.

"Ah, he must be here to report on the Pirate attacks on our Cargo ships." Sabine said as she saw the Aide shake her head.

"No, Royal Milady. Admiral Pelleaon has stated that he has the Moffs with him and wishes to discuss the matter personally." The Aide reported.

"Very well, have them report here." Sabine ordered, looking at Ezra and he was as confused as she was. Stepping up to the new thrones they both sat and waited. They did not have to wait long, Pelleaon and six other men walked into the Grand Hall. All of them knelt.

"Royal Milady and Milord, the Empire wishes to join the New Combined Systems Government." One of the other men stated and all the others bowed slightly, even Pelleaon.

"What?" Ezra blurted out. "Are you saying that you have come to join and be Ruled by us."

"Yes, Royal Milord. We the Moffs have voted and it has been decided. We have the complete support of all of the Empire in this." A man to Pelleaon's right said.

"Is this true, Admiral?" Sabine asked stunned as she suddenly realized that this new Government under her and Ezra's leadership might be larger than she expected.

"Yes, Royal Milady. We of the Empire now swear our devotion and loyalty." Pelleaon replied as he smiled up at them. Then he introduced the Moffs to Sabine and Ezra.

0

After landing the Ghost on the Main Hanger Deck, Hera and Kanan made their way to meet with Triston and Essee in a conference room. Triston listened intently, he was slightly pleased that he did not rush in. The collection of ships that had left Nal Hutta would have decimated his Star Destroyer and Fighters. "So, what do we do? There is something bigger going on, isn't there?"

"Yes, we saw at least five different Pirate flags on those ships that left. This is not just one or two Pirate gangs. This is a collaboration of several." Kanan replied, considering their options. Even if they contacted the Mandalorian Command, there was not enough ships to mass a strike force to attack the Pirates. They could not attack and they could not just let them proceed. "Maybe we should contact the New Republic, I am sure a Sector Fleet would be a match for anything that they have."

"I do not know, if the New Republic could defend themselves right now against one Pirate Gang. I have been watching the Media. Over one third of the New Republic member Planets and Systems has left and formed a New Combined Systems Government. Under the immediate Rule and Leadership of the Royal Grand High Over-Lieges." Essee informed them and Kanan and Hera stared at the young Togruta woman.

"Three Sector Fleets have disbanded and returned to their home Systems." Triston added as he leaned on the Conference table. At that moment both Governments while in the process of becoming finalized were vulnerable. "I think we need to contact Sabine and Ezra and maybe they can come up with something." The three others nodded and before Kanan could leave with Hera to get some sleep, Triston placed a hand on his arm. "Can I speak with you for a moment." Both Hera and Essee looked at the two men with curiosity, then Hera shrugged her shoulders and suggested to Essee that they go and have some tea.

"Kanan, I have a personal question. Essee and I have become involved and I was wondering…" Triston did not know what to ask.

"How we can be together, is there any anti-biased sentiment about our relationship." Kanan saw Triston nod and await an answer. "To me it did not matter, I did not see Hera as a Twil'ek and I am sure Hera does not see me as a human. We are just a man and woman that love each other. Sure, we would love to have children, but you must know that it is almost impossible for different species to have children."

"That is not a problem, the children thing." Triston exhaled. "The problem is that it might not be perceived well with my parents and my clan." He knew that one day he would have to take over the leadership of the Clan, especially since Sabine could not. And since he could not have children even with a human woman, the next in line would be either Torva or Ursala. Because neither Selena or Mera could because they were destined to assume Sabine's and Ezra's titles.

"Is your relationship with Essee at the point where you are considering marriage?" Kanan asked and Triston just shrugged his shoulders, he did not know yet. "Cross that bridge when you come to it, wait to see where it goes. Later perhaps ask Sabine and Ezra for advice, talk to your parents. That is all I can suggest." Standing Kanan shook Triston's hand and they went to join Hera and Essee.

0

Leia contacted Mon Mothma on the monitor and saw that the older woman looked as drained as when she was poisoned years ago. Seeing Mon Mothma's tired and red eyes, Leia considered not telling her of the news.

"I have some bad news, Sabine and Ezra under a lot of pressure has decided to lead the New Combined Systems Government. Also, the Empire has joined." Leia informed Mon Mothma and she could hear several other voices over the communication.

"That is bad, this information is already causing repercussions here." Mon Mothma wearily stated as she closed her eyes. Trying to block out the increased arguing around her. "So, the Royal Couple of Mandalor will be the Rulers of this New Combined Systems Government."

"Yes, and as I understand it they will provide a focal point or symbol for all of the members to rally behind. Also provide a final word on debates and disputes between different fractions and Worlds." Leia somewhat admired that Sabine and Ezra would not have to pander to political infighting or endless debates to get something accomplished. Having Senators and Ambassadors using parliament procedures and loopholes to delay everything.

"But it is basically an Empire, how can so many Systems and Worlds decide to allow themselves to do this?" Mon Mothma said almost in tears, as she was watching the New Republic fall just like the Old Republic to the Empire. "What can we do, Leia. If you cannot hear over the communicator, we are having a debate here on those that soon will be leaving as well. Admiral Ackbar is trying to convince those here to remain."

"Mon Mothma maybe the New Republic should consider joining the New Combined Systems Government." Leia said as she saw the betrayal on Mon Mothma's face. "Then at least the New Republic can survive."

0

Sabine and Ezra had returned to their chambers, they were both in a bit of shock as Ezra poured some tea for them.

"We are in so much trouble, I wanted to retire in about ten years. Now it looks like we are going to have to do this forever." Ezra handed Sabine her cup and sat. Sabine smiled and sat on his lap, looking down at him. Setting the cup down he put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"It does seem that we are cursed to be what we do not want to be." Sabine put her head down on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "At least we are together." Staying on his lap she picked up the Data Pad. "Now what should we do about what Hera, Kanan and Triston had reported. I do not think we should send our fleet it would like an invasion force."

Frowning Ezra did not like having to make such decisions, but it came with the title. "Maybe we should tell some of the Members that are here, perhaps they can rally a fleet to combat those Pirates."

"The Empire is here, along with the Wookie, Corellian, Bakura, Twil'ek and Diamalan. They all have impressive Defense Fleets." Sabine added as she saw Ezra frown. "What is it?"

"I do not know, if we ask Pelleaon we might want to make sure that he trusts whoever he sends. I have a feeling that Envoy Sal Sasbara is not the only Imperial that is part of the conspiracy." Ezra stated as he closed his eyes.

"Is this one of those Force insights that we should not ignore?" Sabine asked seeing him concentrate, then nod. "Fine we will ask Pelleaon to only send those he can trust."

All five Representatives and Pelleaon eagerly agreed to bring several of their Capital ships and fighters to gather at Mandalor. Pelleaon did as he was advised and only contacted four of his most trusted Imperial Captains. To Sabine's and Ezra's dismay it would take at least a day for enough ships to gather and be ready to confront the Pirates.

"I hate to do it, but Triston might have to engage soon to delay the Pirates from splitting up or leaving where they are at." Ezra said as he knew Sabine was worried about her brother, Hera and Kanan. So was he, but if there was a large gathering of Pirates they could not be permitted to continue without being challenged.

0

Triston received the order and had to reread it twice. He was somewhat pleased that he would soon find out if he was capable of being the Captain of his ship, but he also worried that he might be causing the death of his crew. Exhaling he informed Hera and Kanan, he suggested that they depart and return to Mandalor. But both decided to stay.

"I think I have an idea." Kanan stated as he sat at one of the empty chairs. "Maybe we can delay them, while not endangering this ship too much."

"What do you suggest?" Triston asked as he perked up and hoped that the exalted Jedi Master had a plan that would at least give his ship a chance.

"What would you do if a squadron of fighters attacked you, then retreated?" Kanan asked seeing Triston understand.

"The common and most used strategy is to pursue and destroy any attacker. To stop them from attacking again." Triston replied. Then smiled broadly. "We set a trap."

"Yes, and hope that these Pirates are stupid and arrogant enough to fall for it." Hera stated as her head tails twitched.

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

The Complete Story Chapter 18 Revised

The trap was the easy part, the hard part was for Kanan to convince Hera not to join in the initial fighter attack. To his dismay he lost the argument, when she pointed out that the Ghost could fire eight photon torpedoes simultaneously. Even if they do not strike the targets, it would cause a lot of chaos. He convinced her that she was not going without him.

"I will launch all my fighters as soon as you are ready to go. Amber Squadron will go with you on the strike." Triston told them pointing to fifteen Marauder fighters that had Amber colored markings on their tail rudders.

"Just have everyone else ready when we lead back the ones that they send to track us down." Hera stated as she and Kanan walked up the ramp of the Ghost. Chopper had the ship ready to go and they both were anxious to fly.

With Amber Squadron formed up on the Ghost, they set course to where the trackers indicated the Pirates were. Hera had Chopper on the scanners, so when they jumped in they could get an accurate count and make of the ships located there.

"This is Amber One, Lieutenant Dursas. We are set, call the mark." Dursas said over the secure comm to Hera.

"Mark, remember twenty seconds in and then we pull out." Hera ordered as she set the hyperdrive. Moments later they were in the system, Hera saw the mass of ships and immediately fired her torpedoes. All the while Kanan started to randomly fire the quad lasers from the nose. Hera glanced over and saw that the Marauder fighters had fired torpedoes as well. Not really watching she saw all the torpedoes striking different ships. A Corvette Cruiser exploded as three torpedoes hit it broadside. A Carrack Cruiser, hit by four torpedoes had a Geiser of fire out of its port side. When the timer went off, Hera turned the Ghost around and shot back into hyperspace followed by the fighters.

The Pirate Fleet barely had time to respond to the attack, as four Corvettes and two squadron worth of fighters. Mostly a Combination Headhunter fighters and TIE fighters was streaking toward the assault force. Before they could even lock on weapons the attackers were gone.

0

"What happened?" Tavira demanded as she looked the destruction of the surprise attack.

"It appears that a Ship that we have been unable to identify and a squadron of Mandalorian Marauders jumped into the system and open up with torpedoes. We lost a Corvette and the "Lucky Number" a Carrack Cruiser is damaged." The Sensor officer reported.

"Why were they not detected? Before they struck." Travira asked as she pulled out a blaster and pointed it at the man.

"The Sensors are not working at one hundred percent. It is not my fault." The man pleaded as Travira shook her head and slowly lowered the blaster. Then spun and shot the bridge Engineer.

As the unlucky man fell, Travira turned to the others. "That is what happens if someone fails me. Now get another Engineer up here and fix my Sensors." She said coolly as she holstered her blaster. "Contact Captain Fer, have him track down those attackers and destroy them before they can signal anyone or attack us again." Her fellow Bosses sat in the corner of the ship and frowned at her.

0

Pelleaon walked into the Throne Room, the other Representatives stood and was politely asking Sabine and Ezra why they rushed several of their ships to Mandalor to wait.

"I asked them to wait I have an Indicator Cruiser on its way. The Constrainer is at least two hours away and should arrive shortly." Pelleaon replied as he knelt and waited for Sabine and Ezra to nod and then he slowly stood. He was too old to kneel for a long time and he was thankful that the Royal Couple did not ask or demand that he remain kneeling too long.

"That is was a very good idea, Admiral." Ezra said as the Representatives stopped complaining.

Pelleaon suddenly realized that he had missed this, in the Empires glory days when the Emperor stated something, no one argued with it. So, now when Ezra or Sabine stated that this is how it will go. No one argues or questions it. Smiling Pelleaon decided that this might be something the Empire needs, a figure head someone to dictate and to be obeyed.

In orbit above Mandalor, The Wookie Ambassador Grrlera had Two Frigates and a Squadron of B-wings, The Corellian Ambassador Durth Dornia faired a little better he had Two Mon Cal Cruisers, eight Corvette Cruisers and Two Squadrons of X-wings and One Squadron of Y-wings, The Bakuraian Representative Cashas Demond could only get Five Squadrons of X-wings and a Frigate to respond, the Diamalan Senator Porolo Miatamia had summoned Two Heavy Cruisers that resembled Carrack Class Cruisers but had considerable more firepower than the Carrack and the Twil'ek Regent Ambassador Solusssa Fotossik had Two Dreadnaught Cruisers and two squadrons of X-wings. The Mandalorians were sending Two Star Destroyers and Eight Squadrons of Marauder Class Fighters. To Pelleaon it was not a huge fleet, but unless the Pirates had a couple of Super Star Destroyers it would be ample enough to crush them.

"Royal Milord and Milady, I must ask who will command this gathering fleet?" Cashas Demond asked as he knew that Durth Dornia had once been a Captain of a Star Cruiser during the Galactic civil war and probably would be the best choice.

"We believe that Admiral Pelleaon will assume command. He has the most experience than anyone here." Ezra proclaimed as the Representatives bowed and agreed.

Pelleaon was shocked, something like this he expected a long debate. But then he realized, Ezra declared it so no argument or debate. "Royal Milord and Milady, I accept humbly." He said as he saw the others stare at him and nod approval.

"When this action is over, Admiral please return we have much to talk about." Sabine stated.

"As you command, Royal Milady." Pelleaon responded then bowed and departed to assume command of the combined fleet that orbited above Mandalor.

0

The Trap was working, checking the scanners. Hera noticed that Four Corvettes and a Frigate was chasing them through Hyperspace. She did frown because two of the Trackers was on two of the Corvettes that pursued them. Reentering normal space, Hera turned the Ghost around and joined the other two squadrons of Marauder fighters waiting to throw the trap. Amber swooped around to port and continued until they were in position to hit the small fleet of pursuers from behind. When the ships came out of hyperspace, the Adventurer fired all cannons against them. In seconds two of the Corvettes exploded into fireballs. The Frigate immediately launched fighters and the Two Squadrons of Marauders fell upon them. While Amber hit the Frigate from behind.

Pirate Captain Remosa Yer, could not believe his bad luck. Watching as two of his escort Corvette Cruisers explode before even having a chance made him regret not having more of his personal fleet come along. "Launch all fighters, then prep to get out of here."

"Too late Captain, were boxed in. The "Crash Course" hyperdrive just went down." His navigator said as he tried to bring the Crash Course around.

"Signal the Corvettes to lay down cover fire, get the hyperdrive back online." Yer ordered as his ship bucked and shook. "Target the Star Destroyer. Any chance on calling Tavira for help?"

"None, Cap. They are blocking all frequencies." The communication officer stated as Yer saw him sweating.

With no choice, Yer frowned and considered all his options. "Signal them, tell them we surrender." The Comm officer instantly started to transmit that they surrender.

"Cap, there Commander is online." The Comm officer reported.

"Sir, we surrender. I am ordering all my ships to cease fire." Yer nodded to his bridge crew and they immediately ordered all their forces to cease fire.

"Fine, prepare to be boarded. Any funny business and I will destroy you!" Triston said threateningly as he signaled for his forces to stop firing. Closing the channel, Triston called Hera to redock and take a landing party of Mandalorian warriors to the Frigate and take the crew and Captain into custody.

0

Tavira stood near the Communication Transmitter, Yer had not reported in and she began to worry. By now his small fleet should have destroyed the attackers and returned triumphant. Considering her options, she turned to her fellow Bosses of the Shadow. "I think Yer is gone."

"Perhaps we better leave as well." Threkin Horm suggested as the fat man moved his hover chair towards Tavira. "We cannot risk detention, or a delay."

"We still have to wait for word about the Target defenses, we could go in and find it well defended." Captain Veena Kisak stated as she also stepped forward.

"But if we wait too long then the Target defenses may not be our only concern. What do you suggest Admiral? Should we attack now and hope that the Target is as ripe for attack or take our chances and wait?" Ven'yala Borske asked waiting for Tavira to decide to risk it or not.

"We will wait, we still need to finish distributing the Power Cells throughout the fleet. If Yer does not return by the time we are done, we leave and attack the Target." Tavira ordered as she began feel exposed.

0

Sabine and Ezra returned to their chambers, they wanted some time alone to rest and try to find out why this was continuing to happen to them. They did not want to be the Royal Grand High Over-Lieges of the New Combined Systems Government.

"My love, do not look so dire. You said that you did not want to join the New Republic because you believed that it was corrupt at heart. Now you can abolish that corruption with this new Government." Sabine said as she poked Ezra trying to get him to smile.

"But I did not want to be the one to abolish it, all I ever wanted was just to be a loving Bond Mate and Father. Now we are the absolute Rulers of several hundred Systems and Planets, including the Empire. I wonder if some higher power is trying to test us." Ezra flopped down on the bed and put his hands over his eyes. "Do you realize the work it is going to take to actually Rule all the different worlds and races?"

"Remember at most we are just going to be a symbol, a focal point for all of them to rally behind. Maybe all we will have to do is mediate and ensure that there is no squabbles and conflicts between the different races and worlds. That won't be so bad." Sabine replied hopefully as she sat and leaned down to kiss Ezra. As her lips touched his, she felt his arms encircle her. Holding her tightly. She liked this, in her mind it was the one constant thing that made all of what had happened to them make it worth it. Putting her arms under his shoulders she kissed him again, then slipped her tongue inside his mouth and twirled it around.

"You can't be thinking about sex right now?" Ezra asked as she gazed into his eyes and he could swear he saw a twinkle in them. "You are."

"Why not, we have the time and no one is going to disturb us." Sabine said seductively as she started to run her hand down to touch his area. In moments, she started to peel off her gown, then the Mandalorian armor that she wore under the gown. Watching as Ezra did the same with his formal attire. Jumping into the bed they started to make love, knowing they had all the time they wanted.

0

Admiral Pelleaon looked at fleet, ordering them all to set course for where the Pirates were supposed to be. It would take about four hours for the Fleet to jump into the system. Once there, the Constrainer would activate its gravity generators and then the battle would start. He just hoped that the Pirates were still there.

With Captain Yer and his crew safely held in the three Brig's on the Adventurer, Triston had the Engineers shut down the two surveying Corvettes and the Frigate. Essee handed him a Communication from Mandalor as he waited for Hera and Kanan to return to the Main Hanger. Reading the paper, he frowned. "Is this confirmed?"

"Yes Sir, Admiral Pelleaon is leading a combined fleet to attack the Pirates. They should arrive in about four hours." Essee stated as she watched the Ghost slowly enter the Hanger Deck.

"Get the ship ready, we will join them. Too bad we can't crew those ships and use them. Transmit on the secure link later, to have Mandalor send a salvage group to come and take procession of these." Triston ordered. An Assault Frigate and Two Corvette Cruisers even in the shape they were in, was worth the time to repair. As the Ghost landed Triston and Essee watched as Hera and Kanan walked down the ramp. "Good job, the attack force is on its way."

'Did you transmit the sensor feed that showed all of the ships that they had?' Hera asked concerned that there was still a substantial amount of Pirate ships.

"Yes, it is not just our forces that are coming. But a combination of ships. They should be here in about three and a half hours. We are jumping in once we know that they are there." Triston told them as Hera and Kanan saw the Hanger crewmembers start to refuel and rearm all the Marauder Fighters. "Until then perhaps you will join us for dinner." Leading them up to his quarters, he brought over food from the dispenser and they all sat and ate.

0

Tavira watched impatiently as the shuttles transported the Power Cells to the various Pirate Ships of her fleet. It was near completion but still she had received no word from Captain Yer, which caused her concern. "Any word from our spies?" She asked Veena Kisak.

"Only problem we might face is that the New Cruiser is close to be completed, if we wait too long it might add to their defenses." Kisak stated as she read the report from the spies that they had sent in. "If we do not go soon, we could face stiffer resistance then we are counting on."

"We could switch targets to one of the back-up targets." Horm inserted as he started thinking about the risk to himself. The Invidious was not in great condition, most of the systems were not running effectively.

"No, none of the secondary targets offer the riches that the Target has. I personally do not believe any other system has the required wealth to compensate the Pirates and ourselves." Ven'yala Borske the Bothan added. "We must stick to the original plan, if not our allies will turn on us."

"Even if one of the secondary targets is Mandalor?" Horm asked seeing the Bothan squirm slightly.

"Not a good idea, Mandalor has a very large defense fleet and five Golan III defense platforms. Our fleet would not stand a chance." Tavira said sternly as she continued to watch the shuttles. "We will attack the primary Target; then once successful we can decide on the secondary targets later." They all agreed.

0

Selena did not want to get into trouble, especially when it will upset her parents. Jumping down from the tower to the parapet, she smiled. Commander Bobba Fett and Lieutenant Commander Fena Cotz Fett would frown at what she intended to do. They would forbid it. Striding down the stairs that led to the Visitor Landing Pad, she kept to the shadows. Seeing the two White Armored Imperial Stormtroopers she walked towards them confidently. Using the Force to dull down their curiosity and alertness, she slipped onto the shuttle. Hiding in one of the gunnery stations of the Lambda Class Shuttle, she shut the door hatch and waited.

Listening she heard Admiral Pelleaon and the Stormtroopers come aboard and soon the shuttle lifted and headed towards space. She checked her wrist chrono and bit her bottom lip, in another half click the Aide would deliver the Data Pad message to her parents. Hopefully the Imperial ship and the fleet would be underway before it arrived. When the shuttle landed, she waited again for a half click before she stepped off the shuttle. Again, she dulled the curiosity and alertness of anyone that glanced towards her. Making her way to the Bridge, she hoped that she could convince Pelleaon not to send her back. She needed to be here on this mission. Staying in the back of the Bridge, she kept dulling the curiosity and alertness until an officer walked by, then stopped and stared at her.

"Who the blazes are you?" The officer with Captain hashes stated loudly and angrily, as he motioned for two of the bridge guards.

Pelleaon turned and looked at the intruder. "Lady Selena, I presume. At ease Captain Adriff." He said as he walked over to Selena.

"Yes, I am sorry but I need to come along." Selena stated as she looked guiltily at the two Imperial officers.

"Lady Selena, I would like to know how you came aboard and then walked eighteen decks to the Bridge without detention?" Adriff asked somewhat concerned that his Security may be getting to lax.

"I believe that Lady Selena takes after her father in that regard." Pelleaon answered seeing Selena nod. "Now Lady Selena why I should not have you escorted and returned to Mandalor?"

"Admiral, like I said I need to come with you. I will not get in the way I promise." Selena pleaded as she looked at the older man and he seemed to soften.

"Lady Selena, as long as it is noted that I am not responsible for you being here or that I condone it. I have no wish to be blamed by your Parents or suffer from their displeasure that you are here." Pelleaon returned to his chair and pointed to a nearby chair that was unoccupied. "You may sit there."

0

Travira felt relieved, the shuttles had just finished transporting the Power Cells throughout the fleet. Signally the other ships to set course for the Target she sat down on her command chair. The Fleet was in motion to begin the attack. Ordering the Navigator to set the course, she had the communications officer transmit the course to the other ships.

0

"She did what?" Sabine yelled angrily as she had Ezra reread the Data Pad message. Glaring down at Bobba Fett and Fena. Both looked just as shocked and upset. Selena had snuck past them and somehow left the Palace and Mandalor without them discovering it. "Contact the Cimmeron and order them to bring her back her immediately."

"Royal Milady, I am sorry the Cimmeron and the Fleet just departed." The Communications Aide reported as he tried to hide from Sabine's glare.

Sabine was angry and enraged, then she glanced over and saw Ezra with his hand over his mouth trying to hide the smile and his laugh. "What is so funny?" She said loudly at Ezra, who just shook his head.

Leaning closer to her so no one could overhear him. Ezra whispered. "That Selena is so much like her mother."

"What do you mean?" Sabine whispered as she glared at him.

"She is spontaneous, stubborn, reckless and adventurous. Just like someone that I love." Ezra whispered back.

"I am not." She said out loud as she glanced over at the others in the room and then stared back at him.

"Oh, come on. Selena is just like you, and both of us has done way worse stunts then this. It will be alright." He whispered back then reached over taking her hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You know I hate it when you are so calm and right. I guess that is why I love you." Sabine returned the hand squeeze then sat back in her Throne. "She is in so much trouble when she gets back. Commander, Lieutenant you are dismissed." Watching as Bobba Fett and Fena gratefully bowed then retreated. "Clear the room." She ordered as the others quickly left.

"Selena will be alright and she will come back, then we can discuss her punishment. But we must remember she is not a child anymore. She is a Jedi and old enough to make her own way in life." Ezra said as he saw the concern and hurt on Sabine's face.

"You had better be right." Sabine replied then allowed for Ezra to pull her to sit on his lap so he could hold her and comfort her. But all she thought about was how much Selena was like her and that could be a real problem.

0

Selena sat in the chair with her eyes closed, concentrating. Then she felt it, a disturbance in the Force. "Stop we have to stop, the whole fleet has to stop." Selena said standing and looking at Pelleaon in fear and shock.

Pelleaon did not question her, he quickly ordered the fleet to stop. As the ships came out of hyperspace he stared at the viewer and saw the Pirate Fleet.

"Sir, if we had not stopped we would have slammed into the Pirate Fleet." Adriff said as he looked at the Navigation screens. Both he and Pelleaon knew that such an action would have severely damaged or even destroyed a great number of the Fleet's ships. Depending on the size of the other ship that theirs had slammed into at hyperspace speed.

"Signal the Constrainer to turn on the Anti-Grav Generators. Thank you, Lady Selena you just saved the fleet." Pelleaon said as he watched his crew prepare for battle. Every ship of the Fleet launched fighters and soon the view in front of them was lite up with fighters engaging each other. The Large Capital Ships and the Smaller Escorts began to fire onto the Pirate Capital Ships.

0

Tavira on her ship the Indivious just started to jump into Hyperspace when she felt the drag throughout the ship. Then it jumped clear. "What was that?" She asked as her Sensor Officer looked at the data.

"Admiral, we just escaped a Gravity Field, two seconds later and we would be trapped." The Officer said as he checked the data again.

"How many of our ships made it out, before that Indicator had put up the Grav Field." Tavira asked as she silently hoped that the Indivious was not the only ship.

"Three Corvettes and One Kobath Battle Cruiser. All others are trapped." The Officer replied as Tavira swore.

0

The battle was going well, Pelleaon thought as the Cimmeron and its sister ships both Imperial and Mandalorian decimated the Pirate Capital Ships. The Fighters were slowly cutting a path through the barely trained Pirate Fighters that clustered about. He could tell that the Pirates had not trained their pilots to fight in squadrons or together. He knew that fifteen trained pilots could easily fight fifty untrained fighters.

"Sir incoming transmission, it is from Commander Triston of the Adventurer. He requests permission to join in the battle." Adriff said as he looked back at Pelleaon then at Selena.

"Tell him he is welcome, and if he would hit those Frigates at the rear it will cause the Pirates to rethink their strategy." Pelleaon stated as Adriff relayed the request. As the Star Destroyers targeted the larger Pirate Capital ships, the smaller Capital ships concentrated their fire power on others. In moments, several of the Pirate vessels were on fire or were damaged. While the Combined Forces had sustained barely any damage. Some of the Pirates were attempting to get away, as they raced towards the edge of the Grav-Field in hopes of getting far enough away to go to Hyperspace and flee the carnage. Pelleaon watched with satisfaction as the Wookie B-Wing Squadron the Howlers streaked across a Large Carrack Cruiser and hammered it with photon bombs and Ion Torpedoes. Soon all the Pirates were trying to escape. "Shut down the Anti-Grav and cease fire, unless they fire upon us." He ordered as Adriff followed the orders.

"Why are you letting them go?" Selena asked as she felt relieved that she would not have to witness a slaughter.

"Lady Selena, we could destroy them all. But I am a Soldier not a murderer. I am positive the survivors will go as far as possible from here and not return." Pelleaon answered as he watched the Pirates turn and flee.

0

Torva sat at a table in the Wren Grand Hall, his Grandmother Ursa and his Grandfather Alrich had several Data Pads laid out in front of them. They were instructing him on the history and lineage of the Wren Clan, so that when the time was right he would take over the leadership of the Clan.

"Grandmother, why is there no lineage or history about my Father?" Torva asked as he looked at the different Data Pads.

Ursa had considered that before, Ezra was an important part of her family and Sabine's Bond Mate and there was no lineage or history of him in their history files. "Maybe you would like to later talk to your father and put together his lineage and history so that it can be added to ours?" She asked her grandson.

"Yes, I would like that." Torva replied as he started to study again.

0

Kanan and Hera watched from the Adventurer Bridge as the Intedicator Cruiser shut down its Anti-Grav Generators allowing the Pirates to flee. "That is surprising." Kanan blurted out as he saw Hera nod her head, swaying her head tails.

Essee looked back at them and her montrells flowed around. "We have been ordered to cease fire and allow them to depart." She said to them, as Triston ordered his crew and his fighters to stop firing.

"There they go, I do not think we will see any of them again. Well not for a while anyhow." Hera said as she watched each Pirate Group and Gangs separate and disappear into Hyperspace. She was somewhat disappointed that the mission was over, she was having fun and now it was over. Soon her and Kanan would return to the North Cottage and go back into their routine.

"You know Hera, I think we should talk to Sabine and Ezra about not going back to the North Cottage. Perhaps we can do something at the Palace, now that Sabine and Ezra will be really busy they might need a couple of advisors that they can count on." Kanan stated, remembering that both Sabine and Ezra offered them a position at the Palace and they had turned it down.

"It might be nice, I for one am getting bored sitting around watching Zeb try to be a farmer." Hera replied as she took Kanan's hand and started to lead him off the bridge.

Essee stopped them. "Can I ask you two for a favor?" She said as she guided them into another room. "I am going to take Triston as my Bond Mate, I would like you to be my Second." Essee said to Hera as the Twil'ek smiled.

"I would be honored, but do you think you can defeat him and don't you need a rope made from your own hair to capture him?" Hera asked as she saw that Essee had something else in mind.

"The rope made from hair is not necessary, any type of rope will do." Essee stated as she handed Hera her weapons. Then she summoned Triston to the room. As he came in she attacked him, before he could react she had him tied and she announced that he was now hers.

0

When Tavira and her small fleet reached Mon Calmari she quickly ordered them to depart. The Defenses on the watery world would soon be tracking them and she knew that they did not stand a chance against them. As she watched four Mon Cal Cruisers angle towards her ship and the three Corvettes and Koloth Battlecruiser she hit the panel in front of her. Again, she had failed. Spitting with rage she turned to blame her so called partners, but they were gone. Checking the scanners, she noticed two Lambda Class shuttles leaving her hanger bay and heading away from her Star Destroyer. Both jumped into hyperspace before she could have her gunners target and destroy them. "Get us out of here." She yelled to the Navigator then she flopped down into her command chair. Cursing the galaxy for not letting her succeed for once. As her ship jumped into hyperspace. In a final bit of revenge and before she disappeared again into the unknown regions. She transmitted information and recordings about her partners to both the Empire and the New Republic. Smiling evilly as she thought of them all being put in prison for treason.

0

Selena had decided to return to Mandalor on the Cimmeron, even though her uncle, her adoptive uncle and aunt and even her uncle's Bond Mate wanted her to return on the Adventurer. To quell their suspicions and fears she allowed for Kanan and Hera to come along, under the permission from Admiral Pelleaon. Standing in the back of the Bridge of the Cimmeron, Selena looked at her Adoptive uncle and aunt with apprehension.

"How much trouble do you think I am in with my Parents?" She asked Kanan and Hera.

"Well let's consider that, you left without their permission, you snuck on an Imperial ship and you put yourself in danger. I would suggest you go to your father first, your mother may be a little irate and angry." Hera suggested as she looked at Selena.

0

New Republic Threkin Horm flew the Lambda Class Shuttle straight to Corsecaunt he was enraged as he thought of all the plans and preparations that had just been destroyed. Almost a year of convincing Pirate Gangs to form a collaboration. All gone, his only choice was to return to Corsecaunt and start planning again. Swallowing he landed his Shuttle at his private Space Port and hoovered down the ramp. To his surprise several Republic Guards were waiting for him along with Admiral Ackbar.

"You are under arrest, Counselor for Treason." Ackbar ordered as two guards stepped forward with binders.

"On what authority, I am a Counselor for the New Republic." Horm protested as he felt the binders snap onto his fat wrists.

"We have just received information that you are part of the conspiracy that involves the Pirates at Nal Hutta and that you were part of the attack on Mon Calmari." Ackbar stated as he led the fat man onto a New Republic Shuttle.

Threkin Horm knew that Tavira had betrayed him, there was no other explanation as he suddenly slumped in his hoover chair. Knowing that his life was now over. As the shuttle flew towards the Senate Building.

0

Captain Veena Kisak and Ven'yala Borske landed on her Star Destroyer. She had promised her Bothan Lover that she would keep him from being discovered. Striding down the ramp she saw her Second Officer waiting with a contingent of Stormtroopers.

"Sir, I have an arrest order for you and Ven'yala Borske on the charge of Treason and espionage." Her Second Officer stated as four Stormtroopers stepped forward to escort Kisak and Borske to her quarters under guard. "Admiral Pelleaon has ordered that you be placed under guard in your quarters, until he decides on what punishment to conduct on you." Walking under guard the Kisak and Borske both looked at each other and knew who had betrayed them.

To be concluded


	19. Chapter 19

The Complete Story Chapter 21 Revised

Sabine and Ezra sat in the Grand Audience Hall, which was what it was named and watched as every System and Planet Representative entered, knelt and proclaimed their allegiance to them. It was taking hours for each to do so, then after they would go to their assigned seats and watch others do the same. The numbers had increased to well over seven hundred different System and Planet. Ezra felt sheepish and stunned as each government Representative knelt before him and Sabine. It was not something either wanted for themselves or for Selena or Mera. Commander Bobba Fett and Fena Cotz Fett, along with almost two hundred of the Families Body Guards and Place Guards stood around the Grand Audience Hall watching everything. At the same time Bobba Fett had assigned four Guards to watch Selena and Mera closely.

Bobba Fett smiled behind his helmet thinking about the verbal punishment that both Sabine and Ezra had given their Daughter Selena for running off doing something that stupid. Glancing over to the secondary Thrones he saw both Selena and Mera acting just as subconscious as their parents about all the attention. As Fett surveyed the gathering, he spotted one of the men that hated him above anyone else. Han Solo. Fett could see Solo staring at him with daggers and it did not bother Fett at all.

"My love, you might want to stop staring at Solo. I do not think he likes it." Fena said through the commlink in his Helmet.

"Too bad, if he cannot except that what I did to him is in the past then he can just suffer." Fett replied as he started to survey the room again. "I would love it if he tried something against Ezra or Sabine, then I can shoot him."

"Ha ha." Fena stated then turned off the direct link and started to ask for status checks.

0

In orbit, Triston stood on the Bridge of his Ship with Essee and looked at the gathering of Capital Ships that brought the dignitaries that were down on Mandalor. It had been a week since he and Essee were Bonded and he still could not believe it. Of course, he still had to seek permission from his parents, but he knew they would not protest. After all he could not produce an heir even if he had chosen a human woman. So, he could take anyone for his Bond Mate, even though she had chosen him. Pulling her closer he saw almost every war ship that his planet had in orbit watching the visitors. Patrols of fighters flew all around the ships, ready to fight in case one of the visitors happened to be hostile. With the lives of the now Revered Royal Grand High Over-Lieges, the Mandalorian Home Guard and Command was taking no chances. Triston could not believe that his sister and her Bond Mate were now the overall Leaders of so many different Systems and Worlds. Almost chuckling at when the new Members of the Combined Systems Government decided that Sabine and Ezra were now the Revered Royal Grand High Over-Lieges of it all.

"What are you thinking?" Essee asked then remembered that they were on the Ship. "Sir."

"Just about my Sister and her Bond Mate Ezra. I almost feel sorry for them, they never wanted this and now they are the most Revered couple in the Galaxy. It is kind of funny." Triston knew that Essee did not know his sister or Ezra yet, but in time she would understand.

0

Mon Mothma watched the ceremony from her office, soon the remaining Members of the Senate would have a vote deciding if the New Republic will join the Combined Systems Government. If so, she would have to travel to Mandalor and kneel to Sabine and Ezra and proclaim the New Republic allegiance. Not something that she was looking forward to. But it would be the only way for the New Republic to survive. Leaning back in her chair she studied the now Revered Royal Grand High Over-Lieges and she could swear that both appeared apprehensive. She knew from Leia's report that both Sabine and Ezra protested strongly against them being selected for the role that the others wanted from them. "Maybe that is the key, they do not want the responsibility or position." Mon Mothma said out loud and to no one. "The Emperor wanted the power, while Sabine and Ezra do not want it." Closing her eyes, she listened to the Media Feed.

After the ceremony Selena hugged her mother and father then stepped out of the Grand Audience Hall and made her way to her room. She had decided right after she returned to Mandalor, she had no intention of inheriting what her parents had been forced into. Putting the two Guards asleep with the force, she quickly removed her formal gown and packed a small bag. Then picking up a Data Pad she wrote a long goodbye message. Her plans were simple, she would go to Yavin and fulfill her own destiny as a Jedi. Leaving the Data Pad on her bed, she stepped up to the open window.

"So, you are leaving?" Mera asked from Selena's doorway.

"I cannot stay, sister. I do not want to be what our parents have been forced to become." Selena replied as she saw her twin sister look sadly at her. "I want to be a Jedi."

"I know, I also knew why you went with the Imperials. It was to see if you could do something on your own." Mera stated as she approached and hugged her sister. "I will miss you sister."

With a few more tears Selena jumped out the window and headed towards the Palace Landing Field. A Marauder Class Fighter sat waiting for her. She had used Fena's identification code to request the fighter be prepped and ready to launch. Getting aboard and starting the engine, she took off flying the fighter towards the defense line. Transmitting the access code, she soon was well past the orbiting ships and entered Hyperspace.

Ezra found the Data Pad and read it, he felt tears run down his face as he finished the message. Sitting on Selena's bed he could not bring himself to go and tell Sabine yet. He knew that all Mandalor would not take this well, so he decided not to tell anyone but the family where she had gone. Standing he made his way to tell Sabine. Handing her the Data Pad he waited the inedible burst of anger and rage, and was surprised when all Sabine did was hurl herself into his arms.

"I knew she was going to do something like this. I knew it." Sabine cried as she held Ezra, tears flowing down her cheeks. "You were right, she is just like I was. Brash, stubborn and adventurous."

"Let's not forget, reckless and spontaneous." Ezra added as Sabine glared up at him. "We do know where she is going, so we can keep informed about her."

"I almost wish we could do something like that, just get into a ship with our children and disappear." Sabine said as she held Ezra tighter.

"No, my love we are trapped." Ezra exhaled. "We cannot just disappear, there are too many that would look for us and make us come back. That and this New Government would never survive without us to monitor and Rule over it. I have already heard that the Corellians and the Mon Calamari want us to mediate and negotiate a grievance that they have with each other. I am sure that there will be others."

"So, we are now politicians and negotiators. I hate both." Sabine protested as she considered how many other Systems and Planets will want them to mediate and negotiate problems and grievances they have. Wanting her and Ezra to basically order them to stop. Without any debate, any of them would agree without questions or comments. After all her and Ezra were now the Revered Royal Grand High Over-Lieges.

0

"Will you stop glaring at Bobba Fett, he is the Commander of Ezra's and Sabine's personal bodyguards." Leia said quietly to her husband Han Solo. "I do not need a diplomatic incident because of what happened years ago."

"Only when he stops looking at me." Han stated as he glared back at Bobba Fett.

"How can you tell, he is wearing a helmet." Leia protested as she nudged Han to behave himself.

"Oh, I can tell." Han replied as he continued to stare hatefully at the Mandalorian one-time bounty hunter.

"You are being childish, if you are going to be like that you won't be coming with me later when I have to meet with them in the Private Throne Room." Leia had been given instructions by the Council to begin negotiations for the New Republic to join the Combined Systems Government as a single entrance member. Which meant that all the New Republic not several Systems and Planets separately.

"If he behaves then so will I." Han said stubbornly as he crossed his arms and continued to stare at Bobba Fett.

0

Selena landed her fighter on Yavin and was met by Luke and Mara. Jumping out of the cockpit she bowed slightly to them.

"Welcome." Luke said not knowing who the young woman was and why she had come.

"Luke, this is Selena Bridger Wren. Daughter of Ezra and Sabine. I believe she has come to be a Jedi." Mara informed Luke as she smiled at the younger woman. She knew who it was because Mara had met Selena on several occasions.

"I take it that your father Ezra has taught you the ways of the Force and that you are not here for instruction or training." Luke asked as he realized who he was talking to. "I also take it that both Ezra and Sabine did not completely approve of you coming here."

"No, I suppose you could say that. It might be better if no one knows who I am. After all I was supposed to inherit their titles when they retire." Selena replied seeing the shocked impression on Luke as he suddenly understood. "I do not want to inherit those titles, I want to be a Jedi."

"Then I welcome you, Selena." Luke extended his hand and shook hers, then Mara stepped forward and hugged the younger woman.

0

Tavira sat in her quarters, she had lost again. All her plans had failed and now she had less than what she started with. Glancing at the monitor she watched as four of the remaining Lambda shuttles lifted from the deck and departed. She considered ordering the gunners that remained to shoot them but could not bring herself to do anything. She could not blame those that were deserting her, they knew that with this last failure, she would not be able to remain in hiding for long. Most of the supplies were gone, she had given away all the power cells so now her ship was running on minimal power and the greatest loss was that she had supplemented some of the Pirate Crews with half of her own crew. Standing she went to a mirror and looked at herself, she was still stunningly beautiful but the loss was giving her worry lines. Tapping a control, she asked for a secure communication line. "This is Leona Tavira I would like to talk to Admiral Pelleaon. I wish to discuss my surrender to the Empire."

0

Standing outside the Throne Room, Pelleaon had a Data Pad with a proposal. One that he wanted Sabine and Ezra to consider, he needed them to consider it. Grand Admiral Thrawn had given him a subtle warning that now Pelleaon wanted to make sure that the Galaxy was prepared for. Stepping inside he gave the proposal and was not entirely sure that they agreed. Especially since it would require the military build-up of a unified Imperial and Combined Systems Government forces. In the end Sabine and Ezra agreed.

0

Twenty years later, with the support of the Revered Royal Couple. The Jedi has been able to open five more Temples and Training Centers. Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade Skywalker have been raised to the rank of Grand Masters. Selena is a Jedi Master and oversees the Temple on Bastion which is in the Empire and is married to Jedi Master Anakin Solo. Mera within a month will be inheriting Sabine's and Ezra's title and she is not looking forward to it. The Royal Couple prepare to retire and return to the Northern Cottage to spend the rest of their lives together. Hera and Kanan have returned to Ryloth. Since Kanan was asked by Luke Skywalker to oversee and be a Master for the Temple that was being built there. Triston is a Captain of The Valiant which is one of the New Super Star Destroyers Mark III's. His Togruta Bond Mate Essee is his First Officer. Torva has assumed the rank of Count to the Wren Clan, while his younger sister Ursala has gone with Kanan and Hera to be a Jedi like her sister Selena. Meanwhile Ursala is seeing Jedi Knight Ben Skywalker and is considering making him her Bond Mate as soon as she is done braiding her hair into a rope.

Within a year after the Yuuzhan Vong invaded. To the Vong's surprise, the Combined Systems Government was waiting with Ten Super Star Destroyers Mark III's, Fifty-Five Hundred Star Destroyers Mark II's, III's and V's and Twenty Thousand Combined Systems Capital Ships. The Vong War ended two months later with their surrender. The Leaders of the Vong will soon be negotiating with the Revered Royal Grand High Over-Liege Mera Bridger Wren. Who will rule just like her parents with dignity, respect and morality.

This is the end, or the beginning depending on how you look at it.


	20. Chapter 20

The Complete Story

Authors note: I have revised and placed breakers within a good portion of the story. Compressed it into 19 Chapters. It should read a lot better. Will work more on it in the future and perhaps rewrite whole sections.


End file.
